Le crepuscule des idoles
by Aqat
Summary: Prend place après la conclusion de la bataille du Tenkai. La mort d'Hypnos et Thanatos, tombés en défendant Hadès dans l'Elysion, a rendu folle de rage leur mère, la Nuit. Et l'on n'insulte pas impunément la plus terrible Déesse du panthéon grec...
1. Chapter 1

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**PROLOGUE**

**« L**es corps de mes fils te mettent en garde contre un échec, Zeus ! »

Les paroles menaçantes proférées naguère flottaient encore dans le temple déserté. Cela faisait à peine une journée que la bataille de l'Olympe avait pris fin, et déjà le complexe palatial juché au flanc de la montagne sainte semblait avoir passé des millénaires dans sa décrépitude. Quand il avait été foudroyé par la jeunesse de la Terre, c'est tout son panthéon que le Père des Dieux avait entraîné dans sa chute. Des dizaines de temples, tous plus monumentaux les uns que les autres, avaient alors vacillé sur leurs bases, avant de crouler dans la même agonie que leurs propriétaires, Apollon, Hermès, Artémis et les dieux inférieurs qui avaient défendu pied à pied l'escalier menant au saint des saint, l'acropole qui abritait le sanctuaire de Zeus Olympien et le nombril du monde. Ce temple avait littéralement explosé sous l'impact des Athena Exclamations libérées contre le Dieu suprême par les douze chevaliers d'or et les quatre Saints de bronze ; la corne d'Amalthée, qui avait jusqu'alors victorieusement dévié toutes les attaques, s'était fissurée et le Foudre n'avait pu repousser l'énergie incommensurable. Pégase seul, protégé par le Cosmo d'Athéna, et Shun, auquel la possession par l'esprit d'Hadès avait laissé une auréole divine, en avaient réchappé ; les autres avaient été laminés par l'ultime décharge du Foudre, que Zeus avait brandi en un dernier sursaut de vie et d'orgueil, comme son corps surpassé par l'incroyable assaut combiné se désintégrait sous lui. Athéna elle-même n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'instinct qui lui avait crié de se jeter derrière le trône se dressant à l'autre extrémité du naos, entre les pieds de la statue de Zeus en gloire. Cette dernière avait été soufflée en même temps que la colonnade bâtie par les Géants, que le toit et la totalité du bâtiment ; mais le siège d'or et d'ivoire n'arborait pas seulement une éraflure. Depuis Ouranos, tant de divinités suprêmes s'y étaient assises que Saori pouvait simplement présumer que, d'une manière ou d'autre, un peu de leur Cosmo avait pénétré le trône ; la jeune femme aux cheveux violets avait été tentée, un bref instant d'y prendre place elle-même, selon son droit de naissance garanti par les exploits de ses chevaliers. Elle s'était reprise au moment où elle cédait à la volonté émanant du fauteuil et s'en était détournée en proie à une horreur indicible. Tout ce sang versé depuis le commencement des âges l'avait été pour ce trône, cette incarnation de la démesure à la fois terrifiante et dérisoire.

La forme sombre qui l'occupait à présent eût empli son cœur de compassion si jamais Athéna avait pu poser les yeux sur elle. Une femme, d'aspect majestueux, aux traits ombragés par une luxuriante chevelure noir corbeau, se tenait le visage entre ses mains au teint brûlé. De gros sanglots agitaient sa poitrine creuse sous le plissé ajouré de son encolure. Elle redressa la tête, et ses cheveux cascadèrent sur ses épaules ; ses doigts s'étaient portés sur les accoudoirs du trône, lequel frémit sous l'afflux de Cosmo. Le long de chacun des filaments de ténèbres qui tombaient de son cuir chevelu s'enroulaient des images fantomatiques de galaxies et de nébuleuses, jusqu'à ce que la femme paraisse entourée d'un Univers en réduction.

Elle se leva d'un mouvement serpentin, dégagea son front des mèches trop lourdes qui l'empêchaient de regarder devant elle, en direction des ruines du péristyle. Sa robe aux manches tombantes ajourées de gaze était bleu de Prusse, d'un ton intense entièrement rebrodé de points d'or. A l'image d'un ciel nocturne. Un baudrier d'or en maille forçat enserrait sa taille de part et d'autre d'un médaillon ovale frappé du symbole de l'infini.

Son Cosmo s'étalait autour d'elle en vapes indigo. La douleur écrasante qui l'accablait avait laissé place à une fureur rentrée, profonde et implacable tel le déchaînement des éléments naturels. La déesse leva les deux bras au dessus de la tête et, attrapant à pleines mains la moire de sa chevelure luisante d'éclat céleste, entreprit de nouer celle-ci au dessus de son front. Une fois toutes les mèches captives en un chignon compliqué, elle suscita une résille dorée dont elle couvrit l'ensemble de l'édifice capillaire. Un diadème qui paraissait constitué de pure lumière noire, tellement définies étaient ses lignes, apparut en son sommet, éclairant le visage auguste jusqu'à présent dissimulé. Elle était belle, d'une beauté hiératique et terrible, sans rapport avec les canons en vigueur chez les hommes comme chez les immortels. Son front haut, ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres minces, se détachant sur son teint sombre, lui conféraient l'allure d'une Africaine, d'une de ces princesses peules en lesquelles s'incarnait le meilleur de leur race. Zeus et tous les Olympiens en avaient été épouvantés, la première fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, des éons auparavant ; eux qui, dans leur suffisance, s'étaient identifiés aux plus raffinés et beaux des mortels, les Hellènes, au point de se comporter à l'instar de ceux-là même qui les avaient faits dieux, comment auraient-ils pu comprendre la dilection manifestée par la fille d'Abîme pour le type physique d'un peuple primitif ?

Nuit s'était choisi cette apparence après avoir accouché d'Ether, le dernier de ses fils ; la réalisation qui avait été sienne à contempler la peau dorée et les cheveux luminescents du bébé, savoir qu'elle venait de mettre au monde le contraire des forces qu'elle incarnait, avait incité la déesse primordiale à quitter son type grec pour un corps plus proche de sa rayonnante noirceur. Le choix avait été déchirant ; en se forçant à prendre chair, elle renonçait à faire corps avec les étoiles, au sein de la matière obscure de l'Univers. Ce qui revenait à mutiler son essence. Car autant qu'Ouranos, le grand Ciel primordial, et Gaia, la Terre mère soutien des vivants, Nuit incarnait un principe abstrait au même titre d'un être individuel.

Satisfaite d'avoir dompté sa fureur avec les boucles de sa chevelure, elle s'avança sur le dallage ruiné dans le flot de sa robe. Son pas léger comme le souffle d'une brise l'amena devant les jambes tronquées de la statue de Zeus.

— « La voilà donc à terre, la gloire du puissant fils de Kronos », constata-t-elle, une main posée sur un fut de colonne, unique vestige de l'autel des sacrifices. « Déboulonnée par ta fille assistée de quelques chétifs humains... Je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de ce spectacle. Lorsque mes garçons auront été vengés, peut-être, oui peut-être aurai-je le cœur à admirer le Destin qui t'a frappé à travers ta descendance, toi si sûr de n'être pas dépassé par tes enfants comme ton père l'a eu été par toi... Pour le moment, que mes malédictions t'accompagnent dans les limbes de l'oubli. »

La déesse se détourna brusquement, les parements de gaze ornant ses manches et son col gonflés comme des voiles lors même qu'aucun vent n'agitait la scène immobile. Un anneau d'énergie, un seul, naquit de son front entre les puits violets de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il s'épancha en une onde concentrique et embrassa le temple, puis l'acropole, puis les sanctuaires adjacents, avant de se communiquer à la montagne entière qui s'estompa dans un pilier de lumière couleur myosotis, les barrières métaphysiques séparant la dimension de l'Olympe du monde sublunaire volèrent en éclats. La texture de l'univers en fut modifiée.

Sur Terre, les astronomes perplexes relevèrent une brusque et gigantesque décrue dans la quantité d'étoiles observables. Le firmament s'était obscurci. Des galaxies entières éteintes et des astres de premier ordre avalés par le velours ténébreux de l'infini. La matière noire, devaient calculer les chercheurs, venait de tripler en étendue. Les cartes du ciel étaient désormais inutiles. La Voie lactée elle-même se réduisait à l'orbe des douze maisons zodiacales.

Nuit fut tirée de sa contemplation des ténèbres par le brusque afflux de Cosmo.

Point ne lui fut besoin de se tourner dans la direction de l'être dont l'aura faisait reculer, plusieurs mètres sur sa droite, l'obscurité luisante qui s'étalait à la place de l'Olympe et de tout le pays de Cocagne sur lequel avait régné Zeus.

— « Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que toi et moi, ô mère », attaqua une voix jeune et vibrante, je suppose notre affrontement inévitable... »

— « Placerais-tu la vie d'Athéna au dessus de l'équilibre universel ? Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le droit d'entrer en conflit sans mettre en péril tout ce qui existe. »

— « Etrange logique. On ne saurait menacer le grand équilibre, quand même nous sommes bien placés pour savoir qu'il n'est qu'une mécanique vide, et toi tu veux détruire la Terre, le centre même de la création... Mais j'oublie ta dilection particulière pour Hypnos et Thanatos. »

La déesse grimaça, contrariée. La rage qu'elle n'avait fait que refouler lui brûlait de nouveau les entrailles. Ether voulait-il la pousser à bout, afin qu'elle explose ? L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Aussi longtemps que le cosmos de l'Olympe, qu'elle venait d'annihiler, ne serait pas intégré dans le monde à quatre dimensions — ce que Nuit ne pouvait accomplir en quelques instants et qu'elle n'avait donc pas encore tenté —, tout opposition de forces cosmiques resterait confinée dans la dimension du panthéon déchu. La déesse pouvait déchaîner son plein pouvoir que la Terre n'en serait pas autrement affectée. Mais le piège était par trop grossier.

— « Tu n'as jamais aimé tes frères », répondit-elle, suave. « C'est la jalousie qui s'exprime par ta bouche. L'honneur m'intime de laver l'affront fait à ma lignée. Comment pourrais-tu partager mon point de vue, toi qui, pour complaire à Zeus, a troqué le nom que je t'avais donné? »

La voix masculine vrombit sur un timbre inhumain. Puis elle recouvra une apparence de calme. Le Cosmo prodigieux qui jusqu'alors n'avait fait que flotter en vapes aveuglantes se concentra en un point unique, à un jet de pierre de la divinité en bleu diapré. La silhouette qui se profilait en son sein parut aux regards. Nuit en éprouva un pincement au cœur — non qu'elle se fût émue de la beauté lumineuse de son enfant, mais pour la raison précisément adverse. Elle qui avait tout éclat en horreur, il n'était pas illogique que le Destin se fût joué d'elle en lui faisant engendrer la source de toute lumière.

Le dieu était juvénile de figure, mince, le cou dégagé sur une tête fièrement portée, et d'une blondeur de peau et d'une nuance de cheveux si claires qu'il n'eut pas rayonné davantage s'il avait absorbé chacun des rayons du soleil. Ce qui était exact au pied de la lettre. Les autres dieux lui avaient donné un rang tout prêt du cercle des douze divinités de l'Olympe sous le nom d'Hélios, le Soleil ; ses nombreux frères et sœurs le connaissaient en tant qu'Ether, ou Lumière du jour, céleste veilleur et parèdre de sa mère. Un peu de son éclat avait paré le Cosmo des deux Olympiens dont les fonctions empiétaient sur les siennes, Apollon et Abel ; sachant la futilité de ces préséances, le dernier des Dieux Anciens avait laissé faire, pas qu'un peu amusé ; mais leur radiance était aussi peu comparable à la sienne que la lueur d'une bougie au regard du soleil de midi, et, pour l'avoir oublié, tant l'un que l'autre avaient en définitive rencontré la fin promise aux hâbleurs : une mort sans gloire sous les poings des Saints d'Athéna.

Hélios inclina légèrement le buste en matière de salutation. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds tressés sur la nuque et noués sur son front en une couronne teutonique, sa tunique de laine blanche coupée au niveau des cuisses et retenue sur les épaules par des fibules d'or, ses bras et ses mollets bronzés nouées de bandelettes immaculées, sa taille ceinte d'une cordelière dénuée d'ornement, et la courte cape de cuir bouilli, blanche également, qui battait dans son dos, il dégageait l'allure d'un athlète de l'Antiquité paré pour une course sur l'Agora. Le pas élastique duquel il effaça l'espace le séparant de Nuit ne laissait aucun doute sur sa condition à la fois physique et divine. La grande déesse était demeurée impassible.

— « Le personnage de la mère éplorée ne te sied pas. Tu oublies qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu maquignonnais tes fils avec Zeus. Le Père des Dieux craignait de se voir endormi par Hypnos, alors tu lui as suggéré de l'offrir à son frère ; Thanatos étant de par son apanage basé aux Enfers les Sombres Jumeaux ont été réunis conformément à leur voeu. Aucune trace là dedans d'amour, comme toujours tu t'es servie de ta progéniture. »

— « Silence !! », rugit la Nuit dans un flamboiement de ses iris, l'expression marmoréenne de son visage fracturée en une myriade de lignes dures.

— « Tu vas m'interdire de te juger, ce n'est pas la peine de le dire ! », répliqua le dieu Soleil ; ses yeux assombris de colère avaient pris la même nuance insoutenable que ceux de sa mère. « Eh bien ! je le fais : tu es violente, insensible et égocentrique. »

— « Te crois-tu très différent, mon garçon ? Ton vernis d'humanité est mince ; en dessous brûle la sauvagerie que, par moi, tu as héritée d'Abîme, mon père. Et j'ajoute qu'il ne faudrait pas te pousser beaucoup pour la révéler... »

Elle fit claquer ses doigts en l'air, suscitant un énorme poinçon de lumière noire. Elle le manipula de manière à conférer la forme d'un losange à l'arcane désormais animé d'une vie dangereuse, puis le montra ostensiblement à Hélios. Le ton de sa voix se réchauffa, se fit strident et emphatique, tandis qu'elle continuait son discours.

— « Il me suffirait d'ouvrir un portail et de relâcher cette faible décharge de particules d'obscurité pour que la planète que tu estimes tant, privée de lumière et de chaleur, retourne dans l'instant à l'âge de pierre... D'ailleurs, qu'importe ma vengeance ; il serait piquant de foudroyer tes chers humains comme les invertébrés insignifiants qu'ils sont ! »

— « Non !!! »

Le cri du jeune Dieu libéra son Cosmo. Une gerbe de filaments colorés parcourut les flammes de son aura, pour se structurer en pyramide de lumière multicolore. Le flamboiement se rétrécit avec une promptitude incroyable autour de la forme d'Hélios. Nuit avait déjà tendu son bras libre ; des filaments gazeux s'y ajustaient, qui ridaient l'air en modifiant sa texture. La porte dimensionnelle était quasiment visible à travers le miroitement.

La déesse réprima un juron lorsque son sortilège lui éclata entre les doigts. Dans une volte-face courroucée, qui dissimulait à merveille sa satisfaction d'avoir entraîné son fils sur le terrain d'une confrontation qui avait toutes chances de tourner en sa faveur, elle darda son autre poing, poussant de sa simple volonté droit sur Hélios le monstrueux projectile de ténèbres. Le garçon n'attendit pas de devoir faire face à l'attaque ; dans une passe des mains qui n'avait rien à envier en vitesse à la contre-attaque de Nuit, il expulsa en direction de cette dernière, pointe vers l'avant, sa pyramide multicolore.

Les deux arcanes s'opposèrent brièvement, leur collision un geyser d'étincelles, avant de rebondir l'un contre l'autre. Leur course décidée les mena sur leur cible dont chacune s'était préparée à les recevoir, mais n'en fut pas moins dépassée par l'intensité qui y avait été impulsée. Le garçon mit un genou en terre, à demi renversé par l'éclat d'ombre qui fouillait son cœur dans l'espoir de le percer, tandis que la déesse était entraînée sur plusieurs mètres par le complexe de rayons qui scintillait contre sa poitrine en tournoyant sur lui-même.

Nuit se reprit la première ; elle écarta largement les bras, effaçant de son Cosmo la pyramide ensorcelée, et s'élança en avant. Ses ongles manucurés s'étaient allongés et mués en serres crépitantes de force occulte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de buter sur un mur invisible, au moment où elle allait abattre son bras sur Hélios toujours affairé avec le carreau de ténèbres. Son attention fléchit une seconde ; ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être ce qu'elle craignait — et elle s'exposa à la pleine puissance de la lumière. Le jeune Dieu s'était redressé, libéré de son attaque, une couronne de rayons d'or solide nimbant sa chevelure d'une auréole vengeresse, et la sombre déité fut soudain baignée par le Soleil à son zénith.

La vague de clarté incommensurable cautérisa instantanément la blessure que l'aura de Nuit infligeait au tissu métaphysique de l'Univers. Les étoiles qui s'étaient effondrées sous leur propre poids face à l'afflux de matière noire reprirent derechef leur fusion nucléaire ; elles se rallumeraient avant peu. Les constellations et les galaxies effacées du firmament réintégrèrent leur place, les comètes, les météores et tout ce qui comptait en fait de corps célestes capables de réfléchir l'éclat stellaire, refit son apparition sur les instruments des Terriens.

Un amas obscur, cependant, avait échappé à la supernova déclenchée par Hélios. Le faisceau de vapes noires caressant les mèches déployées de la chevelure de Nuit et les pans de sa robe agités furieusement par le Cosmo de la déesse, n'avait pas seulement dévié le tsunami de lumière. Sa nuance d'obscurité s'était affaissée vers un jais absolu.

De l'antimatière. Nuit s'était entourée d'un nimbe spiralé qui ne pouvait être qu'un trou noir. Mieux que ça, elle ne faisait qu'un avec le trou noir. Entre ses cheveux sifflant tels des serpents, néant dantesque et avide, se profilait la gueule du puits gravitationnel.

Hélios aurait pu la suivre dans l'escalade. Augmenter son propre niveau de puissance. Se laisser envahir par la force de la lumière dont il était l'émanation au moins autant qu'il ne la contrôlait. Elle ne demandait pas mieux que de s'élancer, une fois pour toutes, contre l'essence de la noirceur qui osait la défier ! A la réflexion, il décida de n'en rien faire ; l'excitation du combat sans frein ni limites avait beau être addictive, ce sentiment ne lui servirait jamais à remporter la bataille, et dans un combat fondé sur la maîtrise du Cosmo Nuit aurait le dessus. Ce qu'elle escomptait. Alors que lui avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à l'Olympe afin de manifester clairement sa détermination. Son dessein arrêté, il cessa de lutter.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la déesse relâcha l'intensité de son trou noir, maintenant juste assez le nimbe d'antimatière afin de se prémunir contre une attaque surprise.

— « Je n'ignore pas que tu trames ma perte », laissa-t-elle tomber avec une intonation moqueuse. « Je comprends dorénavant le pourquoi de ta présence ici. Il ne s'agissait pas de me dissuader de mes projets, bien au contraire. Tu entendais t'assurer du sérieux de ma résolution de passer à l'action. Tu t'imagines, pardon : tu veux espérer, qu'Athéna et ses protégés sauront me faire obstacle. Ensuite, c'est toi-même qui viendras m'asséner le coup de grâce. Quelle naïveté... Cela dit, je suis prête à jouer ton jeu. Les humains dont tu es si préoccupé vont te décevoir, mon cher enfant, Athéna tombera en proie à mille tourments et toi, toi, tu n'auras d'autre choix que d'être mon opposé à tout jamais. Je viens de te prouver que ma force transcende les dimensions. »

Une sueur glaciale poissait le dos d'Hélios. Ainsi donc il était percé à jour. En effet, quand Nuit attaquerait Athéna et la Terre, il avait résolu de se tenir à l'arrière-plan. Observant. Guettant. En quête du signe de faiblesse qui ne manquerait point d'apparaître dans la technique infaillible de la déesse, pour peu que les quatre Saints de Bronze fussent vraiment ce qu'il avait cru voir en eux : les futures divinités tutélaires du monde. Lorsqu'ils s'éveilleraient au degré ultime de la maîtrise du Cosmo, Nuit vacillerait. Il ne pourrait en aller autrement. Elle voudrait déployer le plus terrible de ses pouvoirs. Et alors, liens de sang ou non, il pourrait la combattre de toutes ses forces. Avec un peu de chance, il la vaincrait sans entraîner dans l'abîme le monde à quatre dimensions. Dans le pire des cas, avait-il supputé, il l'entraînerait avec lui, en confiant aux chevaliers le soin d'équilibrer le Grand Tout.

Ce plan était le seul concevable. Même percé à jour, il détenait de bonnes chances de fonctionner, dès l'instant où la principale intéressée paraissait ne faire aucun cas de sa réussite et n'y mettrait pas obstacle. Quant à leur différence de forces... c'était mésestimer la Lumière.

Nuit était allée s'asseoir sur son trône, duquel elle l'observait, les yeux mi-clos et l'expression indéchiffrable. Hélios nota que sa chevelure n'était plus en bataille.

— « Puisque nous sommes d'accord, le moment est venu de m'en retourner », dit-il.

Il tourna les talons sans autre forme de procès. La posture l'exposait à un coup dans le dos, ce dont sa génitrice, nul n'en avait plus conscience que lui, était parfaitement capable.

— « Ether », s'entendit-il héler. « Comme il ne se détourna pas, la grande déesse poursuivit. « Je ne suis pas désolée que nous soyons encore appelés à nous battre. Tel est le lot de ceux de notre race. Par contre, je ne saurais pardonner à cette chienne d'être la pomme de discorde entre nous. Jamais. Je la ferai souffrir au travers de ce qu'elle aime le plus, puis je t'apporterai leurs têtes sanglantes, à elle et ses protecteurs ; alors, même toi tu devras admettre que le Clair et l'Obscur sont faits pour aller de concert, dût le reste périr. Qui sait, si la douleur de la perte de mes chéris s'est dissipée d'ici là, il se pourrait que j'épargne la Terre. »

Hélios refusait d'en entendre davantage. Nuque courbée, il secoua sa tête gracieuse. Sa courte cape animée par ce geste se détacha de ses épaules, monta très haut pour retomber, sa course descendante occultant une seconde aux yeux de Nuit la silhouette du jeune dieu. Il avait disparu à l'instant où la pièce de cuir allait toucher le sol. Deux objets lourds et arrondis s'en échappèrent. Ils chutèrent lourdement et s'immobilisèrent avec un bruit mat, déplaisant.

La vue supérieure de Nuit eut quelque mal à reconnaître ce qu'il en était au juste. Un juron parvint à s'extraire de ses dents serrées lorsqu'elle eut confirmation de ses craintes.

Il s'agissait de deux têtes humaines encore fraîches. Tranchées au niveau du larynx. Leurs yeux étaient grands ouverts sur un iris marqué par l'ischémie. La première reposait sur un casque de boucles couleur lilas, la seconde, renversée sur une joue, se noyait sous sa tignasse désordonnée à la teinte identique. Les jeunes gens étaient beaux jusque dans le trépas.

Chacun d'eux dormait de la mort du second.

Les jumeaux de l'ombre.

Hypnos et Thanatos.


	2. Chapter 2

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****I**** -**

**L**es dieux qui s'étaient trop éloignés des mortels avaient mérité leur châtiment. Tant pis si la longue ascension de l'Olympe n'avait été que carnage du début à la fin. La Terre était sauve, ses habitants en paix et réconciliés avec les esprits divins encore actifs, Odin, Poséidon. Partout la justice triomphait. L'influence bienveillante d'Athéna avait enfin pu se répandre dans le monde, apaisant les tensions, abaissant les barrières dressées entre les hommes.

Mais le prix duquel la victoire avait été acquittée dépassait tout ce à quoi Saori s'était attendue, quand elle avait refusé le châtiment d'Artémis et résolument épousé le parti de Seiya qu'Apollon menaçait du haut de son omnipotence. Partis à dix-huit renverser l'Olympe, deux seulement étaient revenus. Il n'était au pouvoir de personne de ramener les défunts ; le Foudre brandi de la main de Zeus, en libérant son tonnerre, n'avait pas laissé un atome des trois autres Saints de Bronze et des treize chevaliers d'or à partir duquel ressusciter ces braves.

Athéna se devait de paraître forte ; elle n'avait donc laissé voir à personne le désarroi qui la prenait aux tripes chaque fois qu'elle repensait au Sanctuaire déserté. Si elle l'avait pu, c'est sa vie qu'elle aurait immolée pour clore le conflit, quand même cela voulait dire ne plus jamais se réincarner. Elle y avait été prête ; débarrassés des influences corruptrices des Dieux, les hommes méritaient qu'on les laisse creuser eux-mêmes leur propre sillon. Cela avait été sans compter avec le dévouement de ses protecteurs, ni leur obstination à embrasser leur destin au delà de la volonté de leur déesse. Elle n'avait pu que s'incliner, et les avait regardé combattre le Père Suprême au prix de leur honneur de chevaliers, avec les armes de la Balance d'abord, puis, une fois qu'elles eussent eu démontré leur inutilité, avec la dégradante Athena Exclamation. Il ne lui avait même pas été loisible d'adoucir les ultimes instants en envoyant son Cosmo adoucir leur transition vers le néant.

— « Je n'en peux plus ! »

Elle s'était levée avec force, son fauteuil projeté vers l'arrière. Une secrétaire chargée de parapheurs qui s'était approchée dans son dos afin de lui donner à signer les bordereaux des affaires courantes, ne put éviter le meuble ; la jeune femme blonde chancela, surprise, les tomes de cuir pesant lui échappèrent et s'éventrèrent sur la moquette, sous le regard mi figue mi raisin des membres du conseil d'administration. Saori avait perdu la notion du moment et de l'espace ; il lui fallut un effort pour se souvenir qu'elle avait quitté la Grèce. Elle se trouvait sur l'heure à Tokyo, au dernier étage du building de la Fondation Kido, en compagnie des vautours juchés sur leur attaché-case auxquels son grand-père avait confié la gestion de leur gigantesque entreprise caritative. Et tous avaient reporté leurs yeux secs et blasés sur sa personne.

La déesse incarnée s'exhorta au calme. Son poing était entré en contact avec le sous-main sur lequel étaient rangés le rapport d'activité de l'entreprise, son maroquin directorial, un organisateur Palm Pilot et une bouteille d'eau. Celle-ci avait roulé au milieu de la table ovale. Le risible de la scène réveilla son sentiment de désarroi.

Comme elle pouvait haïr ces financiers... L'argent était odieux à Athéna, même en tant qu'outil de bienfaisance. Trop impur, trop corrupteur. Sur le visage chafouin de la douzaine d'hommes qui l'entouraient jouaient les reflets de la convoitise, aux couleurs grises du dollar. Leurs costumes trop coûteux puaient la réussite ; leurs façons cauteleuses masquaient mal l'œil retords dont ils la surveillaient, inquiets qu'elle mobilise dans une quelconque cause humanitaire des capitaux qu'ils étaient jaloux de ne pouvoir investir à leur compte ; et le même encaustique qui faisait reluire leurs mocassins de grands faiseurs avait l'air de se retrouver à la truelle dans leurs chevelures d'où rien ne dépassait. De son point de vue de gaïjin, la déesse les trouvait sans exception imbuvables. Elle en oublia donc la politesse de façade dont elle ne se départait jamais dans ses rapports avec eux, et promena son regard de visage en visage sans dire mot.

Les expressions figées qui croisaient ses yeux mettaient sa patience à rude épreuve. Dire que ses chevaliers avaient donné leur vie pour ces gens moralement abjects... Elle prit la parole sur un ton sans réplique ; son discours s'animait à mesure qu'elle mettait en mots ce qui lui était resté sur le cœur depuis la mort de son grand-père, devint cassant et métallique, pour se terminer sur une note dictatoriale.

La Saori bêcheuse insupportable de son enfance n'était pas morte avec son éveil à la conscience d'Athéna. Si elle en avait douté, la preuve vibrait à ses oreilles, via sa propre voix.

— « Vous m'avez entendue, je n'en peux plus de ces réunions où je dois subir vos réticences et négocier pied à pied les lignes budgétaires dont j'ai besoin. La Fondation dispose du P.I.B. d'un Etat développé ; j'en contrôle le capital à cent pour cent. Par conséquent j'entends disposer de toutes sommes demandées par mon cabinet sans rencontrer de réticence. »

Le doyen du conseil, un petit homme sec et mince qui n'avait cessé de mâchonner son cigare, s'éclaircit la voix. Il fut coupé par un geste impérieux d'Athéna.

— « Je n'ai pas fini. Vous n'avez rien d'un directoire. Il serait temps que vous vous souveniez que vous ne possédez ni titres ni stock-options ni pouvoir de blocage. Je vous demanderai donc d'exercer votre activité de supervision comptable, en me laissant décider du positionnement. Cela vous déplaît ? Rendez vos jetons de présence, et préparez-vous à plaider ! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée ; on m'attend ailleurs... »

Elle se détourna et marcha vivement hors de la salle. Grande était sa hâte de quitter ce lieu étouffant. Ce d'autant plus qu'une idée s'était fait jour en elle. Elle avait pensé presque tout la matinée au rapport de l'observatoire d'Hokkaido intercepté par son centre d'écoutes secret du grand Colliseum. Les subtilités propres au jargon de la science humaine ne faisaient pas toutes sens dans son intellect de déesse ; point n'était pourtant besoin d'être une lumière pour trouver inexplicable, sauf par une intervention surnaturelle, la subite modification quantique aux termes de laquelle, en pas quinze minutes, la quantité de lumière dans l'Univers avait chuté bien en deçà de ses minima — avant de se stabiliser à son exact niveau normal. Si Shion, ou Dokho, avaient été en vie, ils n'eussent pas manqué de monter sur le Mont Etoilé afin d'interroger les astres. Le savoir qu'ils détenaient, Athéna n'en avait que des bribes. Elle en était à l'origine, bien sûr, mais comme tant d'autres connaissances elle ne l'avait jamais assimilé. Il lui faudrait compter sur son instinct. Peut-être des souvenirs de ses vies passées contenaient-ils des indications. A défaut de quoi, dans l'avion qui la ramenait en Grèce avec les Chevaliers d'Acier, elle dévorait les pages web compilées par leurs soins. Ce n'était pas un art simple que l'astrologie.

Elle fut donc reconnaissante à la sonnerie du téléphone de la tirer de son pensum. Du moins elle le crut au moment de décrocher. Le haut-parleur déversa un brouhaha épouvantable. Dix personnes au bas mot avaient l'air de se disputer le combiné. Dans ce medley de cris, de jurons et bruits de lutte rendus indistincts par la friture — la faute aux treize années de brouillage mental de Saga, trop efficaces d'effets latents même pour le numérique — surnageait une voix aiguë que Saori n'avait aucune chance d'oublier un jour. Jabu. Le Chevalier de la Licorne. Passé à la postérité comme cheval de la demoiselle dans son enfance pourrie gâtée. Ce qui à soi seul était étonnant, sachant le caractère de cochon du personnage. Comme de juste, le susdit était au beau milieu d'une algarade. Le baryton de son opposant évoquait lui aussi des souvenirs anciens. Tatsumi. Le butler qu'une moitié des chevaliers, si ce n'est plus, détestait cordialement pour la brutalité avec laquelle il les avait traités étant enfants, que tous méprisaient pour son absence de force et qu'il ne serait venu à l'esprit d'aucun de laisser à la tête du Sanctuaire s'il n'avait été le plus contrôlable des postulants. Marine eut été un bien meilleur recours, si elle n'avait pas couru le monde sur les traces de Seika. Kiki disqualifié par son âge, et les autres Saints de Bronze ne disposant pas, à eux tous, d'une moitié de cervelle, Athéna s'était retrouvée contrainte de choisir entre Tatsumi et Shina. Le Chevalier du Cobra ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux : trop insensible, trop violente, imprévisible aussi. Elle avait encore préféré son vieux tuteur.

Force lui était de constater que la décision avait été inconséquente. Si elle en jugeait par le vacarme, la semaine où elle l'avait laissé seul s'était avérée suffisante pour la pagaïe de s'installer. Décidément, le Japon n'était pas l'unique endroit où les fâcheux la cernaient...

La migraine était une sensation que la déesse n'aimait guère éprouver ; se sentir hors de contrôle, et devoir patienter que le stimulus qui avait induit la poussée de tension à l'intérieur de ses artères intracrâniennes cesse d'agir, très peu pour elle. A fortiori quand la cause tenait en des chamailleries imbéciles. Là où une autre déité aurait fait taire la querelle d'une décharge de Cosmo, elle se tint pour quitte d'une action humaine et mesurée.

Elle fit crisser ses ongles sur le microphone du haut-parleur.

Sourde aux protestations muettes des Saints à ses côtés, elle ne cessa que lorsqu'un semblant de calme se fût rétabli à l'autre bout du fil. L'appareil serait à remplacer ; au comble de l'exaspération, ses doigts y avaient laissé plusieurs rangées de zébrures.

— « Maintenant que l'on s'entend penser, voulez-vous bien, Jabu et Tatsumi, me dire le pourquoi de ce charivari ? Je le précise : sans vous interrompre l'un l'autre. »

Aucun des deux benêts, heureusement pour eux, ne fût dupe de son calme.

Quelques explications embarrassées plus tard, Athéna reprit la parole. Son visage exprimait sa douceur, coutumière mais, aux veines qui saillaient sur ses tempes, et, plus encore, à son regard assombri, les Saints d'Acier devinèrent que la foudre allait s'abattre. Au silence qui régnait dans la carlingue du jet, on aurait pu croire une nouvelle Guerre Sainte sur le point de se déclarer. Les changements d'humeur de leur déesse commençaient à inquiéter les trois jeunes gens. Elle n'était plus depuis son retour de l'Olympe la même patiente, bonne et douce jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient, ils en avaient confirmation sous les yeux. Tandis qu'Andromède et Pégase demeuraient fidèle à leur caractère de toujours, exubérant et passionné pour l'un, tendre avec une pente à la mélancolie et l'auto flagellation pour l'autre, la jeune beauté frêle alternait le chaud et le froid, les moments de gentillesse à la limite de la naïveté et les instants de brutalité franche. Les adolescents à l'armure mécanique étaient de vieux instruments qu'elle n'apercevait plus ; elle recourait à leurs services sans autre arrière-pensée, comme à des meubles ou des commodités. Voilà tout. Et se contenait-on devant des meubles ?

— « Pour nous résumer : toi, Tatsumi, tu voudrais faire rebâtir les temples du Zodiaque dans un style plus gai, ce qui t'a valu des horions ; toi Jabu, tu laisses Shina n'en faire qu'à sa tête, sous peine — si je t'ai compris — de n'avoir que ta corne pour t'assurer une descendance, et bien sûr cela a mis le feu aux poudres ; les femmes chevaliers, se trouvant majoritaires, ont déposé une liste de revendications que je dois examiner ; et vous tous en avez marre de devoir traverser les temples à la file pour aller d'un point à l'autre du Sanctuaire parce que j'ai omis de dissiper la barrière qui empêche la téléportation de Kiki de fonctionner. Je n'ai rien omis ? »

Trois chevaliers se renfoncèrent dans leur siège, anxieux de la suite des événements. La question, purement rhétorique, qui avait conclu le résumé d'Athéna leur paraissait lourde de sens, ponctuée ainsi qu'elle l'avait été d'un froncement de sourcils exaspéré.

— « Pensez-vous que j'aie planté là mes administrateurs — avec lesquels je n'ai pas fini d'avoir des mots sitôt que je leur demanderai de l'argent — et sois revenu séance tenante au Sanctuaire histoire de tirer au clair vos problèmes ? Donnez-moi plutôt des nouvelles de Seiya et de Shun. Oh, et prévoyez de la place pour une vingtaine de personnes au palais du Pope ; nous allons être rejoints par une équipe de la division astrophysique... C'est tout pour le moment. »

Elle coupa la communication. Son regard tomba sur ses vis-à-vis. Un sourire finit par éclore sur ses lèvres. Il restait environ deux heures avant l'atterrissage. Son cerveau en ébullition ne lui permettrait pas de se détendre assez afin d'apprécier un film, et elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de se replonger dans les ennuyeuses prescriptions de l'astrologie. En regardant l'écran à cristaux liquides enchâssé dans le bras de Shu, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle vivait au début du vingt et unième siècle, à elle de penser en conformité avec cet âge. La dernière fois qu'elle avait affronté ses rivaux Hadès et Poséidon, son intuition lui était venue en aide — avec ce résultat que tous ses chevaliers sauf Dokho et Shion avaient trouvé la mort. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais anticipé. Hadès l'avait trouvée prête à en découdre, mais hélas, trois fois hélas, le sacrifice offert spontanément par Shion, Saga et les autres pour lui permettre de revêtir son armure sacrée lui était apparu beaucoup trop tard ; les faux traîtres avaient enduré maintes épreuves pour son manque de prescience. Dernièrement enfin, quand Artémis avait fait sa réapparition, inaugurant la bataille des Cieux, elle s'était encore fiée à sa bonne étoile. Sans calculer combien de Saints finiraient au tapis. Il n'en irait pas ainsi dans le prochain conflit. Si affrontement il y avait, elle se devait d'être prête. Cela passait par tout vérifier des menaces potentielles. Les recouper avec le savoir de ses guerres passées.

Et menace il y avait, tapie au delà de ses perceptions. Athéna ne voulait à aucun prix faire le pari que la Terre demeurerait en paix, tous ses ennemis ayant été neutralisés. Surtout pas quand elle sentait qu'il s'était produit, durant la guerre d'Hadès ou celle de Zeus, elle ne savait pas au juste, quelque chose d'important à quoi ni elle ni ses Saints n'avaient prêté attention.

Saori se redressa dans son siège, cherchant des yeux les Saints d'Acier.

— « Puisque nous n'avons rien à faire, vous allez vous connecter au Colliséum et leur demander de sortir tout ce que leurs bases de données contiennent sur les bouleversements soudains du ciel visible. Mythologie, archéologie, astronomie, physique quantique... Qu'ils fractionnent les fichiers en trois, puis les transfèrent sur les terminaux de vos armures. Je devrais être capable d'accéder aux informations en vous touchant. Je suis certaine que la réponse se trouve dans cette masse de connaissances... Exécution ! »

oooOOOooo

— « Que comptes-tu faire, Rekka ? », demanda une voix douce. « La limite d'âge s'approche, ce n'est pas cette génération encore qui verra l'un des siens appelés. Ils ne vont plus pouvoir nous garder longtemps, et franchement, je ne sais si je dois le regretter... »

L'autre demeura plongé dans la contemplation de la cataracte dont les embruns portés par le vent auréolaient leurs formes d'une brume argentée. Ce n'était pas l'envie de répondre qui lui manquait ; simplement, s'il l'avait fait, son camarade aurait perçu son trouble et il ne voulait à aucun prix gâcher en interrogations embarrassantes l'un des derniers moments passés avec Linos. Le jeune Grec avait raison, bien sûr ; d'ici à leur vingt et unième anniversaire, la Porte Sainte ne s'ouvrirait point, et il leur faudrait devenir prêtres et renoncer à une vie normale afin d'apprendre à former les novices à venir, ou quitter le monastère. Trois jours. Le délai longtemps considéré comme lointain avait fini par rattraper les deux inséparables. Ils ne se verraient plus, après cette date ; le Japonais n'avait guère fait mystère de son désir d'enseigner, quant à Linos, l'Hellade et sa lumière lui manquaient.

— « Tu es triste à l'idée qu'on se quitte », reprit ce dernier, du ton de la constatation. Un sourire gagna la moitié inférieure de son visage. « Pareil pour moi. Mais je suppose qu'on peut trouver un arrangement. Tu ne seras pas prêtre avant dix ans ; d'ici là, tu resteras novice. C'est un statut qui me convient très bien. Comparé à l'apprentissage pour devenir chevalier, le noviciat n'est pas la mer à boire. Méditation, défense contre le mal, à raison de combien ? Six, sept heures par jour, grand maximum. Et puis, la Grèce ne va pas s'envoler... »

— « Tu... tu prononcerais tes voeux ? »

Rekka, d'ordinaire peu loquace, sentit ses mots l'abandonner. Le sourire qui animait la bouche sensuelle de Linos gagna ses yeux, avivant son teint de blond et ses taches de rousseur. Grand, svelte et faussement fragile, la faute à une allure dégingandée qui s'harmonisait avec la forme de son visage et une implantation capillaire digne d'un farfadet, le Grec respirait la joie de vivre. D'une complexion au dessous de la moyenne des autres apprentis chevaliers, il compensait son déficit musculaire par sa vivacité et une rare intelligence du combat. La grâce naturelle de ses mouvements, au naturel aussi bien qu'à l'exercice, déplaisait presque autant à ses camarades moins doués qu'elle n'attirait les oeillades concupiscentes. Les prêtres eux-mêmes avaient des yeux, et, si Linos n'avait pas montré autant de promesses, il n'aurait pas manqué d'être renvoyé pour avoir par trop fouetté les hormones de beaucoup d'hommes du monastère.

— « Gros bêta, tu ne te figurais pas te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi... », l'intéressé avait réparti gaiement, en passant un bras aux muscles discrets quoique durs et tendus comme pierre, autour des épaules de son condisciple.

L'autre garçon avait fermé les yeux une seconde, tout à la chaleur de ce contact et à sa proximité. Il se reprit aussitôt ; il avait manqué s'abandonner contre le torse qui s'était plaqué amicalement dans son dos. Il s'écarta dans un toussotement gêné, remerciant sa bonne étoile de parvenir à donner si bien le change quand intérieurement il bouillait de frustration.

— « Toujours aussi peu tactile, on dirait », rétorqua Linos, son éternel éclat doucement moqueur au fond de ses yeux verts. « Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois toujours puceau... »

Rekka se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ce brusque détour de la conversation était pire que leur complicité physique. S'il y avait un sujet qu'il ne désirait pas entendre de la bouche de son ami, c'était celui-là. Linos était tellement gentil et franc, tout glissait sur lui comme sur une plume sauf précisément l'affection, qu'il considérait avec des rêves d'absolu d'un autre âge. Bien sûr que s'il faisait l'amour, il y mettrait son cœur, brisant par la même occasion les espoirs de Rekka. Passait encore que le blond ait eu des aventures, pourvu qu'elles fussent sans lendemain — encore qu'il n'en avait jamais dit mot ; cependant Rekka s'attendait chaque jour à ce que son compagnon de chambre vienne le prendre à part, son visage sérieux, et lui confie ses sentiments envers tel camarade bien fait de sa personne ou telle accorte servante.

— « Cent yen pour tes pensées... ». La voix de Linos lui parvenait de très loin. Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné de se voir l'objet de toutes les attentions de l'autre.

Linos intrigué scrutait ses traits dans l'espoir d'y lire le pourquoi de cette froideur. Le bloc de glace qu'était Rekka regimbait à chacune de ses approches pour se glisser sous la peau de son camarade. Au bout de huit ans de vie sous le même toit, à partager deux lits jumeaux, à s'entraîner ensemble, à se battre de concert dans les épreuves de sélection et à passer les tests mentaux concoctés par les moines, le Japonais restait peu ou prou une énigme. Il ne faisait guère de doute qu'il appréciait Linos. Enormément, même. Mais ses manières de l'exprimer étaient la plupart du temps subtiles, voire cryptiques, communication non verbale et attitudes davantage que grandes déclarations. Rekka s'exprimait peu et par phrases courtes, tranchantes, en harmonie avec son apparence. Très grand pour quelqu'un de type japonais, et puissamment découplé, à la limite de la lourdeur, à laquelle il n'aurait guère échappé s'il avait suivi une autre formation que celle, supposant davantage encore d'endurance que de force brute, de chevalier de la Lumière, il respirait l'énergie maîtrisée. Son visage est régulier, fier, avec un nez aquilin et un menton un rien fuyant ; les cheveux, noirs, épais et désordonnés, sont un amas de mèches qui lui retombent sur le front. Des yeux bleu ardoise à l'expression perçante rehaussent sa peau étonnamment pâle et le dessin de sa bouche à jamais pincée en une expression lointaine.

Quelque chose que Rekka ne put identifier passa dans les yeux du blond ; de la colère, peut-être. Il se souffleta mentalement pour s'être, une nouvelle fois, réfugié derrière sa réserve naturelle. A paraître insensible, il avait blessé les sentiments de son ami.

_Mes pensées ne tournent qu'autour de toi_, fit-il intérieurement. Il n'avait pas plus tôt achevé sa phrase qu'il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte, estomaqué et en proie à une rougeur terrible. A ses oreilles résonnaient encore les mots qu'il venait de prononcer_ tout haut_.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de rattraper sa gaffe. Linos s'était presque collé à lui, l'émeraude de ses iris insondable et pétrifiante. Sa main droite s'était contractée. Rekka choisit de ne pas regarder. De cette manière, le coup de poing qu'il se prendrait en plein visage, et qu'il acceptait de tout son être — n'avait-il pas joué avec les sentiments de son ami en feignant l'indifférence ? — viendrait avec humilité, mieux : reconnaissance, et Linos se sentirait vengé de l'affront.

Rien ne venait. Le jeune Grec le contemplait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de... était-ce de la compréhension que le brun pouvait voir briller au fond de ses prunelles ? Non, il devait faire erreur ! A la place du blond, il eût, lui, été furieux...

La voix haute et un peu nasillarde balaya toute son appréhension. Mais c'est la main qui jouait tendrement sur son menton, l'extrémité des doigts cajolant sa lèvre inférieure sans la toucher franchement, qui fit s'accélérer la respiration de Rekka.

— « Dois-je le prendre pour une déclaration ? Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer toujours aussi circonspect. Pas avec moi... »

Linos interposa son index sur la bouche entrouverte de l'autre garçon, comme pour lui défendre de parler. Son visage s'approcha, tellement près que la senteur de la transpiration sur sa peau piquait les fosses nasales de Rekka. L'un et l'autre n'avaient pu se baigner dans la rivière à l'issue de leur dernier entraînement ; ils avaient filé directement à la cascade, et c'était fort bien ainsi. L'odeur corporelle du blond était âcre et capiteuse ; à défaut de pouvoir respirer à même la peau celui qu'il aimait, le Japonais se contentait, le plus souvent qu'il était possible sans sembler se compromettre avec un intérêt déplacé, de se remplir les yeux du spectacle offert par le visage, les épaules, la naissance de la poitrine, les bras et les cuisses dégoulinants de Linos. En de rares occasions, toujours trop brèves, il lui avait été donné de frictionner son ami. Autrement, celui-ci était d'une pudeur compréhensible dans ce milieu monastique où l'obligation de chasteté n'avait rien d'une vue de l'esprit et où toute exhibition, fût-ce d'un torse nu, faisait l'objet de réprimandes. Mais là... voilà ce que Rekka n'aurait jamais osé rêver.

Son ami venait de déposer un baiser sur chacun de ses sourcils.

Il s'était reculé de quelques centimètres, ses yeux toujours rivés à ceux de Rekka. Sa respiration était chaude et moite. Aphrodisiaque. Puis il eut un autre de ses sourires dévastateurs. Sa tête se renversa vers l'arrière, dans une franche hilarité.

— « Tu devrais voir ta tête », réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. « On dirait que tu as été frappé par la foudre... Et dire que c'est moi qui n'étais pas sûr du tout que tu accepterais mes sentiments. On a été deux beaux imbéciles, à se tourner autour sans oser se révéler. »

— « Quoi, tu veux dire que — »

— « J'en pince pour toi et que j'ai tout fait pour attirer ton attention ? Eh pardi ! Je n'allais pas quand même me glisser dans ton lit, un soir, sans rien sur le dos... »

— « Tu aurais dû... Je me serais moins morfondu, à croire que j'étais anormal de boire chacun de tes gestes et de voir une invitation chaque fois que tu me souriais. »

Ils demeurèrent plusieurs secondes à se dévisager, ravis de découvrir sur les traits de l'autre le même air enchanté, à la limite de la niaiserie. Puis leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils se repoussèrent avec douceur mais fermeté ; l'endroit ne se prêtait pas aux effusions, et ils s'étaient à l'évidence assez compromis là où n'importe qui pouvait passer et les voir. Leur premier baiser attendrait. Ils se contentèrent de se sourire tendrement. Une fossette creusait le menton de Rekka. Ses joues rosies, sans plus trace de réserve, étaient absolument adorables.

Bien leur en avait pris d'en rester là. Ils étaient retournés à leur rêverie, allongés à la limite de l'à-pic sous lequel grondait la cataracte, et présentaient le spectacle habituel de leur camaraderie, lorsque les bruits d'une course aussi effrénée que pesante déchirèrent le silence. Les buissons qui bornaient la clairière à l'orée de la forêt furent écartés par un grand et gros garçon. Tetusya était hors d'haleine d'avoir mené si grand train depuis le monastère ; il ne put tout d'abord pas parler, et ensuite, quand la chose lui fut possible, son élocution était si rapide et embrouillée qu'il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour être entendu.

Maître Kesada, le supérieur de la congrégation, faisait battre le rappel. Un événement extraordinaire venait de se produire. Tandis que le haut moine terminait ses oraisons, des cris lui étaient parvenus. Des dizaines de paons faisant la roue et gloussant à qui mieux mieux, avaient envahi le parvis du temple. Lorsqu'il s'était précipité à l'intérieur, le sceau de plomb barrant la Porte Sainte s'était effrité devant lui et les battants entrebâillés _vers l'intérieur_. Chacun savait d'expérience qu'elle donnait sur un mur plein ; il n'avait jamais manqué d'impudents pour tenter de discréditer le caractère sacré de la relique — comme si leur Dieu allait déboucher d'un mètre de briques et confier aux apprentis chevaliers la mission pour laquelle, depuis trente générations, les bonzes de la Lumière avaient fait bonne garde. Un moine connu pour son scepticisme avait tenté de regarder dans la porte ; il avait reculé violemment, en proie à une crise de démence, et ne faisait que répéter, depuis le lit où il avait été sanglé, « Il arrive ! Il arrive ! ».

C'était il y avait une heure. Depuis lors, l'ouverture s'accroissait régulièrement ; elle se trouvait à présent assez large pour livrer le passage à un homme. Vérification prise, des paons avaient été aperçus dans tous les villages alentour, et des champs de soleils à peine ensemencés fleurissaient en quelques secondes.

Rekka et Linos se consultèrent des yeux. Le moment qu'ils avaient désespéré de vivre était finalement arrivé. Les joutes en l'honneur du Dieu dispensateur de la clarté allaient avoir lieu, pour la première fois depuis sept cent cinquante ans.

Le visage soufflé de mauvaise graisse de Tetsuya exprimait la même impatience, si possible avec une résolution encore plus brutale que la leur. L'enthousiasme des deux garçons retomba un instant. Ils ne seraient pas les seuls à espérer attirer le regard des puissances de la Lumière. Les moines se montreraient intransigeants sur la qualité des combats, il y aurait peut-être même des morts, si, comme il était vraisemblable, les participants seraient encouragés à se servir des techniques offensives basées sur le contrôle de la force vitale, et la récompense avait de quoi glacer le sang, quelque désirable qu'elle pût paraître après tant d'années de souffrances. Un combat avec rien de moins que la divinité.

Mais les autres n'étaient pas aussi motivés. Si le prix se jouait entre eux deux, le vainqueur ne s'assurerait pas seulement, avec l'armure et une gloire impérissable, le pouvoir de Chevalier Sacré ; il déciderait probablement aussi le finaliste malheureux à lui céder, la nuit venue. Question d'amour-propre. Et tant Linos que Rekka étaient des compétiteurs nés.

oooOOOooo

Saori tenait son estomac à pleines mains. Quelle idée elle avait eu, pour grimper le Mont Etoilé, de prendre place dans une de ces chaises de rotin mues par un système de câbles et de poulies, telles que les utilisaient les reclus des monastères suspendus des Météores ? Elle aurait dû se douter qu'avec Jabu, Hydra et Jekki à la manoeuvre, et Tatsumi en garde-chiourme occupé à beugler des ordres, elle se verrait horriblement ballottée. Mais de là à tanguer contre la paroi, entre ciel et terre, avec son déjeuner qui menaçait à chaque torsion des cordes et chaque cahot de se répandre en jets hors de son gosier, déesse ou pas... Son Cosmo n'avait toujours pas recouvré sa pleine puissance ; elle se devait de le ménager, mais un haut-le-cœur plus violent que les autres, provoqué par une énième collision de la chaise contre la face rocheuse, emporta sa décision. Elle brûla un peu d'énergie cosmique, calcula la distance la séparant du sommet de l'aiguille et s'y projeta dans un froufrou de sa robe.

La dernière bataille l'avait davantage éprouvée qu'elle ne le croyait. Il s'en fallut de peu qu'elle ne se matérialise dans le vide ; les talons de ses escarpins reposaient sur l'extrême bord du dallage. L'effort, quoique minime, l'avait à peu près drainée. L'essentiel était cependant que la chapelle en miniature se dressait devant elle. Son cœur se serra ; après Hadès, le premier geste de Shion en tant que Pope avait été de faire enterrer dignement sa dépouille, jadis déposée ici par Saga. Son Cosmo continuait d'imprégner la moindre pierre de l'autel des prédictions, et du bâtiment lui-même, mais il n'était plus mortifère. Athéna adressa une prière pour le repos des âmes de tous ceux sans lesquels sa croisade eût été perdue depuis le début. Ceci fait, elle entra dans la chapelle. La nuit ne viendrait pas avant des heures. Ce laps de temps ne serait pas trop long au vu des préalables nécessaires à la consultation des astres. La déesse aurait à accomplir une toilette rituelle, à consommer un ragoût de fèves et de simples destiné à la plonger dans une transe où elle renouerait avec son moi le plus profond, et à patienter, en respirant le fumet des plantes aromatiques consumées sur le feu, que les étoiles gravissent la voûte du ciel.

Elle laissa tomber le havresac qui renfermait son matériel. Autant commencer tout de suite. La salle voûtée et minuscule était remarquablement sèche. Un foyer délimité d'un cercle de pierres rondes, un autel courant sur la totalité de sa largeur, un fauteuil taillé à même la paroi et un large espace vide là où la toiture s'interrompait, à la diagonale exacte du dossier du trône, suffisaient à l'occuper. Elle se reprit, goguenarde : un pot à commodités, à ce point oxydé que le dernier des brocanteurs n'en aurait guère donné un sou, assumait dans un coin la fonction de toilettes. Rien d'étonnant, puisque Saga n'était pas venu une fois en treize ans et que Shion avait dû se tenir loin du Mont Etoilé pendant la dernière partie de sa vie, autrement il aurait su quel sort devait lui échoir... Tant pis, elle se soulagerait par terre. Et bren pour sa dignité !

Un éclat de voix étouffé monta des profondeurs du sac. Le talkie-walkie qu'elle avait dû concéder à Tatsumi de prendre avec elle. Elle croyait déjà entendre les remontrances de son valet. La barbe ! Mais à laisser l'irritant personnage s'égosiller dans le récepteur elle n'en aurait pas fini, une fois redescendue de l'aiguille. Pire, avec son degré de paranoïa, il risquait fort de trouver moyen de la rejoindre. La perspective communiquait des plaques de chair de poule à la base de son dos. Dans son état actuel, la déesse n'était pas convaincue qu'elle saurait se retenir de balancer Tatsumi par dessus bord. Ses nerfs étaient trop à vif pour tolérer une invasion de son espace vital... De guerre lasse, elle ouvrit le havresac et s'empara de l'émetteur récepteur. Gagné. Le cri de soulagement qui accueillit son glacial « Saori, parlez ! » appartenait au butler.

Peu après, effondrée dans le fauteuil de pierre, elle passait en revue les étapes de la cérémonie. Rien de très complexe, quoique avec ses talents limités, la préparation du repas avait chance de lui causer des sueurs froides. La solitude lui pesait, aussi. Perchée à ces hauteurs, la chapelle se ressentait d'une impression d'isolement total. Comme elle aurait souhaité la présence d'au moins un de ses Saints, Pégase de préférence. Son verbiage incessant avait toujours diverti Saori. Il y avait plus en lui que ce qui frappait le regard ; mais des cinq Bronzes il était celui dont la personnalité s'était la moins stabilisée. La larme facile, prompt à s'enthousiasmer comme à vouer aux gémonies quiconque lui faisait obstacle, suragité et incapable de rancune, Seiya avait développé son Cosmo sans se construire lui-même. L'amour dont il avait investi sa relation avec la déesse, loin de hâter son mûrissement, était un faux-semblant de plus, une apparence visant à camoufler la vacuité de son existence. Marine en mère sublimée, Saori en amant idéale, ses frères en substitut de progéniture et Seika en grande sœur fantasmée, manquant précisément parce qu'inconnaissable, le pauvre garçon était à plaindre. Et le rapport au père... Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et même Ikki, quelque douloureux que fût son passé, avaient eu un mentor ; à présent décédé pour chacun d'eux, ce personnage clé dans la vie psychique de tout enfant avait cédé la main à un amoureux ou une amoureuse, Shunrei, Issak, June et feu Esmeralda. Cela, Pégase ne l'avait point connu ; d'où son admiration pour un certain guerrier que ses erreurs ne rendaient que plus humains, Saga. Mais le Saint des Gémeaux, aux prises avec un passé trop lourd, et n'ayant pas véritablement renoué avec son frère Kanon, était demeuré aveugle à l'effet qu'il produisait sur le jeune chevalier, pendant les quelques mois où les Chevaliers d'Or ressuscités étaient revenus veiller sur le Sanctaire, antérieurement à l'ouverture des hostilités par Zeus...

N'importe comment, Saori se sentait une responsabilité envers Pégase. C'était pour cela, davantage que par frivolité, qu'elle aurait aimé l'avoir avec elle. Toutes ces heures à passer en sa compagnie, cela ne leur serait pas arrivé depuis le moment où, dans le Grand Colliséum ruiné après l'attaque du chevalier Babel, la jeune beauté richissime et gâtée qu'elle était avait disparue dans la personnalité d'Athéna. Soit pratiquement depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Seiya et elle. Leurs relations durant l'enfance avaient été si épouvantables, de par son fait à elle, qu'il valait mieux les oublier. Ainsi avait fait le jeune homme. C'était loin d'être le cas pour Saori ; l'esprit de la déesse ne la laissait pas si facilement ensevelir dans l'ombre les souvenirs de la pimbêche sotte et cruelle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'être en ce temps-là.

Mais Seiya se remettait à peine de son combat contre Zeus. Sachant que le mot de sa princesse était un ordre, il n'aurait pas hésité avant de grimper le rejoindre, quitte à hypothéquer sa guérison, voire se rompre le cou. De cela il ne serait jamais question.

En attendait, elle était seule, vêtue de sa robe blanche peu couvrante, les bras nus et grelottante au milieu des courants d'air qui pénétraient par l'entrée sans porte, l'ouverture dans le plafond, la meurtrière prévue pour aspirer la fumée et les étroites encoches ménagées çà et là par l'érosion. Le dur métier d'être déesse...


	3. Chapter 3

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****II**** -**

**L**e rouquin se réceptionna souplement au sol. Mais le coup qu'il venait de parer était trop fort pour qu'il puisse contrôler son élan. Il chancela, emporté sur plusieurs mètres. Sa jambe droite plia en un angle douloureux, et il balaya le fut d'une colonne avec son dos, blême sous la douleur mais trop heureux d'avoir pu empêcher sa tête de fracasser le marbre. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil ses deux compagnons, suspendus très haut dans l'air, se débattre afin de parer la grêle de coups de poing que leur portait Hélios. La séance de décrassage physique s'était muée en bataille furieuse lorsque le dieu avait arraché le haut de sa tunique et commandé à ses Saints d'endosser leur armure. Aucun des trois grands guerriers n'avait obtempéré, alors leur seigneur était entré dans une colère noire. La force de son Cosmo avait ébranlé le Temple de la Lumière, les courbant sous lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient d'autre choix pour demeurer en vie que de revêtir leur panoplie. Hélios s'était targué de les prendre tous à la fois armé de ses seules compétences athlétiques. Et ils étaient là, incendiant leur Cosmo au summum de son intensité, à rompre des lances avec lui devant les Orgues de Cristal. Malgré le nombre de fois où leurs assauts avaient fait mouche, le jeune dieu, à l'image de la panthère blonde à laquelle il ressemblait en se battant, faisait mieux que se défendre. Il semblait être partout à la fois, esquivant les arcanes et parant ce qu'il n'en pouvait éviter avant de revenir toujours à l'offensive.

Phaethon se fit violence pour ne pas tomber en contemplation devant ce corps couvert de salissures mais presque pas marqué par le combat. Ses compagnons arrivaient au bout de leur énergie cosmique ; les détonations qui faisaient vibrer l'air là où les techniques spéciales avaient déferlé sans atteindre leur cible, allaient s'amenuisant. Le blond au visage en lame de rasoir dans son armure blanche faiblit le premier ; la série de coups de pieds hauts dont il laminait les bras d'Hélios tendus devant sa tête s'acheva brutalement quand la divinité, se laissant couler sous lui, cueillit le chevalier d'un uppercut sous la ceinture. Loxias, son ceinturon fendillé, chuta de tout son poids pour aller s'encastrer dans le chapiteau d'un pilastre. Un mètre plus loin, et le garçon serait entré en collision avec l'une des premières rangées de tuyaux d'orgue. L'instrument divin n'en aurait pas seulement tressailli ; mais les arêtes à vif des soubassements du buffet s'ornaient de suffisamment de sculptures pour réduire en bouillie sanguinolente à l'intérieur de son armure l'infortuné qui les aurait heurtées.

L'autre Saint, aussi brutalement viril de traits que sa panoplie était pourpre, s'était rué bille en tête, ses bras étendus dans le prolongement de la ligne de ses épaules tandis qu'il tournoyait sur lui-même en projetant autour de lui un nombre incroyable de jets de plasma rouge. Nombreux furent ceux qui firent mouche. Si près de Phobos, Hélios ne pouvait éviter d'en être lacéré. Cependant le Chevalier Sacré avait commis une lourde erreur en ne repoussant pas son ennemi d'entrée de jeu et en préférant lui asséner à bout portant sa botte la plus puissante. Le pari de foncer tête baissée, confiant en sa force écrasante, aurait pu marcher si le Saint avait été en possession de tous ses moyens ; avec un Cosmo aussi amenuisé, cela tenait du suicide.

Phaéton tâta son tibia en quête de fractures, et, n'en sentant pas, prit l'air en direction de la tornade déclenchée par son compagnon. Il n'entretenait aucune illusion ; Phobos aurait dû comprendre que, la meilleure option en face d'un adversaire aussi fort que mobile consistant, à se maintenir très près de lui, leur maître lui coupait la retraite pour contre-attaquer violemment sitôt l'arcane interrompu faute d'énergie. Un hurlement de douleur, souligné par le craquement de ce qui devait être les plaques de sa cuirasse, vint lui donner raison alors qu'il n'avait pas avalé la moitié de la distance le séparant des adversaires aux prises.

Il se détourna et concentra un peu de Cosmo entre ses doigts, qu'il envoya amortir la chute du grand gaillard. Ses yeux n'avaient à aucun moment dévié de la silhouette d'Hélios. Le dieu était essoufflé. Pour la première fois depuis de très longues minutes, peut-être une heure en tout, il accusait le coup ; il suait d'abondance, son visage empourpré était balayé par plusieurs mèches poisseuses échappées de ses nattes, et le Cosmo qu'il était jusqu'à présent toujours arrivé à inhiber paraissait prêt à envahir son corps.

Phaethon flotta jusqu'à lui. Le regard de son maître était dur, voire meurtrier. Ses iris ordinairement de la couleur des mers du Sud avaient pris une nuance indigo, et la crispation de ses mâchoires et de l'arête de son nez ne laissait nul doute sur sa parenté avec Nuit. Il n'était pas jusqu'à ses blonds cheveux qui ne rebiquaient à l'intérieur des nattes attachées sur son front, à la manière des mèches indomptables de la sombre déesse.

Ils demeurèrent un moment à se jauger du regard. Bien que d'une taille supérieure à la moyenne, Hélios rendait encore dix ou douze centimètres à Phaethon et luisait autant d'or que l'autre était pâle sous ses cheveux acajou scindés par le milieu en une raie impeccable. L'humain se devinait à la définition un rien trop sèche des muscles sur les bras, les cuisses et les épaules du chevalier ; le dessin moqueur et sensuel de sa bouche, ses profonds yeux parme illuminés par des sourcils naturellement minces, le profilé arrogant du front et du nez, et ses joues émaciées à l'incarnat rosissant, attestaient de la familiarité dudit Phaethon avec le Divin. L'armure qui le couvrait était d'un jaune clair tirant vers le blanc, avec maints reflets changeants et prismatiques ; elle mettait en valeur non sans coquetterie son encolure nerveuse, son torse plat et bombé qui se rétrécissait sur une taille pincée puis des hanches arrondies, et ses jambes interminables. Très ajustées, les pièces de la panoplie ne dérobaient pas grand-chose de l'avantageuse anatomie du Saint. Il ne portait pas de casque contrairement à ses deux compagnons, mais un diadème sur le front, qui luisait entre ses mèches raides, et il était le seul à aborder entre ses plaques pectorales un pendentif. Ce dernier était peu ornemental et plutôt effrayant — un simple cordon de cuivre duquel trois longues griffes pendaient, taillées dans une pierre jaspée et noire.

L'armure de Phaethon différait des autres en ceci qu'elle n'était point dessinée sur un patron mythologique, en lignes droites là où le corps humain avait pour caractéristique d'être longiligne, en courbes quand il s'incurvait en ronde-bosse. Elle se composait de feuilles d'érable et de chêne en vraie grandeur, complètes jusqu'à la ramure. Piquées sur un justaucorps lie-de-vin, leur chevauchement et leur entrecroisement dessinait chaque élément de cuirasse avec une minutie esthétique. L'ensemble donnait le sentiment de conjuguer souplesse et résistance.

Le chevalier revint à lui in extremis pour parer la manchette à la nuque à lui destinée. Il riposta avec un double uppercut chargé de Cosmo, mais son attaquant s'était déjà reculé et lui fonçait dessus sur le flanc. Là où il était le plus vulnérable dans cette position. Phaethon rectifia aussitôt sa garde, s'élançant tout de suite après dans la même posture offensive qu'Hélios. Le heurt les déstabilisa l'un et l'autre. Le dieu s'était ressaisi une fraction de seconde trop tard : la jambe gauche du rouquin tendue en un coup de pied jeté menaçait directement son visage, et une main forte sans excès emprisonnait son poignet droit.

Phaethon le regardait avec sérieux. Sa mine grave se mua en ébauche de sourire quand il sentit l'avant-bras dont il s'était emparé devenir mou entre ses doigts. Il expulsa le souffle qu'il avait eu parfaite conscience de retenir à l'instant où il prenait l'avantage sur le blond. Le Saint avait beau partager l'intimité de son Dieu depuis le temps d'Homère, il savait qu'il ne voyait pas fleurir ses jours, celui qui humiliait un immortel, quand même par pure chance... Et l'intensité du combat avait été telle que le chevalier se demandait s'il avait bien fait de prendre l'avantage.

Les pupilles indigo le dévisageaient toujours sans aménité. Mais la ligne des lèvres du dieu avait perdu sa détermination. Par conséquent le chevalier se permit de ne pas retirer sa main du poignet qu'il n'enserrait du reste plus mais cajolait du bout des doigts. Il y avait déjà longtemps qu'il avait replacé sa jambe au repos.

La main libre d'Hélios s'écarta de son flanc zébré de coupures. Un Cosmo puissant autant qu'harmonieux pulsait là, qui prit la forme de trois balles de lumière verdâtre et vacillante, vaguement pareilles à des feux de Saint Elme. Phaethon ne fit rien pour empêcher l'une d'elles de s'ajuster à sa poitrine. La sensation était grisante, alors que le niveau de son énergie cosmique grimpait en flèche et que s'estompaient les cahots sur son armure et à son corps toutes traces de coups. Trente mètres en contrebas Phobos et Loxias, eux aussi sur leur séant, se livraient à des assouplissements qui témoignaient de l'efficience du pouvoir de guérison du dieu.

L'air se brouilla tout autour des quatre figures perdues au milieu de l'immensité de la salle. Les tuyaux du positif des grandes orgues soutenaient un bourdon à la limite du champ des perceptions humaines. Hélios apparut sur une coursive, à mi hauteur entre les tribunes du buffet et celles du positif ; ses mains étendues effleuraient le cristal vibrant de la tubulure. Un clavier qui eût pu convenir à dix personnes se déplia devant lui. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les touches. L'instrument mugit et passa de ses présentes teintes diaprées à un mauve agressif.

Les festons de colonnes à l'orée des murailles arasées par le combat étaient en passe de se reconstituer, à l'image du dallage soulevé par les Cosmos et des autres éléments du décor broyé par des poings lourds ou des corps projetés avec fracas. L'attention des trois Saints était toutefois braquée sur un point situé quasiment à la hauteur du plafond, sur la gauche des orgues. Des courants d'énergie violette se tordaient avec furie autour d'une forme oblongue, vague. En y regardant mieux, Phaethon et les autres distinguaient ce qui s'apparentait à un tentacule, noir, visqueux et boursouflé, sorti d'un espace vide à quelques mètres des fresques sur lesquelles la nef se terminait. L'appendice était assez puissant et vivace pour résister au cocon de lumière qui l'emmaillotait. Du moins jusqu'au moment où la clarté mauve le dévora sur place.

— « Nuit a profité que nous étions occupés pour insinuer une de ses racines », commenta Hélios du haut de sa tribune. « Mais elle n'a rien pu voir ; les orgues ont immédiatement contrée. Et je viens de la lui renvoyer avec un cadeau de ma part... »

— « Donc elle est déjà passée à l'offensive ? » La question émanait de Loxias. Le blond émacié avait ouvert une main et en scrutait intensément l'intérieur de la paume ; les lignes y avaient disparu, remplacées par un hologramme. « Et nos petits supplétifs qui n'ont même pas encore été choisis... Les joutes commencent à peine. »

Il referma ses doigts et se projeta en arrière du dieu, un genou en terre. « Messire, souhaitez-vous que je m'y rende séance tenante ? »

— « Cela ne présente aucun caractère d'urgence », répartit Hélios. Son regard ricocha de Loxias à Phobos. « Faites ce que vous voulez, tous les deux. Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous avant ce soir. Mais restez autour du temple ; je ne veux pas disperser nos forces tant que ce n'est pas requis. »

Phobos était venu rejoindre son camarade. Aucun d'eux n'avait bougé, bien qu'ils se fussent vu signifier leur congé. Le visage d'Hélios se détendit. Il s'écarta du clavier, avança de façon à faire face aux deux Saints. Chacune de ses mains effleura la joue d'un chevalier avant de la caresser. Le geste lui-même n'avait pas duré peut-être une seconde, mais il était empreint d'une grande tendresse. Puis les mains du dieu descendirent se poser au niveau du menton des jeunes guerriers, en une invite à se lever. L'expression de ces derniers s'était faite extatique ; en cette minute il était évident que leurs centaines d'années au service de la Lumière, leur bravoure exceptionnelle et leur cuir tanné dans les batailles secrètes dont ni les autres dieux ni les hommes n'avaient jamais eu la moindre connaissance, ne les avaient en rien blasé des compliments. A fortiori quand ceux-ci s'accompagnaient de marques d'affection.

Un observateur plus circonspect et froid se fût surtout aperçu qu'Hélios avait profité du contact pour insuffler une part non négligeable de son Cosmo dans l'organisme des mortels. Phaethon n'en conçut aucune jalousie ; cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait reçu les dons de l'immortalité et de l'éternelle jeunesse... Cependant la réticence de son flamboyant suzerain à diviniser ses deux autres Saints l'étonnait. Le rouquin y regarda de plus près. Ses doutes furent apaisés, son espoir corroboré. De la crainte imprégnait le Cosmo d'Hélios. Crainte pour Loxias et Phobos. C'était donc cela qui l'avait décidé... Phaethon respirait mieux. Il s'en était beaucoup voulu d'être contraint de cacher à ses amis qu'il n'était plus comme eux.

— « Je suis très fier de vous, mes protecteurs. Peu de personnes sont capables de me tenir tête si d'aventure je me livre totalement au combat. Méditez néanmoins pourquoi je vous ai vaincu sans aucune force divine. Car les batailles prochaines risquent bien d'être à mort. Allez, maintenant ! J'ai des choses en suspens avec Phaethon. »

Un salut de la tête plus tard, le Saint du crépuscule et celui du matin étaient partis. Ne demeurait, planté là où il s'était laissé tomber, que le Saint du Zénith. Hélios avait disparu. Mais Phaethon n'était pas sans idée sur l'endroit où le retrouver.

Une pensée lui suffit à se transporter dans un corridor baigné d'une clarté apaisante. Les proportions en étaient moins intimidantes, l'appareillage des murs et le style du décor plus accueillants, que la nef abritant les Orgues, néanmoins la présence divine baignait ses sens avec une vigueur qui n'était pas indigne de la salle gigantesque qui venait de les voir s'affronter. Le Chevalier remonta le couloir jusqu'à son terme, ouvrit l'un des battants de la porte d'ivoire qui l'obturait juste assez afin de lui livrer passage, puis le rabattit derrière lui avec une confiance de gestes qui disait suffisamment sa familiarité avec le lieu.

Deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille.

Pour la chambre à coucher d'un dieu, celle d'Hélios était spartiate. Les tapisseries accrochées aux parois tenaient lieu d'ornement. Le lit en bois rouge frappait par sa légèreté : le temple devenait une fournaise lorsque les Orgues fonctionnaient à plein régime, et divinité ou pas il n'aurait guère été commode de chercher la fraîcheur dans les chambres extérieures, voire sous les patios, si ce meuble essentiel avait été en quelque manière pénible à transporter. En pur Hellène d'éducation, Hélios détestait les habitudes modernes du coucher, et au demeurant son Cosmo tendait à être moins efficace quand il s'agissait de manipuler les objets du quotidien. A chaque angle de la pièce un grand coffre de bois ferré voisinait avec une amphore posée contre le mur et un banc surbaissé. Deux sièges à dossier bas, dont les pieds s'incurvaient en pattes de lions et dont les accoudoirs tendus de la même étoffe épaisse que le siège et le dossier finissaient en bustes de femmes, étaient avancés non loin d'une table rectangulaire travaillée dans un style identique. Un grand nombre de peaux de moutons tiédissait le marbre écru du sol.

Les mains d'Hélios étaient restée immobiles sur les hanches du Chevalier. Celui-ci en concevait de la frustration. Pour sa part, le combat avait fouetté son désir. Mais il n'aurait rien gagné à brusquer les choses ; pas quand son amant paraissait chercher d'abord la seule proximité physique. Le jeu de la domination était sans cesse renouvelé entre eux, car, même si le dieu pouvait à tout moment affirmer sa supériorité et parfois ne s'en abstenait qu'in extremis, Phaethon était presque toujours plus agressif. Le fait qu'il portait encore son armure l'empêchait de frotter ses reins contre le pubis du blond ; il renversa un bras et s'en vint tout impudiquement flatter les bourses divines à travers la tunique. La réaction qu'il obtint — une brusque accélération dans la respiration d'Hélios — étant conforme à son attente, il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, sans égard pour la douleur ligamentaire qui vrillait son poignet. Cette fois il obtint un soupir audible. Tout à coup, des paumes à la force invincible le repoussèrent.

Le dieu s'était départi de sa tunique, mais ne l'avait pas faite glisser au sol ; le drapé flottait contre son aine tassé par son biceps gauche, laissant apercevoir les bandes de tissu léger destinées à maintenir en place les parties sensibles de son anatomie. Le renflement discret à son entrejambe démentait cruellement l'espoir de Phaethon que son seigneur serait peu ou rigide suite à ses attentions. Le Chevalier lui était de plus en plus meurtri par la raideur confinée dans son ceinturon. C'était décidé, il allait s'en délester ! Mais les prunelles toujours indéchiffrables d'Hélios choisirent ce moment pour l'embrasser d'un regard de sphinx.

— « Depuis quand mendies-tu, noble Phaethon ? ». La voix de miel résonnait, enjôleuse, à son oreille. « D'habitude tu fais moins de manières... »

Désarçonné, le Saint se demanda s'il devait répondre à la provocation badine. Il y avait longtemps que le dieu n'avait pas montré ces brusques oscillations de comportement. Le jeune homme roux ne parvenait pas à placer l'intérêt de son amant pour lui aujourd'hui. Sexe ou tendresse. Etrangement, cette incertitude aiguillonnait, approfondissait son besoin charnel.

Il ne tenait plus en place. Une pression dans les jarrets l'amena devant son amant. Ses lèvres trouvèrent seules le chemin de celles du blond. En même temps il promenait ses mains sur le torse offert à son exploration, traçant à plusieurs reprises le contour des pectoraux pour, vite, s'attarder sur les mamelons. Les boutons de chair minuscules étaient naturellement orgueilleux ; quelques pinçons de sa part les rendirent érigés. Mais ce furent ses baisers qui firent tomber la froideur dont Hélios s'était paré. Les deux garçons se séparèrent. Phaethon mit le répit à profit pour se dépouiller de la panoplie, puis ôter sans ménagement justaucorps et cache-sexe. La vue de sa demie érection fit monter un sourire modeste aux lèvres du dieu.

Si l'organe du rouquin attendait quelque caresse, celle des yeux redevenus limpides de son amant suffit amplement à lui faire atteindre sa pleine extension. La petite touffe auburn qui bouclait à sa base rendait coquette et presque mutine la verge en gloire.

Phaethon s'approcha et prit le blond inerte entre ses bras. La friction de leur bassin éveillait lentement les ardeurs de l'autre sexe. Bientôt Hélios répondit à ses caresses. Ce fut même lui qui les entraîna tous les deux vers le lit. Le dieu gonflé de sève rivalisait facilement avec la taille impressionnante du Chevalier ; son anatomie était plus douce, sans pilosité aucune, tout comme son corps entier, et d'un grain de peau somptueux qui cachait à merveille sa force. Il se laissait faire, pourtant. Phaethon savait les attentions qui le rendraient pantelant de désir. Le bruit mouillé des baisers ponctuait à présent les à coups du souffle des partenaires.

oooOOOooo

Nuit se leva de son trône tout d'une pièce, effarouchant la corneille qui avait pris place sur l'un des accoudoirs. Ses doigts flattèrent le plumage sur l'encolure de l'oiseau, et il se calma. L'infime Cosmo qui habitait la créature s'harmonisait avec la force dont était saturée la femme à la lourde robe cérémonielle. L'obscurité ambiante lécha sa forme avec adoration quand la déesse descendit de l'estrade où se dressait le fauteuil d'ébène ailé. Le staccato de ses talons éveillait d'étranges résonances sous les portiques cyclopéens accoutumés au silence.

— « J'ai bien eu ton message, mon cher garçon », murmura-t-elle en faisant claquer un pan de la fourrure sombre qui couvrait ses épaules. « Je le jure par le Styx, je rendrai sa pureté originelle à la Lumière que tu souilles de tes sentiments pour ces chevaliers de rien du tout... Ta puissance comme la mienne n'est souveraine que parce qu'elle terrible. Cela, je me charge de te le rappeler avec toute la clarté nécessaire ! »

Son pas l'avait conduite hors de la chambre sacrée, dans une espèce de cloître borné par des arcades où grimaçaient le jais, l'onyx et le basalte. La herse monumentale qui s'ouvrait en chacun des points cardinaux était baissée ; elle contenait l'incendie qui s'était déclaré lorsque la décharge lumineuse vomie par les Orgues, progressant à travers les dimensions le long de la racine enténébrée, avait enfin atteint l'origine de cette dernière et embrasé le grand Arbre des Ténèbres. L'If divin survivrait, bien sûr, trop de puissance obscure courait dans sa sève pour que cette quantité de Lumière lui fût fatale ; cependant il ne produirait ni racines ni bourgeons avant un laps de temps considérable. A moins que l'esprit de l'obscurité ne hâte sa convalescence.

Nuit récita une prière pour son vieux serviteur. Hélios savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait distraire de son objectif premier par trop de son pouvoir, partant, qu'elle ne guérirait pas le grand Arbre tant que son Cosmo serait dirigé ailleurs. Et il avait raison. D'abord l'attaque contre la Terre, en prévision de laquelle les ténèbres investissaient peu à peu la banlieue directe de la planète. Le reste attendrait.

Néanmoins son fils se fourvoyait s'il estimait lui avoir porté un coup majeur. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de la déesse, les squames rougeoyantes suscitées par les flammes sur le tronc et la branchage commençaient à tomber, libérant au regard des segments végétaux intacts. L'If était moins atteint qu'il n'y avait paru, ou alors la présence de Nuit dopait sa capacité d'auto régénération ; dans les deux cas de figure, le pari d'Hélios était en voie de faire long feu. Les ténèbres sourirent d'extase à voir leur maîtresse gagnée par l'hilarité. Une passe de ses doigts souffla net l'incendie. Il incomberait au grand Arbre de s'acquitter du reste.

A main gauche du patio s'ouvrait le centre vital du temple. La salle du générateur de l'Ombre. Nuit s'y engouffra. Un rideau d'obscurité ondoyante comme de l'encre en défendait l'accès. La texture de la peau de la déesse s'était modifiée à ce contact, l'humanité l'abandonnait et ce fut une créature à proprement parler ineffable, la pure essence noire de l'Univers, qui glissa en direction de la machinerie remplissant la totalité de la chambre.

Là où la Lumière était régie via un instrument de musique dantesque, dont les tuyaux et les arpèges qu'ils généraient correspondaient à la structure quantique complexe des étoiles, aux termes de laquelle se produisait en leur sein la fusion nucléaire, la matière obscure quant à elle prenait naissance dans un étonnant complexe mécanique : une immense sphère cristalline, pivotant sur l'axe que lui composaient trois pieds accolés pointe vers le haut, était en mouvement autour de trois anneaux métalliques de différentes grandeurs. Le tout s'apparentait à un astrolabe et saisissait par la précision de ses révolutions. De noirs mégalithes flottaient, impeccable damier animé au rythme exact des mouvements de l'anneau extérieur, à la verticale de la machine.

Le corps intangible de Nuit plana vers l'un de ces cristaux, autour duquel il s'enroula. Il s'étalait à présent en direction des autres mégalithes, avec la fluidité sirupeuse d'une nappe de pétrole. Bientôt, la forme à peine féminine de la déesse englobait de son miroitement la totalité de ces structures.

Celles-ci n'étaient rien d'autre que des bases de données. Un réseau inerte, jusqu'à ce que le programme principal vienne les habiter.

Ce dernier était Nuit, et l'ensemble ne formait rien de moins qu'un ordinateur vivant.

oooOOOooo

Shun s'éveilla en sursaut, un cri aux lèvres. Il se reprit sitôt qu'il lui revint en mémoire qu'il serait vain d'en appeler à Ikki contre son cauchemar. Son frère était parti pour de bon. Ne pas pleurer, surtout ; cela rendait la peine d'autant plus intolérable. Et Hyoga... La perte du jeune Russe était un second coup de poignard à son cœur trop sensible. Certes le Chevalier du Cygne avait trouvé le compagnon rêvé en la personne d'Issac, et Andromède ne s'était jamais ouvert à lui des sentiments qu'il lui vouait ; il était pourtant permis de rêver, même au bras de Junon. La jeune femme s'était choquée de découvrir qu'il ne l'aimait pas, même comme une amie ; sous cet angle, l'esprit résiduel d'Hadès l'avait aidé en lui insufflant le courage de confronter la blonde. Après le Tartare et la possession à lui infligée, Shun avait brûlé de donner un cours nouveau à sa vie. Il s'y était attaqué en cessant le mensonge de sa liaison avec sa camarade. Puis l'Olympe avait frappé, et il n'avait plus été question d'amourettes.

Des Chevaliers de Bronze, seul subsistait Seiya. Lequel couvait son ami d'un regard anxieux quoi que Shun entreprît. Le fait que le plus aimable et doux des Saints d'Athéna se fût avéré l'incarnation du Seigneur des Morts, avait de quoi perturber certes, mais, au point auquel Pégase poussait sa sollicitude, c'en était risible. Shun avait fait sa paix avec le dieu, Saori l'avait constaté et accepté ; ne pouvait-on les laisser tous deux panser leurs blessures ?

Le Chevalier repoussa ses draps dans un soupir. Le sommeil ne le reprendrait pas de la nuit. Le ciel qui miroitait à travers les croisées aux rideaux tirés — depuis les Enfers il ne supportait de dormir qu'éclairé par la Lune, ou à défaut une veilleuse — apaisa ses angoisses. Il lui plaisait de songer que, quels que fussent les aléas des existences qu'ils éclairaient, les astres nocturnes seraient encore là bien après que les mortels en question aient cessé d'exister. Aucun Saint n'acceptait l'explication du rayonnement céleste par la relativité et la physique générale ; le Cosmo qu'ils brûlaient en leur corps provenaient des étoiles, elles n'étaient donc pas mortes même si leur luminosité avait mis des temps immémoriaux à parvenir jusqu'à la Terre et aurait dû, sans doute, survivre plus longtemps que leur source d'émission elle-même. La science était bien incapable d'appréhender le Cosmo ; pourquoi aurait-elle eu raison quant à ce qui en était l'origine ? Ce débat céda vite sa place dans les pensées du Saint aux cheveux verts devant une sourde bouffée d'appréhension. Le lobe de son cerveau qui recelait la portion de l'esprit d'Hadès qui n'était pas partie investir son corps véritable, s'agitait, en proie à une émotion dont le jeune homme ressentait les effets physiques. Il était fébrile, tremblant ; la douleur diffuse dans ses iris signifiait que le dieu luttait pour prendre les commandes de son corps et s'adresser directement à son hôte. Shun opta pour la passivité ; Hadès n'avait pas été hostile, tout le contraire, tandis que la bataille contre Zeus faisait rage, alors il pouvait le laisser s'exprimer. Le Dieu des Enfers était souvent de bon conseil. En outre, à la différence d'Athéna, lui maîtrisait parfaitement ses souvenirs et la mémoire de ses diverses incarnations.

Il se vit transporté en un lieu et dans un ordre temporel radicalement autres. Ce qui s'y produisait passait de beaucoup sa compréhension, même avec le commentaire perpétuel dont Hadès enrichissait les images que suscitaient ses paroles.

Une fois énoncé ce qu'il avait à dire, l'esprit replongea dans la psyché d'Andromède. Celui-ci peinait à prendre la mesure des connaissances qui venaient de déferler en lui. Sa nature humaine ne pouvait simplement appréhender la révélation des puissances en charge des forces de l'Univers ; a fortiori les implications pour Athéna, la Terre, ses habitants, lui-même. Un point toutefois était clair comme le jour : ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ferait sens aux yeux de Saori. La déesse n'était peut-être la mieux placée, de par les trous dans sa conscience, pour réagir face à ce qui s'annonçait comme le glas de la planète, mais son instinct infaillible lui permettrait de prendre les meilleures des décisions immédiates possibles.

Sa résolution était prise. Seiya dormait paisiblement un étage au dessus, vaincu par un sommeil sans rêve. Probablement le dîner arrosé y était-il pour quelque chose. Les gardes en faction dans le jardin étaient aussi repérables à leurs vibrations cosmiques qu'une luciole dans le noir. Shun se leva et porta la main à ses habits soigneusement pliés sur une chaise, non loin de la table de nuit. Un coup d'œil à la vitre saturée de brume et fouettée par un vent traversant qui s'annonçait glacial, le convainquit de se vêtir plus chaudement. Après quoi il se faufila hors du palais du Pope. Un regard en direction du ciel chichement éclairé d'une lune blafarde confirma ses craintes. Hadès disait vrai ; soit les télescopes étaient devenus fous, et la quantité d'étoiles dont ils enregistraient la présence tenait de l'illusion d'optique, parce que l'œil ne les percevait pas, soit les astres luisaient toujours au firmament, et quelque chose de sombre s'interposait entre leur éclat et la surface du globe. Les deux hypothèses étaient à frémir.

Le Cosmo d'Athéna émanait d'un endroit reculé du Sanctuaire, là haut dans les montagnes. Le Saint s'y rendit en prenant mille précautions. Il déboucha bientôt dans une vallée qui ne se distinguait en rien de celles qu'il venait de franchir, hormis la silhouette escarpée d'une aiguille rocheuse. Ses perceptions extrasensorielles furent alertées par plusieurs Cosmos de faible intensité, non loin de la base de la montagne miniature. Le plus brillant appartenait à ce poseur de Jabu, le second était à Hydra, le troisième, à peine au dessus du niveau d'un mortel ordinaire mais qui dispersait des ondes de violence et d'orgueil comme si son possesseur était d'extraction élevée, à Tatsumi, le Japonais cuistre responsable de la séparation entre Shun et Phénix. Ce trio improbable campait sous deux tentes auprès d'un Range Rover à l'insigne de la Fondation Kido. Au dessus d'eux flottait l'aura de la déesse. Douce. Imperméable à sa présence.

Et très au dessus de lui. Exactement au sommet de l'aiguille.

Le malheur était qu'Andromède ne pouvait envisager de se hisser là haut à la force des poignets. Cela aurait pris trop de temps, la luminosité médiocre rendait l'entreprise hasardeuse, enfin la circonférence plus que réduite de la montagne signifiait s'exposer à chaque instant à être entendu. Et les Dieux seuls pouvaient dire combien de café Tatsumi, inquiet pour sa princesse, devait s'être envoyé derrière la cravate de façon à rester éveillé si jamais Saori redescendait plus tôt que prévu. Hadès avait susurré à son oreille ce que la beauté aux mèches parme était venue chercher en haut de l'aiguille. Le Chevalier pestait contre lui-même ; le voilà bien servi, d'avoir cru que son armure lui serait inutile...

Il s'incita au courage. Hors de question de flancher à cause de ces trois gêneurs. Il fit le tour du vallon, puis éleva le niveau de son Cosmo. Il avait vu, à travers les yeux d'Hadès, des Chevaliers tomber en catatonie par une seule projection de volonté. La technique devait être à sa portée. Dans le cas contraire, il recourrait aux vieilles méthodes. Si un Chevalier Divin d'Athéna ne réussissait pas à assommer sans seulement être aperçu d'eux une paire de Saints de Bronze et un majordome attardé, c'était à désespérer des combats qu'il avait remportés...

Il n'eut pas à recourir à cette extrémité. Sa réputation n'en serait donc point ternie. Le Cosmo qu'il brûlait échappa soudain à son contrôle et, traversant la clairière au pied du Mont sacré, s'engouffra dans la tente adossée à la falaise. Un instant plus tard, trois bruits de chute au ralenti parvenaient à son ouïe aiguisée. A cette distance, Shun pouvait dire que les trois hommes étaient dans un état similaire au coma, quoique sans atteinte à leurs signes vitaux.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du pied de l'aiguille ; la roche était tiède et légèrement vibrante sous ses doigts, sans nul doute pour s'être pénétrée de l'aura d'Athéna. Il leva la tête ; le sommet s'élevait à une centaine de mètres au moins, davantage peut-être eu égard à la distorsion provoquée par les rayons de lune. Une gageure.

Le soupir qu'il laissa filer lui resta en travers de la gorge. Une intense impression de danger venait de le saisir aux tripes.

Il fit un saut périlleux dans la première direction que ses neurones incendiés par la bouffée d'adrénaline qui avait giclé dans ses veines, lui indiqua comme étant à portée. Bien lui en avait pris. Une section entière de roche, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de mètres carrés de terrain à l'endroit où il s'était tenu, vola en éclats sous un pinceau de lumière fin comme un cheveu. Une aura insolite baignait la clairière aux ombres étalées par le quartier de lune. Pas impressionnante à proprement parler, non ; mais concentrée et résolue sous une mélancolie de surface. A l'image de celle de Mime de Vénétash. Il n'eut pas le loisir de rationaliser davantage ; un autre pinceau doré trompeusement gracile fusa dans sa direction, suivi de trois autres selon des angles calculés pour lui couper la retraite. Sa puissance de combat monta en flèche, érigeant une barrière de Cosmo contre laquelle les rayons se brisèrent vainement.

Tout à coup, des douleurs cuisantes, insensées, éclatèrent en chacun de ses membres. La plus intolérable était celle qui crucifiait son abdomen. Il eût juré sentir des torrents d'acide s'insinuer sous sa peau, liquéfiant tendons et muscles sur son passage pour s'attaquer de plus belle à ses os. Les craquements sinistres qui montaient de son corps immobilisé dans une posture de poupée de chiffon tiraillée en tous sens, surpassaient la souffrance car ils réactivaient en Shun une très vielle phobie. Les larmes que les moments les plus atroces de sa carrière de Chevalier n'avaient pu lui arracher, la perspective de finir broyé sous son poids les faisait jaillir, amères. L'esprit d'Hadès s'était estompé, la présence contre son moi conscient envolée sitôt que les rais de lumière avaient percé sa protection. Il était seul, sans allié, sans mentor, et à deux pas de sa déesse isolée dans sa méditation, face à un ennemi instruit du plus secret de ses points faibles. Et il avait trouvé moyen de sous-estimer cet inconnu !

— « Cervelle de moineau, mais réflexes de cabri », railla une voix haut perchée. « Sois rassuré, tu ne vas pas tomber en morceaux pour le moment. Je n'aurais garde de gâcher mon plaisir en t'exécutant de suite. »

— « Qui... » commença Shun avant que sa bouche ne s'emplisse de sang. Il déglutit et tenta de parler à nouveau. « Tu viens pour Athéna, je le sais. Es-tu avec ceux qui assombrissent le ciel ? »

— « _On_ n'est donc pas totalement dans le noir... Je te plains, Sire Hadès. Naguère tu régnais en tyran aux Enfers, et à présent tu dégoises des secrets qui te dépassent à un vermisseau humain. »

— « J'en sais même sûrement plus que toi ! Tous les gros bras qui s'en sont pris à nous ont fini dans une tombe, pas de raison que ça change ici et maintenant ! »

L'assaillant invisible ne répondit pas à la provocation ; mais il avait dû faire quelque chose aux rais d'or qui fichaient Andromède sur place, car le Saint pouvait dorénavant bouger. La souffrance tétanisait toujours le plus clair de ses muscles, et sa tête lui tournait affreusement, mais sa volonté un moment dépassée par la lame de fond de sa vieille terreur enfantine semblait en mesure de lui obéir. Le Cosmo baignant la clairière s'était concentré à peu de distance de lui. Un poudroiement subtil tachetait les rares volutes de brouillard qui s'étaient aventurées jusque dans le vallon. L'ennemi se préparait à apparaître devant Shun. Et il tenait à ce que le Chevalier le sache. Ce dernier réalisait qu'il devait agir vite ; il s'était mis en connexion astrale avec son armure, et luttait pour élever son Cosmo au niveau qui permettrait à la panoplie d'apparaître à ses côtés. Pour l'instant, il était à peine arrivé à faire s'ouvrir l'urne protectrice.

— « Je te permets de revêtir ton armure, Chevalier ; veille à ne pas me faire apparaître comme du temps perdu cette faveur que je t'accorde. »

L'inconnu prenait à peine garde de voiler son impatience. Shun trouva fort irritant ce timbre nasillard aux inflexions étudiées. Or il n'avait guère besoin de ce motif de frustration. La sueur produite par sa concentration et la crispation musculaire collait contre son dos le T-shirt et le gilet de laine qu'il avait enfilés en prévision du froid. Il lui déplaisait assez de devoir combattre après ces semaines d'entraînement minimal sans qu'il lui fût besoin d'être mal à son aise dans ses vêtements ; car ce serait intolérable sous les pièces de sa cuirasse.

Un dégagement de Cosmo zébra le ciel nocturne. L'armure d'Andromède avait quitté la chambre souterraine où elle dormait à côté de celle de Pégase et des urnes vides des armures d'or. C'était une question de secondes avant qu'elle se matérialise devant lui. En effet, le temps de compter jusqu'à dix, et une comète rose en miniature s'abattait à ses pieds depuis le ciel. Son corps quitta le sol, soulevé qu'il était par la force d'aspiration de l'énergie cosmique, ruissela de la chaleur et de l'affection de son Signe, et se coula au sein de la protection vibrante.

La sensation était aussi grisante qu'au premier jour. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de la savourer. Un éclair gigantesque cingla l'air nocturne devant lui. Le dégagement d'un Cosmo sans commune mesure avec le sien. Sa chaîne de protection fila entre ses doigts, interposant dans la seconde un barrage de bronze mouvant.

Même protégé ainsi, la force d'écrasement était presque trop pour lui. Il sentait son organisme se déformer, ses os rouler et craquer contre ses ligaments Puis tout cessa. Un corps longiligne sanglé dans une armure blanche pailletée de reflets polychromes avait pénétré le mur d'acier de sa chaîne et n'en paraissait pas autrement ébranlé. Les étincelles électriques roses que crachait chaque maillon mouraient au contact des plaques de sa cuirasse. Andromède aurait eu mauvaise grâce à être surpris ; tant d'adversaires n'étaient pas affectés par le pouvoir de la foudre censé le protéger dans le Cercle Nébulaire, comment la chaîne pouvait-elle croire le défendre ? Et comme avec Aphrodite, Mime et Hypnos, le poinçon taillé en boule restait sans réaction.

Son adversaire plongeait dans le sien deux yeux vairon qui s'harmonisaient avec ses mèches platine relevées en casque et son visage aux traits secs et appuyés. Il était plus vieux que les Chevaliers d'or et nettement plus que Shun, un homme jeune plutôt qu'un post adolescent. Son corps tout en longueur, comparable pour la stature au véritable Hadès, arborait des courbes élégantes, mises en valeur par la toge pourpre qui ceignait sa taille et barrait sa poitrine avant de s'évaser en cape le long de son échine. Quelque chose de divin s'accrochait à sa physionomie. Il n'était pas seulement fort, pressentit le Saint du Zodiaque ; la grâce liquide avec laquelle il avait surgi de nulle part en attestait. Non. Cela avait plutôt à avoir avec l'air de relâchement que ses jambes croisées et ses bras ballants faisaient à Shun l'effet de respirer.

Le Chevalier aux cheveux verts éprouva à nouveau une sensation de déjà vu. Il avait remporté de nombreuses batailles et côtoyé maints guerriers d'une extraction très supérieure à la sienne ; mais cet adversaire-là n'entrait dans aucune catégorie, tout en éveillant des impressions des plus familières en Shun. Soudain, il sut à quoi il n'avait cessé de le comparer depuis qu'il l'avait vu. Un poing de glace étreignit son cœur.

Abel. Son ennemi lui évoquait irrésistiblement les Chevaliers Sacrés d'Abel, le dieu du Soleil auto proclamé. Atlas, Bélanger, Jao. Surtout le second, comme lui blond, fin, altier et ambigu, avec la même aura de divinité attachée à sa personne.

Hormis que le Chevalier devant lui aurait humilié tous les Juges des Enfers rien qu'en libérant une fraction de son Cosmo. Tout à coup, voici que Shun ne donnait plus très lourd de ses chances, non pas de sortir victorieux de leur affrontement, mais de sauver sa vie.

Une moue qu'en d'autres circonstances il n'aurait pas hésité à trouver adorable étira les lèvres du blond. A l'inverse de beaucoup de beaux hommes dont le charme s'évaporait quand leurs traits s'animaient, les expressions faciales convenaient à merveille au terrible guerrier.

— « Je suis Loxias de Chersonnèse, Chevalier de l'Aurore. Pour la vie d'Athéna, en garde ! »

Shina s'affala de tout son long au sol, son masque en partie détruit couvert par son propre sang. Ses pensées allèrent vers Seiya, tassé dans son lit en toute ignorance du péril qu'elle n'avait pu conjurer. Un pied gainé de métal et lourd comme un marteau-pilon la cueillit entre les dernières côtes, la projetant à la volée à travers la chambre. La forme impressionnante drapée de blanc à laquelle elle n'avait même pas pu asséner un coup, lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise armant son bras pour écraser Pégase, la toisa avec hauteur.

— « Je suis de bonne composition à mon ordinaire, mais sache, femelle, qu'on ne joue pas avec Phobos d'Amyclées, Chevalier du Couchant ! »

Le flamboiement bleu qui jaillit dans le dos du colosse fit s'accélérer le cœur de la jeune femme. La centaine de fractures qu'était en voie de lui laisser l'encastrement dans le mur hurlait moins dans son cerveau que sa joie de découvrir Seiya, sur pied et son poing tendu dans la posture du Météore. La conscience l'abandonna sans crier gare. Elle n'assista pas à l'échec de l'attaque. Le Saint à l'armure pourpre et aux dreadlocks châtain n'avait même pas esquissé un geste ; la rafale massive de Météores s'était brisée net contre sa poitrine sans même froisser le tissu de sa cape. Un revers du vêtement envoya Pégase à demi nu rouler cul par dessus tête et enfoncer le plafond. La tête du Saint de Bronze n'avait pas sitôt sonné contre les ardoises du toit qu'un genou qui devait bien jauger cent tonnes de pression s'écrasait dans sa cage thoracique. La toiture du palais se souleva et explosa. Le Sanctuaire entier avait roulé sur ses bases.

En prière sous les signes du ciel, Saori réprima un sanglot.


	4. Chapter 4

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****III**** -**

**R**ekka jeta un rameau dans le foyer. Son regard fasciné par la danse des flammes lui donnait le prétexte d'éviter de contempler Linos tandis que son ami, nu hormis la pièce de tissu drapée autour de sa taille et qui donnait l'impression d'être à tout moment sur le point de tomber de ses hanches étroites, faisait cercle avec le restant des finalistes autour du Chevalier Sacré. Le Japonais n'ignorait pas que ses efforts pour paraître blasé n'avaient d'autre témoin que lui-même. Le grand gaillard aux mèches auburn était l'unique objet des attentions de tous ses camarades. Il y avait quelque chose de provoquant dans cette scène qui voyait une douzaine de garçons tous muscles luisants, agglutinés autour de cet inconnu en pagne traditionnel ; son torse contre lequel chaque apprenti chevalier avait posé le plat d'une main scintillait doucement, la clarté mordorée faisant reculer la nuit. Il y avait longtemps que la force curative de ce Cosmo avait effacé les traces des nombreux duels livrés par les finalistes et qu'elle se consacrait à éveiller la Lumière latente en chacun d'eux. Trop longtemps au goût de Rekka. Cela avait assez duré. Le brun avait conçu une sourde inquiétude quand il avait intercepté le regard admiratif adressé par Linos à l'émissaire de leur Dieu, lorsque la Porte Sainte devant laquelle ils défilaient en procession avec les novices s'était ouverte grande et que les moines qui esquissaient les danses cérémonielles s'étaient inclinés en déroulant des voiles pourpres sous les pas du nouveau venu. L'homme était à couper le souffle, Rekka se l'avouait de bon cœur, mais Linos aurait dû se garder de le dévêtir aussi crûment des yeux, moins de deux heures après que le Japonais eût physiquement cédé à la passion du Grec. La prescience de la trahison s'était par la suite muée en certitude ; les discrets attouchements tentés par Rekka avaient été reçus avec irritation, ce que l'aîné des deux garçons avait mis au compte de la tension des combats à venir. Mais, lorsqu'ils se furent qualifiés l'un et l'autre pour la dernière épreuve, Linos rejeta péremptoirement ses approches. Se prêter à son tour au désir de son amant ? Très peu pour lui ! et ce, même s'ils devaient trouver la mort en tentant de remporter une armure. Rekka s'était humilié en pure perte, le blond était resté de marbre, ou, plus exactement, il lui avait planté un baiser sur la joue avant de s'excuser pour l'emballement hâtif qui lui avait fait confondre penchant physique et vraie passion. Le pire était qu'il le pensait. Ses yeux avaient été francs, son regard ferme et direct.

La soirée entamée sous des auspices radieux puis parvenue à son nadir lorsqu'ils s'étaient étreints, ne recelait plus aucune promesse. A quoi bon pour Rekka emporter une armure si sa seule perspective d'avenir était d'être témoin des manoeuvres de Linos pour attirer l'œil de ce bellâtre, Phaethon ? Que l'envoyé du Dieu fût Grec ajoutait d'évidence à son charme pour le jeune apprenti. Et celui-ci n'était pas le premier à se montrer sensible à la prestance du nouveau venu ; les garçons bouillaient dans leurs hormones, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour manquer les mines affamées que la vue de sa quasi nudité et le contact de sa peau hâlée avaient accrochées à leurs traits d'ordinaire si gardés, méditation et discipline obligent. Les quatre ou cinq auxquels Phaethon tournait le dos écarquillaient les yeux, tout émoustillés de se trouver à une longueur de bras de ses fesses. Mais aucun n'était mieux placé que Linos ; le blond, dans son innocence hardie, avait plaqué sa main entre les pectoraux du Chevalier, et sa tête inclinée donnait droit sur le renflement du pagne. Les courbes du bas-ventre du rouquin étaient si creuses, et l'intérieur de ses hanches si plates, que le léger vêtement soulevé par le sexe tenait à peine en place, octroyant tout loisir à Linos en surplomb de loucher sur son anatomie.

Rekka d'un bond se mit sur son séant. Le cramoisi de la colère empourprait l'incarnat de ses joues, tout mat qu'il fût. Il ne savait vraiment si c'était la jalousie ou un pressentiment qui le mettait en branle, mais la partie de touche-moi avait assez duré. L'attitude de Phaethon était ambiguë, rien ne l'en ferait démordre. Son pas était ferme comme il plantait sa jambe droite en terre en direction du groupe figé au sein de la clarté falote. Soudain, ce fut comme si l'on avait versé la tétanie dans ses jarrets ; ses muscles avaient beau être bandés, ses nerfs et ses tendons résolus, pas moyen d'avancer d'un pouce. Il était aussi inerte qu'un tronc d'arbre. Une sensation désagréable fit se révulser les pores de sa peau. Le regard du Chevalier Sacré s'était détourné vers lui. Rekka mobilisa sa volonté contre les yeux inexorables qui le fixaient en coin. Ainsi donc le rouquin l'avait paralysé à distance. Un clignement de sourcils de feu masqua provisoirement les pupilles à l'iris dévorant, et la sensation d'être une poupée au bout des fils du manipulateur frappa Rekka avec la netteté d'un soufflet en pleine face. Or voici que ses jambes fonctionnaient ; ses hanches pivotèrent dans le sens inverse de ce qu'il avait souhaité et les articulations de ses tibias et cuisses l'emportèrent à pas raides hors du carré de verdure que Phaethon avait choisi pour sa démonstration. La panique faisait tomber les unes après les autres la raison, la logique et toutes les bornes qui contenaient la terreur dans son recoin de l'esprit pragmatique du garçon pour envahir ses pensées. Il reconnaissait l'endroit où l'emmenaient à contrecœur ses pieds. La falaise, en haut de l'a pic dominant la cascade où Linos et lui avaient fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments. De son sommet la chute était vertigineuse, droit sur l'effleurement des écueils responsable des embruns et des jets d'eau qui découpaient la cataracte.

Phaethon l'envoyait marcher au suicide. Et rien de ce qu'il tentait afin de reprendre le contrôle de son corps ne semblait fonctionner. Pire, son pas s'était accéléré. Il avait atteint à peu près le milieu de la sentine raide serpentant à travers la forêt qui formait comme la chevelure de la montagne, ses pieds en sang à travers le cuir déchiré de ses chaussures, et ses bras hors d'état de le protéger des branches qui cinglaient sa poitrine à peine couverte, son cou et sa tête, et cependant nulle fatigue n'étreignait ses jarrets mus par le vouloir du Saint, et ses foulées ne sentaient pas l'effort. Ses lèvres obturées par ses masséters étaient hors d'état de pousser un cri ; la somme du contrôle sur son corps qui demeurait au garçon tenait dans ses yeux roulants et fous dans leurs orbites. A ce point, Rekka ne désirait rien mieux que de périr sur place, mais son cœur animé du rythme lent d'un métronome avait d'autres projets. Le couvert des arbres s'interrompit, le sommet du mont emporté par un éboulement de terrain au bout duquel se découpait la béance du vide. Insensibles en contrebas, les vents nocturnes balayaient furibonds ce versant découpé ; l'appel de l'abîme en était rendu presque matériel.

Tout se passa avec une promptitude effrayante. Les jambes de Rekka le portèrent au devant du précipice, son corps en équilibre sur l'affleurement de pierre y tangua. Et il tomba. Le film de sa vie défila sur sa rétine, ses lèvres libres d'expulser le cri si longtemps contenu bien incapables à présent de vocaliser un son.

Ayant senti le vide cingler le corps de sa victime, Phaethon retira promptement le lien télépathique. Il était inutile de souiller la tranquillité de son esprit par l'agonie de ce gêneur. Le seigneur Hélios lui avait fait don de la Domination mentale en prévision du cas, improbable quoique à envisager, où Phobos et Loxias seraient en position de vaincus potentiels ; au troisième Chevalier alors de les contrôler à distance, afin de les lancer contre l'ennemi en un mouvement d'autant plus imparable que les deux Saints seraient capables d'exécuter des attaques combinées à la puissance triple. — Puisse ce Japonais être maudit pour avoir contraint le rouquin à user de cette botte de traître ! Mais il était trop imprévisible, et son amour envers ce Linos dont Phaethon au tout premier coup d'œil avait distingué l'extraordinaire Cosmo latent de la Lumière, laissait prévoir des obstacles à l'accomplissement de la mission du Saint. En sa présence, celui-ci avait le sentiment que l'Ombre et la Lumière se disputaient en parts à peu près égales l'âme de ce Japonais à la peau étonnamment pâle et à la carrure surprenante ; il n'arrivait néanmoins pas à en acquérir la certitude raisonnée, et c'est cela qui l'avait prévenu de prendre la vie du gamin séance tenante. Par contre, quand, pour l'avoir assez observé, le rouquin s'était convaincu que ce

Rekka n'était ni homme à laisser tomber un être cher ni de l'espèce des apprentis malléables que sa mission lui intimait de sacrer Chevaliers, son arrêt de mort avait coulé de source. Phaethon n'avait eu qu'à isoler le jeune homme en le coupant de son chéri ; Linos songeait lui-même déjà qu'il s'était fourvoyé avec lui, cela était facile de consommer leur rupture. Quelques oeillades y avaient suffi. Du reste, à qui savait lire les esprits, le Grec était imbu d'une coquetterie et d'un ego savamment dérobés par sa franchise d'allure, inconstant sous le rapport des sentiments, et avec cela intelligent, à la limite de la rouerie. Ce Rekka était un âne ; l'innocence qu'incarnait le blond était une façade, une pose qui lui permettait d'aboutir à ses fins. Et l'une de ces fins avait précisément consisté à attirer dans ses rais certain brun trop viril pour être vraiment certain de sa sexualité. Linos était sous ce rapport un autre Phaethon.

Le rouquin fut submergé par les souvenirs ; le Cosmo qu'il brûlait lentement dans le cercle des garçons pressés autour de son buste, désirait lui-même l'introspection. Le Saint s'y laissa aller. Il était né dans un village reculé du Nord de la Grèce, d'une mère demie barbare à laquelle il devait ses cheveux et ses yeux, et d'un père achéen qui lui avait laissé sa stature, à ce moment de l'Histoire où le monde mycénien en ruines subsistait à l'état de vestiges dans les récits des Anciens et où le monde nouveau des cités, de la puissance maritime et de l'agriculture pointait seulement à l'horizon. Athlète accompli et coureur fanatique des bois dès l'âge tendre, le petit Cléon avait grandi en force et en beauté, bercé par les histoires contées à la veillée. Mais ni le sac de Troie ni la geste des héros ne trouvaient grâce à ses yeux ; ce à quoi l'adolescent au corps ouvré des Grâces se délectait par dessus tout était les légendes mettant en scène les Dieux. Leur existence au sommet de l'Olympe brumeux, leur intérêt pour les mortels, leurs errances au gré de leur fantaisie, leurs coups de cœur, remplissaient son âme fière du désir d'émulation. Vain de se trouver si désirable, Cléon avait versé dans une totale infatuation de sa personne ; seuls les Immortels le méritaient. Sa soif de transcendance le conduisait à la folie, ce dont il n'avait cure. Perfectionner sa condition physique de sorte d'être une vivante statue de chair était devenu son credo et son confiteor. La région avait beau être reculée, le bruit qu'un garçon fait à ravir battait les chemins en osant en appeler au Ciel pour qu'un des Dieux descende l'honorer de son étreinte, avait fini par porter au loin le témoignage de son outrecuidance, blessant la piété du populaire. Jusqu'au jour où ses parents étant morts il se trouva au ban des villageois, un homme désormais, et désespérant de susciter un jour la curiosité d'En Haut. Une fille ravissante, qui se proclamait d'extraction divine, une Nymphe disait-elle ou une Hamadryade, toucha son cœur hautain, ils se marièrent, leur ego flatté chacun par l'autre, et reprirent leurs rêves à deux. Puis, un jour que lui revenait de faire paître ses chèvres dans les alpages, son pas croisa celui d'un homme plus âgé, que sa tenue annonçait être un militaire. Une campagne avait eu lieu contre la tribu de sa mère, plus loin au Couchant, une défaite écrasante qui avait vu les Thessaliens ses frères de race passés par le fil de l'épée. Le soldat dépareillé et couvert de poussière n'avait pas bonne mine, pourtant Cléon, quoique sa morgue se rebellât contre l'instinct qui le fit porter assistance à ce pouilleux, le conduisit chez lui et s'induisit à lui faire bonne chère comme à un magistrat. Son épouse en conçut un déplaisir très vif, et refusa tout net d'aider le misérable à prendre le bain d'hospitalité. Sous les haillons et la couche de saleté, le maître des lieux ne fut pas peu étonné de découvrir un corps jeune, bien proportionné et pour tout dire attirant. Le militaire faisait moins que son âge ; seuls ses traits burinés trahissaient sa vie aventureuse. A le voir paré d'une tunique de son mari l'épouse conçut un grand désir pour lui. A la nuit elle se glissa dans le chambre de l'invité... pour y trouver son homme chevauché par le soldat. Le matin vit le départ de ce dernier ; il n'avait pas plus tôt disparu au détour du chemin que sa femme plongeait dans le dos de Cléon la hachette à fendre le bois. Lorsque Cléon était revenu à lui, il se trouvait allongé dans son lit, indemne. Le corps de la meurtrière finissait de se consumer dans le foyer, percé d'autant de coups qu'elle lui en avait portés. A ses côtés militaire souriait le, sauf que, plus grand qu'auparavant et couronné de l'éblouissement de ses cheveux dorés par dessus son front transfiguré, ce n'était nullement un homme mais l'un des Immortels. Hélios avait décidé de mettre le jeune homme à l'épreuve. A celui qui avait su deviner le Dieu derrière le travesti de la dépouille humaine il offrit une très longue vie exempte de maux. Phaethon était né.

Durant des siècles, le nouveau Chevalier du Zénith avait couru les mortels et les demi dieux, culbutant sans vergogne tous ceux qu'il pouvait plier à sa main, mais n'arrivant jamais à supprimer son besoin d'affection. Son Dieu souriant le regardait faire, idole énigmatique qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de croire intéressée s'il n'avait un beau jour ressenti un regard distant glisser sur ses reins tandis qu'il se frottait d'onguent après un combat particulièrement éprouvant contre un des Saints de Zeus. De la part d'Hélios cela équivalait à une déclaration en forme. Il crut le Dieu madré, alors qu'il n'était qu'inexpérimenté. L'un et l'autre demeurèrent longtemps à s'observer, à la recherche des arrière-pensées de l'autre. En quête de ses intentions qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à s'empêcher de croire malignes. Christ venait de vagir dans son étable de Bethléem quand Hélios consentit enfin à voler un baiser à son Saint, et lorsque ce dernier s'enhardit à lui répondre. Il était temps. Les jours heureux du panthéon hellénique étaient derrière eux ; bientôt les dieux païens devraient abandonner la Terre pour leur propre plan d'existence hormis durant les jours comptés de leurs réincarnations.

Plus concupiscent que Phaethon, ce Linos n'en était pas moins aussi perdu dans son manque d'affection que le rouquin l'avait été. Ce dernier ne savait pas au juste si le ténébreux Japonais qui vouait un attachement si absolu au blond lui convenait vraiment davantage que le Grec ne désirait le reconnaître, mais la similitude de sa situation incitait le Chevalier Sacré à la mansuétude. Certaine lubricité y avait sa part, aussi. Le Saint devait le reconnaître, l'innocence perverse du jouvenceau faisait vibrer sa corde sensible, la contemplation appuyée dont il faisait l'objet le flattait. Cela, Sire Hélios devait l'avoir éprouvé toutes les fois où ce scorpion de Loxias avait allumé le Dieu, confiant en sa bonté pour n'être pas éconduit.

Il suivit des yeux le regard du garçon penché sur certain renflement entre ses reins, ravi de la vague de bien-être diffus que suscitait chez lui pareil intérêt. La fatuité vira tantôt à la confusion ; l'émoi avait gagné l'entrejambe du Saint, ce qui était embarrassant compte tenu de son état vestimentaire. Un changement subtil dans son Cosmo adultéra la perception des gamins autour de lui, témoins leur visage rêveur et leurs expression absente ; mais il était trop tard pour dissimuler son début d'érection à Linos. L'ébauche de sourire qui flottait à la commissure des lèvres du blond, en dépit de ses yeux vitreux, parlait d'elle-même.

Phaethon chassa la perspective dans un recoin de son cerveau. Les échos du combat que ses camarades disputaient contre Pégase et Andromède, pratiquement à l'autre extrémité du monde, attestaient de la bonne marche de leur mission ; il lui incombait de se maintenir dans les temps. Donc de choisir les futurs Saints ici et maintenant.

La vue des douze jeunes en quasi catatonie suscita sur ses lèvres un rictus déterminé. L'idée avait fait mourir son érection. Comme toujours Sire Hélios avait choisi au mieux.

Un coup d'œil aux environs lui apprit que les préparatifs étaient achevés. Les bonzes avaient fait diligence en apprêtant le dojo. Le monastère entier, naguère brillamment illuminé de torches et de braseros, à chaque fenêtre le sien, lueur cireuse encore augmentée des flambeaux accrochés à l'embrasure des portes, avait insensiblement plongé dans l'ombre. Le profilé massif des bâtiments, lourdes constructions de l'époque féodale vaille que vaille adaptées à la période moderne, tranchait par ses verticales et ses angles à vif sur le grain uniforme de l'obscurité. Aux revers des portails monumentaux dont la succession conduisait à la cour d'honneur s'accrochaient des formes indistinctes flottant avec raideur dans la brise de la nuit — les étendards des maisons nobles à la piété desquelles, par le passé, le complexe avait dû de survivre, lorsque les vocations se faisaient rare et que la voie du Samouraï attirait combien plus les énergies des classes jeunes. Honneur mérité, encore qu'il contrariait Phaethon désaccoutumé aux façons matérielles du pays et du temps. Pour la première fois depuis un millénaire que des Saints de Platine allaient être donnés à la Terre, la foule des grands jours se pressait dans le patio de la Lumière, aux pieds du dojo ; leur silence absolu égalait en recueillement celui des moines qui s'épandaient en oraisons en égrenant les perles de leur rosaire, entretenant la ferveur contenue de l'assistance.

Phaethon laissa s'éteindre son Cosmo en même temps que la stase verrouillant les perceptions des garçons, et s'écarta doucement du cercle des mains qui le pressaient. Une cuisse finement musclée qui s'était interposée par hasard sur son passage, frôla sa hanche. Linos. Cette provocation fit long feu ; il se contenta de presser le pas, confiant dans les jeunes gens pour le suivre. Un roulement des épaules fit apparaître son armure sur son dos. Dans un miroitement, les pans d'une toge couleur de safran s'épanchèrent derrière lui, soulignant l'énergie élégante de sa démarche. Les cris perçants des paons juchés sur les portiques entourant le dojo avaient informé les moines que la cérémonie pouvait s'ouvrir.

Presque absente dans son ciel en deuil, la lune retint son souffle.

oooOOOooo

Seiya se mordit cruellement l'intérieur de la joue. Surtout, ne pas crier. Il voulait bien être damné s'il concédait ce plaisir à son adversaire. Mais, par les Dieux ! en supposant qu'il aie encore beaucoup de Cosmo à incendier pour remettre d'aplomb son corps criblé de coups et le lancer une fois de plus à l'assaut, il finirait en magma informe sur le sol, trahi par l'implosion de ses organes ou la tétanie de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Le miracle qui lui avait jusqu'à présent permis de surmonter les tourments de l'Enfer aux mains de ses ennemis pour mieux se dresser et triompher, faisait long feu face à l'inoxydable Saint du Crépuscule. Pégase avait eu beau diriger son énergie cosmique vers ses poings de manière à augmenter la puissance et la vélocité de son Météore, il n'y avait rien eu à faire, l'autre se déplaçait beaucoup trop vite ; tout ce que le Saint d'Athéna voyait la plupart du temps tenait dans les plis de la cape accompagnant avec grâce les esquives du Chevalier aux dreadlocks avant qu'ils ne se détendent et ne claquent sèchement, brisant l'élan de Seiya, quand ils ne le balayaient pas comme fétu. L'armure au cheval ailé qui avait pris la teinte et la solidité de l'or témoignait de la violence avec laquelle le dénommé Phobos abattait contre ses côtes ses coudes et ses genoux gainés dans cette étonnante panoplie rougeoyante — car son assaillant n'utilisait guère que ses articulations, décontenançant Pégase rompu à des styles de close-combat beaucoup plus directs.

Son ultime espoir était de revêtir l'armure du Sagittaire. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond, grâces en fussent rendues aux mânes d'Aioros ; mais, pulvérisée par le Foudre de Zeus en même temps que son propriétaire, il était fort possible que rien n'en subsistât, auquel cas son pouvoir de reconstitution par le truchement du Cosmo d'Athéna serait sans objet. Le sang qui bourdonnait aux oreilles de Seiya, tant sous l'aiguillon de sa rage pour n'avoir été jamais été en mesure de toucher son ennemi que par l'engorgement de son cerveau parvenu à la limite de ses capacités vasculaires, altérait ses perceptions, il était le premier à en convenir, et la situation n'était peut-être même plus loisible d'être redressée. Mais il n'avait que cet atout en main.

Le jeune Japonais s'extirpa avec peine du puits que sa chute avait creusé dans le sol, crachant ses poumons toutes les deux bouffées d'air qu'il inspirait. La bataille avait arasé le plus clair des jardins du pope après s'être déplacée depuis la bordure immédiate du palais ; les deux adversaires s'opposaient depuis de longues minutes sur le versant nord du Sanctuaire, à l'opposé des douze temples. Dans ce paysage érodé parcouru de ravines il n'y avait pour ainsi dire pas de coin contre lequel Seiya n'était entré en collision à un moment ou à un autre. En l'instant présent la bataille grondait sur les premiers contreforts de la chaîne montagneuse qui allait s'aplatissant vers l'horizon, là où les derniers vallons plongeaient dans la mer.

— « Qu'attends-tu pour passer au niveau supérieur ? », l'interrogea Phobos ; le Saint avait jailli devant Pégase et, redressant son buste avec une souplesse prodigieuse pour quelqu'un de sa taille, lui avait cinglé la poitrine des méplats de ses avant-bras. Après quoi il avait pivoté sur lui-même et cueilli le Chevalier de Bronze à l'abdomen d'un coup de pied haut dont la force de recul fit s'envoler le jeune homme ainsi qu'un projectile, jusqu'à ce qu'un affleurement de la pente vînt stopper de son écrin de pierre sa course folle. « Je m'attendais à une force de la nature », reprit le colosse qui s'était déjà matérialisé devant Seiya encastré dans le roc, « et je n'ai en face qu'un tigre de papier... Consternant. Tu offenses ta déesse et blesses mon honneur de guerrier, en te battant aussi mal. Si tu as quelque chose à tenter, c'est maintenant, Chevalier. »

— « Il est trop tôt pour crier victoire... Pegasus sui sei ken !! »

— « Vous m'ennuyez, toi et ton attaque stéréotypée. Puisque tu n'as en réserve que cette parodie de Météore, je vais t'enterrer avec ma propre version de ta technique. »

Phobos dévia la rafale à lui adressée d'un revers du bras enroulé dans un pan de cape puis, rejetant vers l'arrière les coins tombants de la pièce de tissu, il exposa ses avant-bras aux phalanges contractés en des poings deux fois plus larges au moins que ceux du Saint d'Athéna. Leurs allers et venues dans l'air dessinaient une constellation en laquelle son vis-à-vis interloqué reconnut Pégase. Un Cosmo de faible intensité mais extrêmement vivace habillait les jointures du grand gaillard à l'armure pourpre.

— « Vous Chevaliers du Sanctuaire vous glorifiez de faire échec à n'importe quel assaut pourvu que vous ayez subi une fois déjà la technique en question. Je ris de cette naïveté. Sache que nous les Saints de la Lumière pouvons perfectionner toute posture de combat qui nous est opposée. Je le prouve avec mon Météore du Crépuscule ! »

— « Tu n'auras pas le temps de me l'asséner ! », rugit Seiya en bandant chaque muscle de son corps dans un effort désespéré pour mobiliser tout ce qui subsistait en lui comme force. « Que mon Cosmo s'embrase et t'expédie à tous les diables ! »

Il boucla le premier la séquence de son arcane. L'intensité de la gerbe de balles de lumière bleu tendre qui explosa au bout de son poing fit éclater les pièces de son armure sur la longueur entière du bras, épaulette incluse. Il aurait fini manchot s'il n'avait aussitôt repoussé avec l'énergie du désespoir la véritable comète qu'il était parvenu à conjurer. Pour le coup son Cosmo était drainé. Il ne vit pas le tunnel de plasma dévorer l'espace et englober le Chevalier Sacré dans ce qui devint sur le champ un pilier de dévastation qui léchait le plafond des nuages dans sa giration sur lui-même. La terre furibonde grondait. Les craquelures qui faisaient tanguer le Saint d'Athéna menaçaient de l'emporter dans les entrailles du sol, tellement la glèbe roulait fort. Son sens du danger retentit tout à trac. La colonne de lumière bleue s'était scindée en deux dans le sens de la hauteur, quasi tranchée par une force supérieure, et un faisceau lumineux plus large encore que son Météore et aveuglant comme un laser filait droit sur lui. La chaleur en était perceptible malgré les quelques centaines de mètres sur lesquelles l'arcane de Pégase avait propulsé sa cible. Le jeune Japonais laissa ses paupières occulter ses globes oculaires parcourus de soubresauts sous l'extrême de sa tension ophtalmique. Il avait tout tenté, cela s'était révélé insuffisant, à présent il allait mourir. Fin de l'histoire.

Une claque mentale dissipa sa résignation. Cet esprit qui le baignait de ses radiations positives... Aioros ! Le Saint du Sagittaire se tenait devant lui, il en avait la certitude, quand bien même il ne pouvait ressentir autre chose que le Cosmo outremer qui se déchaînait à portée de bras de sa poitrine exposée par le délabrement de sa cuirasse. C'était exactement cela. L'arcane imité du sien lui assénait les coups de boutoir des milliers de Météores dont il était constitué, sans que Seiya en éprouve davantage qu'un infime déplacement d'air.

Et pour cause. La panoplie du Sagittaire avait revêtu le jeune homme au tout dernier moment imaginable, tandis que le grand bouclier d'Athéna, ébréché par les assauts du Foudre quoique encore solide, s'interposait pour recevoir le plus clair de l'attaque. Celle-ci mourut, mais pas avant que le rire de Phobos ne comble de ses inflexions profondément méprisantes le versant de la montagne. Le bouclier d'or suspendu en l'air était retombé devant Pégase en une courbe parfaite ; les incisions avaient fondu en son centre et rien ne subsistait de ses sillons décoratifs, mais les couches de métal ouvré des Dieux tenaient bon, si elles ne portaient plus beau.

— « On m'avait dit que tu bénéficiais toujours de concours inespérés », constata le colosse aux nattes en planant avec majesté au milieu des décombres et des roches en fusion. « C'est très en deçà de la vérité ; tu es, ce me semble, un habitué du deus ex machina. Hélas ta chance s'arrête ici. Mais d'abord, rétablissons une égalité entre nous. Je n'ai nul bouclier, tu n'en as pas besoin non plus. Burning Cremation !! »

Phobos s'était emparé des pans extrêmes de sa cape qu'il serrait des doigts de chaque main. Bras en croix, jambes ramenées l'une sur l'autre, les plis de l'étoffe gonflée par le vent battant dans son dos telles des ailes menaçantes, la pose le faisait ressembler à une chauve souris. Seiya avait assisté auparavant à une démonstration similaire : cette posture calquait de fort près l'arcane de Belzébuth, le meilleur des Anges Déchus de Lucifer. Les Ailes de l'Enfer.

La ressemblance fut balayée à tous les vents quand des cercles de feu apparurent sur les bras et les jambes du Chevalier Sacré et que ce dernier, rompant la garde en un enchaînement foudroyant, s'en saisit à pleines mains pour les décocher directement à la face de Pégase. Leurs trajectoires possédaient la fluidité mortelle du boomerang. Le bouclier de la Justice s'était bien sûr interposé ; chaque cerceau enflammé, ou plutôt chaque disque attendu que la circonférence en était pleine, mordit sa surface dans laquelle il pénétra sans rencontrer de résistance. Le ballet des flammes tournoyantes en train de dépecer sur place l'item sacré prit fin lorsque les disques refluèrent tous vers sa partie la plus épaisse. Le nombril du bouclier s'abattit aux pieds de Seiya en sections pathétiques, comme un jambon tranché.

— « Nous voici revenus à égalité. Maintenant, c'est ton tour de goûter aux révolutions mortelles des Disques du Soleil. »

Les iris de Seiya revinrent se fixer sur son ennemi qui planait à présent à un mètre du sol, au dessus des restes du bouclier. Une haine inhabituelle habitait le regard du plus impétueux des Chevaliers. Le Cosmo de l'armure du Sagittaire s'était allumé comme jamais, sous l'aiguillon de la sainte colère du favori d'Athéna. L'arc d'or apparut entre ses mains. Un battement de cœur lui suffit pour le bander et y glisser la flèche responsable de la perdition de tant d'ennemis de la Terre. La pointe acérée du projectile était une étoile de blancheur écrue et pure ; quand le Cosmo le fit s'animer, le carreau sembla fait d'énergie solidifiée.

Pégase avança d'un pied résolu. Son visage plissé en un masque de haine exprimait la somme des frustrations et des rancoeurs accumulées ces dernières années de batailles non stop.

— « Sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, je vais te faire payer ce sacrilège !!! »

— « Tu vas reposer en plaies, et moi je pisserai sur ton cadavre. Burning Cremation !! »

oooOOOooo

Athéna détourna d'un revers de son sceptre la poussière d'or corrosive crachée par les deux paons qu'elle n'avait pas encore éliminés. Un troisième jusqu'alors dissimulé en profita pour déverser entre ses omoplates son venin pailleté. Le Cosmo de la déesse s'alluma ; ces créatures malhabiles avec leurs queues démesurées et leurs ailes inutiles faisaient étalage d'une férocité qui ne méritait aucune espèce de pitié. Le pommeau du sceptre se chargea de lumière. Le rayonnement qui en émanait cautérisa les brûlures de son dos avant de s'épancher vers l'avant toute, à la manière d'une pleine charrette de feux d'artifices. Saisis au beau milieu de leur roue, les oiseaux sacrés poussèrent des cris, et voulurent régurgiter une nouvelle salve de magie. La femme aux cheveux mauves ne leur en laissa pas le loisir ; elle se saisit à deux mains de la hampe de son arme et avec un han ! déterminé, en abattit la hampe à la volée sur le dallage. Une fontaine de rayons lumineux, résidus des attaques assénées à la vitesse de la lumière, s'épancha hors du sol au dessous du trio de créatures roussies mais pas vaincues. Il n'en subsistait plus une trace quand la poussière eut fini de se déposer. Saori exhala un soupir de soulagement, sa lassitude supportée par le sceptre auquel elle s'agrippait jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Sa méditation sous les astres avait pris brutalement fin lorsqu'elle avait eu la conscience subite des deux forces gigantesques en approche du Sanctuaire. Ce qu'elle avait lu au firmament ne répondait pas à toutes ses interrogations, il s'en fallait de beaucoup, et s'informer davantage n'eût pas tant été un luxe de son point de vue qu'une nécessité, cela étant le niveau de menace lui créait l'obligation de se porter en tête de ses troupes. Elle devait assister Andromède, le seul de ses Saints en mesure de réagir. Hélas ! un verrou de brume s'était appesanti sur le Mont Etoilé sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ; tout juste avait-elle pu rompre son isolement en envoyant le bouclier au secours de Pégase au moment où elle l'avait senti à un cheveu du trépas. Le Cosmo qu'elle pouvait mobiliser lui était nécessaire, la faute aux volatiles qui s'étaient matérialisés par dizaines à l'intérieur de la chapelle. En tuer un, comme elle l'avait vite compris, revenait à faire don de sa puissance à tous les autres. Par cela s'expliquait qu'à mesure qu'elle les abattait, la déesse se trouvait confrontée à des paons de plus en plus retors et dangereux.

A cette occasion elle avait pris la mesure de sa baisse de forme depuis le dernier acte de la guerre du Tenkai. Son Cosmo n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même ; ses techniques de combat avaient progressé, maintenant qu'elle ne s'interdisait plus de recourir à la force à l'encontre du Mal, mais son énergie trop de fois éprouvée tirait à sa fin. Dans son corps de mortelle Athéna ressentait les stigmates totalement nouveaux de l'épuisement et de la lassitude ; quelque vigueur que l'esprit divin insufflait à son enveloppe, cela n'était jamais assez. Si la déité perdait son contrôle sur Saori, la jeune femme égoïste et nantie risquait fort de remonter à la surface ; dans ce cas Athéna pouvait très bien perdre la confrontation sur le terrain psychique et ne jamais plus reprendre l'ascendant. La perspective hérissait de chair de poule les bras de la déesse. Tout plutôt que cela.

Tout plutôt qu'assister aux premières loges aux caprices de la Saori pimbêche. Celle qui ne voudrait à coup sûr rien faire pour le salut des hommes. Celle qui laisserait ses deux Chevaliers survivants périr sans le moindre pincement au cœur.

Une voix moqueuse et nasillarde fit irruption dans ses pensées.

— « Telle est donc la pire crainte de la Déesse de la Sagesse... N'être plus en mesure d'accorder la priorité aux souffrances d'autrui. Tu as dû l'entendre souvent, Athéna ; tu es quelqu'un d'étonnant. Et je le pense. Par malheur, puisque mon adversaire désigné ne saurait continuer le combat et que Pégase tient encore debout, le flambeau a passé entre tes mains. En garde ! »

— « Qu'as-tu fait de Shun ? Réponds, si tu as un tant soit peu d'honneur ! »

L'homme blond, dégingandé et fier qui avait pris place sur le siège, dans le coin opposé de la chapelle, se contenta pour toute réponse de ramener à ses pieds la traîne écarlate de la toge qui drapait son armure d'une rivière de sang. Un mouvement brusque de son pied déroula le drapé. Un corps humain y tenait face contre terre. Des éclats métalliques roses s'accrochaient aux loques sanguinolentes de ce qui avait dû être une chemise émeraude et un pantalon de toile blanche. Saori avait déjà remarqué la chevelure verte et glutineuse. Un vif soulagement l'empoigna, pour sa grande honte ; durant un quart de seconde, elle avait été si certaine de reconnaître Seiya... Andromède lui avait toujours été moins cher, et cela s'étendait à ses autres compagnons. Il n'empêchait que le voir dans cet état, dépourvu de la plus petite étincelle de Cosmo...

Le Chevalier à l'armure pale ponctua sa lutte intérieure d'un petit rire sans joie.

— « J'en était convaincu. Même la blanche colombe recèle un cœur sec si d'aventure elle est face à l'essentiel : le choix de la vie ou de la mort de la personne plus importante que soi. Dire que tu l'as éconduit, ce pauvre Pégase... Il ne saura jamais à quel point il valait mieux que toi ; il a commis la folie de tenir tête à Phobos. Ce qui va subsister de lui suffira juste à remplir un vase. »

Il se propulsa debout à la simple force des coudes. Bien qu'Athéna ait eu son compte d'yeux maléfiques pendant ses démêlés avec les Olympiens, les siens la glaçaient de pied en cap. L'éclat intimidant de ses pupilles évoquait à la déesse le jaguar prêt à bondir.

— « Mais ne sois pas triste ; tu seras la première à partir au pays des Ombres. Dix mille dards ! »

Le corps entier de Loxias, toge incluse, se porta instantanément au blanc. La lumière écrue qu'exsudait chaque parcelle de son être se décomposa aux couleurs du spectre et s'épancha en un stroboscope assassin sur la silhouette médusée d'Athéna. L'arcane n'avait pas demandé un centième de seconde pour être décoché. La chapelle n'était d'ores et déjà plus, l'aiguille rocheuse s'enfonçait sous la poussée et l'avalanche de rayons ne paraissait pas devoir s'arrêter.

Elle le fit pourtant. Une immense balle dorée roula dans l'air nocturne, contraignant la pluie de dards à se tarir avant terme. La femme aux mèches violettes avait dardé son sceptre au dessus de sa tête, les moulinets qu'elle décrivait avec suscitant une contre-attaque à un niveau proche de la botte du Chevalier. Mais pour ce faire elle avait brûlé la totalité de son énergie vitale.

Loxias apparut devant elle. Une chiquenaude projeta le sceptre hors de ses doigts, la poigne du guerrier refermée avec force sur ses avant-bras la hissa à la hauteur requise afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Athéna voulut trouver la force de lui cracher au visage. Elle y parvint.

Le blond essuya la salive de sa main libre. Tel était son self-control que pas un muscle ne réagit sur sa face. Saori en conçut un déplaisir extraordinaire ; le tempérament de la jeune mortelle bouillonnait dans et à travers l'esprit de la divinité. Mais qu'était-il loisible d'essayer sans arme ni énergie et avec un Cosmo complètement à sec ? Il n'importait, la partie profondément cabocharde de la conscience d'Athéna ne voulait plus être ignorée.

Si Loxias avait connaissance de la fureur qui s'amoncelait dans la psyché de sa victime, il l'écarta comme négligeable, car il prenait à l'évidence son temps. Le mouvement ascensionnel qu'il imprimait à la déesse et lui était marqué au coin de la lenteur.

— « Je t'avais dit que tu précéderais Pégase... », répondit-il enfin ; son ton de voix étudié ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, ce qui rendait d'autant plus crédible la menace implicite. « Personne n'a encore expérimenté mes Dix mille dards à bout portant ; le résultat devrait être spectaculaire. »

Il lança un coup d'œil vers le bas. Leur ascension était venue à son terme. Leurs têtes effleuraient presque le plafond nuageux ; la Lune monstrueuse envisagée de ce point de vue baignait la scène de sa clarté de deuil. Le voile orange qui diaprait sa moitié inférieure rehaussait le caractère fatal de la position des astres au firmament.

Athéna se forçait à penser froidement. Cela ne pouvait s'achever ainsi. En aucune façon. Pas à la veille de la mère des batailles. Ni quand les protagonistes véritables demeuraient en retrait à tirer les ficelles. Que faire cependant lorsque les seconds rôles incombaient à des forces de la nature comme ce garçon, et que les défenseurs de la Terre étaient réduits à deux, Seiya et elle ?

— « De cette hauteur, personne au Sanctuaire ne saurait manquer la déflagration. Adieu, Athéna ! »

oooOOOooo

Loin de ce tumulte, une plage sur les berges de l'île du Sanctuaire. Un couple de rongeurs aventurés hors champs errait au hasard, en quête des menues proies attirées par la fraîcheur de la nuit et le sommeil de leurs prédateurs. Au détour d'un bois flottant abandonné par l'eau la carcasse d'un crabe se profilait justement. Le silence était complet, la mer d'huile. Une petite brise venue des terres tiédissait l'atmosphère maintenue moite par les flots de l'Egée.

Effarouchés par de subites trépidations du sable, les bêtes laissèrent en plan le festin à peine flairé et s'enfuirent à couvert. Des ondes concentriques ridaient la grève en synchronie avec la pulsation. Le rythme était devenu frénétique, la fourche des arcs électriques striait le firmament à la voûte plombée de nuages d'une vilaine couleur olive. Tout se calma soudain, puis le sable jaillit à une hauteur considérable. Une lentille dimensionnelle, d'un vert incandescent, venait de déployer son vortex entre le rivage et les premières brasses d'eau. Les éclairs qui s'y ajustaient depuis le ciel montraient la résistance du monde physique au chevauchement de sa réalité avec l'autre dimension. Le phénomène disparut sans crier gare en un ultime déchaînement de foudre. Il pleuvait dorénavant des galets luisants et ronds, produits de la vitrification du sable sous les températures extrêmes qui avaient régné au cœur de la distorsion. Deux formes humaines gisaient à l'endroit où la lentille s'était ouverte. La plus longue secoua lentement sa torpeur, testant précautionneusement chaque membre avant de se risquer à les remuer. La lune qui choisit ce moment pour percer tomba sur de longues mèches aigue-marine et une armure de neige.

Une ombre était penchée sur le corps du Saint de la Lyre. Les yeux d'Orphée s'ouvrirent, sa bouche murmura un remerciement envers les contours indistincts et pratiquement déjà effacés.

— « Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Rune de Balrog. Même si tu as agi par obéissance envers Hadès... »

Le fantôme ailé inclina le buste, en désignant d'un air navré le néant qui progressait le long de sa robe. Il avait déféré au souhait de son seigneur qu'Andromède fût sauvé, il pouvait retourner au néant l'âme en paix, confiant en la miséricorde du Dieu des Enfers pour recouvrir un jour prochain une seconde existence. Ne pouvant se matérialiser dans le monde des vivants, le Juge avait projeté son Cosmo afin d'extraire des Limbes le seul Saint à l'âme assez pure pour braver tous les dangers et sauver le garçon aux boucles vertes en se propulsant incognito au milieu de la bataille. Dans sa hâte, il avait mésestimé la capacité de destruction des Dix mille dards de Loxias ; le guerrier de la Lumière, trop occupé avec Athéna, ne l'avait certes ni aperçu ni ressenti, mais une part de sa formidable énergie s'était engouffrée sur les talons d'Orphée dans le portail ouvert par Balrog quand le Chevalier de la Lyre avait agrippé le corps chutant comme pierre d'Andromède. S'en était suivi une explosion que le Cosmo combiné d'Orphée et de Balrog avait à peine suffi à contenir ; le Juge avait alors sacrifié son être de façon à propulser Andromède et l'amant d'Eurydice dans le monde réel, avec cette prière que les deux Chevaliers survécussent à la chute.

Aucun pouvoir au monde n'aurait pu préserver sa forme physique, il ne le savait que trop. Surtout pas dans ces conditions. Les Spectres avaient parti lié avec l'Obscurité ; la Lumière leur était une ennemie naturelle. L'arcane du Saint de l'Aurore l'avait donc dévoré sur place. Seul ce qu'il y avait en Rune de ténacité lui offrait ces suprêmes minutes de répit.

Lesquelles couraient à leur terme. Il ne possédait désormais plus de corps en dessous de son cou. Il adressa à Orphée une moue à mi chemin entre le sourire qu'il n'avait pas le cœur d'articuler et la grimace provoquée par la sensation de gazéification de ses cellules.

— « Tu es un être magnifique, Orphée de la Lyre. Sa Majesté tenait à ce que tu saches que tu avais touché son cœur ; c'est un peu tard, lui et moi le savons, aussi accepteras-tu qu'_Il_ te confie Shun en pleine connaissance de cause. »

Le musicien céleste opina du chef ; le sous-entendu ne lui avait point échappé. Il se préparait à répondre, mais le Haut Spectre lui intima silence d'un hochement de tête.

Ses derniers mots se firent entendre alors que c'était au tour de sa tête de disparaître. Il y avait des choses qui devaient être prononcées fût-ce par delà la tombe. Son Dieu s'opposait à ce qu'il s'en ouvre à Orphée, mais il fallait que le Juge s'épanche avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. La fin de sa tirade mourut en même temps que la dernière flammèche au fond de ses yeux lilas.

— « Je t'en conjure, dis-leur que Sire Hadès n'était pas mauvais, même quand il a engagé la guerre. Il a sincèrement cru que sous son autorité les hommes vivraient heureux et préservés de la tyrannie, qu'elle soit celle de Zeus ou des puissances que je pressens à l'œuvre autour de nous. Je me tiens pour heureux d'avoir contribué à son dessein, et je m'en vais en paix... »

Orphée s'était mis debout. Sa harpe ensorcelée reposait non loin de Shun. Il savait que sa première pensée aurait dû être pour ce dernier ; le jeune Saint avait tant enduré d'épreuves ! Mais le Chevalier de la Lyre se sentait le cœur si gros qu'il s'abandonna aux larmes. Retrouver Andromède dans de telles conditions n'avait rien de joyeux, même si, compte tenu de la brutalité avec laquelle les Saints d'Athéna et lui s'étaient séparés, dans le Giudecca, c'était inespéré.

— « Eurydice », chuchota-t-il dans un sanglot, « où que tu sois, adieu et pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Cette fois il n'est pas question que je perde qui j'aime... »


	5. Chapter 5

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****IV**** -**

**J**ulian considéra la simple feuille de papier posée dans le rabat du parapheur. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à continuer sa routine journalière de businessman tandis que, loin de là, en Grèce, les défenseurs de la Justice vivaient leur heure dernière. Le jeune magnat fit pivoter sa chaise et attrapa le cocktail posé sur le bar roulant, à main droite du bureau. Le jour tirait à sa fin sous ces latitudes australes ; le yatch roulait imperceptiblement, guidé par la main sûre d'un de ses Marinas, et les flots s'étaient faits si discrets qu'il aurait pu aussi bien se trouver dans une des innombrables propriétés familiales des Solo. Le garçon en costume marin reposa le verre avec dégoût ; soit l'alcool s'était ranci, soit la situation qu'il lui plaisait de tenir à distance de ses pensées y avait resurgi de sa propre initiative, ternissant le plaisir promis par la dégustation. Toujours était-il qu'il ne se sentait plus guère le cœur à boire. Malgré ses pouvoirs oblitérés, la réincarnation de l'Empereur des Mers avait eu conscience, et ce dès le début, du combat déclenché par les zélotes de la Lumière ; au surplus, Sirène l'en avait avisé aussitôt que ses sens de Général avaient perçu les deux Cosmo énormes qui venaient de paraître au Sanctuaire. Dans un coin du navire, sans doute toujours aux prises avec son envie de suicide après la mort de Hyoga, Issac n'avait pu manquer non plus de ressentir les échos de ces combats.

Le jeune potentat écarta avec humeur son attirail de parfait homme d'affaires. Il n'avait pas dû prêter suffisamment d'attention quand il s'était saisi du verre, car certains des papiers qui requéraient sa signature montraient des traces d'humidité. L'impression avait bavé, des auréoles se formaient dans le corps du texte. La futilité de cette situation envisagée à travers le regard du Dieu agaçait son esprit rationnel aiguisé par des années dans les meilleures écoles de commerce de la planète. Il s'agissait de millions, parbleu ! cela exigeait qu'il s'y intéresse... Il ouvrit divers tiroirs, à la recherche d'une feuille un peu épaisse afin d'absorber l'eau. Rien, pas même un buvard. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, ce fut pour découvrir des documents où l'encre décrivait de gros pavés. Des taches arachnéennes. Un gargouillis s'élevait sur sa droite ; il se détourna, et découvrit le ballon à cocktail plein d'un liquide dense et grumeleux qui bouillait en menaçant de déborder. Avec un bruit enroué, une flammèche naquit des bulles à sa surface.

Julian se détendit et porta la main à l'extincteur le plus proche. A moins qu'il ne se fût beurré à son insu, cette situation virait au surréaliste... Le souci du risque d'incendie le quitta au moment où il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul. La confiance en soi rayonnante de Poséidon coula en son esprit ; à présent qu'il détenait de nouveau les perceptions du Dieu, le changement dans l'atmosphère, et même la réalité tangible, de la cabine était immanquable.

Une sombre nuée occupait tout l'espace. Cônes d'encre ses ombres drapaient meubles, bibelots et boiseries de leurs lignes changeantes, trompeuses, opacifiant l'air et marquant, non : altérant, de façons sinistres les objets à la texture malléable. Là où ce gaz des ténèbres semblait le plus délétère, un personnage inquiétant dévisageait l'héritier des Solo. L'Empereur des Mers avait violemment remué dans son urne à la vue de l'être tissé de grisaille.

Ses contours se confondaient pour partie avec la nuée. Mais ce qui apparaissait de lui aux regards suffisait amplement à le rendre inquiétant. Une longue houppelande noire parée de peaux de bêtes revêtait des formes trapues emprisonnées par deux épaulières facettées de motifs géométriques et par un casque fuselé comme une mitre ; plusieurs chaînettes du même métal noir bleuté que ces pièces de cuirasse retenait les pans de l'habit sur le néant luisant de la poitrine de l'inconnu. A demi dissimulées par la fourrure des manches bouffantes, ses mains recourbées et griffues étaient elles aussi métalliques. De cet acier mat brillaient enfin l'extrémité de cuissardes et le profilé agressif de gros brodequins présentement calés talon à talon l'un contre l'autre. La raideur de la houppelande conférait au personnage l'allure d'un mannequin de films d'horreur : à la fois emprunté, empesé, lourd et inexorable. Comme un golem ou le Frankenstein des vieux films impressionnistes allemands.

Le fleuron de la flotte des Industries Solo n'était pas le premier ni le seul lieu investi par les vapeurs d'obscurité.

Les doigts crispés sur la garde de l'épée, Hilda de Polaris tenait en respect la réplique de l'être des ténèbres. Deux blondes jouvencelles, sa sœur Flam et Freiya la seule survivante de la maison princière de l'autre royaume d'Asgard, retenaient leur souffle dans les bras l'une de l'autre derrière la prêtresse. Hormis un réduit de quelques mètres carrés éclairé normalement, de par la grâce de l'armure d'Odin endossée par sa représentante, la salle entière respirait ce Cosmo macabre. Le feu bleuté qui brûlait aux pieds du trône s'était éteint ; les hautes murailles avaient pris des formes fantasmagoriques sous cette atmosphère. Il devait y avoir autre chose dans cette brume quasi solide, car la panoplie divine réagissait à son contact en produisant des étincelles argentées. Hilda sentait son corps peser des tonnes, comme plaqué par un poids invisible ; le seul fait de maintenir Balmung immobile en direction de l'inconnu se situait aux limites du pénible. Si elle devait combattre, il était hors de question qu'elle se fatiguât déjà. La jeune femme accrut donc le niveau de son Cosmo. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de se découvrir parfaitement en mesure de fusionner son énergie propre avec celle de son Dieu ; dès qu'elle l'avait fait les vapes avaient décru en consistance. Mais voici que les ombres s'y accrochaient de plus belle. Un coup pour rien. Du moins Hilda savait-elle désormais qu'il lui faudrait jouer serré.

L'être casqué avança le pied droit. Les mosaïques du dallage répercutaient le son mat de son brodequin. Son autre pied se campa tout aussi lourdement, arrachant un gémissement aux tomettes minuscules. Puis il pivota afin de se présenter de face aux trois femmes. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix était conforme à son apparence : caverneuse et autoritaire.

— « Servante d'Odin, tu me vois devant toi sur l'ordre de sa grandeur la Nuit. Ma maîtresse te fait dire de m'accompagner, si la vie t'est chère. »

Poséidon accueillit le message avec des sentiments mêlés. La forme sombre ne dégageait qu'une force de combat assez minime et le Cosmo des ténèbres qui s'accrochait à sa houppelande, tout déplaisant qu'il fût, ne lui en imposait pas. Mais le messager parlait au nom du pire fléau que le panthéon de l'Olympe et ses prédécesseurs eussent jamais affronté, une force qui, pour s'être prescrite un exil volontaire, avait été jugée quantité négligeable et laissée de côté, bien à tort. L'essence du Dieu s'agitait avec fureur au tréfonds de sa jarre ; le sceau donnait des signes d'effritement — si le fils de Kronos le désirait vraiment, il serait libre d'une poussée. En mesure de revenir occuper son enveloppe charnelle. Déjà le trident avait quitté le fond des mers, plus vif que la torpille, comme il fendait les flots en direction de son propriétaire.

— « Tous ceux qui ont eu partie liée avec Athéna et sont d'essence divine doit attendre de passer en jugement ». La houppelande noire poursuivait de son ton monocorde. « Implorez le pardon de Sa Noirceur, ou apprêtez-vous à subir votre châtiment. »

— « Un Dieu n'a d'ordres à recevoir de personne », répliqua Poséidon d'une voix coupante ; son timbre s'était fait mauvais. « Même pas de ses pairs. Zeus qui se croyait l'Alpha et l'Oméga en a fait l'expérience. Ta maîtresse sera la suivante... »

L'être des ténèbres esquissa un geste de la main. Bien qu'il eût aussitôt interposé son meilleur champ de force défensive, le Seigneur des Océans sentit son buste pulser et se déformer. Une douleur cuisante lui vrillait la poitrine côté gauche, près du cœur. Il se tâta de sa bonne main, peu surpris de la trouver poisseuse et chaude. Parmi le sang qui perlait de la plaie en voie de se cautériser jouaient les reflets métalliques d'un doigt griffu.

Le laquais de la Nuit avait fait croître son médius à vitesse géométrique. Poséidon se serait envoyé des gifles ; il ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit que son adversaire aurait pu user de la violence physique plutôt que de Cosmo. Plus question de manifester de la présomption. Le fantôme, ou quoi qu'il fût au juste, se trompait lourdement en se représentant qu'il lui avait ôté l'envie de se rebiffer. Tout le contraire.

Le gaz des ténèbres s'était fait étouffant dans la cabine inondée d'une puanteur de sépulcre ; la tête du Dieu tournait, si légère et vide, sur ses épaules. Il ne lui fut par conséquent pas difficile de prendre un air sonné. La houppelande noire s'était rapprochée. A cette distance ses relents de vieux charnier, d'ancienne mort rance, étaient absolument à vomir.

Le spectacle du despote océanique en proie à une furieuse envie de cracher ses tripes et ses boyaux était du goût du responsable de la puanteur, car le néant de son visage s'anima. De fines lignes jumelles, rouges et luminescentes, y avaient brièvement paru ; elles se détachèrent une nouvelle fois contre le vide sitôt que la chose se remit à parler.

— « J'emploierai tous les moyens nécessaires pour te ramener. Il ne tient qu'à toi de le faire sur tes jambes, et indemne, ou dans l'état qui permettra à ma mission d'être un succès. Choisis. »

Un étau se referma sur le cœur non organique du Dieu. Quelqu'un de précieux à sa moitié humaine approchait ; _il_ serait là bientôt, à offrir une cible parfaite. Son énergie cosmique parfaitement maîtrisée, et n'émettant pas la moindre vibration. _Il_ entendait de toute évidence se porter au secours de son seigneur qu'_il_ croyait hors d'état de se protéger ; décidément l'exemple des Saints d'Athéna était contagieux. L'immortel ne pouvait néanmoins se défendre d'éprouver de la compassion à l'égard de cet humain prêt à tous les sacrifices pour un maître qui ne lui avait jamais témoigné que de la hauteur. Au demeurant, la question était tranchée : la perspective que l'un de ses Shoguns survivants termine en passoire aux mains de l'autre boîte de conserve grimée était intolérable à Poséidon. Place à l'action.

— « Dans ce cas je choisis... de t'envoyer te faire foutre !! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, les doigts de sa main gauche s'emparèrent de l'onglet assassin ; le poing droit du Dieu qui s'était détendu comme une masse percuta ce dernier à toute volée, broyant les articulations de métal. C'est le moment que choisit le Trident pour perforer la coque du navire. L'item sacré ne mit pas un quart de seconde à traverser les divers ponts. Son pilier de force cosmique explosa sous l'être à la houppelande et, redevenant solide, le ficha sur place de ses lames meurtrières. L'apôtre de la Nuit gronda dans ce qui n'était identifiable ni à de la rage ni à de la souffrance. Ses bras tendus en avant repoussèrent ses manches, les doigts longs et crochus instantanément allongés en dix épées qui, se détendant, décapitèrent le Trident avec une facilité confondante. Les brodequins de titan avaient quitté le plancher de teck éventré ; la sombre houppelande fonçait sur le Dieu des Mers toutes griffes dehors au milieu des meubles et des petits objets propulsés vers elle en raison de la gîte accusée par le yatch touché à mort. Le naufrage avantageait Poséidon, auquel le contact de son élément conférait des pouvoirs accrus ; Sirène et Issac n'étaient déjà plus à bord, très probablement rassurés sur le sort de Julian par la présence du Cosmo de leur maître ; il pouvait donc lutter sans retenir ses coups. Son armure se matérialisa autour de lui à grands renforts d'étincelles azurées ; dès que son casque fut en place il s'élança à la rencontre du laquais des ténèbres.

oooOOOooo

Hilda trancha à la volée les sabres de métal que son adversaire dardait sur elle tout en visant à l'écarter le plus possible de Flam et de Freiya. Ses propres bottes ne déstabilisaient pas la chose habitée par la Nuit, néanmoins le tranchant de Balmung mettait régulièrement en difficulté ses doigts épées toujours se renouvelant. En dépit de ses apparences de lourdeur, l'être méphitique était bon bretteur, vif, réactif et précis ; une chance pour la prêtresse qu'Odin guidait son bras. Sa propre expérience aurait fait long feu contre cet adversaire impitoyable. Entrevoyant soudain une ouverture dans sa garde, la prêtresse feinta de quarte puis de sixte ; à chaque parade l'épée se rapprochait du flanc de son ennemi. Dès qu'il cessa de le protéger, elle chargea. L'estoc de Balmung entama profondément la houppelande au niveau de ce qui ressemblait au bassin de la créature. Cette dernière s'élança vivement en arrière, deux billes de lumière rouge au fond du néant de sa face. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les parements de son habit, de part et d'autre des chaînettes qui maintenaient celui-ci en place. Un Cosmo d'une violence obscène refluait à l'intérieur du sombre organisme. Petit à petit les ferrures de métal bleu noir solidement entravées cédaient sous la pression des phalanges griffues ; la force obscure émanant du fantôme croissait avec l'ouverture des pans de sa houppelande. Au delà de la fourrure miroitait un espace abyssal hachuré de trajectoires scintillantes, à l'instar d'autant de comètes sur le ruban d'un ciel d'été. Le spectacle était aussi fascinant que morbide.

— « La Reine en sera contrite, mais tant pis, tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix. Que la puissance combative des Ténèbres soit avec moi ! »

Les chaînettes se rompirent devant les yeux circonspects de la jeune femme. L'habit libre de toute entrave flotta, se gonfla et s'emplit ainsi qu'une montgolfière. L'apôtre de la Nuit ressembla très vite à un énorme ballon de cuir empesé sur lequel surnageait son casque. Pourtant il continuait de s'arrondir et de grandir en force pure, semblable à une bombe colossale. Hilda retint son bras à l'instant où elle décochait sa meilleure attaque de quarte. L'esprit d'Odin avait crié à l'intérieur de l'armure. Docile à ses instructions, la princesse de Polaris transféra son poids sur sa jambe d'appui ; elle se mit ensuite en extension et, empoignant Balmung pommeau vers l'avant comme elle l'eût fait d'une dague, se prépara à frapper de la pointe en un moulinet. Les yeux rougeoyants dévoraient presque toute la visière du casque de l'ennemi. Son rire démentiel claqua tandis que ses griffes rabattaient avec violence les parements de la houppelande sur sa panse distendue. L'être des Ténèbres se dégonfla subitement ; le trop-plein de matière sombre qui sourdait entres les jointures de cuir et de peau écarta comme fétus les pans du vêtement pour se constituer en tourbillon sphérique entre les paumes métalliques. Les billes infernales de ses orbites étaient si larges qu'elles se rejoignaient dans l'embrasure du heaume.

— « Je vous ai assez vus », proclama le fantôme avec emphase, « toi, ton Dieu, ton Cosmo et tes protections dérisoires ! Croulez devant Demolition Wall !! »

L'essence noire concentrée entre ses mains recourbées s'épancha de la fente médiane de ses ongles, constituée en une muraille incommensurable d'obscurité qui glissa comme sur un rail avant de déferler sur la princesse Hilda. La garde défensive de celle-ci se crispa dans l'attente de l'ultime seconde pour placer son mouvement de contre. Freiya et Flam n'avaient pas demandé leur reste ; elles s'étaient enfuies par un couloir secret, mues par l'espoir d'atteindre la crypte où les armures étaient stockées. Les panoplies des Conquérants devraient assurer un abri suffisant, avait transmis la prêtresse à sa sœur sitôt qu'elle avait pris la mesure de l'affrontement à venir.

Hilda s'était tenue prête à tout hormis au caquètement obscène qui retentit dans son crâne. L'hilarité ponctuant les paroles qui furent proférées ensuite souilla la jeune femme de son atroce autosatisfaction, mais cela était fort peu de chose, à la vérité, au prorata de ce qu'elle avait entrevu à la faveur de l'irruption psychique.

— « Que dirais-tu de faire grimper les enjeux ? Il y a des personnes auxquelles tu tiens, ce serait dommage qu'elles n'en aient pas pour leur argent ! »

— « NON !! », cria la représentante d'Odin au sommet de ses poumons. « Prends-t'en à moi tant que tu veux, mais laisse ces femmes tranquilles ! »

— « Trop tard ! Je viens de ralentir la progression de mon arcane, juste histoire que tu apprécies ce qui va suivre... Et maintenant, voici Dark Web !! »

Le temps s'était distendu, dans la mesure où l'échange qui avait consommé au moins une minute apparaissait désynchrone avec les battements du cœur d'Hilda, en tout petit nombre, trois au plus, depuis la seconde où la psyché de l'être des ténèbres s'était imposée au milieu de la sienne. La courtine de lumière noire avançait dorénavant au ralenti ; son front hideux coupait la salle dans le sens de la largeur, la partie située à gauche du trône en proie aux flammes et à la dévastation. Une passe des mains du spectre éteignit l'incendie ; le geste impérieux mourut faute de membre pour le prolonger, car l'articulation des doigts, les os formant le carpe et la naissance du poignet de chaque main se détachèrent du néant de ses manches. Les interstices entre chacune de ces pièces de métal grandirent, jusqu'à composer deux serres équidistantes étendues en des angles inhumains. Pour la plus grande épouvante de la prêtresse, chaque élément articulé cracha un fil de soie en direction des dalles. A force de se croiser et de s'entrecroiser leur extension fit se créer les géométries subtiles de toiles d'araignée. Celles-ci disparurent au travers du dallage sitôt que formées, l'étoilant avec le bruit organique de mandibules affairés à grignoter la pierre. Les fils encore attachés aux espaces vides entre les mains décomposées se chargèrent d'énergie purpurine. Le sous-sol éclatait à présent sous les coups de boutoir de fontaines de magma et les projections de vapeur suffocante. La parfaite ordonnance du dallage se soulevait sous les pieds d'Hilda, réduite elle-même à sautiller sur place, son bras libre ramené devant son visage face aux bombes volcaniques et à la gifle furieuse des flammes. Un volcan. Ce dément avait transformé la montagne sainte du Walhalla en un volcan sur le point d'éclater.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de contrer la monstrueuse muraille de ténèbres, dont la vélocité venait de revenir, en même temps que de retarder l'éruption. Tel était le dilemme devant lequel l'apôtre de la Nuit avait placé Hilda : tenter sa chance en ripostant, et laisser Freiya et Flam être carbonisées vivantes — car aucun doute ne planait sur le fait que le fantôme avait visé la crypte des armures, parfaitement conscient que le Cosmo des panoplies serait impuissant à contenir un arcane utilisant une forme d'énergie autre —, ou bien envoyer son propre Cosmo envelopper les deux blondes et s'exposer de plein à la fureur de Demolition Wall. Odin en personne ne pouvait déployer d'un mouvement unique une parade double...

Le fantôme disparut. Un déplacement d'air fut tout ce qu'Hilda perçut avant qu'il ne déboule devant elle avec ses mains en doigts de sabre. Chacune d'elle s'était muée en une lame unique de près d'un mètre de long. Pour le coup, Odin ne fut d'aucune utilité à la princesse ; le Dieu ne s'était pas remis de voir le suppôt des ténèbres se porter au devant de son attaque aussi aisément. Elle se trouvait seule. Les pensées de la chose la contaminèrent de plus belle. _Tu vas crever, salope !_ A cette différence que les modulations psychiques étaient féminines...

oooOOOooo

Dix mille kilomètres en contrebas sur le fuseau horaire d'Asgard, Sirène de Sorrento et Issac de Kraken dérivaient à la merci des courants. Même s'ils avaient estimé plus sage de ne point participer au duel entre Julian / Poséidon et la puissance occulte accourue le défier, histoire de ne mettre aucun bâton dans les roues du Dieu des Océans, leur décision leur pesait. L'iceberg conjuré par le Shogun de l'Arctique s'était éloigné alors que les vagues monumentales, véritables lames de fond soulevées par la fureur du Dieu, ballottaient le navire fortement incliné à bâbords. L'intensité du Cosmo ennemi augurait mal, néanmoins, de l'issue de la bataille ; mais les deux Généraux étaient si nettement surclassés que, la mort dans l'âme, ils avaient ravalé leur orgueil en se laissant porter par l'Océan Indien. Les regards lourds qu'ils s'adressaient de temps à autre témoignaient en outre du peu d'estime qu'ils avaient l'un à l'égard de l'autre. Bien que devenu peu ou prou un ami d'Andromède, Sorrento réprouvait dans son principe tout attachement entre Shoguns et Saints d'Athéna ; le fait qu'Issac fût revenu à la vie droit dans le lit de Cygnus allait contre sa morale. Dans son for intérieur, le Général de l'Atlantique Nord bouillait de jalousie. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait mystère de son attirance pour Julian, au point parfois de s'exposer au ridicule. Sans résultat. Le milliardaire ne voyait rien et le traitait avec l'affection indulgente mais un peu distanciée d'un frère. Tel était bien le drame de sa vie : antérieurement à son éveil comme Shogun des Mers, le garçon à la toison lavande avait toujours passé pour le vilain petit canard. Trop mince et fluet pour compter au nombre des forts, trop médiocre sous le regard de l'intellect afin d'être classé fort en thème, pas assez bien fait de sa personne s'il désirait s'en remettre à sa séduction pour percer, et à l'inverse trop mignard pour n'être pas brimé en tant qu'efféminé. Le drame qu'il y avait à être à ce point dans la moyenne s'était estompé lorsqu'il avait croisé pour la première fois le chemin de ce Julian Solo qui répondait si bien à ses desiderata érotiques ; le don subséquent de l'armure et la confiance à lui manifestée par la réincarnation de l'Empereur des Mers, laquelle avait culminé dans son envoi à Asgard en tant qu'espion attaché à la princesse de Polaris, tout avait conspiré à le faire se sentir important. Mais il s'était trompé ; Poséidon n'y attachait aucune espèce d'importance, quant à Julian, Sirène ne lui était qu'un séide zélé doublé — au mieux — d'un compagnon agréable. Et voilà que ce peu de chose, il l'avait probablement perdu à tout jamais. C'était stupide d'avoir investi autant dans une relation à sens unique.

Un claquement de doigts quasiment sous son nez déchira le voile de sa méditation.

— « Pardon ? », fit-il distraitement, oublieux du contexte, de la situation et de tout ce qui n'était pas son cœur en miettes. Ses iris couleur rubis paraissaient voir Issac pour la première fois.

— « Et c'est moi qu'on accuse de porter toute la misère du monde sur mes épaules. Il n'importe. J'étais en train de dire que je ne parviens pas à appeler mon Ecaille. Si c'est pareil pour toi, on est dans de beaux draps... Je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis longtemps ; mon souffle n'est plus aussi froid, résultat la glace ne va pas se maintenir compacte très longtemps. »

— « Veux-tu dire qu'elle est en train de fondre ? »

— « Constate par toi-même... »

Le Shogun borgne — anciennement du moins, se reprit Sorrento, attendu qu'il avait ressuscité avec ses deux yeux intacts, sauf pour une ligne plus claire à la transversale de l'orbite gauche — lui montrait ses mains paume ouverte vers le haut. La bruine opaque des fleurs de givre y dansait avec délicatesse. L'air froid immobile autour de ces cristaux piquait les yeux de Sirène mais ne lui parut pas outre mesure glacé. Comme son Cosmo, d'ailleurs. Issac avait raison : les vibrations de son aura se situaient à un niveau très inférieur à ce qu'elles auraient dû être. Qu'il les avait dépensées depuis le moment où ils avaient dérivé attestait qui plus est de sa déchéance comme Chevalier des Glaces. Le Shogun aux cheveux parme lança un regard circulaire, essayant de percer la pénombre tombée peu auparavant pour prendre la mesure de la fonte de l'iceberg. Ce qui lui en apparut à l'issue d'une longue séance d'observation n'était guère encourageant. La superficie du vaisseau de glace s'était réduite d'une moitié environ. Et pas davantage qu'Issac Sirène n'était en mesure de faire venir jusqu'à lui son Ecaille. La distance d'avec la villa grecque où dormaient les sept armures des Mers devait excéder la portée du Cosmo. Or il s'était refusé à glisser parmi ses bagages sa flûte ensorcelée, à leur départ pour la croisière ; l'instrument lui paraissait trop dangereux pour un usage purement d'agrément. Une flûte ordinaire avait suffi à enchanter ses compagnons de ses mélodies. Dommage, car l'artefact enchanté détenait plus d'un pouvoir utile. Une rapide revue des options disponibles laissa Sorrento bien sombre. Sans Ecaille ils ne pourraient ni respirer sous l'eau ni prétendre plonger assez bas pour atteindre le fond et se retrouver au dedans de l'Empire. Réduits à un Cosmo unique, ils n'iraient probablement pas loin à la nage. Si seulement la Grèce n'avait pas été aussi éloignée. Ils eussent pu tenter d'atteindre Tithys par télépathie. En fait de navigation, c'était devenu le radeau de la Méduse...

— « Nos chances sont inexistantes ». Issac avait acquiescé à la phrase muette de son compagnon. « Au sommet de ma forme, quelques centaines de milles en pleine eau ne seraient pas la mer à boire ; mais je commence à ne plus sentir mes bras et si je relâche mon effort de glaciation notre esquif tiendra à peine jusqu'au matin. D'ici là, je serai peut-être remis. »

— « Laisse tomber ce cube de glace. Je ne vais pas te laisser te noyer... C'est juste que tu es trop lourd pour que je puisse nous maintenir tous les deux à flot bien longtemps... »

Trop occupé à scruter les bords abrupts de l'iceberg qui s'étendait à leurs pieds du promontoire sur lequel ils avaient grimpé pour s'en servir comme d'une vigie, Sorrento manqua le regard aigu que lui décocha son vis-à-vis. L'incarnat au naturel si pâle du Kraken avait foncé imperceptiblement sous le compliment dont il venait d'être l'objet ; ses yeux de jade suivaient les lignes du visage de Sirène comme s'il découvrait l'autre Shogun. Comment Issak avait-il été sans reconnaître combien l'autre était beau ? La réponse allait de soi : sa haine envers Hyoga.

— « Une minute ! Je détecte un courant plus froid. C'est ça ; une masse d'eau avoisinant le zéro est toute proche. Brûle un peu de Cosmo afin de nous diriger vers elle, je vais te guider... »

Le soulagement qui altérait le contralto du Shogun de l'Arctique était contagieux. Le nimbe bleu lagon de Sirène fit reculer l'obscurité ; insensiblement poussé vers le nord l'iceberg dont les formes aplaties par la fonte craquaient sous la force psychique du Général, se dirigeait à contre-courant. Il fit bientôt moins doux, à ce point que les pieds du flûtiste regimbèrent à lui obéir quand Issac lui signifia d'arrêter. Un coup d'œil circulaire démontrait qu'effectivement ils étaient sur la bonne direction. Le contraste thermique entre les eaux tièdes de l'Océan Indien et la dérive droit venue d'Antarctique suscitait une atmosphère irréelle faite d'étranges aurores et de poudroiements localisés, ravissement pour l'œil mais mortels à la navigation. Maints blocs de glace escortaient dès à présent leur esquif.

— « L'ennui est qu'on ne saurait dire vers où nous sommes poussés », murmurait Issac pour lui-même. « J'espère que cela ne sera pas le pôle. »

La voix inquiète de Sorrento lui fit tourner la tête.

— « On va avoir d'autre chats à fouetter... Cette traînée qui nous fonce dessus ne me dit rien qui vaille. Vite, essaie de me réchauffer ; ce n'est pas le moment d'être empêché de me battre... »

Les mains du Kraken était étonnamment chaudes contre les mollets de Sirène malgré le Cosmo qu'elles n'avaient pas cessé d'irradier. Le grand gaillard à genoux devant lui dos bandé en une plaine de muscles qui roulaient sous son simple polo de coton, avec sa nuque offerte et ses biceps contractés, offrait l'épitomé de la beauté virile. Issac redressa le buste pour l'interroger des yeux ; ses lèvres ne souriaient pas, mais son regard s'était adouci. Ce fut le moment que les boutons sur sa poitrine choisirent pour lâcher, révélant le vallonnement de ses pectoraux. Il y avait belle lurette que la froidure ambiante avait durci les tétons du Shogun aux cheveux verts et que ceux-ci pointaient avec orgueil à travers le tissu. Des doigts résolus s'emparèrent de ceux de Sirène qu'ils guidèrent sur les boutons de chair. Une expression charmeuse que le jeune homme aux yeux rubis n'avait jamais vue sur les traits de l'autre lui indiquait assez de quoi il s'agissait. Une minute s'écoula. Puis le charme fut brisé.

La mine embarrassée de Sorrento, son ton rouge brique avisèrent le Chevalier des Glaces qu'il en avait trop fait. Au demeurant, le sifflement qui retentit au dessus de leurs têtes les ramena à la réalité. Ils sautèrent sur leurs jambes, inconsciemment au coude à coude.

Le rai de lumière qui semblait parti pour passer très loin au dessus de l'iceberg avait infléchi sa trajectoire. C'était cela qui avait éveillé les craintes de Sirène. Or voici qu'il décrivait un virage brusque, décélérant à mesure que sa trajectoire recoupait le monticule blanc où se tenaient les Généraux, puis déchirait la nuit en droite ligne de leur position. Kraken se jeta de côté, suivi de Sorrento, non sans avoir libéré chacun une lourde décharge énergétique. Le rayon ne ralentit pas ; les jets de force issus de leurs poings avaient ricoché sur son passage. Il s'abattit au milieu d'un blizzard de glace et de neige atomisée. L'onde circulaire qui se propagea depuis l'iceberg sur la plaine liquide témoignait éloquemment de la violence de l'impact.

Les deux garçons KO debout furent longs avant de s'extraire de la couche blanche en voie de solidification. Ils avaient atterris à proximité l'un de l'autre quand le souffle du crash les avaient délogés de leur position au sol.

— « Nom de — » commença Issac, pour s'apercevoir que sa gorge n'émettait plus de son.

La bouche ouverte en une imitation de la carpe, Sirène contemplait avec incrédulité et force interrogations sur sa santé mentale l'objet planté dans la neige dix mètres devant eux.

Le Trident de Poséidon. Hampe fichée en terre et toutes lames scintillantes dehors.

oooOOOooo

La première chose qu'il lui fut donné de voir au sortir de sa gangue de ténèbres fut la silhouette menaçante plantée devant Phaethon. Au silence étouffant qui planait sur la cour elle n'était pas apparue de fraîche date. Linos pouvait entendre haleter les autres apprentis comme lui sortis victorieux de l'ordalie. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu intervenir, si tant est qu'ils en eussent eu l'envie. Toutes leurs forces, toute leur volonté avait été dépensées pour faire éclater de l'intérieur l'espèce d'étau obscur dans lequel le Chevalier Sacré les avait enfermés, au commencement de la cérémonie. Une fois pris dans cette mélasse, le blond avait réalisé le but de la manoeuvre : les familiariser avec le Cosmo de l'Obscur, la grande force ennemie de leur Dieu. Les pavanes de la destruction qui en émanaient avaient transi son âme de terreur, mais il avait tenu bon, étant même le premier à s'en extirper, et en un temps record. Pourtant il ne se fût jamais attendu à être accueilli par un suppôt des Ténèbres. L'aura de celui-ci éclipsait la présence du Dieu ; ce n'était pas pour rien que les paons sacrés n'étaient visibles nulle part et que les rares lumières avaient cédé la place à une brume nauséabonde lourdement saturée en Cosmo de la nuit. Mais le Cosmo de Phaethon était aussi radieux que le jeune apprenti lui avait connu. Son beau visage immobile ne respirait rien qu'un détachement ferme.

Le fantôme dit quelque chose que Linos ne compritpas. La huitaine de mètres qui les séparaient, lui et ses condisciples, des deux champions antagonistes avalait les termes exacts de leur échange. Tout ce que le jeune Grec en saisit était que la houppelande noire exigeait quelque chose que le rouquin ne voulait pas lui abandonner. Le ton monta, quoique leurs voix n'eussent qu'à peine dépassé le volume sonore du chuchotis. Un Cosmo agressif s'exhalait du corps sanglé de cuir sombre. Il se détourna avec emphase et embrassa de son regard absent la douzaine de garçons en pagne affairés à tenter de tenir sur leurs jambes.

Linos devina que la conversation tournait autour d'eux. Le plus curieux cependant était ce pressentiment qui le taraudait. Il connaissait cette créature. Ou du moins ce qui se cachait sous son habit et derrière ce heaume à l'allure de mitre. A l'évidence il se trompait ; toutes autres choses étant égales, rien d'humain n'aurait pu épandre cette puanteur de tombeau.

Un regard à la dérobée lui confirma que ses camarades étaient à peu près remis. Il fit un pas en avant puis, quand il eut vérifié la stabilité de sa démarche, se mit à courir résolument vers les deux champions à nouveau face à face. Les autres lui avaient emboîté le pas. C'est alors que de grandes ombres descendirent du ciel. Douze détonations saluèrent l'apparition des urnes des Armures de Platine chacune devant son possesseur désigné. Les boîtes étincelantes malgré la nuit s'ouvrirent, et les comètes des pièces des panoplies en train de s'assembler sur les membres des nouveaux Chevaliers obligèrent l'assistance entière à fermer ou détourner les yeux. Phaethon décocha un sourire à la face de spectre devant lui. La colère destructrice de l'être des ténèbres allait le pousser à la faute ; il suffisait d'attendre.

— « Encore des gêneurs », persifla la chose sombre. « Puisque vous avez revêtu vos cuirasses, autant tester vos pouvoirs tout de suite. Voilà de quoi vous motiver... »

Son bras droit se détendit. Ses onglets de fer s'étaient prolongés en longues dagues et, reliés les uns aux autres, transformaient en sabre le plat de sa main. Le tranchant décrivit un arc de cercle à travers l'air nocturne. Le _sss_ crissant de l'estoc de la lame rencontrant des corps mous, suivi par des bruits écoeurant de chair heurtant le sol : voici les sons que véhiculèrent les oreilles des douze nouveaux Saints à leurs esprits médusés. Ceux qui avaient l'olfaction aiguisée comprirent l'étendue de la tragédie rien qu'à l'odeur cuivrée qui s'épanchait autour d'eux dans toutes les directions. Du sang. Des viscères exposés. Des intestins et des vessies soulagées dans les affres d'une mort survenue inconcevablement vite.

L'apôtre de la Nuit avait fauché la totalité de la foule d'un revers de son bras.

De gros sanglots se faisaient désormais entendre. Les jeunes Chevaliers incrédules ne savaient quelle contenance prendre ; en deux ou trois secondes l'exultation de leur réussite avait basculé dans l'horreur. Plus traumatisant encore, l'émissaire du Maître de la Lumière était resté sans réaction. Absent ou désintéressé devant cette tragédie.

Des exclamations de rage fusèrent. Des poings s'étaient levés, brandis vers les deux apôtres adverses figés dans la même posture de dédain. Ce n'était en rien prudent, ni pertinent, de les provoquer, avec pour tout viatique le Cosmo contenu dans les panoplies, cependant aucun ne s'en souciait. Le gaz des ténèbres fut bientôt soulevé par les flammes multicolores de onze Cosmo. Onze seulement, dans la mesure où Linos ne participait pas à la rage collective. Sa voix gronda par dessus les imprécations de ses condisciples.

— « Bande d'imbéciles, allez-vous vous calmer ? Nous ne sommes pas en possession de toutes les données. Et que pensez-vous faire ? Pour le cas où vous ne l'auriez pas déjà compris, je vous suggère de regarder aux alentours... »

— « Votre ami a raison », intervint le fantôme. Ses mains repoussèrent d'un geste arrogant les peaux qui ajouraient ses manches, dans une invitation évidente à faire ainsi que l'avait dit Linos. « Prenez la mesure de l'abîme qui vous sépare de moi ! »

De prime abord, les garçons ne distinguèrent rien au delà des amas de corps tranchés. Puis ceux qui jouissaient d'une vue d'aigle eurent le sentiment de mouvements infimes qui se propageaient le long des bâtiments parmi desquels la cour était enclose. Avec lenteur, une tuile se détacha des toits, ensuite une autre, et encore une autre. Un craquement sourd fut tout ce que la moitié supérieure du temple, sur les quatre points cardinaux, requit avant de se désolidariser du reste. Les trois étages glissèrent en avant le long d'une même ligne de fracture à l'alignement et à la rectitude parfaites. Le tranchant de la main du démon ne s'était pas contenté d'exterminer toute l'assistance ; il avait indifféremment décapité humains et constructions sur son passage. C'en était terminé du monastère en même temps que de ses desservants.

Une hilarité rocailleuse ponctua cette prise de conscience. Le suppôt de la Nuit faisait craquer le métal de ses phalanges à hauteur de son casque rejeté en arrière, tellement il riait. Les nouveaux Chevaliers baissaient tous la tête. A quoi bon se révolter, quand un seul revers de main de cette horreur mobilisait plus que la somme de leurs énergies ? Linos ne pensait pas autrement. Il aurait voulu croire que le sort n'en était pas jeté, qu'il y avait quelque chose à essayer contre la chose d'un autre monde. Quelque chose à croire dans le monceau de fadaises dont on les avait régalés à propos de la bonté et de la sainteté de la Lumière. Même si son représentant n'avait pas même fait mine d'essayer d'éviter le massacre de tous ces innocents.

Soudain, plus rien. Le rire abominable s'était tu.

— « Vous conviendrez avec moi », lança Phaethon, « qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce fantoche. »

La main tendue du Saint du Zénith s'était frayée un passage à travers le heaume du représentant de l'Obscur. Ses doigts encore ourlés de Cosmo ressortirent plus avant à l'air libre depuis le néant de la face du spectre, les serres redevenues épées et les brodequins duquel s'agitaient convulsivement. Le rouquin souleva la masse de cuir et de métal à bout de bras afin de bien la montrer aux Saint novices ; dans le même geste il la dépouilla de son habit, révélant un corps humain lové à l'intérieur de ses replis. Quelqu'un de nu, brun, imberbe et musclé, replié en position foetale et dont les traits cachés interdisaient qu'on le remette.

Alors que les jeunes s'approchaient pour mieux voir, la vague aura encore attachée à l'extrémité des doigts du Saint s'enfla subitement. Les radiations en hésitaient entre la lumière la plus vive et l'absolu des ténèbres. La balle de pure force magique se dégorgea vers l'avant en tentacules clairs obscurs qui vinrent frapper au cœur chacune des panoplies. Les Chevaliers que le dégagement avait ciblés s'estompèrent en brouillard indistinct.

Phaethon inversa alors la polarité des rayons. Une sorte d'arc électrique s'établit entre la dernière phalange de ses doigts, la surface de la houppelande et les contours des armures. Ce va-et-vient où le blanc dominait désormais devait transmettre de la matière à l'intérieur de celles-ci car des silhouettes étaient en voie de s'y dessiner.

Le Chevalier du Zénith s'adressa à Linos ; pour une raison qu'il était bien le dernier à comprendre, le blond avait été épargné par ce revirement de la situation.

— « Il ne m'a pas échappé que tu me préfères, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le repousser ; il t'aime tant qu'il a mieux aimé se donner à la Nuit qu'être séparé de toi. Je te le rends donc. En ce qui me concerne, son rôle est terminé. Tu lui transmettras mes regrets de l'avoir utilisé. »

La forme suspendue au milieu des gerbes d'éclairs descendit doucement dans les bras de Linos. Sa tête vint reposer contre l'épaule du Chevalier. Il s'agissait en effet de Rekka : amaigri et très faible, mais somme toute en bon état. Les questions qui se pressaient en foule aux lèvres du blond furent arrêtées par un hochement de tête du Saint. Ce dernier était concentré sur la tâche en cours : les armures blanches de la Lumière s'étaient désolidarisées des silhouettes sur lesquelles elles étaient en suspension pour retourner dans les urnes. L'éclat de l'or qui habillait les inconnus nimbés de rayons fuligineux paraissait acquérir de la densité. Peu après, des plaques dorées se formaient sur la peau nue et blanche de ces hommes.

La complexion puissante de huit d'entre eux les révélait sensiblement plus vieux que Linos et Rekka, plus expérimentés aussi à en juger par leur Cosmo. Les trois derniers étaient de taille et de conformation moyennes ; leur énergie cosmique en revanche affichait un niveau fabuleux. Le plus grand d'entre eux était brun de peau, avec un torse de culturiste et des épaules massives que couvraient les mèches libres de son opulente chevelure noire. Second par la taille, un garçon assez trapu aux boucles outremer affichait un visage taillé à la serpe et d'une extrême détermination. Le plus fluet enfin n'avait rien de remarquable excepté une masse désordonnée de cheveux blonds qui rebiquaient dans son cou. Leurs armures d'or affichaient des contours très modernes et une surface couvrante pour le moins minimale. Rien à voir avec les lignes massives de celles qui étaient apparues sur le dos de leurs aînés.

— « Linos, je répondrai seulement à cette question. Ces gens-ci sont les Saints d'Or d'Athéna, et ceux-là ses Chevaliers Divins. La mission que m'a confié mon Maître consistait à les ramener à la vie ; à cette fin, j'ai emprunté celle de tes amis. Il me fallait aussi celle d'une Lunule. Mais on ne peut tromper ces êtres, aussi devais-je m'arranger pour leur fournir une victime volontaire. Rekka. Adieu maintenant, il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches pas plus long. »

Les boucles de Phaethon irradiaient une lumière purpurine. On eût dit que le Saint était auréolé de toute la gloire céleste. Toujours tenant Rerkka lové contre son torse, Linos se vit contraint de clore ses yeux blessés par ce trop-plein de luminosité. Il ne demeura pas longtemps dans le noir. Mais, une fois qu'il put à nouveau s'en servir, la scène avait changé du tout au tout. Plus de monastère décapité, de patio entouré de cadavres, ni de Saints ressuscités. Non.

Les deux amants se trouvaient à l'orée d'un joli petit village. Là même où ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre, il y avait quelques huit ans de cela. Les pagodes disposées à chaque coin du bourg auraient été reconnaissables entre mille. Un poids dans son dos fit réaliser à Linos qu'il portait l'urne de son armure. Rekka serait si malheureux de n'avoir pu défendre ses chances de décrocher la sienne, se dit-il. Tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avise qu'un second coffre reposait à quelques pas de son ami. Et qu'une plume de paon y était disposée bien en évidence...


	6. Chapter 6

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****V**** -**

**« J**e t'ai dit de cesser de me materner ! De me toucher, aussi ! »

L'œil torve, un air mauvais aux lèvres, Shun d'Andromède semblait vraiment penser ce qu'il disait. Orphée avait appris à ses dépens qu'il existait des bornes à la gentillesse du Saint et que le garçon ordinairement adorable savait montrer les griffes si d'aventure il était convaincu de s'être fait gruger. Ce qui était le cas, quelques précautions oratoires dont s'était prémuni le Chevalier de la Lyre pour lui expliquer sa présence à l'abri des combats.

— « Je vois ce qu'on t'a promis en échange de ton concours », cracha Shun en se retournant et en chassant la main qui s'était hasardée à lui caresser les épaules d'un geste de réconfort. « Ah, la belle brochette d'intéressés ! Hadès pour lequel je ne suis qu'un contenant, Rune qui voulait se dédouaner de son échec dans le Tribunal, et toi qui me salive littéralement dessus... Enfoncez-vous dans le crâne que je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose sans défense ! C'est mon affaire, si je dois mourir en me battant ; nul n'avait à intervenir. »

Son Cosmo s'étendait large et clair autour de lui. Dépourvu d'aménité. Orphée se fit violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation de ligoter l'ingrat incontinent avec les cordes de sa lyre. Bien que le pouvoir de Hadès eût déjà effacé ses blessures et ramené son énergie vitale à un niveau satisfaisant, il s'en fallait de beaucoup que le Saint aux cheveux verts ait recouvré ses pleines capacités. Ce n'était pas un adversaire pour un Chevalier d'Argent capable de paralyser le monde d'une simple harmonique de son instrument. Andromède paraissait se moquer royalement de son état de faiblesse ; sa contenance arrogante évoquait davantage le Seigneur des Enfers tel qu'il avait été donné à Orphée de le connaître. Se pouvait-il que la personnalité du Dieu et celle de son porteur fussent en train de se mélanger ?

— « Tu prends mal les attentions dont tu es l'objet ; préfères-tu l'impact des pieds et des poings de cet adversaire qui t'a taillé en pièces ? »

Comme il ne disait rien, Orphée opta pour une approche frontale. Autant pousser son avantage tant que l'occasion lui était favorable. Ses yeux de la couleur vineuse des flots fixaient la ligne des falaises au delà desquelles s'étendait le haut plateau du Sanctuaire. Les vibrations de trois Cosmo s'entrechoquant pulsaient au tréfonds de l'écorce terrestre, en provenance du Nord. Le plus faible appartenait sans conteste à Seiya, et son intensité allait s'amenuisant face à l'aura absolument monstrueuse qui le pressait de toutes parts. Le troisième vibrait à peine moins fort, signe qu'il rencontrait de l'opposition ; mais cette dernière n'émettait point d'énergie. Etrange. Aucun Cosmo n'aurait pu être assez insignifiant pour échapper à Orphée en même temps que vif au point de contraindre l'aura antagoniste à briller aussi puissamment. Malgré son détachement, Shun était absorbé dans la contemplation des hautes terres. Son nimbe rose avait rétrogradé à l'état de simple auréole. Le voir ramena le guerrier de la Lyre aux besoins de l'instant.

Il s'avança vers Andromède avec résolution. Cela n'apparaissait guère, surtout avec l'obscurité, mais ses doigts qui tenaient fermement la lyre étaient prêts à pincer les cordes qui figeraient l'autre garçon sur place au premier signe de violence de sa part. Orphée réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas le moment de manquer d'éloquence... Une giclée d'acide au creux de l'estomac : voilà l'étendue de sa réaction lorsque le Cosmo de Seiya vacilla et disparut au firmament.

— « Non, évidemment. Tu te sens humilié de lui avoir donné une si pitoyable opposition ? N'être pas à la hauteur semble te hanter... Ou peut-être est-ce d'avoir failli à la Déesse ? Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune obligation envers elle, pas davantage en fait qu'à l'égard de Hadès : l'une est restée sourde à mon chagrin, l'autre m'a piégé à ses côtés. A présent te voilà Dieu toi-même ; raison de plus pour demeurer en vie. Si Athéna faillit, la Terre n'aura plus de divinités tutélaires qu'Hilda, Poséidon et toi — tous sans Chevaliers pour porter vos couleurs. Affaiblis. Diminués. Alors, je n'admets pas que tu veuilles ne retenir, de ton extraction, que les motifs égoïstes ! »

L'absence de réaction de l'autre ne lui en imposa point. Aux fluctuations de sa force vitale, il était évident que Shun se débattait avec la partie de lui-même obstinée dans sa méchante humeur. Le Chevalier de la Lyre décida de porter l'estocade à cette dernière.

— « Puisque tu dois reporter ta rage sur quelqu'un, ces deux Cosmo qui emplissent le Sanctuaire sont tout indiqués ! Mais pas maintenant ; Hadès a voulu te protéger afin que tu t'améliores et puisses les défaire par la suite. En mémoire de Pégase qui vient de rendre son dernier souffle. »

Le visage d'Andromède passa par un kaléidoscope d'expressions dont chaque mourait dans la suivante avant de s'être pleinement formée. Stupéfaction, incrédulité, colère, abattement, désespoir, dépression, puis de nouveau de la rage. La pâleur de sa peau délicatement nuancée de rouge là où son irritation affleurait, seyait bien à ses traits aux contours un peu mous et poupins ; le Saint revenu des Enfers préférait Shun ainsi, animé de la vie puissante que ses scrupules et son passé mal assumé l'incitaient à refouler presque en toute circonstance... Ensuite, plus rien ; il dut avoir conscience que son incapacité à celer ses sentiments était en train de culminer, l'exposant à jour avec les remous de sa conscience, dans la mesure où il vissa une expression blanche à son visage. La manière dont il chercha les yeux d'Orphée pour s'y caler ne présageait en rien de la décision à laquelle il était apparent qu'il venait de s'arrêter. Du moins ses pupilles avaient-elles perdu leur éclat métallique et buté.

— « Que cela sois dit sans ambages : je n'ai pas embrassé mon destin en m'abandonnant à cette force dans mon âme qui tournait et se retournait depuis mon éveil au huitième sens parce que j'en avais peur, ou que j'étais trop faible, lâche ou ce que tu veux, pour lui barrer la route. Mon signe est celui du sacrifice ; laisser Hadès me contrôler, moi qui suis à ce point bourrelé de remords dès que je dois tuer un ennemi, pouvait rendre plus aisée la tâche à mes compagnons... Quitte à périr. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre pour qui me connaît. Mais le jeu auquel se livre Hadès n'a rien que d'égoïste — il a peur, une peur panique, de la force qui s'apprête à nous envahir. Il sait le cortège d'horreurs qui vont s'abattre sur les peuples du monde. Il veut y survivre. Et pas par altruisme. Il lui plaît d'espérer qu'il y aura des miettes à ramasser. S'il entend me mettre de côté le temps que je devienne plus fort, j'y vois une raison simple : à Poséidon et Hilda d'aller au feu, lui espère sans doute se vendre à un prix supérieur par la suite. Je le répète ; aussitôt que mes forces me seront rendues, j'irai au secours d'Athéna. Et ne t'avise pas m'en empêcher. Mon pouvoir réel est sans rapport avec l'état de mon Cosmo. »

— « Tu me déçois », se contenta de répondre Orphée. « Tu te laisses submerger par l'amertume, sans tenir compte de ce que je t'ai appris sur Hadès ni des implications véritables. On se moque des calculs qu'il peut faire ; l'essentiel est de préserver l'avenir. Tu dois — »

— « Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! »

Andromède avait levé les bras avec une célérité étonnante et libéré les courants d'air jumeaux de sa Tempête à leur intensité la plus forte dans la paralysie.

— « Au cas où il te viendrait l'idée de m'asséner un coup avec l'une de tes cordes, je te suggère d'y regarder à deux fois. L'air qui tourbillonne le long de mon corps te la renverrait aussitôt. »

Orphée ne pouvait manquer d'être admiratif. Il était tombé juste ; le Dieu et l'homme fusionnaient en Shun. Quelle preuve demander sinon cette adaptation du meilleur arcane du Saint à la capacité divine de réfléchir sur tout agresseur la pleine puissance de son attaque ? Tempérer cet enthousiasme devint la moindre priorité du Chevalier de la Lyre quand il se sentit plaqué au sol par la gravité qui s'appliquait au dedans de la tempête. Le gamin n'entendait pas plaisanterie. Cependant il était hors de question de le laisser agir. L'inconscient, prétendre défier les Cosmo responsables de l'effacement de Seiya et d'Athéna ! Le Chevalier d'Argent testa avec discrétion ses membres. Il n'était véritablement ni entravé ni maintenu en place, plutôt chassé bras et jambes contre son corps sous les nombreux G du souffle. Autant dire hors d'état d'articuler le moindre mouvement. Restait son esprit. Le diriger vers sa lyre et pincer la corde qui libérerait une note assassine serait un jeu d'enfant. Shun ne lui laissait pas le choix des moyens. Avec son Cosmo de Dieu en devenir, une harmonique neutralisante risquait de faire chou blanc ; il fallait frapper fort et escompter que ses défenses mentales amoindriraient assez l'effet du fa mortel. Dans le cas contraire... Orphée pouvait juste espérer mourir vite — ou recouvrir suffisamment la maîtrise de ses mains pour jouer la Death Trip Serenade. L'attaque avait échoué contre Rhadamanthe car, devait-il apprendre ensuite de la bouche de Rune, le Juge était quasi sourd d'une oreille. Pareille chance ne se reproduirait pas, et au surplus il exécuterait la mélodie au pas de charge, sans mettre tant de confiance dans l'efficacité de ses premières mesures.

Andromède le dévisageait avec circonspection. Ses bras étaient retombés contre ses cuisses, les deux souffles qui immobilisaient Orphée naissant d'un point sur la grève situé entre ses pieds. L'air nocturne se rida, un instant chargé d'un halo rose. Sur ces entrefaites son armure fit sa réapparition autour de ses vêtements en lambeaux. Elle se chargea d'une lumière pourpre qui cilla à plusieurs reprises avant de s'estomper. La seule épaulière survivante, la cuirasse et ce qu'il subsistait des jambières s'apparentaient plus que jamais à une dentelle. On en aurait juré le matériau passé au travers d'une rogneuse ; et pourtant Athéna elle-même avait versé son sang, de retour de l'Olympe, pour galvaniser les armures.

— « Celui qui m'a battu dispose d'une force divine », constata Shun en a parte, la mine dégoûtée. « Autrement ma Cloth aurait réagi à mon Cosmo en reformant les parties manquantes... Tant pis, je me battrai d'entrée de jeu au sommet de mes aptitudes. »

Il avait entrepris d'arracher les pièces de métal, si bien que la fin de son intervention coïncida avec la chute de son ultime protection : le gantelet qui recouvrait les phalanges de son poing droit. Les jointures en étaient crispées jusqu'à la lividité. Or les traits qu'il détourna vers Orphée n'étaient déparés par nulle crispation, hormis un infime plissement des lèvres. Affolé, le Chevalier d'Argent comprit l'étendue de sa méprise — Shun ne s'était pas offusqué d'avoir été soustrait à la bataille pour de mauvaises raisons : il refusait qu'on l'ait sauvé tout court.

Son intention avait toujours été pleinement suicidaire. Périr dans l'accomplissement de son devoir, afin de n'avoir plus à répandre le sang. Et entraîner Hadès avec lui.

— « Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Sache que je suis désolé de te laisser dans cette position ; je suis flatté de l'intérêt que tu me voues, hélas ces choses n'ont plus cours... Les vents qui t'entravent disparaîtront sous peu, avec ma mort ou l'extinction de mon aura. Tu seras libre, alors. Et moi, délivré de mon devoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rien ne t'obligera plus dès lors à mettre en jeu ton existence. Adieu. Je souhaite que la vie te sourie, car tu le mérites... »

« Toi aussi, tu vas avoir ce que tu mérites. Je ne suis pas désolé de te le donner... »

Décontenancé, Andromède le fut surtout par le sérieux mortel qui animait la voix du musicien. Son Cosmo étalé autour de lui se tenait prêt à parer toute agression de son subtil aîné. Le trop de confiance qui émanait de ses paroles aurait dû mettre en garde le Dieu en devenir ; au lieu de cela, ne percevant point de menace, il haussa les épaules d'un geste singulièrement dénué d'élégance et commença à marcher vers la lisière de l'eau. La molle vaguelette qui s'affala sous son talon communiqua à ses nerfs la sensation d'une brûlure à l'acide. La suivante lui suscita une migraine. Plus exactement, l'onde amère n'y était impliquée en rien. Shun ressentait dorénavant un crissement au sein même de ses méninges. Telles des griffes vivement appliquées à la surface d'un tableau noir. L'écho du son dans sa psyché gonflait et refluait en un brandon de souffrance au fer rouge. Sa boîte crânienne entière était remplie par la stridulation de laquelle il ne pouvait localiser la source, moins encore s'affranchir. L'unique explication qu'il était en lui d'envisager, dans les dixièmes de seconde de répit qu'offraient les temps faibles de l'harmonique, semblait à chercher du côté du Chevalier qu'il maintenait sous son emprise. En supposant que tel était bien le cas. Ce dont il doutait, à présent. Faire volte-face dévora le plus clair de sa résolution, tandis que la vibration s'approfondissait et menaçait à chaque pic de l'enchaîner dans l'inconscience. Il y réussit néanmoins et dévisagea Orphée à moitié agenouillé dans sa résistance aux tourbillons déchaînés par l'angoisse qui le disputait à la volonté chancelante du Saint. Il n'avait pas envie de les retenir ; par quelque moyen détourné, le Chevalier de la Lyre avait réussi à prendre d'assaut ses pensées — la mort était bien le moins que requérait ce sacrilège.

Le garçon sensible et innocent se cabra, depuis le recoin de son esprit où la partie la moins trempée de sa personnalité avait trouvé refuge. Cette pensée-ci n'était pas sienne, aucune chance qu'il eût changé autant ; elle provenait du compromis entre Shun le guerrier en larmes sur ses ennemis à terre et Hadès le Dieu que sa fonction avait rendu sans cœur, lequel était en voie de se constituer par dessus les couches de ces deux facettes de son être. Celles-ci avaient en commun la même détermination. Et d'avoir occis bon nombre de personnes au service de leur cause. Leur grande divergence résidait dans la répugnance absolue de la divinité au sacrifice que brûlait d'accomplir le Saint du Sanctuaire. Cet esprit de don de soi qui retenait Hadès d'imposer sa vision. Le Shun épris d'amour, de paix et de douceur ne put se retenir de juger hybristique un comportement qui débouchait sur le meurtre froid d'un innocent. Il se lança à son tour dans la querelle de préséance. Très bientôt, la psyché d'Andromède renouait avec son calme accoutumé. Les vents qui laminaient Orphée diminuèrent en violence, en se tenant pour quitte de le maintenir immobile. Tout à coup, il s'avisa que le son qui l'avait agressé était très différent.

Un trille aigu, mélodieux, quoique aux limites de l'ouïe humaine, montait de derrière le Saint de Bronze. Shun pouvait encore ressentir, contrés par ce vibrato à la flûte, les effets de la lyre d'Orphée. Pour une raison qu'il n'était pas en lui de pénétrer à ce moment, le second être au monde à disposer du don des Muses dans les combat avait volé à sa rescousse. Point ne lui fut besoin de le vouloir afin d'interrompre sa Tempête ; les courants en avaient cessé de leur gré aussitôt que le trille avait fait vibrer la nuit.

Le guerrier aux cheveux bleus dans son armure de neige darda son regard en direction de celui qui avait osé s'entremettre. Il ne fut étonné ce faisant ni de se découvrir libre de bouger ni d'apercevoir, en lévitation sur les flots à quelques mètres de Shun, un Chevalier ailé en lourde armure ocre. Son Cosmo incandescent était surmonté d'un halo où se détachait le pourtour d'une femme à l'incroyable beauté. Ses yeux ourlés de cils interminables lui souriaient de cet air mutin que seules maîtrisent les fées. Ce fut alors qu'une métamorphose l'altéra : la figure angélique se rida et se ratatina, des nageoires de diverses couleurs s'ajustant à ses flancs sans rien d'humain, de sorte que se terminait en hideux poisson noir ce qui, vu par en haut, était un beau buste de femme. L'éclat des fentes de ses yeux pers était aussi acéré qu'aguicheur. Orphée épouvanté ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il avait devant lui une Sirène. Il fallut que sa main dérape sur son instrument et qu'il encaisse le choc en retour du pouvoir de sa note joint à celui de la note ennemie, pour qu'il réalise l'étendue de son erreur. La mythologie disait vrai au sujet de ces ensorceleuses ; les contempler, entendre leur musique et il était déjà trop tard, leurs griffes aiguës s'étaient plongées dans votre corps, et votre vie fuyait par chacun de vos pores.

— « J'aimerais qu'on m'explique », fit la voix douce de Sorrento à l'endroit d'Andromède, « ce que tu trafiques ici au lieu d'être avec tes compagnons auprès de ta princesse. Et je me trompe peut-être, mais celui-là avait l'air disposé à te régler ton compte... »

— « Oui, Andromède ; cela, apprends-le nous. »

A ces mots, une vague de froid remonta le long de l'échine d'Orphée. Son armure craquelée avait frémi sur son corps, et ce n'était pas seulement par suite de l'attaque surprise de la Sirène.

La voix qui s'était exprimée ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre qu'à Celui qui avait manqué d'exécuter tous les Saints il n'y avait pas si longtemps avec le même Trident qu'il brandissait dans sa dextre. Poséidon. Sa panoplie divine sur le dos, ses flancs battus par la cape blanche à revers pourpres, l'Empereur des Mers semblait au moins aussi imposant et altier que lors de la bataille des Sept Piliers. La détermination tranquille dans laquelle s'animait son visage ne montrait néanmoins aucune trace de la rage qui l'avait possédé quand, poussé dans ses ultimes retranchements, l'ennemi d'Athéna avait totalement investi Julian ; si possible, il était à présent plus fort. A sa droite se tenait Issac, également revêtu de son Ecaille - un Issac aux traits intacts, au port naturellement hautain.

Le Cosmo du Dieu océanique éclipsa dans la seconde tous ceux présents. Les doigts d'Orphée enserraient le cadre de sa lyre au point que ses jointures pâles ravinaient l'instrument.

Soudain, une main douce se posa sur l'épaule du Chevalier d'Andromède. La vivacité avec laquelle ce dernier se retourna en une garde haute suscita un rire chez la personne qui s'était faufilée dans son dos. Hilda de Polaris, d'autant plus hilare qu'avec ses vêtements déchirés et ses poings taille fillette, il n'était incontestablement pas en position de force en face de la prêtresse sanglée dans l'armure d'Odin. Deux filles plus jeunes que lui étaient plantées sur leurs jambes non loin de l'Asgardienne, la première une vieille connaissance, la seconde un visage vaguement aperçu mais anonyme. Shun nota que l'épée de Balmung était passée, nue, dans la ceinture de l'altesse nordique et que moult impacts étoilaient sa cuirasse. En y regardant mieux, les manques d'un combat récent affectaient aussi Poséidon : l'une de ses épaulières était fendue, des lignes de fractures se dessinaient sur ses coudières, et son poing libre paraissait tuméfié. Si une quasi Déesse et un Dieu de ce rang avaient été mis en difficulté naguère, au point que leurs protections fussent revenues dans cet état, elles qui avaient résisté aux impacts du Foudre de Zeus, cela augurait mal de ces nouveaux ennemis...

Orphée, de son côté, éprouvait mille peines à s'y retrouver dans ce basculement de la situation. Attendu que le garçon à la flûte traversière était une Sirène, cela le rangeait parmi les Marinas ; point n'était besoin de tirer les tarots pour en déduire que le Saint auréolé de ce Cosmo

glacial appartenait aussi aux guerriers aquatiques, quant au colosse aux immenses mèches azur, la façon dont l'air de la nuit bouillonnait en sa présence l'inscrivait assez évidemment parmi les Immortels. Sans l'ombre d'un doute Poséidon en personne. Rien d'illogique à cela, les Chevaliers du Zodiaque avaient défait l'Empereur des Mers puis esquissé une alliance avec lui lorsqu'il s'était agi de tenir tête à Zeus. Par contre, la guerrière pâle sous son casque d'argent, dans cette panoplie qui exhalait la divinité à cent pas, lui était inconnue. Aucun indice ne le plaça sur la piste jusqu'à ce que Shun s'adresse à elle en tant que « Princesse Hilda ». Asgard était-il également concerné ? Mais alors, l'offensive qu'il avait pensée concentrée sur le seul Sanctuaire s'étendait à l'échelle du monde... Etait-ce cela qu'Hadès avait entendu dissimuler à Shun ? Pas étonnant que le jeune homme eût voulu se sacrifier. Savoir que toutes les divinités de la planète étaient en danger, et se tenir prudemment à l'écart du conflit, pareil égoïsme était bien fait pour pousser Andromède à la résolution suicidaire qu'il avait manifestée. La singulière fortune que celle qui avait amené ces Dieux sur la plage où le Saint allait jouer sa grande scène...

Une ombre menaçante obscurcit son champ de vision. Un éclat froid et métallique lui barrait le visage : la flûte du Saint de la Sirène. Deux yeux rubis croisèrent la banquise des siens. Il se mit prestement sur son séant et interposa sa lyre aux cordes vibrantes d'énergie. Cette fois, le Marinas trouverait à qui parler.

— « Inutile, Sorrento », intervint Shun ; « il essayait de me raisonner. C'est moi qui ai initié la querelle. Mais vous, que faites-vous là ? Vous devez savoir que le Sanctuaire est pris d'assaut. A l'heure où nous parlons, Seiya a peut-être péri, et Athéna ne paraît pas mieux en point. »

Le Général de l'Atlantique Nord suspendit son geste. Il riva son regard sur le Saint. Outre un état de maigreur effrayant, quelque chose était changé en lui. Le Cosmo ordinairement si translucide d'Andromède était opaque, et définitivement moiré de vapes sombres et chaotiques qui se déplaçaient dans son aura de l'air de prédateurs au fond d'une eau stagnante. Pourtant, au travers de ces stries d'ombre, l'être sensible et attachant qui avait forcé l'admiration du Marinas au moment de leur combat demeurait, inaltérable.

— « Je m'inquiète plutôt pour toi. Tu as une mine affreuse, et celui-là semblait résolu à te faire ta fête. Je répète ma question : il se passe quoi ici au juste ? »

Sorrento s'était dirigé inconsciemment en direction de Shun. Il eut la surprise de se voir barrer la route par le trident du Dieu des Mers. Poséidon n'avait pas bougé depuis l'instant où Sirène, Issac, les trois jeunes femmes et lui s'étaient matérialisés sur la plage. Or la crispation de ses doigts autour de l'arme parlait éloquemment : le Saint aux mèches d'émeraude recelait un danger. Le Général se recula de plusieurs pas. Un regard en coin lui apprit que l'homme à la lyre avait fait de même de son côté, aussitôt imité par Issac. La main d'Hilda s'était d'instinct portée sur la garde de Balmung. La dizaine de mètres qu'elle avait laissée entre Shun et elle lorsqu'elle avait pris la mesure du changement dans son aura la rendait peu à même d'intervenir. Si bataille il y avait, elle opposerait Poséidon à Andromède.

La voix majestueuse du Dieu des Océans roula, semblable au tonnerre. La ligne des flots se révulsa, le sol frémit et gronda sous le pas — un seul — qu'il fit vers le garçon. Le sable de la grève à la lisière duquel celui-ci se dressait, glougloutait à gros bouillons. Poséidon marqua trois autres pas, plus amples, puis son bras libre décrivit un moulinet devant lui. La section de plage perpendiculaire à Andromède et lui se souleva sous l'afflux de puissance psychique. Une explosion de sable aussi violente se produisit, suite à quoi Shun reparut aux regards, juché sur la partie de la grève que son geste de contre avait empêchée de disparaître. Entre chacun des deux hommes le littoral avait complètement volé en morceaux, remplacé par deux tranchées profondes unies par le milieu et dont les flots démontés, côté large, léchaient le versant avec furie.

Le tyran océanique se permit un sourire en dents de loup.

— « J'avais raison. Cela te ressemble bien, mon frère, de t'abriter derrière des prête-noms. Mais trêve de faux-semblants, il nous faut des réponses, et tout de suite ! »

Il brandit le trident à bout de bras. Une onde de force bleutée fusa de ses lames dans le prolongement de la ligne du visage d'Andromède. Ce dernier s'était raidi, prêt à la recevoir, mais il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parler d'une attaque, et son Cosmo ne la détourna ni ne la dispersa. L'anneau bleu lagon pénétra son nimbe et, avec un bruit feutré, il l'atteignit au visage. Toute énergie cosmique abandonna le Chevalier Divin ; devant les yeux ébahis de l'assistance sa chevelure venait de virer au rouge grenat.

— « Hadès ! », l'interpella Poséidon, « dis-moi pourquoi je ne dois pas dissiper ce qu'il reste de ton esprit ! Dans ton état, il suffira d'une giclée de Cosmo pour écraser le résidu de ta présence, sans qu'Andromède en ressente ne fût-ce qu'une pichenette... »

Le rire aigrelet du Dieu des Morts franchissant l'enclos des dents de Shun : aucun de ceux qui connaissaient le Chevalier ne devait avant longtemps se remettre de ce spectacle. Mais le comble du vertige fut atteint lorsque la voix haut perchée commença à s'exprimer. L'aigreur qui jouait dans ces inflexions hautaines masquait à peine la déception de sa déchéance.

— « Parce je suis le seul à connaître une partie de la vérité... Oh non, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi ; j'en serais fort capable, dussent les rôles être inversés, mais toi, toi Niisan tu as encore un trop bon fond... » Son regard vert trouble fit le tour de tous les présents. « Regardez qui s'est assemblé au secours de la dinde : la marionnette d'Asgard-de-la-Mer, l'orpheline d'Asgard-du-Rocher, et le rebut des Marinas. Risible. Mais davantage encore étonnant. Autant d'incompétents échapper aux zélotes des Ténèbres. Il faut que tu y soies pour quelque chose, Poséidon... »

— « J'ai réglé son compte à cette espèce de fantôme puis j'ai donné un coup de main à Polaris, puisque tu veux savoir. Bien entendu, je n'allais pas laisser mes deux derniers Shoguns en plan de leur côté. Navré de contrarier ton pronostic... »

Un tic nerveux contracta le menton de Hadès.

— « Toi seul était censé l'emporter. Et pas si rapidement. J'ignore comment _Ils _vont le prendre. En réalité, je me demande même si ce que je sais vaut quoi que ce soit, à présent. »

Orphée déboula de nulle part aux pieds du Dieu. Sa fière silhouette s'inclina contre toute attente en un salut des plus révérend.

— « Messire, si le souvenir de votre lieutenant vous est tendre, honorez la mémoire de Rune. Il faut qu'ils sachent, pour vos menées contre la Terre et pour la précaution que vous avez prise en séparant l'Elysée du reste... Parce que tout est parti de là, est-ce je me trompe ? »

— « Tu dis vrai. » Le visage du Seigneur des Enfers se détendit considérablement ; son regard fuyant chercha tour à tour celui de Poséidon, d'Hilda et des deux Généraux. Il était patent que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire coûtait à son orgueil. « Zeus a toujours craint les Enfers pour une bonne raison. Le Tartare n'existe pas vraiment ; c'est une dimension qu'Ouranos a créée à partir de rien afin de maintenir le plus loin possible du monde physique une réalité absolument incontrôlable. Imaginez la somme de l'obscurité éparse dans l'Univers unifiée et réunie en un endroit unique... Ce Néant a un nom : Abîme. »

— « Le Dieu primordial ? » s'exclama Poséidon. « Inconcevable ; ne s'est-il pas effacé devant la première génération céleste, Ouranos et Gaia ? »

— « Il l'a fait. Mais dès cette époque, il semble déjà avoir été plutôt une force omnipotente que réellement une personne. Abîme s'est divisé, disons par parthénogenèse, et _Elle_ a pris sa place. Nuit. La mère de tout ce qui est sombre, inerte et sans vie en chacun des univers possibles. Lors de chaque changement de panthéon, un parent proche du nouveau Dieu Suprême était supposé prendre ses quartiers en Enfer afin de s'assurer de sa neutralité. »

— « Tu sous-entends qu'elle aurait rompu le pacte ? »

Tout son sang avait quitté le visage du Souverain des Mers. Sirène, qui se tenait plus près de lui, surprit le tremblement convulsif de ses poings. Ses connaissances en mythologie lui avaient permis de suivre, mieux que quiconque, le fil de la logique développée par Hadès. Ce sur quoi elle aboutissait dépassait le pire de ses cauchemars.

La mine égarée de tous les humains présents persuada au Sombre Seigneur qu'il devait expliquer davantage. Jamais les mots ne lui étaient apparus aussi dérisoires, dans leur incapacité à communiquer l'ineffable. Il le tenta néanmoins.

— « Contrairement à Ouranos puis à Kronos, qui avaient peu ou prou anticipé le moment de leur chute, Zeus souhaitait exercer sa domination pour les siècles des siècles. La simple existence de ce pouvoir incalculable aux franges du monde qu'il régentait, le rendait malade. Ce fut alors qu'une suggestion germa dans son esprit retors : en échange d'une fenêtre sur le Cosmos et le Grand Tout, il obtint de la Nuit que, lui vivant, elle se cantonne dans son domaine. La garantie qu'il exigea fut les deux êtres entre tous chers à l'immense Déesse. Andromède les connaît, pour avoir été de ceux qui les ont abattus. Mes parèdres, Hypnos et Thanatos. »

— « Eux morts, rien ne scelle plus le pacte... » Hilda avait tiré la conclusion pour tout le monde.

— « Et cela lui donne une raison personnelle d'exécrer les hommes », compléta Orphée. « Par conséquent Athéna et le Sanctuaire ne constituent qu'une étape. »

— « Une minute. Tu t'es exprimé tantôt au pluriel... »

Poséidon avait appuyé son intervention d'un coup de la hampe du Trident. Aussitôt un vent violent souffla sur la mer. Le pauvre sourire qui plissait les lèvres de Hadès s'apparentait à un rictus, à supposer Andromède capable d'une expression aussi laide.

— « J'ai bien parlé de _Ils_. Car pensez-vous que tout principe premier aille seul ? Que nenni : où il y a Obscurité, Lumière se trouve aussi. Nuit a enfanté un Dieu extraordinaire, son exact opposé en tout point. Tu le connais, Poséidon, mais sous un autre nom. »

— « Hélios... Le Soleil. Anciennement dénommé Ether. »

— « Et le temps est venu où l'un d'eux va revendiquer la Terre comme son apanage légitime. _Lui_ a fondu sur Athéna, _Elle_ sur les autres Dieux vivants. Maintenant, je vais me rendormir... A trop longtemps dominer sur l'essence de Shun, c'est sa vie que je mets en jeu. Un dernier conseil toutefois : Hélios n'est guère cruel ; à moins qu'en ayant survécu vous autres n'avez gravement compromis ses desseins, peut-être que nous présenter tous à lui en suppliants nous vaudra la vie sauve... C'est une chance à tenter. »

Orphée s'empara de la main gauche du Dieu. Une sorte de communication silencieuse passa entre eux, dans la mesure où, quand le Chevalier d'Argent retira ses doigts et revint à la station debout, la présence surhumaine avait cessé de s'estomper en Shun. Elle demeurait moins prégnante qu'à n'importe quel moment de son monologue, mais sa prise sur la personnalité du Saint ne donnait plus de signe qu'elle allait tantôt s'éclipser.

— « Un point encore que vous devez connaître. La structure du Tartare avait paru curieuse à ces gamins dont Athéna s'entoure. A raison ; même si des particules d'Obscurité étaient parvenues à y pénétrer, le dédale des Prisons, le Giudecca et la Grande Bordure les eussent bientôt dispersées. Comme cependant la possibilité d'une infiltration moins homéopathique ne pouvait être exclue, j'ai fait bâtir le Mur des Lamentations, histoire de tenir le plus à écart possible et mon véritable corps et l'Elysée lui-même. L'essentiel était que mon Monde des Défunts fût infrangible — un vase hermétiquement clos. Il le fallait d'autant que l'équilibre était précaire. N'allez point penser que les Ténèbres étaient faciles à contenir. Certains jours mes Spectres se seraient crus damnés, à patrouiller sans trêve au milieu des séismes et des jets de gaz irradiés à la recherche de ce que je leur présentais comme des âmes errantes — en fait des remugles de l'Obscur. La force d'âme requise pour leur résister si d'aventure ils en croisaient, elle personne ne peut l'appréhender. Et aujourd'hui que tout cela n'est plus, qu'au delà du monde en quatre dimensions ne s'étend que le vide, Nuit a plein loisir d'influer sur l'Univers. Si seulement j'étais parvenu à unifier la Terre et le Tartare sous mon sceptre... Le Monde Noir n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, pu s'échapper de son confinement. Or non ! Athéna veillait. J'étais l'agresseur, l'ambitieux rongé de convoitise. Quelle ironie que son plus grand triomphe marque le début de la fin... »

Les dernières phrases avaient été prononcées d'un ton las. L'assistance en fût bientôt réduite à tendre l'oreille de son mieux afin de saisir au bond les mots que l'organisme épuisé du Chevalier laissait tomber. Andromède vacilla au terme de son discours, drainé de ses forces et son Cosmo éteint. N'eut été la promptitude des réflexes de Sirène, il se fût blessé ; la tranchée béante où s'engouffraient des paquets de mers n'attendait que cela.

Le Shogun lévita doucement jusqu'à un sol moins instable, après quoi il fit signe à Orphée de le rejoindre. « Je présume que tu n'entends laisser à personne le soin de le veiller... » Silence. « Bien. Un point de réglé. Sire, Princesse Hilda, et toi Issac, je ne sais pour vous, mais moi j'ai envie de croire en ces choses qu'on nous a racontées... »

La conscience revenait à Kanon. Peu à peu, par étapes, qui lui faisaient réaliser à quel point il se sentait bien tel qu'il était. Son esprit embrumé mobilisa en hâte ses souvenirs. Depuis quand n'avait pas éprouvé semblable plénitude ? Des années en grand nombre, probablement ; non, plutôt des décennies. Le confort chaud et ouaté qui entourait ses membres évoquait ces nuits de son enfance, avant le Sanctuaire et la chevalerie. Lorsqu'il décidait son aîné à dormir en boule contre lui, plutôt qu'en chien de fusil chacun dans sa paillasse. La place manquait, Saga bougeait beaucoup en proie au rêve, il y avait le risque de basculer hors du grabat à la faveur du sommeil, et pourtant pour rien au monde Kanon n'eût renoncé à ces précieux moments d'intimité. Très peu expansif de son naturel, Saga, qui se fût arraché un ongle avec empressement s'il avait pu de la sorte éviter un câlin ou un témoignage d'affection à donner à son frère, changeait du tout au tout durant la nuit. Kanon pouvait dormir aussi loin que le permettait l'étroitesse de leur couche, il terminait invariablement par le prendre dans ses bras ou s'agripper à lui, et rares étaient les nuits qui ne les voyaient pas enlacés l'un à l'autre. Un observateur qui se fût trouvé là aurait eu bien des peines à distinguer où finissait l'un des jumeaux et où commençait l'autre.

Le cadet des Gémeaux se pelotonna de bien-être. Qu'importait cette couche, ce lieu, tout autant qu'il lui était donné de reposer encore longtemps en son cocon... Tellement de péchés étaient imputables à sa faiblesse, puis à cette ambition méprisable qui l'avait dévoré une fois les implications de sa découverte du Sanctuaire sous-marin assimilées. Oh bien sûr, il avait essayé de se refaire une réputation quand la fortune s'était inversée ; l'épreuve de l'Aiguille Ecarlate lui avait rendu de la crédibilité, et davantage encore sa conduite aux Enfers, lorsque son bras avait été, un temps, le dernier rempart des Chevaliers de Bronze. Hélas, trois fois hélas, celui duquel l'estime comptait seule à ses yeux avait accompli infiniment mieux. Le nom de Saga était honoré à l'instar de celui de la Déesse dans tout le Sanctuaire. Etait venue alors la bataille de l'Olympe. Les douze Chevaliers d'Or ramenés à la vie — grâces en soient rendues au Cosmo d'Athéna qui les avait extirpés au néant comme ils flottaient, leurs corps détruits, dans le dédale dimensionnel provoqué par la chute du Tartare ! — n'avaient eu le temps que d'endosser leurs armures et filer gravir l'escalier titanesque menant au Séjour des divinités. Kanon investi de la mission de guider Saori n'avait pas revu Saga de toute cette grande journée. Leur unique contact s'était borné à un bref échange de forces, quand Saga épuisé par son duel contre la déesse Aphrodite avait rompu l'Athena Exclamation, et qu'il avait offert à son aîné, pour compenser, le restant de son Cosmo. Mal devait en prendre à Kanon. Pendant que la bataille contre le Père des Dieux battait son plein, une forme titubante avait fait irruption dans son dos : Aphrodite, couverte de sang et retenant à pleines mains ses entrailles, mais exhalant encore assez d'énergie cosmique pour faire pencher le combat dans son camp. Saori n'était pas de taille face à une Déesse de l'Amour déterminée à faire triompher Zeus. Le bourdon d'or de la plus belle des déités avait atteint Athéna à la tempe, l'assommant pour le compte. Le coup était traître, mais pas mortel ; Aphrodite avait réservé ses ultimes vibrations aux quatre groupes de Saints affairés à laminer le Seigneur de la Foudre de leurs Athena Exclamations. Elle gisait, morte avant que d'avoir pu toucher terre, tandis que son bâton lancé comme une arme de jet dévorait l'espace droit sur Saga. Car c'était lui que la Déité rancunière avait juré d'anéantir. Tout ce dont se souvenait Kanon au delà de ce point tenait en une succession d'instantanés. Lui dépassant la vitesse de la lumière, son corps gainé de flammes par cette vélocité impossible. Apparaissant sur le flanc de son frère. Eclatant dans l'embrasement de l'énergie de la Déesse au moment où le bourdon se frayait un passage à travers son abdomen. Et la douleur attisée par ses propres regrets et la haine ineffable d'Aphrodite.

Ces réminiscences aidaient peu son esprit à reprendre le chemin de l'endormissement. Il était à présent conscience de reposer contre un corps ferme. Le parfum subtil qui titillait ses narines, moitié musc moitié sueur, ne correspondait guère aux odeurs de son enfance. Beaucoup plus tard, à l'adolescence, il en avait respiré une en tous points identique. Vers l'âge de treize ou quatorze ans, novices aguerris, son frère et lui s'étaient vus confrontés à un dilemme : impossible d'informer leur maître, le Saint d'or des Gémeaux, qu'ils étaient deux ; il avait été entendu que le plus fort resterait seul dans la lumière et qu'il entraînerait l'autre en secret. Saga, qui ne s'en fût pas douté ?, avait eu le dessus. De cette époque, aux journées passées à se cacher à bonne distance des regards, datait la propension de Kanon à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Un soir, son aîné avait déboulé dans la caverne où il avait réuni quelques pauvres affaires destinées à lui rendre l'exil plus confortable. Saga était pâle et défait ; il sautait aux yeux qu'il se contraignait pour ne point fondre en larmes. Son maître l'avait tant et tant provoqué qu'il n'avait pas pris la mesure de la force qui était montée en lui avant qu'il n'ait été trop tard. L'homme gisait dans un fossé, bras, tronc et jambes en miettes sous l'attaque de son disciple, et refusant les soins que le garçon parlait de lui apporter. Alors le quadragénaire l'avait insulté. Si fort et si odieusement que Saga, pour le faire arrêter ce flot d'horreurs, l'avait cueilli d'une manchette au menton qui avait envoyé le Saint à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas. L'adolescent était convaincu d'avoir occis son maître. Tout le réconfort que lui avait apporté Kanon avait glissé sur lui sans l'atteindre. Et puis, sans crier gare, l'aîné avait demandé au cadet s'il voulait bien qu'il le tienne serré très fort quand la nuit serait venue. Une chose était de dormir avec un jeune garçon, une autre de presser contre soi un corps pubère aux jambes sculptées, au torse déjà durci et à l'entrejambe renflé. C'était la saveur âcre de ces muscles-ci, le parfum mâle et sans apprêt de ces aisselles-là que l'ex Marinas respirait à l'instant présent. Il en était convaincu. Son frère n'avait pas tant changé en dix-huit ans qu'il eût oublié son odeur corporelle...

Une exploration discrète du dos de sa main rencontra la surface plane d'une poitrine aux galbes puissants. Saga. Aucun autre Chevalier n'était aussi harmonieux et développé. Kanon se rendit compte que la chaleur qui l'inondait émanait des côtes et du thorax de son frère ; selon toute apparence, au milieu du noir d'encre qui ne laissait place qu'à l'olfaction et au toucher, il était lové contre le côté gauche de Saga, sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule fraternelle. Il se tourna légèrement. En effet, son menton entra en contact avec une peau douce sous laquelle affleuraient, tendues jusque dans le repos, les attaches du cou. Ses cheveux devaient gêner le dormeur, car sa tête remua et changea de position. Elle reposait désormais contre le front de Kanon.

Oserait-il promener ses doigts plus avant sur ce torse offert ? Le cadet des Gémeaux avait toujours désiré l'attention de son frère, particulièrement au plan physique. Leur complicité d'antan était morte quand ils avaient atteint l'âge adulte ; et Saga, de peu liant, était devenu très gardé vis-à-vis de son jumeau. Ce dernier avait tout tenté afin de le reconquérir ; en pure perte, ce qui l'avait aigri. Paradoxalement, la mauvaise pente sur laquelle il s'étais mis à glisser l'avait remis au premier plan des préoccupations de Saga, ne fût-ce que pour être gourmandé, sermonné et grondé à longueur de temps. La plus grosse l'incartade de Kanon, le plus d'attention son aîné lui témoignait. Il avait ainsi rapidement appris à jouer de l'attitude paternaliste de Saga afin qu'il le surveille à tout instant. Le résultat final avait été l'enfermement au Cap Sounion, pourtant, sur le moment, l'idée paraissait excellente et ses effets immédiats, probants.

Dans le lointain avaient paru des Cosmo familiers. Non. Pas loin. Tout autour de ce lieu anonyme. Le degré de confusion qui les marquait attestait qu'eux aussi émergeaient à peine de la torpeur. Etonnés de se sentir vivants. Curieux des sensations agréables qui les berçaient. Et surtout, sans aucun désir de secouer ce moment de transition vers l'éveil pour affronter la dure réalité. Cet état de plénitude, pas même Athéna s'était montrée incapable de le leur fournir...

Une giclée d'adrénaline reflua dans ses veines. Au milieu de ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué que ses doigts, de leur propre initiative, s'étaient ajustés au biceps de son double. La rondeur lui en parut supérieure aux siens. Rien d'étonnant à cela, Saga avait peu ou prou été toujours plus grand et plus fort... Il dut refouler l'instinct qui le poussait à paniquer : la dernière fois qu'il avait cherché à faire sortir l'autre de sa coquille, il avait écopé de treize ans dans une geôle et bouleversé l'avenir de la planète en avivant ses mauvais instincts. La donne avait certes changé, mais sans l'ombre d'un doute Saga devait être resté le même garçon introverti détestant les contacts... Il avait belle lurette que la main de Kanon était retournée contre son flanc à lui. Qu'est-ce que Sorrento avait déclaré un jour ? _Autant ne pas se bercer d'espoirs au dessus de ses moyens._ L'allusion visait Julian, l'objet des attentions du divin flûtiste. Que de vérités étaient écloses dans cette phrase désabusée...

La voix qu'il connaissait si bien murmura à son oreille, grave et un peu voilée.

— « Une drachme pour tes pensées... »

Loin de le rejeter pour cette privauté, Saga avait agrippé la taille de son jumeau et le remonta vers lui de sorte que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. Le halo indistinct de leurs iris à travers les ténèbres laissa passer le flot des émotions trop longtemps contenues.

— « Kanon », dit enfin le Chevalier d'Or dans ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot ; « qu'importe si c'est un rêve. Tu m'as tellement manqué... Toutes les atrocités que je t'ai faites subir — »

— « Chut, ne dis rien. Je suis aussi coupable, sinon plus. Dormons comme nous le faisions étant petits, quand tu avais ce besoin de me protéger. Quand je n'étais pas encore obsédé par ce désir d'exister à tes yeux, qui m'a induit à tant d'erreurs. Et puisse la vie ne plus nous séparer... »


	7. Chapter 7

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****VI**** -**

**A**phrodite avait porté une rose à ses narines, cherchant à compenser l'emprise encore pesante du sommeil sur ses sens par le parfum surnaturel. La tentation de se tourner sur l'oreiller et de s'abandonner à la mollesse ouatée de ce qui ne pouvait être que sa couche, au fin fond du douzième Temple, demeurait forte, mais, à défaut de bouter sur l'instant cette torpeur hors de ses membres, le plus beau des Saints eut la satisfaction de sentir ses idées quelque peu se clarifier. De nombreuses présences remontaient des demeures en contrebas ; impossible de préciser combien, ni pourquoi la route du Sanctuaire s'interrompait brutalement à l'orée de ses jardins. Ou le palais du pope, l'autel et la statue d'Athéna n'existaient plus, ou le Cosmo résiduel qu'y avaient laissé des générations d'occupants surpuissants était inhibé, complètement contenu. La vallée semblait verrouillée par la même force qui s'appesantissait sur Aphrodite et tirait avec une infinie ténacité son corps vers l'endormissement ; les auras qu'elle voulait bien laissait percer étaient brouillées, indistinctes. Le simple fait de repousser ses draps coûta au Chevalier autant que s'il avait été un centenaire. Sa chambre à coucher était noire comme un puits, mais d'une obscurité inhabituelle, qui faisait luire d'un grain particulier les lignes du mobilier et les masses des murs et du plafond. Comme si, au plus fort de la nuit, la luminosité avait trouvé moyen de demeurer présente. Même le Tartare n'avait pas été noir de cette intrigante façon...

Les muscles de ses jambes étaient endoloris ; ils cédèrent sous son poids avant qu'il ne parvienne en vue d'un mur ou de quoi que ce fût qui lui aurait servi à conserver son assiette. Diable, cracha-t-il dans son suédois natal ; il n'y avait pas en lui davantage de forces que dans un nouveau-né... Ce qu'il était, incontestablement, malgré son corps d'adulte exempt de toute atteinte, attendu que la bataille avec Zeus lui avait été non moins fatale qu'à ses compagnons. Il inspira à nouveau le parfum d'une rose ; vénéneux à l'extrême pour autrui, le pollen agissait sur lui à la manière d'un tonifiant. Cette fois encore l'effet tardait à se manifester. Il se sentait toujours aussi faible, bien qu'il eût réussi à tituber hors de sa chambre. Devant lui s'étendait le salon. La qualité de la lumière y était différente. La raison ne commença pas à lui en apparaître avant qu'il ne manque s'étaler sur un objet long et renflé disposé vers le centre de la pièce. La texture ressortait tiède, comme vivante sous l'inspection de ses doigts. Habitée semblait le terme exact. Les pétales de la rose couleur grenat qu'il serrait entre ses lèvres, juste à hauteur de ses narines, frémirent. Un peu de sang dégoutta sur son menton ; les épines d'ordinaire charitables lui avaient entaillé la bouche. Aphrodite laissa tomber la fleur sur le sol, avant de l'écraser sous sa chaussure. Il n'était pas mécontent ; tout le contraire. Le pouvoir de faire réagir ses précieuses petites armes n'appartenait qu'à une chose au monde.

L'Armure du Poisson.

Sa vision s'était accoutumée à cette nuit opalescente. Les contours qu'il devinait et s'était efforcé jusqu'alors avec peu de succès de concilier avec ses souvenirs de la disposition de ses appartements, prenaient à présent consistance. Sans doute la Cloth y était-elle pour quelque chose avec son rayonnement. Il s'y retrouva assez pour tirer la poignée de la chaîne dissimulée dans le dos de l'armure. Inutile de brûler un Cosmo dont il ne possédait pour ainsi dire rien. Le mécanisme entra en branle ; les pièces se désolidarisèrent en un cliquetis mat, dansèrent dans le salon en rasant les murs et le plafond pour enfin le recouvrir au terme de ce qui parut au Saint être un ballet interminable. La chaleur de la panoplie souleva un hoquet dans sa gorge. L'or au contact de la peau nue de son torse et de ses bras bouillait littéralement. Un courant électrique passant à travers n'aurait pas provoqué un effet plus saisissant. Ses forces lui étaient restituées.

L'armure paraissait renouvelée : non seulement, telle son propriétaire, ramenée à la vie, mais améliorée. Transcendée. Avec le bruit d'une allumette craquée, le Cosmo d'Aphrodite s'alluma. Il périclita presque aussitôt ; les flammes en avaient été soufflées par la puissance qui contrôlait le Sanctuaire, mais non sans que le Chevalier eût été gratifié d'une vision. L'inconnu responsable de ces derniers événements patientait au pied de l'escalier des douze Temples, en contrebas de la Maison du Bélier. Adossé négligemment à l'une des faces du goulet de roche où débutait la montée. Sa silhouette se détachait sur le blanc incandescent de son Cosmo. Tout dans sa posture respirait l'absence de tension.

Il attendait qu'on se présente à lui.

L'effleurement de son aura remplissait de craintes le Saint du Poisson. Aphrodite avait déjà eu affaire à des Dieux ; qu'ils fussent égocentriques et sans pitié, à l'instar de Hadès et Zeus, ou égarés par le souci de leurs prérogatives, ainsi qu'Abel, leur personnalité transpirait à travers leurs vibrations cosmiques. Ce qu'il y avait à en attendre était d'emblée mis à plat. Or rien de tel à propos de cet être. Lisse, lumineux et incroyablement puissant, son nimbe se bornait à cela. Pas moyen d'y lire quoi que ce fût.

Il chassa l'appréhension et, franchissant la porte de ses appartements, se disposa à quitter sa demeure. L'invitation était on ne pouvait plus sérieuse ; il fallait qu'il y défère, ou un malheur risquait de se produire. Tant pis pour les autres ; il descendrait l'escalier incognito au sein de son brouillard de roses... Le hall du Temple était net et rangé, sans trace aucune de son combat contre Andromède. Cela ne l'étonna guère. A ce Cosmo suffisamment puissant pour recréer ce que Zeus avait rayé de l'existence, rien ne devait être impossible. Aphrodite traversa au pas de course sa demeure. Le porche débouchait sur une nuit aussi impénétrable et dense qu'à l'intérieur. La brise des hautes terres qui soulevait la cape du Chevalier l'avisa, seule, qu'il était bien en plein vent, sous ce qui aurait dû être la voûte du ciel. Il lui fallut vraiment écarquiller les yeux et accommoder avant de distinguer dans son dos la masse du bâtiment et, à une poignée de pas devant lui, la plongée des marches en direction du Temple du Verseau.

Une fois posé le pied sur le premier degré, il entreprit de mobiliser à nouveau son pouvoir. La chose était ô combien plus facile avec son armure sur le dos. Son Cosmo suscita une brassée de roses rouges qui se placèrent en cercles concentriques autour de lui. Un claquement de ses doigts les mit en mouvement ; les fleurs tournoyaient en rond à équidistance de sa forme, animées d'une course de plus en plus vive, si bien que le Saint s'évapora. Le ballet de roses était devenu infime miroitement. Quelques traces de pollen tout au plus témoignaient de sa présence. Cela était curieux ; Aphrodite ne pensait pas son arcane de dissimulation à ce point efficace... Il avait lamentablement échoué contre la Chaîne Nébulaire, la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui pourtant, le Chevalier ne percevait même pas ses propres vibrations.

Sa première impression avait été exacte. Qu'il se l'expliquât ou non, ses capacités s'étaient approfondies. Une chance, lui qui devait traverser les onze autres Maisons où il n'avait pas que des amis, en mettant les choses au pire cas de figure où tous les Golds eussent ressuscité. Cette perspective le fit grimacer. Il avait toujours mal vécu le fait d'être le moins physique entre les Chevaliers d'Or ; et maintenant qu'il se réveillait plus fort, non seulement les autres devaient l'être tout autant, mais il n'y gagnait qu'un degré supplémentaire dans la plus traîtresse de ses capacités... N'importe comment, il lui incombait de parvenir jusqu'à la première Maison. C'était lui que l'être de Lumière attendait. Quelque puissants qu'ils fussent, les autres devaient être trop pleins encore de fatigue... Ses jambes l'entraînèrent le long de l'escalier avec toute la vélocité que permettait l'absence d'éclairage.

Le Temple du Verseau fut rapidement en vue. Aphrodite avait craint un moment de l'avoir traversé sans s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à guetter l'apparition de sa toiture arrondie et bulbeuse le long des stries plus claires dont la nuit se parsemait au contact des flancs de la montagne et des éléments d'architecture. Une colonne qui paraissait avoir emmagasiné toute la froidure de Sibérie dans ses cannelures, l'avertit qu'il était sur le point de pénétrer chez Camus. L'énorme salle circulaire à laquelle se réduisait la Maison dégageait une présence retenue et glaciale, signe certain du retour du maître de céans. Le Chevalier du Poisson l'avait pratiquement traversée lorsqu'il réalisa que le Cosmo qui baignait ces murs ne pouvait appartenir au seul Saint du Verseau. Il avait stoppé net sur sa lancée, en proie au dilemme : devait-il perdre du temps à voir qui était là au juste ou s'en désintéresser et filer droit ? La seconde option le tentait mieux : le Français ne comptait pas vraiment au rang de ses amis. Trop froid et réservé pour apprécier la compagnie de quiconque, Milo excepté. Il se décida néanmoins à faire un tour du côté du pauvre trois pièces qui tenait lieu de résidence au Verseau. Le Scorpion adorait Camus, cela suffisait à Aphrodite. Et puis, en matière de banquises, le Saint aux cheveux bleus n'était pas mal loti : comme Milo désespérait du Français, il soupirait lui après Shaka l'inaccessible. De toute façon, la décision était prise. La clarté de son Cosmo s'était déjà intensifiée pour éclairer ses pas.

Ne voulant laisser de prise au hasard, il tint préparée une rose blanche. La minuscule porte qui donnait sur l'appartement privé se dressait devant lui. Sans le verrou tiré. A quoi bon, avec tous les surhommes qui habitaient au Sanctuaire ? Il l'entrebâilla sur quelques centimètres. On y voyait toujours aussi peu, mais c'était jeter une oreille que le plus beau des Saints désirait. Aucun son n'était audible. Pas de vibrations particulières non plus, hormis les ondes diffuses de deux Cosmo, en provenance de la petite chambre au fond du couloir. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur du hall, son pas léger ne soulevant pas même la poussière accumulée au sol. Sa progression était rapide quoique précautionneuse, car il lui répugnait de se mettre en retard pour une quelconque amourette du Verseau. Le Français était charmant, il aurait pu emmener presque n'importe qui au déduit... Si tel était le cas, Milo en aurait le cœur brisé. Rien ne lui faisait obligation de s'en ouvrir à lui, d'ailleurs. Ce monologue intérieur cessa quand la silhouette invisible d'Aphrodite s'encadra dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci était si exiguë que le pied du lit à une place arrivait pratiquement à portée de la main du Poisson.

Camus y était allongé au centre d'un pêle-mêle de draps roulés en boule. Son torse nu ruisselait de sueur en dépit de la température frigorifiante qu'il avait créée dans son sommeil, et le désordre poisseux de ses mèches auréolait le coin du traversin qui maintenait sa tête. L'odeur de sa transpiration provoquait l'estomac d'Aphrodite. Le Suédois se retint de vomir devant cette manifestation de la mortalité de son condisciple, et il s'empressa de fouiller du regard le reste de la chambre. La seconde aura émanait d'un recoin sous la fenêtre en meurtrière. Il dut manoeuvrer en aveugle dans cet espace confiné rendu encore plus étroit par l'armure du Verseau. Le Signe étroit et haut avait l'air de veiller sur son possesseur, depuis le côté de la couche devant lequel il était avancé. Il gênait surtout Aphrodite, attendu qu'atteindre l'espace d'où montaient les ondes non identifiées requérait de passer entre l'armure et la muraille.

Le visiteur y réussit au prix de quelques contorsions. Il se pencha avidement au dessus d'un ensemble de lignes qu'avec un effort il reconnut être un grabat. Probablement le couchage d'un quelconque apprenti. Le Poisson croyait se souvenir que le Seigneur Cristal avait reposé là, à l'époque où il était encore en formation auprès du Verseau. De fait une forme humaine dormait sur cette paillasse disposée à même le sol. A présent la curiosité dévorait Aphrodite. Il escamota la Rose Sanguinaire à la commissure de ses lèvres — nulle menace n'émanait du quidam devant lui —, et, chassant de son flanc gauche les pans de sa cape qui l'empêchaient de se baisser, il se mit à genoux, le buste incliné, afin d'abolir le maximum de distance entre ses yeux et le visage de l'hôte de Camus. C'est alors que la situation s'emballa : son cerveau n'avait pas eu le temps d'enregistrer les traits juvéniles et la tignasse blonde et désordonnée qui masquait des yeux qu'il devinait adorables, que l'inconnu réagit depuis le monde des songes. Son bras se détendit et fit le tour du cou d'Aphrodite, attirant la tête du Suédois contre son visage à lui, puis il referma ses lèvres sur la bouche du Chevalier d'Or. Le baiser ainsi volé était vorace et sans douceur, tout au moins au début dans la mesure où Hyoga — car c'était lui — atténua bientôt son invasion. La pointe de sa langue cessa d'attaquer celle d'Aphrodite, elle lui faisait désormais une autre sorte de guerre, infiniment langoureuse et troublante. Le manque d'air contraignit enfin le Chevalier du Cygne à se retirer, un air extatique sur le visage. Dans un souffle un nom, un seul, lui échappa. _Issac... _Ces deux syllabes firent redescendre Aphrodite du ravissant petit nuage rose sur lequel l'avait envoyé la fougueuse ouverture du blondin.

Le garçon avait également le torse nu et marqué de transpiration, mais, à la différence de Camus, son état de moiteur lui allait à merveille. Il accrochait un air délicieusement érotique sur les muscles arrondis et la peau pâle de cet ange. La transpiration formait une ligne miroitante à la lisière de son pubis, là même où le couvre-lit moutonnait de provocante manière, comme soulevé par une érection spectaculaire. Aphrodite moins qu'un autre était enclin à perdre la tête au spectacle de la beauté masculine, mais il se savait impulsif et tout à fait capable d'extrémités regrettables ; aussi le tiraillement entre ses reins l'avertissait-il de faire cesser cette tentation. Le pire était qu'Hyoga n'y mettait pas du sien : ses hanches roulaient avec lubricité, leur gestuelle menaçant à chaque instant de faire glisser sur ses cuisses l'ultime rempart de sa nudité.

Le Chevalier d'Or finit par comprendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec Hyoga. Son excitation était antérieure à leur baiser. Par conséquent elle s'adressait à Issac. D'un autre côté, quoique le Russe eût toujours les yeux clos, il paraissait bien qu'il voulait lui bondir dessus. De fait, Hyoga s'était redressé à la verticale, en équilibre sur ses bras tendus. Le jeu des muscles et des tendons sous sa peau peinte du hâle translucide du soleil des pôles incendiait le bas-ventre d'Aphrodite. Sa hargne à rabaisser les Bronzes l'avait aveuglé sur la perfection physique de ces garçons. Hyoga était fait pétri de sexualité. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Shaka... Malgré une conjecture pour le moins défavorable, Aphrodite s'avoua qu'il n'y aurait point regardé plus avant. Différence d'âge ou pas, malgré l'abus de faiblesse, il aurait pris Hyoga sur le champ...

Un moulinet du bras repoussa ce dernier contre son grabat. A la façon dont ses yeux clos roulaient sous ses paupières il ne faisait pas le moindre doute que Hyoga continuait de rêver. Il n'avait pas reconnu son vis-à-vis, mieux il ne l'avait même pas vu : il avait senti une présence et, confondant songe et réalité, avait réagi avec l'absence d'à propos des somnambules. Le voilà qui ronflait doucement, la bouche entrouverte et encore humide. Aphrodite en conçut de l'aigreur. Son premier baiser depuis Misty, et il avait fallu que ce fût avec l'un de ces stupides Bronzes, par surcroît sans réel désir de la part de ce dernier ! Son Cosmo avait monté en flèche ; pas question de laisser impuni pareil affront ! Puis sa froideur habituelle reprit le pas. Camus était à un mètre, le gamin n'avait rien commis d'attentatoire, il n'avait lui-même rien fait pour l'interrompre, et si cela ne suffisait pas, une mission capitale lui était dévolue.

Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi diable Hyoga et Camus avaient été renvoyés ensemble sur la Terre. Milo ne craignait rien du côté du Chevalier du Cygne, c'était tout ce qui importait dans la circonstance au Suédois. L'absence de l'armure de bronze aurait dû le troubler davantage, mais c'eût été en demander trop à son esprit autocentré. Il vérifia que les deux Saints des glaces dormaient du sommeil du juste après quoi, en un temps record, il s'esquiva hors du Temple du Verseau. Grelottant d'avoir par trop bravé le froid, furieux contre lui-même et jurant qu'on ne le reprendrait pas de sitôt à faire montre de compassion.

Les quelques centaines de marches qui le séparaient de sa prochaine destination, il les mit à profit pour restaurer sa sérénité. Les fluctuations de son aura ne devaient surtout pas le rendre détectable. D'autant que le Temple du Capricorne se présenta à lui plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Rien que le fait que la bâtisse fût debout dans sa gloire d'antan pouvait passer pour un mauvais augure. Son occupant n'était pas sans raison réputé un fanatique et un sanguin. Passer au fil de l'épée, très peu pour Aphrodite... Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tige de la Rose Sanguinaire qu'il avait faite revenir au moment où les lignes de la demeure avaient été en vue. La lame invisible de Shura était d'une célérité meurtrière ; elle n'eût pas manqué de pourfendre la meilleure de ses roses, pourtant Excalibur se montrerait impuissante devant la manière inédite dont il la déploierait. Le Saint aux cheveux couleur des mers du Sud avait modifié son arcane au cours de la bataille de l'Olympe ; nul ne le savait, puisque celle sur laquelle il en avait usé, Léto, la mère d'Apollon, y avait succombé incontinent. Mais une chose était d'affronter une Déesse sans expérience du combat, une autre de terrasser un foudre de guerre tel que Shura... Il délogea la mèche qui lui piquait le nez depuis un moment. Son humeur fit place à une résolution d'airain. Beaucoup trop tard pour se chercher de mauvaises raisons ; l'avenir dirait s'il avait eu raison de placer sa confiance dans l'expérience tirée de ses échecs.

Sa vitesse s'accrut alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le Temple. La statue d'Athéna figée dans le don de l'épée lui inspira un rictus dédaigneux. A quoi bon les honneurs du passé ? Que le Saint du Capricorne ait été un héros absolu n'avait point empêché son lointain successeur de prendre les armes contre Athéna et d'occire le seul qui eût vu clair dans le jeu du faux Pope. La manière même dont Shura avait cru racheter sa méprise, en conférant la force d'Excalibur au bras droit de Shiryu, témoignait du ridicule de cet attachement aux anciennes valeurs.

Aucun poing vengeur ne se dressa sur son passage comme il blasphémait en pensées la mémoire du Capricorne. Nul ne vint lui faire face ni demander des comptes à sa traversée. La Maison était vierge de tout Cosmo. Une coquille aussi vide et froide qu'au ciel avaient sombré dans les ultraviolets les étoiles composant la constellation éponyme.

En revanche, parvenu à une distance difficile à préciser dans la mélasse ambiante, du Temple du Sagittaire, il fut arrêté par le dégagement discret mais immanquable de deux cosmo-énergies. En synchronie l'une avec l'autre, la série de vibrations se situait à un degré du spectre uniformément haut. Les esprits qui les sous-tendaient différaient pourtant beaucoup. En premier le Suédois remit Pégase. Il n'y avait que celui qui s'était élevé contre les trois fils de Kronos et avait trouvé moyen de sortir victorieux de ces confrontations sans jamais cesser d'être le même petit présomptueux, impulsif et insupportable quoique si attachant, qui s'était présenté au Sanctuaire avec pour tout objectif de retrouver sa sœur, pour projeter de telles ondes. Les autres émanaient d'Ayoros. Cette bonté teintée d'amertume et de mélancolie, jeune mais adulte, et forte et fragile à la fois, appartenait en propre à l'homme dont le sacrifice avait assuré la survie d'Athéna, bien que nul plus que lui n'avait eu davantage à perdre ce que faisant. Le cynisme dont s'était imbu Aphrodite au fil de ses années de courbettes devant le pseudo Pope l'incitait à moquer l'héroïsme du Grec ; la partie la plus tendre de son esprit, celle qui avait aimé passionnément Misty malgré tous les travers du Chevalier d'Argent, éprouvait une admiration mêlée d'incompréhension face à un dévouement poussé aussi loin. Ce fut elle qui décida le Chevalier du Poisson qu'il était au fond logique qu'Ayoros et Pégase se fussent trouvés. Le cadet constituait déjà en quelque sorte le prolongement de la volonté protectrice de l'aîné à l'endroit d'Athéna ; une détermination très semblable à défendre le droit et la justice les animait — de là à se découvrir deux âmes sœurs, le pas était minime. Au demeurant il y avait longtemps que Seiya avait tiré un trait sur ses espoirs d'être aimé de la Déesse. Le Destin s'était suffisamment joué de lui en refusant qu'il ait eu un compagnon. Maintenant, Aphrodite avait pu se tromper ; les auras du Sagittaire et lui, quoique toutes proches, ne l'étaient peut-être pas au point de partager le même lit, et assurément, avec le verrou de sommeil qui recouvrait la totalité des douze Maisons, ils n'étaient pas en train de faire l'amour. C'était trop spéculer, constata-t-il au vu de la curiosité qu'il sentait poindre en lui ; il devait savoir. N'avait-il pas été le premier auquel Pégase s'était ouvert de ses sentiments envers Saori ? Et pour commencer, il lui avait sauvé la vie, lorsqu'il s'était senti assez désespéré pour s'élancer, sans forces ni Cosmo, du haut du grand balcon du Pope. Cela créait un droit moral à Aphrodite envers le Japonais. De toutes manières, avec ou sans bonnes raisons, son envie d'en avoir le cœur net était dorénavant bien trop pressante pour qu'il la réprime ou la repousse au second plan de ses pensées. Il ne se mettrait pas davantage en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait musardé en chemin. N'était-il point ?

Joignant le geste à la résolution, il franchit le seuil du Temple surmonté de sa noble figurine de centaure. Il devinait celle-ci davantage qu'il ne la voyait se profiler dans les ténèbres. Son premier choc fut de découvrir l'armure du Sagittaire au beau milieu du vestibule, à un jet de pierre de l'entrée. La pointe de sa flèche était braquée vers l'intérieur de la demeure, ou plutôt, à se rapporter à l'intensité contenue de l'aura de la Cloth, vers le pied de l'escalier monumental où le responsable du retour des Golds et des deux Bronzes attendait qu'on le vienne rejoindre. Il y avait quelque chose de pathétique dans l'obstination du Signe à menacer cet homme, ou ce Dieu, incommensurablement plus puissant qu'aucun de ses propriétaires ne le serait jamais. Aphrodite quant à lui n'avait point de ces coquetteries ; du moment qu'il s'agissait d'une force sans visées néfastes — et à supposer qu'elle en eût eu, il lui aurait été tellement facile de s'emparer d'eux avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'éveiller de leur coma —, le Saint du Poisson était tout résolu à déférer à sa volonté. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le sort réservé à Athéna et au Domaine sacré. Car il savait confusément que la Déesse n'était pas morte.

Il laissa derrière lui la panoplie tendue dans sa veille futile et dirigea ses pas du côté de la chambre mansardée où il se souvenait avoir entendu Aiolia dire qu'ils l'occupaient treize ans plus tôt, son frère et lui. Le Lion était taciturne de sa nature, néanmoins que Marine vienne à paraître et le gaillard de devenir un autre homme, gai, charmant, presque disert. C'était en une de ces occasions, peu avant l'attaque des Chevaliers de Bronze, que lui, Aphrodite, avait capté cette information aujourd'hui inestimable tellement elle lui épargnerait de recherches en aveugle. Dieu savait combien cette fichue obscurité aurait rendu longs et pénibles d'éventuels tâtonnements... Car il ne fallait pas compter sur les Cosmo des deux héros pour repérer le lieu où ils dormaient. Leur confusion était extrême l'intérieur du Temple, et leur intensité ténue.

Une porte très simple s'ouvrait en effet dans un coin de l'étage à l'endroit exact où Aiolia avait dit que se trouvait la mansarde. Surprise ; le verrou était mis. Le battant dégageait une impression de solidité. En venir à bout sans démettre les gonds ou fracasser la serrure allait constituer un challenge... Le Chevalier intrus avait d'autres choses sur le métier que finasser avec un stupide panneau de chêne ; il passa le bras dans un replis de sa cape, y imprima le geste d'un piston. Il se préparait à passer en force quand il sentit son Cosmo qui l'aspirait dans l'interstice du chambranle, immatériel et volatil tel un gaz. Son attention accaparée par ce développement inédit de son arcane ne s'avisa pas que son déplacement avait été trop vif et surtout trop rapide. Aphrodite emporté par son élan se reçut sans douceur sur les coudes. Il s'enroula sur lui-même au milieu de ses cheveux et des pans de cape, et il eût effectué une peu digne culbute par dessus les cannelures de la barrière qui avait interrompu sa course si ses mains, se portant au delà, n'avaient pris appui sur un flot de tissu rêche dont la texture recouvrait deux tiges de métal. Dès qu'il s'y fut agrippé il prit la mesure de sa situation : c'était sur le pied d'un lit vaguement doré qu'il avait manqué basculer, ses doigts enserraient des tibias durs et tendus, et son visage caché par l'azur de ses mèches effleurait un creux anatomique à la ressemblance parfaite d'un bas-ventre masculin. La vague senteur musquée qui titillait ses narines confirmait la déduction. Ne pas s'appuyer davantage était la plus pertinente des options. Déplacer en douceur son poids de ses mains crispées sur ces jambes dont le Saint n'osait regarder le possesseur en face, s'inscrivait en second lieu sur sa liste de priorités. Puis rétablir son équilibre dans la station debout avant de reculer d'un bon mètre — mettons plutôt deux, ou même trois. Enfin, à la faveur de son Cosmo redevenu lanterne, lever les yeux sur les dégâts produits par cette entrée en force.

Le drap tiré en diagonale couvrait deux formes pelotonnées chacune à une extrémité du sommier. La plus grande, dissimulée jusqu'au sternum, affichait des lignes musculeuses pour un profil relativement développé, ce que corroboraient les galbes du bras replié sur la moitié inférieure du visage et les boucliers jumeaux et renflés de la poitrine. Une tignasse châtain foncé toute en boucles rebelles empiétait sur le cou aux attaches nerveuses. Ayoros faisait plus jeune que son âge réel dans l'abandon du sommeil. Pouvoir le détailler à loisir en cette posture payait déjà Aphrodite pour sa maladresse. Mais ce n'était pas à lui que le Poisson avait ajusté ses mains soignées comme d'une lady. La fortune avait voulu que ce fût à son compagnon dénudé jusqu'à mi cuisses — rien moins que le chevalier Pégase. Le spectacle était nettement moins attractif : piteusement bâti sous tous rapports, et cela ne s'appliquait pas moins à son matériel, dont aucun sous-vêtement ne dérobait la vue, qu'à sa stature, le jeune Japonais affichait une mine famélique. Le moindre de ses muscles apparaissait bandé, travaillé à l'extrême, mais limité par la nature qui l'avait fait sec, noueux et maigrichon, avec ce résultat que son corps à l'évidence taillé pour affronter les pires fatigues donnait une impression de lassitude.

Le Saint aux cheveux bleus savait à présent ce dont sa curiosité l'avait fait s'enquérir. La paire de héros avait dormi côte à côte avec une chasteté toute fraternelle. Et ce quand même Pégase apparemment couchait nu. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard de plus ; le Cosmo étranger qu'il sentait poindre à l'intérieur de son organisme l'avertissait qu'il était attendu toujours aussi impatiemment. Il n'eut guère à forcer son talent pour repasser dans le réduit poussiéreux sur l'espace duquel la mansarde avait été gagnée. Sa course effrénée l'avait conduit hors du Temple du Sagittaire et en route vers la prochaine Maison qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le loisir de ramener ses cheveux au flou savant qui constituait sa marque de fabrique.

Des vibrations caractéristiques se répandaient hors du Temple du Scorpion. Un Cosmo qui fleurait bon la suffisance et l'orgueil, pas de la toute première puissance mais dangereux en sa férocité animale. Milo était donc de retour. De fait, l'armure du Scorpion trônait au centre de la demeure. Les quinze étoiles de la constellation éponyme chatoyaient d'un éclat pourpre sur les pièces où le Signe et le dessein astral correspondaient. Aphrodite aurait donné beaucoup afin de disposer du loisir de rester auprès de son ami, dans l'attente qu'il se réveille. Ce luxe néanmoins lui étant refusé, les secondes qu'il dilapidait en ralentissant, tout aux pensées attendries que lui inspirait le Grec si noble derrière son front de bravade, lardaient son cœur de regrets auxquels il n'était ni loisible ni permis de s'abandonner, fût-ce temporairement. Aphrodite brûla un peu plus de Cosmo et laissa le Temple derrière lui à vitesse luminique.

Le panache d'air diapré de l'or de ses roses invisibles filait parmi la nuit surnaturelle. La Maison de la Balance ne l'avait pas retenu seulement un instant. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'affinités avec le vieux Dokho, pour le peu qu'il l'avait connu à l'époque où, venant à peine de gagner ses galons, il se montrait curieux à l'égard de ses pairs. Le géronte racorni s'était montré à lui une fois, une seule, au retour d'un entretien avec le Pope d'alors. Le Suédois avait trouvé le vieillard assommant. Rien n'avait changé : une décade d'absence et, malgré son corps de dix-huit ans, Dokho demeurait un donneur de leçons pénible à écouter. Sa stratégie lors de l'assaut sur l'Olympe avait débouché sur un désastre — treize Golds mis en sang histoire de libérer la voie aux Bronze ; comme si les Dieux qu'ils avaient pris sur eux de supprimer les uns après les autres n'avaient pas subodoré le piège. Les plus faibles d'entre eux — Hermès, Aphrodite, Artémis — seulement étaient restés à leur poste le long des escaliers du Ciel, tandis que la clique d'Apollon fonçait arrêter Seiya et ses amis. Le plan sublime que cela avait été, à la vérité... Aphrodite se prenait à croire qu'il existait une justice immanente, devant les preuves de la non restauration de Dokho à l'existence que lui donnaient la vacuité de son Temple et l'absence d'énergie cosmique. La Cloth, elle, scintillait bien sagement dans son tabernacle. Il crevait les yeux que la puissance qui avait pris sur elle de réincarner les Chevaliers escomptait qu'ils auraient le besoin des armes dévolues au septième Chevalier. Le nimbe qui s'échappait des plateaux exhibait la même pureté blanche et impossible à fixer de l'œil que celle de l'être planté en bas du Temple du Bélier. Ainsi son contrôle incluait aussi la plus puissante des armures. Celle, en principe, sur laquelle Athéna gardait toujours un œil de crainte qu'on ne l'utilisât à des fins égoïstes...

La vélocité du Suédois s'était accrue au pont dorénavant de susciter des étincelles, voire des flammèches, sur les degrés de marbre qu'il descendait par volées entières. Voici que se détachaient les ailes de la Maison de la Vierge, flanquées de leurs statues de Bouddha en majesté. Même totalement noyée dans les ténèbres, la bâtisse frappait l'œil par sa verticalité et la raideur de ses proportions. Inhabituel en revanche, voire déstabilisant, était le halo d'énergie infime qui attestait de son occupation. Le lumineux Shaka avait tant et tant donné l'habitude de projeter son aura sereine comme un défi, inconscient mais réel, lancé à quiconque de venir lui chercher des noises ou seulement de se comparer à lui, que les ondes pathétiques qui ridaient à peine le tissu métaphysique autour de sa demeure semblaient pire que dérisoires : déplacées. Aphrodite se refusa à en être dupe ; il transféra son Cosmo au paroxysme dans l'arcane de dissimulation. Ceci fait, il décéléra de telle sorte qu'il boucla au petit trot les quelques toises le séparant de l'orée du Temple. Un Shaka ramené à plus d'humaine modestie agréait à son cœur vaniteux. Cela dit, il ne voulait courir aucun risque qu'il n'était pas en son pouvoir de conjurer. Il pénétra de ce fait à pas circonspects dans le vestibule à l'oppressante décoration hindoue.

La nature proprement surhumaine du propriétaire du lieu était sensible à la clarté avec laquelle ses vibrations cosmiques étaient perceptibles. Shaka était bel et bien en train de revenir à lui, quelque part dans cette enfilade de salles qui encadraient le jardin intérieur. Il n'était pas possible au Chevalier intrus de déterminer où au juste. Soudain, une impression désagréable fit se contracter tous les muscles de son échine. Il ressentait une seconde cosmo-énergie, et celle-là lui inspirait un sentiment tout autre. Ce loup solitaire de Phénix ! Celui-là même qui avait contré la Rose Sanguinaire dans les jardins de Corona alors qu'il tenait à sa merci Andromède, laissant Aphrodite se vider de son sang exsangue de sa propre attaque retournée contre lui. Ses vibrations émanaient du jardin des Deux Saules. Faibles rapportées à celles de Shaka, et étouffées par ce coma appesanti sur l'ensemble du Sanctuaire. Par conséquent à sa merci. Une rose blanche s'était matérialisée au bout de chacune de ses mains, leur Cosmo brillant et agressif, paré à en découdre. La haine aveuglait à ce point Aphrodite qu'il se dirigeait mécaniquement vers son ennemi. C'est alors que l'obscurité diffuse qui imbibait le corridor fit place à une lueur ambrée blasonnée de motifs mystiques. Des Bouddhas entourés de leurs nimbes.

Le bruit de perles entrechoquées dans son dos le renseigna en un éclair sur ce nouveau développement. Fallait-il être fat pour penser effacer sa présence aux perceptions de l'homme le plus proche de la divinité... Shaka avait repéré son visiteur. Et de toute évidence il était éveillé.

Le Chevalier du Poisson dissipa son arcane dans un haussement d'épaules. La lenteur qu'il déploya à faire volte-face lui permit de ceindre son casque et de restaurer son courage.

Le Cosmo blanc écru qui l'attirait à présent irrésistiblement se coula dans ses moelles, lui octroyant le culot et l'autorité nécessaires pour prendre l'Indien de haut. Ce dernier était affaibli. Cela crevait les yeux qu'il luttait contre la torpeur de son corps. Son Cosmo n'affichait pas la dixième partie de sa puissance coutumière. Et pourtant le blond aux prunelles infiniment douloureuses tenait fermement son rosaire contre sa poitrine.

Ce fut peut-être la première fois de sa vie où Aphrodite ne se sentit point ému par le trop-plein d'émotions qui noyait ce regard. Il fit bouffer sa cape d'un mouvement du bras plein de morgue, son Cosmo si largement étalé autour de lui qu'il étoila les dalles sur plusieurs mètres de circonférence. Il avança à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à souffler sa respiration dans le nez de la Vierge. L'intensité de son nimbe faisait reculer ce dernier contre sa volonté.

— « Shaka », salua-t-il du bout des lèvres. « Le temps me fait défaut, je ne m'expliquerai donc pas. Peu me chaut que tu abrites cet Ikki de malheur, ou que ton devoir te crée obligation de me barrer le passage. Tu vas t'écarter bien gentiment. Si tu entends m'opposer une résistance, sur la vie d'Athéna, je te préviens que ce sera à tes risques et périls... »

Les plis soucieux qui barraient le front de l'Indien s'élargirent. Le bleu inquisiteur de ses iris aurait dû ficher Aphrodite sur place, mais aujourd'hui le plus insignifiant des Golds se sentait apte à affronter l'univers, et le regard appuyé de son camarade fut perdu sur lui. Shaka avait déjà compris qu'il ne gagnerait rien à recourir au langage non verbal de l'intimidation. Ce qui se passait, au delà de leur retour en ce monde, impliquait le Poisson à un niveau suffisant à motiver son évidente hâte ; s'il arrivait à le faire s'épancher... Le vaniteux Suédois n'était guère réputé discret ; il fallait qu'il tente sa chance de ce côté-là, en misant quant au reste sur le prompt rétablissement de ses pouvoirs. Entre l'absence d'Athéna, la résurrection d'une quantité inconnue de ses Saints, la mainmise sur le Domaine Sacré de cette puissance qui surpassait de très loin celle de Zeus et des Olympiens, et l'irruption du gardien de la douzième Maison, parfaitement éveillé, l'esprit clair et fort d'un Cosmo stupéfiant, le sagace disciple de Bouddha se sentait en voie de perdre le nord. Etaient-ils à nouveau les jouets des Dieux ?

Il fut soulagé de l'intonation neutre et des inflexions contrôlées de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit à l'entrée en matière d'Aphrodite.

— « Pourquoi donc es-tu si pressé ? Et où te rues-tu de ce pas ? Il est bien exact que mes forces sont contenues ; mais c'est mal me connaître que croire que j'en suis le moins du monde affecté. Je te retiendrai ici le temps nécessaire. J'en ai à revendre, quand tu parais terriblement pressé. Pour commencer, réponds à mes questions... »

— « Tu te flattes en croyant que tu me résisteras », éructa le Poisson sur un ton venimeux ; un éclat déterminé passa au fonds de ses prunelles. « Sweet Fragrance ! »

Il envoya un coup de poing dans l'air. Shaka, qui ne s'était pas attendu à une entame de combat aussi directe, évita d'extrême justesse le tunnel de plasma écarlate avant que celui-ci n'éclate en myriades de fleurs empoisonnées. Ce fut pour buter contre son adversaire surgi devant lui les deux bras tendus. Impossible de détourner ou esquiver la décharge de roses décochée à bout portant. Un mur d'épines anesthésiantes et de pétales à la douceur traîtresse s'abattit sur lui. Il se devait de réagir, de reprendre le dessus avant que le toxique ne produise son effet. Shaka se reçut au sol sur ses mains et ses genoux, pour se projeter derechef à la verticale. Ses doigts noués sur les circonvolutions du rosaire concentraient son énergie, sa bouche vocalisait la syllabe qui déchaînerait sa contre-attaque. Aphrodite n'avait pas été en reste ; il s'était élancé une fraction de seconde derrière lui, des boutons de roses noires en train d'éclore tout pleins ses avant-bras. Son Cosmo doré avait viré à un bleu myrtille velouté et mortel. A la grande contrition de l'Indien la détente du guerrier aux roses corrosives était supérieure à la sienne. Il serait sur lui avant que le Trésor du Ciel ne soit achevé d'invoquer. Normalement les fleurs piranhas eussent dû être de peu de conséquence sur son champ de forces protectrices. Mais avec un Cosmo diminué... Autant changer son fusil d'épaule. Shaka cessa son vol plané et, dans un retourné acrobatique dont il crut jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde qu'il ne le réussirait pas, se présenta de face au Poisson. Ce dernier émit un juron aussitôt suivi par une avalanche de roses noires. Le mascaret de ténèbres mouvantes fondit sur sa victime toujours affairée à terminer les passes de mains nécessaires à la mise en brande de son arcane. Le tourbillon de rosaces miroitantes que déchaînait le Trésor du Ciel s'échappa de tout le corps du Chevalier de la Vierge.

Le choc promettait d'être cataclysmique. Les deux ennemis s'étaient reculés en hâte, chacun escorté par le ballet de ses trop longs cheveux. Le délai dont ils disposèrent finit par les troubler. Ils avaient atteint les extrémités de la plus grande salle du temple en ne déployant que leurs capacités physiques, pourtant aucune détonation ne s'était produite. L'air luisait des deux masses d'énergie sur le point d'entrer en collision.

Un regard au dessus de leur tête les mit aux prises avec un spectacle déconcertant. La murailles de Roses Piranhas et l'escadre des Bouddhas miniatures en lumière jaune se tenaient à moins d'un mètre en vis-à-vis, figées et immobiles. A cet instant il y eut un mouvement dans les profondeurs de chaque arcane ; leur surface parfaitement solidifiée se fissura tel un vitrail qui se brise, autour d'une trajectoire rectiligne. Le Trésor et la Rose ne s'étaient pas déjà effondrés à grand renforts d'éclats bleu noir et ambre que ces lignes de lumière incolores transperçaient la poitrine des deux Saints, à peu de centimètres du cœur.

Devant leurs yeux agrandis aux dimensions de soucoupes les rayons s'estompèrent en de magnifiques plumes de paon à l'empennage bleu et vert. Vu les douleurs que leurs pointes propageaient dans leur système nerveux, elles eussent pu aussi bien être des carreaux embrasés.

Aphrodite recouvra le premier ses esprits. Une sorte d'instinct le mettait en garde contre la tentation d'arracher cet objet si léger. Pour l'avoir tenté, Shaka gisait en position foetale sur le dallage, le dos parcouru de tremblements de souffrance et des hoquets plein la bouche. Il bondit sur ses pieds, tituba, se fit violence pour avancer d'un autre pas et entreprit à une allure de grand blessé de se rapprocher du blond dompté par les flammes qui consumaient la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

— « Tu peux être fier de toi, espèce de grand sot ! », s'exclama-t-il arrivé à mi chemin. « Tu as provoqué_ sa_ colère... Une fois dans ta vie accepteras-tu de te fier à autrui ? »

— « Tu parles... Est-il besoin de te rappeler ton absence de crédibilité ? » Pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air à l'agonie, le blond maniait remarquablement l'ironie acerbe.

Le Chevalier du Poisson considéra l'espace qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Vingt, peut-être trente mètres en tout. De son pas clopinant, autant dire un long chemin. La colère le reprit.

— « Crédible ou pas, je suis le seul, dans toutes les Maisons que j'ai traversées, qui ne repose pas dans son lit à rêver comme une bûche. Le parfum de mes roses a agi comme un antidote à cette influence. Depuis que je suis debout _il _m'appelle. Son aura nourrit la mienne. Et toi, si ça se trouve, tu viens peut-être de gâcher notre unique chance de comprendre ce qui arrive... »

Le Chevalier de la Vierge se tint coi. Il n'était pas accoutumé à prendre de mauvaises décisions, non moins qu'à faire des choix dont les conséquences tournaient différemment de ce qu'il avait escompté. La rançon de trop de perfection contemplative... La raideur et cette même intransigeance qui lui avaient occulté tour à tour les dessins maléfiques de Saga, les motifs vrais du trio de Golds censés être venus s'emparer de la tête d'Athéna au commencement de la guerre contre Hadès, et enfin la résolution, plus désespérée encore que généreuse, d'Andromède voulant bien redevenir le Seigneur des Enfers afin que ses amis aient une meilleure chance de supprimer ce tyran, lui avaient une fois de plus fait commettre un péché. Or c'était Aphrodite, sacré nom d'Athéna ! qu'il avait en face de lui. Le Saint à l'âme aussi impénétrable et changeante que son minois était charmant, un exécuteur des basses œuvres du Pope presque aussi impavide et zélé que Milo ou Deathmask, sans pouvoir alléguer les mêmes excuses qu'eux — l'étroitesse de vues et la démence. A moins qu'il ne se fût trompé du tout au tout...

Une ombre intercepta le cône de lumière que jetait toujours, sous les voûtes, le restant des étincelles nées du délitement de leurs attaques. Le Saint aux cheveux bleu lagon devait être fier de ce qui s'apparentait à une victoire pour lui : songez, il se tenait debout, en pleine gloire, devant Shaka roulé en boule... Quand bien même sa démarche avait été hésitante, incertaine, le Chevalier du Poisson avait quelques raisons de se gonfler d'orgueil : non seulement il se situait du bon côté du bâton, mais c'était lui, et non Shaka, qui parvenait à sortir la tête haute de cette mésaventure. L'amour-propre galvanisa les membres hagards de l'Indien. Il ne pouvait être aussi insurmontable de se remettre d'aplomb — pas pour lui, et avec un entraînement comme le sien, supposé l'aguerrir contre toutes défaillances physiques ou mentales.

Si toutefois une main charitable ne s'était refermée sur son coude et ne l'avait tiré en douceur, il y avait toute probabilité qu'il n'y serait point arrivé. Les deux hommes demeurèrent à se dévisager un laps de temps suffisant pour que le souffle court du blond retourne à la normale. Aphrodite referma ses doigts autour de la plume fichée dans la poitrine de Shaka. Ce dernier fit de même. « Tu peux y aller », dit-il sur un ton moribond. Contre son attente, la pointe convolutée ne lui arracha qu'un soupir de surprise ; nulle douleur, pas même un tiraillement des chairs sur les presque cinq centimètres le long desquels elle avait pénétré. Le Saint de la Vierge entendait rendre la pareille à celui dont il n'avait jamais voulu remarquer que la fatuité et le cynisme, mais le Suédois arracha sa propre plume du même geste résolu dont il en avait usé sur Shaka. Celui-ci vit se refermer la fracture de la cuirasse et le filet de sang qui avait coulé de la blessure.

— « Je présume que tu dois m'emmener avec toi ». Ce n'était pas une question.

— « C'est assez évident. Si tu te sens de courir, nous ferions mieux de nous remettre en chemin. Il reste cinq Temples à traverser en un délai que j'ignore. Je redoute de nouvelles embûches. »

Un sourire qui s'illusionnait sur lui-même — tout de fausse modestie, et non pas signe d'humilité — chassa l'austérité du visage de l'Indien.

— « Si tu penses à d'autres compagnons ressuscités, il est en mon pouvoir de te tranquilliser. Je perçois à nouveau clairement qui est là et qui n'y est pas. Aiolia se trouve dans la Maison du Lion, Saga et Kanon dans celle des Gémeaux, enfin Mû et Shiryu dans le Temple du Bélier. Plus bas se tient la force qui nous a séparés tantôt. Et tu avais raison, je ressens son appel. Rien à voir avec le Cosmo d'Athéna... C'est une présence qui te prend aux tripes. »

_Et moi, le simple fait de te côtoyer_, songea Aphrodite. S'il y avait des Dieux dans le Ciel, ils l'avaient favorisé, en le montrant à Shaka sous un jour différent...


	8. Chapter 8

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****VII**** -**

**M**û le cœur lourd regardait partir les deux autres. L'étrange appariement courait vers son destin. Il ne demandait pas mieux que de suivre, mais la force mentale qui lui servait à ternir en respect la chape de plomb qui condamnait les douze Temples à la catatonie, l'abandonnait sitôt franchi le seuil de sa demeure. Quand bien même Shaka et Aphrodite auraient été au bout de leur parole et lui auraient transféré, comme ils l'avaient promis, de leur Cosmo tout au long des cent mètres qui séparaient la Maison du Bélier du commencement des marches, le Tibétain savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais garder les yeux ouverts, ni forcer le mouvement de ses jambes, jusqu'au moment de confronter Celui dont le Cosmo les inondait. Et Mû n'était pas homme à risquer plus gros jeu que ne l'autorisaient les cartes dans sa main.

Il fit volte-face d'un air las. A quoi bon se lamenter quand il pouvait encore être utile ? Dans la désorientation générale, il n'était pas venu à l'esprit de Shaka de vérifier si la restriction bannissant les moyens plus directs que la montée des marches pour traverser le Zodiaque tenait toujours bon. Il en avait lui-même tenté l'expérience, la téléportation ne le conduirait pas au pied de l'escalier. Mais en sens inverse... Le flot de ses perceptions se dirigea vers la Demeure habitée la plus proche. Les Gémeaux vibraient sourdement, à un battement de cil de sa conscience. Moyennant un peu de concentration, Mû y serait transporté en un éclair.

Si du moins certain Dragon ne s'était pas manifesté à ce moment.

— « Mû, je t'en conjure », fit-il d'une voix pâteuse, « emmène-moi voir Seiya. »

Aphrodite n'avait pu s'empêcher de réveiller Shiryu. Quelle barbe ! Il avait suffi que Shaka l'accapare un instant à lui demander ses impressions de télépathe, ce qui se comprenait, et le Poisson de s'esquiver. Le Chevalier à la rose n'y avait pas songé à mal, d'ailleurs le Tibétain aimait presque autant que Kiki le protégé de Dokho, mais en la circonstance ce dernier était l'une des dernières personnes dont il eût souhaité la compagnie. Shiryu était aussi valeureux et brave qu'il pouvait se montrer raisonneur, voire doctoral — et Mû avait passé l'âge des sermons et de la grosse sagesse, a fortiori de la part d'un adolescent moitié plus jeune que lui.

L'éclat diffus dont l'aura émanant du bas des marches peignait l'intérieur du Temple éclairait durement la silhouette du Chevalier du Dragon. Tavelé, maigre, quasiment squelettique, c'était à peine l'ombre du combattant robuste dont il avait fait la connaissance à Jamiel, ce jour où il s'était présenté au Bélier avec ses deux armures en miettes. Shiryu avait toujours été peu ou prou le plus physique des cinq Bronzes, peut-être davantage même que Seiya ; il n'en demeurait pas grand-chose, la définition de ses muscles exceptée. Suivant une habitude contractée au cours de ses combats, il était nu au dessus de la ceinture, ses jambes couvertes d'un léger pantalon de coton dont le voile flottait sur ses hanches trop étroites et sur ses cuisses fuselées. Son teint mat d'Oriental avait passé à force de ne plus contempler la lumière du soleil — la faute aux guerres saintes d'Hadès et de l'Olympe —, et, malgré ses yeux en amande légèrement bridés, on aurait pu le prendre pour un Européen. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient plus raides et indisciplinés que dans le souvenir de Mû, lui conférant un air vaincu. Cela fit tressaillir chez le Saint du Bélier une corde sensible dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, après toutes les douleurs passées.

Il se hâta de se porter aux côtés du garçon, juste à temps pour l'empêcher de choir. Il fallait s'y attendre. Le poison d'Aphrodite avait chassé la torpeur, pas la faiblesse qui allait avec.

— « Voilà ce que c'est de présumer de ses forces... », lança-t-il sur le ton de l'affection grognon en entreprenant de remettre le Chinois sur ses jambes. « Tu ne tiens pas debout, et tu voudrais me suivre ? Sois raisonnable. J'ai d'autres problèmes sur les bras. »

Shiryu fit mine de le repousser, mais son corps affaibli n'était pas de taille à s'extraire des bras de son aîné. Ses yeux hagards dévoraient l'allée centrale du Temple. La cascade de ses mèches couleur de minuit occultait le champ de vision du Tibétain, qui commençait à se lasser de tant d'entêtement. La compassion qu'il avait éprouvée en découvrant le Dragon sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue allait s'effilochant.

— « Pégase se porte comme un charme. Je le tiens de la bouche d'Aphrodite ; tu t'inquiètes pour rien — à moins que tu ne sois jaloux d'Aioros... »

L'essai de dévier l'attention tumultueuse de Shiryu vers le Saint du Sagittaire et une éventuelle jalousie du jeune homme envers le Grec, échoua lamentablement.

— « Tu ne comprends pas ! », rugit-il dans un sursaut de fureur qui ramena à la surface une part de son ancienne force ; Mû dût bander ses muscles pour le contrer et reçut comme un soufflet la réponse désespérée du Dragon. « Nous avons été séparés si soudainement que j'ignore même si la princesse a pu être sauvée. Que plusieurs Chevaliers soient revenus au Sanctuaire ne prouve rien ! Je dois voir Seiya, lui seul peut dire si c'est fini. »

— « Tu vas te calmer, ou je te casse un bras. Les deux peut-être... »

La menace avait été proférée d'une voix égale, où la détermination perçait tout juste, mais avec une charge d'intimidation que la violente pression des doigts du Chevalier d'Or sur le plexus du bras droit du Dragon confirmait sans ambiguïté. Une ultime torsion de ses membres ayant échoué à rompre le cercle d'acier qui l'emprisonnait, Shiryu déjà à bout de souffle se calma suffisamment pour découvrir un sens aux paroles du Bélier.

Celui-ci s'était mis à parler de sa voix douce, qui masquait mal ses inquiétudes. Cela était inédit, de la part de l'impassible réparateur d'armures, lui qui n'avait jamais montré, durant la montée de l'Olympe, que fermeté et visage serein. Les préoccupations de Shiryu semblaient tout à coup bien triviales. Et à y réfléchir, beaucoup de bizarreries frappaient son esprit embrumé. Comme l'aura pesante comme un couvercle au dessus des Maisons. L'absence de Cosmos et de présences tandis qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient nombreux sur les quelques kilomètres carrés du Sanctuaire. L'inexplicable distance d'avec les forces naturelles de la Terre.

— « Je suis au regret de te dire que rien n'est terminé », murmurait le Bélier. « Nous avons abattu Zeus, mais tous tant que nous sommes, hormis Pégase et Andromède, avons laissé la vie dans l'affrontement. Athéna a survécu, les jours suivaient leur cours. Et puis, toi, moi, Aphrodite, Shaka et huit autres, Golds et Bronzes, nous trouvons réincarnés dans les Douze Temples, pour ainsi dire aussi faibles que des enfants et hors de contact de la déesse... Comme si cela ne faisait pas assez, derrière cette obscurité, un Cosmo étrangement puissant contrôle l'environnement ; les deux autres sont partis à sa rencontre, sur ce qui semble bien être sa requête. Tu comprendras que je ne me sente guère ébranlé par tes petites craintes... »

Il desserra précautionneusement son étreinte sur la poitrine du Chevalier. Son armure d'or agissait à la façon d'une seconde peau ; elle qui laissait passer la température corporelle de Shiryu s'était faite glacée et moite au contact de son torse. Pourtant Shiryu avait l'air fébrile, à en juger par ses yeux brillants et les taches livides qui lui mangeaient la moitié supérieure du visage. Cela faisait un problème supplémentaire. Mû résolut de n'y aller pas par quatre chemins.

Inutile d'apaiser ces craintes si les causes en tenaient autant ou plus à son délabrement physique. Il écarta avec douceur le Dragon, sans toutefois briser le contact physique, lui sourit et fit mine de pousser. Le geste s'adressait à sa force psychique ; celle-ci fusa des extrémités de ses doigts. Des vapes dorées passaient de ses mains et de ses avant-bras dans les méplats du torse du jeune homme. L'objet de ces soins était resté figé sur place. La sensation d'électrocution permettait à peine qu'il roule des yeux, sous la surprise et le dégagement énergétique. Ce dont il ne se privait pas. La tétanie de ses membres effaçait une partie de l'effet du fluide curatif de Mû.

— « Ne résiste pas... », le prévint dans un souffle le Saint de la première Maison ; « tu te rends l'affaire plus pénible, et cela ne me gêne en rien. Chut, j'en ai presque fini. »

La vigueur revint d'un coup à Shiryu. Une sensation de relâchement se communiqua à ses nerfs, les frissons qui faisaient bruire son crâne s'interrompirent. Avant qu'il n'en ait formé clairement la pensée, ses bras s'étaient détendus, repoussant le Tibétain avec aisance. Celui-ci se retint de parler, affairé comme il l'était avec son souffle court et les points d'ophtalmie qui dansaient devant ses pupilles. Au moins n'avait-il pas titubé.

La question que le Chinois allait poser s'estompa sur ses lèvres ; la contenance de Mû venait de l'abandonner. Ses traits chiffonnés exprimaient une grande fatigue, et il dut s'adosser quelques instants à une balustrade. Un geste de son bras prévint l'empressement du Dragon. Il allait bien, ce n'était pas une syncope de rien du tout qui le jetterait à terre...

L'abaissement de la force vitale du Bélier n'avait pas échappé à Aphrodite et Shaka. Le regard scrutateur que le blond décocha à son compagnon témoignait de sa certitude que l'autre savait pertinemment de quoi il retournait. Le Saint aux mèches bleu poussin ne se sentit pas le moins du monde ébranlé ; il lui déplaisait suffisamment d'être contraint à la plus grande maîtrise de soi devant l'objet de son désir, ce n'était pas pour céder à la première oeillade insinuante... Et surtout pas lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une marque de curiosité du blond envers une donnée qui lui échappait. Il accéléra le pas dans un bruissement de sa cape et de son immense chevelure. Le pied de l'escalier était en vue. Plus que quelques mètres, et ils seraient fixés.

La pénombre tamisée dans laquelle miroitait le bas des marches céda sans crier gare la place à une clarté crue. Les deux Saints avaient à présent le pied sur le parterre grossièrement équarri, borné de chaque côté par l'étranglement rocheux des premiers contreforts de la montagne. Devant leurs yeux, en lacets étrangers sous la lumière surnaturelle, s'étalait le chemin qui allait serpentant entre les installations des chevaliers du Sanctuaire. De part et d'autre de ce ruban aux galets luisants d'usage et d'antiquité, rien si ce n'était deux falaises de ténèbres solides. Au loin se devinait la circonférence trapue et ovoïde du Grand Colliseum.

Shaka moins impressionnable ou plus détaché s'était détourné en direction des Douze Temples. Son regard exorbité ne parvenait à l'évidence pas à réconcilier la configuration de la montagne sainte avec le spectacle qui s'étalait à sa vue d'une géode d'ombre ajustée tout autour de la profonde entaille le long de laquelle les ricochets des marches et les décrochés des Maisons s'inscrivaient dans le granit. La gangue de noirceur qui enserrait les constructions, l'escalier et la partie surbaissée des jardins du palais s'interrompait sur un rideau opaque une bonne dizaine de mètres plus haut que le Temple du Poisson. Le sommet du mont sacré n'existait plus. Avalé par cette nuit onctueuse et mouvante telle l'essence des cauchemars. Aphrodite ne se rappelait point avoir aperçu sur son visage l'expression désorientée qui chiffonnait les traits de l'Indien.

Grâces en fussent rendues à son enjouement naturel, ainsi qu'au relativisme dont il ne s'était guère départi depuis qu'il avait percé à jour l'ancien Pope, le Chevalier natif de Stockholm ne se sentait pas outre mesure bouleversé. Regarder la vérité en face, quoi qu'il en coûtât, avait ceci de bon qu'il ne lui serait plus loisible d'imaginer les périls dont était grosse cette situation que chaque instant dépensé à tenter de la conjurer lui semblait promettre de voir empirer. Mais l'impavide Shaka... ses années de méditation, toutes entières tournées vers la transcendance et la pureté, l'avaient à peine préparé à constater de visu la vanité du pouvoir humain.

Il avait suffi que cette force paraisse, et l'équilibre précaire instauré au lendemain de l'ultime Guerre Sainte s'était évaporé comme neige au soleil.

Un brusque changement dans la texture de la lumière qui nimbait toute la scène leur rappela les raisons de leur cavalcade. Ils se remirent en train. Il leur fut bientôt donné de se rendre un compte plus exact des bouleversements subis par le Domaine Sacré. Tellement étendu aux endroits tant soit peu bâtis — la palestre, les thermes, les enclos d'entraînement, les divers stades — que les deux Chevaliers pouvaient, par un effort de l'esprit, se croire toujours en Grèce, avec les courtines d'obscurité très en retrait, à l'arrière-fond, le chemin desservant la partie inférieure du Sanctuaire s'étranglait brutalement dès que les constructions se clairsemaient, au point que les portions qui auraient dû être bordées de verdure et de paysages méditerranéens bravaient de si près le miroitement bitumineux des ténèbres qu'il était imprudent de passer de concert. Il leur fallait alors cheminer en file indienne. Shaka s'était emparé d'autorité de la tête à l'occasion du premier de ces défilés. Aphrodite l'avait laissé faire, trop conscient du caractère dérisoire de cette privauté. Il s'inquiétait quant à lui davantage du délai qui grandissait. Arriveraient-ils dans les temps — en supposant un quelconque timing prédéterminé ?

La disparition de la nature affectait par dessus tout Shaka. On eût juré que ce qui ne ressortissait pas à la pierre avait été avalé par la noirceur. Le pire de ses cauchemars d'enfant se réalisait. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire, pour commencer, et d'abord la vision qui l'avait tourmenté petit, comme il méditait parmi les Bouddhas de Lahore, s'était à peu près effacée de sa mémoire, si bien qu'établir le rapprochement avec le spectacle du temple d'Athéna avalé par les ténèbres n'avait pas été spontané dans son esprit. Il se remémorait la scène : le petit enfant qu'il avait été, dénutri par mépris de son corps, s'était ouvert à l'harmonie du tout, un matin de printemps où la brise qui, faufilée par les interstices de la salle capitulaire, faisait tournoyer comme des lucioles les pétales des fleurs de lotus, paraissait émaner du Maître lui-même. La paix infinie qui gagnait ses jeunes sensations s'était brusquement abîmée dans une sensation poisseuse, déplaisante. Les voix qui bruissaient sous son crâne depuis l'au-delà de la vie et des karmas s'étaient tues, pleines de crainte à l'égard de la souillure à la face de Bouddha qui étendait ses sombres pavanes dans l'espace du temple, les nimbes aux murs remplacés par les contours mouvants et méphitiques de sa grande ombre et les statues noircies dégouttantes de larmes plus denses que charbon. Shaka n'avait pas vraiment saisi de quoi il s'agissait, a fortiori qui étaient ces personnages étranges en cercle autour de la femme vêtue de voiles noirs dont les cheveux battaient l'air tels les filaments d'une gorgone, mais il se rappelait s'être reçu sans ménagement sur le sol, sa lévitation impossible à tenir, s'être recroquevillé en position foetale et, mains plaquées contre ses yeux et ses oreilles, d'avoir agonisé en hurlant durant de longues, très longues heures — ou peut-être seulement des minutes, il ne le savait plus —, jusqu'à temps qu'un bonze ne le découvre et ne s'occupe de lui. Jamais plus la vision, quoi qu'elle avait été exactement, ne s'était reproduite. Bouddha n'avait à nul moment évoqué ce sujet. Le petit garçon avait fini par occulter l'événement.

A présent, comment pouvait-il refuser de regarder en face l'évidence ? Par delà cette masse d'ombre rayonnait la même présence dédaigneuse et glaçante qui s'était révélée à lui vingt et quelques années plus tôt. Ce qu'il avait vécu à cette époque avait sans aucun doute été un reflet du futur, une prémonition. Athéna ne lui avait-elle pas appris, alors qu'ils cheminaient ensemble au Tartare, qu'elle détectait en lui de la précognition ? C'était une faculté sur laquelle il n'avait point de prise, malgré ses efforts répétés pour se l'approprier. Mais un Cosmo d'une intensité à ce point terrifiante qu'il avait, en se jouant, relégué Bouddha, Athéna, et tous les Dieux vivants à l'arrière-plan afin de se révéler à l'Indien dans sa souveraine noirceur, devait, à coup sûr, avoir stimulé cette part de son être qui le rendait à nul autre pareil.

Il était terrifié au delà de toute expression à l'idée que cela le rende vulnérable à la manipulation. Son désir de ne rien laisser transparaître de son tumulte intérieur l'avait poussé à dépasser Aphrodite. Tant pis s'il ressentait les yeux perçants du Suédois dans son dos... Il aurait aimé détenir l'intelligence froide ainsi que la lucidité dont il ne pouvait plus ignorer, depuis qu'il le regardait avec un œil neuf, combien l'autre les possédait.

Il s'arrêta sur sa lancée. Le Chevalier du Poisson, qui le suivait à une faible distance, fut contraint de s'écarter vers la droite, quitte à effleurer des pans de sa cape l'une des murailles noires qui se faisaient face à moins de deux mètres, autrement ils se seraient tous deux percutés. Une remarque assassine remonta dans la gorge d'Aphrodite — l'extrémité de certaines de ses mèches avait été brûlée par la proximité de l'obscurité —, mais le Saint fut stoppé à l'instant où sa bile allait se déverser. Un signe impérieux de la main de Shaka lui indiquait une direction à l'embranchement qui allait venir. Le Cosmo du Chevalier de la Vierge bondit à son niveau le plus menaçant. Ses yeux ouverts brûlaient de détermination.

— « Vous vous êtes suffisamment joué de nous », asséna-t-il avec force ; sa voix placide avait pris une coloration métallique. « Montrez-vous, si tout ceci ne se limite pas à une monstrueuse face macabre et que vous avez bien quelque chose à voir avec Aphro et moi ! »

Un claquement de mains lui répondit. Des applaudissements, rectifia-t-il mentalement. D'où pouvaient provenir ces sons railleurs dépassait son entendement. Il n'eût pas été prudent d'attaquer au hasard ; il n'en fit donc rien. Quand même, une fois recouvré l'intégralité de sa force, le besoin d'agir remuait ses entrailles.

Quelle ne fut par conséquent pas sa surprise lorsque Aphrodite le dépassa. Son regard foudroya Shaka sur place : Dieux, quelle âpreté animait ces pupilles ordinairement si coquettes et si insinuantes... Le Saint à la rose tomba, un genou en terre, juste devant lui. Son buste incliné dans la marque de la soumission, ses cheveux balayaient les pavés de leurs fourches.

— « Nous avons fait avec toute la célérité du monde... Soyez compréhensifs, souffrez que nous voyions Athéna. Je ne puis croire que vous l'avez supprimée. »

Les applaudissements moururent. Le Saint de la Vierge en restait à s'interroger sur la meilleure conduite à adopter quand un dégagement de Cosmo l'entraîna dans la même posture que son compagnon. L'aura du Suédois était moins ferme qu'exaspérée ; il ne désirait pas donner le spectacle de leurs dissensions, quoique il ne faisait guère de doute que ce qu'il percevait pour du manque d'à propos chez le blond le mettait hors de lui.

La souplesse d'échine n'était pas une qualité que possédait Shaka. Même devant sa déesse, il n'avait que rarement manifesté le respect exagéré qui caractérisait les autres Golds et, par dessus tout, les Chevaliers Divins. Ce n'était pas qu'il se refusait à paraître humble — il ne le pouvait pas. On ne le lui avait jamais appris. Néanmoins, au moment où des pas résonnèrent sur la route et où une silhouette masculine dont le maintien, davantage encore que la clarté qui l'entourait comme si elle prenait naissance à son contact, annonçait la divinité, s'encadra sur le fond bitumineux des parois, il tomba prosterné de lui même. Ce n'était nullement le nimbe dont il avait respiré les relents toutes ces années plus tôt et qu'il percevait à l'œuvre au delà du lourd manteau des ombres qui avait dévoré le cadre naturel de la montagne du Sanctuaire. L'aura que l'inconnu promenait avec lui était brillante, presque trop pour n'être que cela. Cette luminosité qui sourdait de son casque natté d'or et de sa peau là où le lin ivoire de sa tunique lui permettait d'apparaître, octroyait au personnage une majesté à laquelle même pas Zeus, le tyran olympien appuyé sur son tonnerre et sa carrure de géant, n'avait pu prétendre. Sa beauté au delà des mots ne l'humanisait pas, au contraire. S'il n'y avait eu un franc sourire sur ses lèvres, Shaka se serait senti minuscule. Comment déjà avait-il minimisé Phénix, lors de leur bataille en sa Demeure ? Un singe dans la paume du Bouddha... A son tour de n'être rien, un atome comparé à l'Univers, lui que la fausse modestie n'avait pas épargné lorsqu'elle le faisait se délecter secrètement de sa réputation d'homme entre tous le plus proche du divin.

Un coup d'œil à Aphrodite lui fit savoir que l'autre Chevalier ne valait pas mieux. Il ne pouvait s'attendre à trouver un homme de leur âge apparent et dont le Cosmo répondait si peu à la noirceur terrifiante qui englobait le domaine d'Athéna... Encore moins de constituer l'objet de ses attentions. En effet, l'intéressé s'était planté devant le Saint du Poisson. Shaka releva la tête imperceptiblement, ce qui lui fit croiser ses yeux. Leur bleu pétrifiant lui rendit soudain fort désirable la contemplation des pavés inégaux et disjoints de la route.

— « Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas, Chevalier. Je dois dire, par contre, que la présence de ton ami m'est une surprise. Mais il n'importe... C'est par ici. »

Il fit volte-face escorté par le frou-frou de ses manches tombantes, et se dirigea par où il était venu. Aphrodite s'était relevé avec la souplesse d'un chat. Son pas svelte l'avait mené à peu de distance du Dieu blond. Shaka encore sous le choc de cette entrée anticlimactique fermait la marche. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au pied du Collisée. Leur marche avait été tellement courte que les deux Chevaliers s'interrogèrent, soupçonnant quelque tromperie.

— « Le temps joue en votre défaveur », leur lança leur cicérone avec un regard aigu tandis qu'il faisait jouer le pêne de la maîtresse porte, « à un point que vous n'imaginez pas. Si vous voulez revoir Athéna, entrez dans le cirque et dirigez-vous vers la tribune nord. J'y appose néanmoins une condition. L'un de vous va demeurer avec moi. »

Deux concerts de protestations éclatèrent, presque aussitôt tués dans l'œuf. Le blond avait vivement frappé la paume de sa main gauche avec le poing de sa main droite. Aussitôt la terre se convulsionna sous le pied des contestataires. Un éclair avait zébré au dessus de leur tête les profondeurs du dôme enténébré. Les Chevaliers découvrirent une expression sévère en lieu et place de l'air de bienveillance que le Dieu inconnu leur avait montré jusqu'à présent. Son index tendu désigna successivement le blond à la mine défiante et le Suédois bleu bouclé.

— « Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je vais choisir pour vous. Aphrodite reste ici. Toi, vas trouver Athéna, tu as beaucoup de choses à entendre de sa bouche. Exécution ! »

— « Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous ! Aphrodite vient avec moi, ce n'est pas négociable ! » Le Chevalier de la Vierge se retint d'exprimer la teneur exacte de sa pensée : quel qu'en fût le prix, il ne pouvait être question qu'il abandonne son compagnon aux mains de l'inconnu. Il se persuada aisément qu'il aurait agi de la même façon avec n'importe qui d'autre.

— « C'est bon, Shaka », répondit Aphrodite en plongeant son regard aigue-marine dans celui de l'Indien. « Si quelqu'un a le droit d'approcher Athéna, c'est toi ; je ne suis qu'un repenti de la veille, j'en serais certes indigne. Vas-y, et souviens-toi que mes voeux t'accompagnent... »

La chute de sa dernière phrase avait été émise d'une voix étonnamment mélancolique. Une sorte d'adieu, dans lequel affleuraient des sentiments plus personnels. Or Shaka n'eut pas le loisir d'en approfondir le sens ou seulement de répliquer à son frère d'armes ; l'inconnu lui prit le bras et d'un geste qui dénotait une force peu commune, le propulsa à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Le Chevalier de la Vierge reprit son équilibre de l'autre côté des battants de bronze, au beau milieu du portique dont les arcades soutenaient les gradins du Collisée. L'odeur âcre de la terre battue grossièrement sablée — le cirque tombait en déshérence faute de combattants depuis le massacre de la garnison et des ordres inférieurs de la chevalerie par la bande de Seiya — qui piquait les narines de Shaka était dominée par une fragance déplacée en ces lieux. Une odeur de fruits, suave et entêtante. En provenance de l'endroit où le Dieu avait dit qu'il verrait Athéna. Un pressentiment serrait son cœur. Il n'aimait guère ce qui se profilait derrière ces senteurs de verger. A plus forte raison la résignation qui noyait le Cosmo de la princesse. Autant de raisons qui lui firent recourir à sa pointe de vitesse pour traverser l'amphithéâtre, même si cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire vu sa condition physique.

Les arceaux dont la jointure supportaient la tribune nord miroitaient autour de ce qui s'apparentait à une distorsion de l'espace. Des ondes énergétiques s'en échappaient de temps à autre sur un rythme irrégulier. L'aura bienveillante de la déesse se situait sur le versant intérieur du phénomène. A cette distance, son Cosmo n'apparaissait pas seulement résigné ; il en émanait quelque chose de triste, de profondément bouleversé. Le Saint de la Vierge ne balança pas une seconde avant de s'élancer à travers la lentille dimensionnelle.

Passée la désorientation du voyage, il ouvrit les yeux sur les frondaisons luxuriantes et les rangées d'arbres fruitiers d'un merveilleux jardin. Les effluves de terre grasse assaillaient ses narines, et les parfums exotiques des fleurs, et l'arôme du nectar des lianes arborescentes, et les senteurs du ruisseau dont le bruit enjoué montait de derrière une rangée de bosquets, régal pour les insectes avec leurs corolles rebondies. L'horizon comme le ciel se paraient des nuances d'un camaïeu bleu vert que piquetaient de coton l'un les dents enneigées d'une chaîne escarpée, l'autre de petits nuages moutonneux accrochés à la limite de l'atmosphère. La hauteur médiocre où se hissait le sommet des arbres, des espèces feuillues et de parure tarabiscotée, tamisait les rayons du soleil à point pour instiller dans le sous-bois un climat bucolique. Shaka ne doutait pas pourtant que ce savant désordre résultait d'un effort de main d'homme. Non que le Chevalier y fût déjà venu ; simplement son talent d'empathie avait sondé cette nature exubérante et avait été contrit de la découvrir exempte de la vie spontanée de la Terre. Qui plus était, à quelles essences appartenaient ces fruits précieux, joyaux aux formes de fruits habilement imitées, qui pendaient à bout de lianes ou de basses branches ? Ses connaissances en mythologie grecque ne dépassant pas un niveau élémentaire, Shaka fut assez long à mettre le doigt sur un lieu approchant de celui-là. Il n'en existait d'ailleurs qu'un seul, si sa mémoire des cours de Shion était fidèle. Le jardin des Hespérides. C'était là que la déesse Eris, blessée de n'avoir point été conviée, elle seule sur tout l'Olympe, aux noces de Cadmos et d'Harmonie, était venue cueillir la tristement fameuse pomme d'or, cause ultime de la guerre de Troie.

Ce souvenir, tout scolaire qu'il était, produisit l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le Saint. Il y avait non pas un, mais deux dangers mortels dans ce coteau d'Eden. Le moindre était la bête en la garde de laquelle l'endroit était confié. Un dragon, le plus terrible du monde grec. Car chacun des fruits du pommier d'or possédait le pouvoir d'aspirer toute la puissance d'un dieu et de la transférer à un autre. Si tel était ce qu'Athéna venait chercher, le pire était à craindre, dans cet état d'esprit. Peut-être un suicide pur et simple. Le Chevalier d'or se détendit comme une flèche. Il devinait le jardin gigantesque ; comment y remonter la piste de sa déesse ? Maintenant qu'il s'y était faufilé, elle éteindrait ses vibrations cosmiques. Si ce n'était déjà le cas. En effet il n'y avait aucun espoir de ce côté. La présence de la protectrice des hommes s'était évaporée. Les résidus eussent été exploitables pour un connaisseur en auras de la tempe de l'Indien si, justement, la prégnante énergie de la vie du jardin ne couvrait tout le reste.

En désespoir de cause, il se rabattit sur une exploration au jugé. Il disposait d'un peu de temps ; aussitôt que la pomme d'or serait activée, le Cosmo de sa victime exploserait et serait sensible de partout. Si d'aventure ses recherches n'avaient pas été fructueuses d'ici là, il y aurait toujours une chance de la sauver. La repérer, l'atteindre et intervenir en détruisant le fruit serait un jeu d'enfant. A condition que nul imprévu ne survienne. Comme le Gardien. Ou la puissance non identifiée responsable de la disparition de la vie biologique du Sanctuaire. Voire la divinité qui l'avait envoyé sur les traces d'Athéna, sans daigner se présenter ni éclaircir son rôle.

Au détour d'un lacet du labyrinthe végétal, la sensation du péril imminent déferla dans sa moelle épinière. Il sauta en arrière dans l'incendie de son Cosmo que jetaient ses mains tendues en un violent arcane physique. Son jet de plasma d'or s'éleva en diagonale au milieu des arbres et des plantes instantanément soufflées par la chaleur. Il ne dépassa pour autant pas le couvert des hautes branches ; un pilier de feu jailli en sens inverse le dissipa avant de fondre sur Shaka. Simultanément, deux sections entières de la forêt, de part et d'autre du Saint, se soulevèrent et explosèrent à la verticale dans un mouvement qui visait à prendre en tenaille l'intrus. Ce dernier n'avait pas été dupe, il s'était envolé bien haut. Un dragon colossal, d'aspect serpentin avec son corps oblong qu'une rangée d'écailles plantées droit le long de l'échine faisait paraître apparenté à quelque stégosaure, défonçait furibond le sous-bois des griffes de ses pattes antérieures. Ses ailes membraneuses battaient avec la force d'une tornade tandis qu'il se retournait et que sa queue armée d'une massue renflée se détendait en direction de sa cible.

Ladon. Le monstre préposé à la garde du verger des Hespérides.

A considérer sa taille, Shaka douta aussitôt qu'il en viendrait à bout par la force brute. Les écailles de son dos et de ses membres devaient être aussi grande qu'un homme, et solides à proportion. Il ne voyait guère que le Foudre de Zeus pour percer cette armure... Et en effet, les anneaux de lumière qui avaient laminé Phénix ricochèrent sans dommage contre l'extrémité de la massue vers laquelle il les avait déployés. Une surprise désagréable l'attendait lorsqu'il se fit apparaître sur le flanc de la bête, dans la posture du Trésor du Ciel. Eviter les ailes ajourées de monstrueux crochets lui fut facile, d'autant que, placé tout contre lui, il n'était guère possible à Ladon de lui cracher son haleine au visage. En revanche, Shaka ne prévoyait pas la roulade que le dragon fit sur son ventre. Avec une souplesse déliée inconcevable chez une créature qui cotait bien cent mètres des naseaux à la queue, le monstre lui présenta sa face garnie de crocs hauts comme des sapins et ses naseaux à la fumée irrespirable. Deux yeux rougeoyants profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites dardaient sur le Chevalier leur expression sans âge. Une intelligence quelconque devait les habiter, parce que le grand guerrier eut l'impression distincte que la bête le jaugeait dans un air de défi. Puis Ladon se redressa et chargea en hurlant.

Le Trésor du Ciel jaillit de toute sa puissance, Shaka ayant comme de juste tiré une croix sur ses capacités invalidantes pour en faire un coup mortel. C'était compter sans la massue caudale. Ladon baissa la tête au tout dernier moment, libérant de sa gueule un enfer de flammes comme sa queue cinglait l'atmosphère à la rencontre du panache d'énergie du Saint.

Le geyser de feu l'engloba sans faire de dégâts, maintenu à distance qu'il était par la géode de force mystique déclenchée par Shaka à l'instant où il avait compris que son attaque ne serait point couronnée de succès. C'est alors qu'il se sentit pris à l'intérieur d'un étau comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Il jura de contrariété, furieux d'être déconcentré quant son attention ne devait avoir qu'un objet : le maintien du champ protecteur. Il était évident que le dragon, ayant constaté la vanité de son souffle, s'efforcerait, sinon de le broyer entre ses pattes, du moins de le laminer à l'intérieur de son arcane. Tâches auxquelles il se vouait avec une fureur décuplée par la certitude de tenir son adversaire. De grosses rigoles de transpiration plaquaient à ses tempes les trop longues mèches blondes de l'Indien ; la température atteignait des seuils inquiétants au sein de la géode. Il avait tâché de son mieux d'empêcher les milliers de degrés que lui infligeait l'haleine de la bête de le rôtir sur place ; mais refroidir son corps lui demandait trop d'énergie. Soit qu'épuisé il laissât s'étioler la barrière, soit que vaincu par la déshydratation il s'écroulât sur place, soit que son énergie chancelante ne lui permît plus d'opposer assez de résistance aux milliers de tonnes de pression que les ailes et les griffes de Ladon imposaient à sa protection, ce dernier le tenait à sa merci. Il en avait au demeurant parfaitement conscience.

Le dragon l'avait entraîné à tire d'ailes jusqu'au sommet aplati et déchiqueté d'un des plus hauts monts de la chaîne qui barrait l'horizon. Là, il s'était mis en devoir de drosser la bulle de verre luminescent contre chacun des éperons de roche et de couches terrestres qui affleuraient sur cette arête. Bientôt sa forme grossièrement pyramidale s'était affaissée en trapèze, sous le poids, les griffes, le ventre et les coups de boutoir de la bête. Shaka ne ressentait presque plus rien avec son corps martyrisé par les chocs que la géode parvenait de moins en moins à étouffer ; son Cosmo était à bout, et dans la chaleur infernale que son armure avait depuis longtemps cessé de lui rendre supportable il percevait comme les prémisses de l'estomac du dragon où la haine et la faim de celui-ci l'enverraient brûler. Un demi Dieu, lui ? A d'autres... ! Créé de mains de Dieux, Ladon aux crocs et aux pattes meurtrières avait très intelligemment pris le meilleur sur l'homme autrefois jugé digne d'émulation par Bouddha... La mythologie grecque avait dit vrai ; Hercule, le fils de Zeus, pouvait surpasser cette force de la nature. Pas lui, Shaka. La mort était le seul châtiment à la hauteur de ses comportements de démesure passés et actuels...

Le dragon rugit de satisfaction. Enfin ce moucheron doré qui violait la consigne de la Reine faiblissait pour de bon. Lui qui n'avait pu empêcher cette déesse aux cheveux parme de se rendre jusqu'au pommier, protégée qu'elle avait été par Sire Hélios en personne, tout au moins ce misérable mortel lui servirait à apaiser la rage de sa maîtresse. Il ne le tuerait pas ; vivant, Sa Divine Noirceur en aurait probablement un usage plus grand que de sa simple carcasse. L'aura qui se répandait de l'humain déclenchait en lui une rage assassine ; un simple fils d'homme, par définition frêle et aussi peu durable que la feuille des arbres, exhiber ce Cosmo quasi divin ! Par ses cornes, il ne serait pas dit qu'un tel blasphème contre la race sacrée des Immortels resterait impuni. La Reine y pourvoirait avec sa cruauté coutumière...

Ladon en était à anticiper les souffrances qu'éprouverait Shaka à l'intérieur d'une des Lunules, lorsqu'il s'avisa d'une modification dans l'atmosphère. Il faisait soudain bien froid. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les frimas et l'hiver... Il fit croître la température de son feu interne, puis recala son attention sur la pitoyable géode d'or qui ne brillait plus guère entre deux de ses griffes contractées. C'était parfait ; il ne percevait plus les signes vitaux du Chevalier. Il n'était pas mort, puisque son Cosmo palpitait par intervalles. Mais... était-ce une sensation de gel sous ses antérieurs ? Impossible ! Il avait sciemment choisi un sommet de moyenne altitude afin de n'avoir pas à livrer bataille parmi les glaces. Quoi que ce fût, cela ne pouvait être naturel. Le dragon fit volte-face dans la direction où il avait pensé que provenait le froid. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. La promptitude de son mouvement devait avoir surpris le trouble-fête, mais à présent qu'il savait un Chevalier présent, il était temps de prendre des mesures radicales. Ses ailes s'étendirent sur son dos au maximum de leur amplitude, puis retombèrent à la volée, étreignant le versant entier de la montagne. Ses crochets pénétrèrent profondément le roc, qu'ils mirent en pièces pas plus grosses que des oranges, tant Ladon avait impulsé de force à son étreinte.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu, des moucherons s'égayèrent dans toutes les directions avant que le sommet ne se tasse et ne s'effondre sur lui-même. Il compta à vue de nez une douzaine de fâcheux, tous portant le même genre d'armures ridicules que le blondinet entre ses doigts.

Fi donc ! encore des mouches à écraser... Il gagna de l'altitude, soudain étonné de se trouver sous un feu nourri de rayons autrement mieux ciblés que ceux de sa proie. Ses écailles dures comme pierre absorbaient ou déviaient les jets de plasma brûlant ; cela signifiait qu'il ne devait se défier que des deux insectes qui le bombardaient de leurs souffles de zéro absolu. Pas mal joué, concéda-t-il tout en broyant de sa massue de queue le haut plateau sur lequel un Saint vêtu d'or avait trouvé refuge afin de mieux cadrer ses tirs givrants. Ce que faisant il s'exposa à un violent tourbillon de glace appliqué à bout portant à la jonction de ses ailes et de ses plaques dorsales par l'autre Chevalier du froid, un blondin sans armure au Cosmo imposant. C'en était trop ! Il roula sur lui-même en plein vol et expira une série de langues de feu qui, propulsées à la vitesse de la lumière, eurent tôt fait de balayer les deux gêneurs vers leurs amis.

Un soudain dégagement de Cosmo lui apprit que l'escadron de mouches s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque combinée. Ladon se sentit vexé ; c'était seulement maintenant qu'ils sortaient l'artillerie lourde ? A lui de leur montrer pourquoi deux divinités suprêmes, Zeus puis Nuit, lui avaient octroyé la faveur de défendre le jardin enchanté... Un coup d'œil en direction de sa proie et il se ruait à l'attaque. Son estomac gargouillait sous l'aiguillon de flammes capables de faire fondre une planète. En attendant de souffler la dévastation sur ces Saints pathétiques, la bête fit usage d'une autre de ses armes mortelles. Son pouvoir élémental de l'air.

Saga et Kanon, en net retrait des autres, contemplaient la masse prodigieuse qui filait à la rencontre du groupe. Leurs chances de récupérer Shaka en un morceau leur apparaissaient dramatiquement basses. Surtout considérant la vitesse de réaction et d'esquive du monstre. Quand ils avaient entendu l'appel télépathique lancé par Aphrodite à travers Mû, aucun des Golds et des Bronzes n'avait hésité. Descendre l'escalier du Sanctuaire et rejoindre le grand Colliséum avait été l'affaire de secondes ; même les très faibles ne se ressentaient plus de la torpeur qui, peu de minutes plus tôt, semblait devoir les clouer au lit. Leur surprise à la découverte de la porte des dimensions avait tantôt laissé place à une résolution d'acier lorsqu'ils avaient eu en visuel ce qui tenait le Chevalier de la Vierge en son pouvoir. Désormais forts de l'expérience d'un premier round complètement raté contre la créature de légende, ils n'étaient plus vraiment si assurés de la victoire. Mû se tenait en retrait de la mêlée ; il se consacrait à faire flotter en l'air les onze autres. Les forts, au premier rang desquels Seiya, Shiryu et Ikki, concentraient dans leurs poings leur meilleur arcane ; ceux dont la technique se distinguait par la rapidité ou la traîtrise étaient en embuscade, Milo, Hyoga, Camus et Aphrodite ; enfin les jumeaux suivaient leur propre plan. Tout le monde s'était entendu à mi mots sur l'impossibilité d'user de l'Athena Exclamation.

Saga échangea un air entendu avec Kanon ; il devait être faisable, au cas où les autres encaissaient la charge du dragon, de le projeter dans une autre dimension. L'aîné s'en chargerait, Another Dimension étant de beaucoup supérieur au Triangle d'Or, pendant que le cadet veillerait à délivrer Shaka. Mais auparavant, il leur incombait de soutenir ceux qui allaient faire feu sur la bête. Il ne fallait guère disposer de prescience divine pour deviner que les seuls Aioros, Aiolia, Seiya, Ikki et Shiryu, même renforcés par Hyoga et son maître, eux dont le souffle glaciaire avait démontré son utilité contre le serpent mythologique, pourraient difficilement blesser ce dernier. Ce fut donc le Cosmo de neuf Chevaliers d'Athéna qui s'éleva à l'encontre de Ladon. Celui-ci n'était toutefois pas en reste ; au fur et à mesure que s'accélérait sa vitesse, son corps enflait et accentuait son aspect menaçant. Une paire de cornes poussait de part et d'autre de la rangée des os de son front, ses griffes se doublaient de barbelés au niveau des phalanges, son poitrail renflé laissait voir de profondes indentations similaires à des prises d'air, et il n'était pas jusqu'à ses ailes qui se métamorphosaient et se hérissaient de barbillons aigus. Le firmament naguère pure et simple composition de Watteau avait tourné à la purée de poix, plombé jusqu'à la pollution par les nappes gris sale d'une armada de nuages aux formes tourmentées. Ici et là à la jonction des plus bas d'entre eux, des étincelles électriques se choquaient.

Milo était bien le seul Saint à n'avoir pas les yeux braqués vers le dragon. Une tape impérieuse sur l'épaule, compliment de Camus accoutumé aux façons souvent déroutantes de son ami, lui fit tourner la tête du côté qui accaparait tout le monde. Le sentiment de coq à l'âne qu'il éprouva en passant du ciel menaçant à la forme désormais monumentale de Ladon, se changea en impression de cohérence. Il était bien trop tard pour qu'il essayât de communiquer aux autres ce dont il venait de s'apercevoir. Toutes les pointes qui hérissaient la cuirasse de la bête n'auraient pu être mieux disposées s'il s'agissait pour elles de capter l'énergie de la foudre, canaliser celle-ci puis la répercuter sur eux ! Le Scorpion sut qu'il avait vu juste lorsque les zébrures torturées d'un éclair tombèrent de la voûte du ciel entre le dragon et leur petite troupe, à pas cent mètres de l'un et des autres. Le vol du serpent colossal s'était comme un fait exprès ralenti.

Il saisit le bras de Camus ; la fixité paniquée de ses iris ajoutait une note de sincérité bien inutile à l'expression hypnotique de son regard. Sa voix puissante roula dans le silence :

— « Attaquez les excroissances sur ses membres et son torse ! Vite, avant qu'il ne nous envoie son souffle... Je me charge de faire en sorte qu'il n'y voie plus clair ! »

Les lignes de son armure pourfendant à vitesse luminique l'atmosphère au devant du dragon étaient déjà tout ce que ses pairs voyaient de lui une fois le sens de ses paroles pénétré. L'ensemble des Chevaliers d'or s'ébranla d'un seul homme, prompt à s'égayer chacun dans une direction quand il serait sur eux, de manière à faire comme Milo avait dit.

Ladon lui se pourléchait les babines, à assister au baroud d'honneur de ses minuscules ennemis. Le magma bouillant dans ses entrailles était proche de son maximum de convection ; ce n'était que question d'une minute ou deux avant que l'Enfer se déchaîne. Et il avait suffisamment excité l'orage pour que ce dernier déployât les pires de ses éclairs. Le monstre relâcha sans plus attendre son contrôle sur les éléments. Cela promettait d'être un beau feu d'artifice...

Athéna soupira à plusieurs reprises. Son regard rivé sur l'arrondi parfait de la ramure enregistrait sans les voir, à travers le feuillage du pommier, les bribes de la lutte dont le ciel était le théâtre. Il lui peinait d'admettre qu'au moment d'accomplir le plus grand de ses renoncements, sans le réconfort qu'elle tirait de la bravoure de ses protecteurs, elle n'eût jamais marché d'un cœur détaché au supplice de la pomme d'or. Tant pis pour ses rêves d'un monde qui n'aurait plus besoin qu'on le sauvât ; et pour ses rêves tout court. Elle en avait vu assez quand, transportée par le Cosmo d'Hélios, elle avait réalisé quelles souffrances pour la Terre sortiraient de la haine que lui vouait Nuit. La femme aux cheveux parme ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, et, s'adressant à Hélios appuyé d'une main au tronc de l'arbre, dit d'une voix décidée :

— « Donnez-moi l'un des ces fruits, qu'on en finisse... »


	9. Chapter 9

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****VIII**** -**

**S**ur un geste d'Hélios, la plus ronde et rebondie des pommes que pouvait embrasser le regard d'Athéna se détacha de sa branche et vint rouler aux pieds de la déesse. La surface lui renvoyait son image : pâle, défaite et contractée — l'inverse du maintien qui avait toujours été sien aux pires moments de ses épreuves. Une grosse ride barrait le front du Dieu en face d'elle ; mieux que l'aura délétère s'échappant du pommier, que l'affrontement implacable du Cosmo de ses Saints avec la force de la bête qui endeuillait le ciel, ou que les promesses de souffrance et de mort que susurrait l'obscurité environnante à ses sens de Déesse, l'impuissance du seigneur de la lumière à cacher son angoisse présageait du pire pour l'avenir. Jamais l'évidence de son échec n'avait frappé Athéna à ce point. Étrangement, loin d'être anéantie par cet état de fait, la jeune femme se sentit gagnée par le calme. Ce fut d'une voix qui semblait concentrer toute la compassion du monde qu'elle s'adressa à Hélios.

— « Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter de mon sort. Vous pouvez partir la conscience tranquille ; je suis à nouveau moi-même... Allez ! retournez dans l'éther sacré. »

Une profonde révérence inclina son corps, à présence auréolé d'une aura d'or quasi solide. Les vapes qui en refluaient étaient pure douceur et pourtant d'une puissance supérieure à tout ce dont la jeune femme avait fait montre au cours de ses innombrables batailles passées. Son buste se redressa ; à bout de bras, sa blanche main parcourue par les fulgurations issues de la surface de la pomme, le fruit divin palpitait avidement contre la peau tendre de ses doigts. Un bruit de chair portée à blanc, un dégagement de lumière trop intense même pour les yeux du Dieu blond : il n'en fallut pas davantage avant que le processus ne s'engage.

L'expression sereine d'Athéna se fractura en une myriade de lignes dures, comme la douleur se refermait sur elle à la façon d'une vierge de Nuremberg. La pomme d'or qui se nourrissait de sa mortalité était bien plus avide que celle dont Eris s'était servie, le martyre que subissait son corps, infiniment pire. Le Ciel lui était témoin qu'elle désirait par dessus tout ne pas imposer ses cris de douleur à Hélios, mais il était au dessus de ses forces de continuer à sourire... Son Cosmo vacilla, pâlit, s'atténuant jusqu'à égaler la blancheur écrue de la pomme.

Hélios s'était précipité, ignorant des dégâts que le brusque embrasement de son aura causait aux alentours, et sans conscience aucune que son apparence humaine avait cédé la place au physique intimidant qui lui appartenait en propre. Le pommier divin avait brûlé sur place en un éclair. La colonne de lumière blanche émanant de la couronne incandescente de sa chevelure s'était propagée vers le haut sur des centaines de mètres, ravageant le jardin à l'image d'une éruption translucide et séparant les Saints de leur adversaire Ladon.

Mais sa vélocité fut impuissante à lui faire effacer l'espace le séparant d'Athéna. Le sol se convulsa dans son dos et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le loisir d'appréhender ce dont il s'agissait, coup sur coup, ce fut l'irruption de plusieurs Cosmos de forte magnitude et la douleur déchirante qui perfora sa poitrine. Par trois fois l'on venait de lui asséner une violente atteinte physique.

Poséidon rabattit son bras droit contre sa poitrine, hors d'haleine d'avoir dû projeter ses Généraux survivants, le Saint d'Andromède, Orphée de la Lyre et les trois Asgardiennes par delà le dôme recouvrant le Sanctuaire. Du moins le jet de son trident n'avait-il rien perdu de son efficience. Il avait ressenti, plutôt qu'aperçu, une fois sa propre arme décochée, Hilda de Polaris lançant Balmung d'une poigne si lourde qu'elle ne pouvait qu'avoir été guidée par Odin, pendant que Shun, redevenu Hadès l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, avait fait se matérialiser sa propre épée dans le corps de cet immense Dieu à la toge irradiant l'éclat du soleil qui était en train de se ruer sur Athéna, dix mètres devant le petit groupe.

Le supplice de la jeune femme était la première chose que tous les nouveaux venus avaient ressentis sitôt le sort de téléportation du Seigneur des Mers parvenu à bonne fin. Cela, ainsi que la prodigieuse émanation de Cosmo dont le firmament endeuillé, pour ils ne savaient quelle obscure raison, pulsait au dessus de leurs têtes. Au sein de cette masse d'énergie, presque toutes familières, se distinguaient diverses traces — les jeunes Saints d'Athéna et leurs aînés, les Chevaliers d'Or —, dont la pureté tranchait sur des vibrations innommables. Le jardin était vaguement familier à Poséidon, sans qu'il arrive sur le moment à le replacer. A l'évidence, une bataille se jouait, et Athéna avait l'air sur le point de tomber.

L'Empereur des mers inspira fortement et intensifia son aura. Les choses ne se passaient pas ainsi qu'elles auraient dû. En effet, loin de décroître, la puissance que répandait leur adversaire, tout transpercé qu'il fût par leurs armes, ne cessait de grandir.

Sous les yeux incrédules des deux Dieux et de la représentante d'Odin, le colosse blond se retourna, son visage rendu indistinct par les radiations aveuglantes qu'exsudaient ses courtes mèches folles et mangé par deux puits mauves qu'aucun des nouveau venus ne voulait identifier avec des yeux, tant leur profondeur et leur éclat dantesque inspiraient le vertige. Ses bras étendus loin du corps se tendirent en croix, ce mouvement dissolvant la matière mouvante dans laquelle sa forme entière, peau, cheveux, mains, visage et vêtements, paraissait être faite, et désolidarisant de son torse trident, épée et glaive. Les armes divines s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis végétal carbonisé, chacune aux pieds de son détenteur. Leur métal était noirci, déformé, fondu partiellement aux endroits qui avaient pénétré l'organisme du vainqueur d'Athéna.

— « Vous me faites perdre mon temps... », entendirent-ils rugir, avec leur esprit davantage que leurs oreilles, juste avant qu'un sifflement de fin du monde ne s'élève du Dieu composé de feu et de lumière liquide.

Un regard de côté apprit à Poséidon qu'à moins d'agir immédiatement, la vie d'Hilda, de Shun et autres simples mortels s'arrêterait ici, laminés par la contre-attaque de leur ennemi. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus étendit son Cosmo à manière à englober les autres, puis il serra les dents. Tout au moins, il caressa l'idée de crisper sa mâchoire, dans la mesure où une brillance dont il n'avait jamais contemplé la pareille explosa au milieu de la scène avant que le Dieu n'eut réalisé son geste. L'énergie ruisselait sur son corps et à la surface de son armure telle un torrent, accompagnée d'une pression inimaginable qui délogeait tout l'air de ses poumons. Néanmoins il n'éprouvait aucune sensation particulière. Étrange... Du coin de son œil, il aperçut les autres, à son instar figés sur leurs jambes dans la même expression incrédule.

— « Eussé-je désiré votre mort », murmura une voix juvénile et bien timbrée, surgie de partout et nulle part, « vous n'auriez pas survécu à votre interférence. Restez tranquille, maintenant, et regardez-moi hâter l'Ascension d'Athéna... »

Les gêneurs dûment paralysés, Hélios dirigea son attention vers la Déesse aux prises avec la pomme d'or. Aucun doute là-dessus ; elle se mourait, le fruit ensorcelé trop puissant et sa force divine insuffisante à galvaniser son corps que la mortalité quittait à un rythme effréné. L'immense toison parme de Saori hésitait entre sa couleur habituelle et un brun roux profond, à mesure que le divin et l'humain dominaient tour à tour en elle. Un rictus déforma les lèvres du Dieu de la lumière. Il n'avait pas le choix. Avalant une grande gorgée d'air, le blond toujours à l'état demi solide interposa une main entre le galbe chauffé à blanc de la pomme et les doigts gonflés et sanguinolents de la jeune femme. Cela n'empêcha nullement les rayons du fruit des Hespérides de continuer de bombarder cette dernière, mais leur intensité était amoindrie, filtrée au travers de la paume d'Hélios. Ses yeux avaient recouvré leur teinte myosotis, seul indice de la souffrance infinie que le fils de Nuit s'infligeait à dessein ; pas un muscle ni un tendon ne tressautait sur sa face marmoréenne.

Un cri étouffé à la lisière de son champ de perception l'avertit que, dans son effort pour encaisser, il avait malgré lui accru le champ de force qui paralysait Poséidon et son groupe. Laissant son esprit s'enrouler autour de ceux qui lui avaient fait perdre de précieuses secondes, il s'avisa qu'en effet ils étouffaient sous la pression. Leurs corps étaient en voie d'être cisaillés, les armures des Marinas couvertes d'un sang vermeil entre les interstices des plaques de métal lentement broyées, et celles d'Odin et de Poséidon craquant avec un bruit de ferrailles écrasées. Hélios rompit incontinent le charme ; de toute manière, l'Empereur des Océans seul paraissait encore conscient, quoique ses yeux vitreux disaient assez qu'il se trouvait dans un état second. Dieu, prêtresse, princesses d'Asgard et Généraux des Mers vacillèrent sur leurs jambes. Bientôt tous gisaient inertes.

L'attention d'Hélios revint sur Athéna. Son Cosmo venait de subir une transformation. Il avait recouvré sa pureté initiale, à ceci près que sa nuance d'or s'était teintée de pourpre — la cosmo énergie de la déesse guerrière des temps mythologiques, avant le cycle des réincarnations. Son cocon de forces cosmiques était en passe de se déchirer. La pomme n'avait plus lieu d'être ; il l'escamota d'une passe des doigts de sa main blessée. Puis il contempla le corps qui émergeait doucement parmi les vapes de Cosmo purifié de toute humanité. Presque aussi grande que lui, féminine malgré son ossature puissante et une gorge à peine marquée, Athéna ouvrit sur Hélios ses yeux pers avivés par son riche teint sombre et l'auburn flamboyant de ses immenses nattes. Les traits sévères de la jeune femme respiraient sagesse et détermination.

« Je te salue, ô telle que tu sortis de la cuisse de Zeus, Athéna ! »

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre, occupée qu'elle était à considérer les changements survenus en son corps. Ses bras et sa poitrine nue l'occupèrent un moment. Lorsqu'elle redressa les yeux et braqua son regard azur et vert sur Hélios, le Dieu avait recouvré sa forme d'athlète grec. Un semblant de sourire anima la moitié inférieure de son visage — pour autant qu'Athéna telle qu'en elle-même enfin pouvait sourire. Puis elle étendit son bras droit à la verticale. Ses doigts aux ongles ras étincelants de Cosmo déchirèrent l'atmosphère aussi sûrement que si elle avait manié le tranchant d'Excalibur. Sa main libre effectuait en même temps une manipulation au terme de laquelle, dans un éclair doux et lactescent, Seiya, ses compagnons et les Chevaliers d'Or survivants apparurent devant elle. Les blessures de Shaka n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir ; la manière dont son Cosmo s'accrochait à son armure le proclamait à nouveau comme le mortel le moins éloigné de la divinité.

Hélios rit dans sa barbe. Et un dragon de moins ; Nuit en serait pour ses frais... Il n'était pas resté inactif, de son côté. Une brève giclée de Cosmo avait ramené à eux Poséidon et les autres. Quand la fumée suscitée par l'explosion dans laquelle avait péri Ladon se fut dissipée, tous les Saints, y compris Phénix, exultaient en pleurant de joie les uns dans les bras des autres. Leur déesse acceptait de bonne grâce d'être étreinte tout à tour par chacun d'eux bien qu'il faisait peu de doute, à son air martial et au maintien guindé que son armure, venue tantôt la recouvrir, n'expliquait pas totalement, que l'esprit de la maîtresse du Sanctuaire était ailleurs. Les Marinas eux-mêmes retenaient à grand-peine leurs larmes, malgré eux gagnés par l'euphorie à la vue de l'embrassade passionnée dans laquelle Hyoga avait emprisonné Issac. Le Maître des Sept Mers, visage grave mais yeux étincelants, se tenait à une certaine distance, appuyé sur son trident ; non loin de lui, Shun, couvé du regard par Orphée, s'entretenait à voix basse avec Hilda et les deux princesses d'Asgard. Il était évident, rien qu'à regarder le Saint d'Andromède aux traits figés et froids, que le statu quo atteint dans son esprit avec Hadès restait fragile.

La scène eût semblé surréaliste s'il n'y avait eu la noirceur que le Dieu de la lumière sentait se concentrer partout aux confins du jardin. La satisfaction atroce dont les ténèbres lui apparaissaient pleines en disait long sur les intentions de Nuit. Le temps pressait. Il n'avait pas provoqué ces retrouvailles pour la simple raison de ressouder les défenseurs des hommes.

« Prêtez-moi attention », lança-t-il de sa voix d'airain. De subtils sortilèges en secondaient la force de persuasion ; il n'était pas question que ces jeunes humains paniquent dans les minutes à venir. Trop de choses étaient en jeu... « Vous, Chevaliers, allez vous mettre en rang devant moi. Poséidon et Hilda feront de même devant Athéna. Il nous reste très peu de temps avant que la noirceur ne fonde sur nous... »

— « Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga, et vous, mes braves Golds, obéissez ! »

Le timbre d'Athéna surprit les intéressés par sa qualité rauque et sensuelle, et plus encore, par l'autorité nouvelle dont leur souveraine faisait montre. Les Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient déjà exécutés, hormis Aphrodite dont les yeux ne cessaient de se mouvoir d'Hélios à Athéna. Les Bronzes, interdits, leur emboîtèrent le pas avec un délai. Pégase se mordit la langue à cause du regard dur que son interrogation non verbale à sa Déesse lui avait valu ; quoique le Cosmo de la jeune femme dégageait les mêmes ondes aimantes et généreuses, la Saori tendre des combats de jadis n'était plus. Seiya n'était pas convaincu d'aimer cette Athéna martiale.

Hélios se tenait à deux mètres de la ligne formée par les Chevaliers. D'instinct, les jeunes guerriers s'étaient rangés par ordre : les Bronze, les Golds et les Marinas. Il y avait tant à leur apprendre en un si court délai... Le Dieu blond choisit la simplicité. D'autant que la masse sombre en mouvement vers l'enclos des Hespérides, débordant du monde terrestre et du Sanctuaire qu'elle avait occupé en premier, forçait l'allure.

— « Athéna a accepté, une nouvelle fois, de conduire la lutte pour le salut des hommes. Après Zeus, vous pensiez avoir tout vu, tout enduré. C'est faux. Je vous promets la peur, la souffrance, et des épreuves jamais expérimentées depuis que le monde est monde. Acceptez-vous de suivre vos Dieux jusqu'au cœur des Ténèbres ? C'est de Nuit dont il s'agit, de Celle dont l'émanation, la matière noire, compose le plus clair de l'univers ; et elle a décrété que la Terre ne mérite plus de vivre. Sachant cela, serez-vous derrière votre divinité ? »

Sa voix s'était animée au fil de son discours jusqu'à une éloquence âpre. Tous les Saints, d'un seul homme, avancèrent d'un pas en clamant « J'y suis prêt ! ».

Le visage d'Hélios se radoucit. Chacun des garçons en armure put sentir une douce chaleur le gagner ; comme si leur âme avait été caressée.

— « Mon devoir m'interdit de prendre part au combat ; pas de vous faire ce cadeau. »

En un mouvement presque trop vif pour les perceptions aiguisées des Saints, le Dieu croisa ses bras au niveau des poignets et se les entailla du tranchant de ses doigts. Un sang à l'odeur entêtante de violette s'épancha des blessures, non pas rouge mais miroitant de chacune des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, comme il maculait le visage et les plaques pectorales des armures de chaque Chevalier. Dans un impressionnant déploiement d'énergie, les cuirasses de Bronze, d'Or et d'Orichalque furent gagnées d'une force nouvelle et les corps sous-jacents instantanément revigorés. Leurs pouvoirs avaient cru à l'extrême limite de leurs possibilités, jusqu'au huitième sens — ce n'étaient plus de simples Saints, fussent-ils sacrés, mais à présent de vraies divinités mineures. Les Cosmos s'embrasèrent, les armures jetaient dix mille feux qui faisaient reculer les limites de l'obscurité, et cela continuait, sans vouloir donner de signes de s'arrêter. L'apothéose contraignit Hilda, Poséidon et Shun à fermer les yeux un bref moment ; ce qui permit à Athéna de les nimber de son Cosmo. Quand ils les rouvrirent, l'armure de bronze de Julian Solo luisait comme le soleil réfléchi par le miroir innombrable des vagues, la Cloth d'Odin exsudait une brillance glacée autour de la princesse de Polaris, et le corps gracile du Chevalier d'Andromède épousait la seconde peau de la panoplie vif argent de l'Empereur Hadès.

Personne n'eut le loisir de s'extasier sur ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Dans un roulement de tonnerre, deux gigantesques nuages noirs comme le péché s'affaissèrent sur le firmament, inondant d'une pénombre écarlate et malsaine la colline autrefois si fertile du pommier d'or. A l'exception d'Hélios et Athéna, l'assistance en eut le souffle coupé. Le manteau infrangible des ténèbres en train de prendre du volume, de se tasser, vapes après vapes, sur lui-même en une hauteur sans cesse plus menaçante, avait de quoi doucher les optimismes les mieux chevillés au corps. C'est alors que Shiryu, comme toujours prompt à pointer du doigt les évidences, parla :

— « On... on dirait une forme humaine. C'est ça, Nuit ?? Seigneur... »

Les dents serrées d'Athéna et le visage blafard d'Hélios, comme les deux Dieux se portaient à l'avant du groupe, apportèrent la confirmation muette que nul n'osait demander. La luminosité diffuse jetée par la couronne de cheveux d'Hélios éclairait chichement la scène. Celle qui n'était plus Saori était livide sous son casque. Sa main tremblait légèrement autour de la hampe de son sceptre. Le fait qu'aucune des autres personnes présentes, surtout pas Poséidon qui avait l'air sur le point de vomir de terreur, ne paraissait prendre les prémisses à l'apparition de la Nuit tant soit mieux qu'elle, lui était une bien piètre contemplation. Seul Hélios, sur les traits magnifiques duquel était tombé un masque indéchiffrable, soutenait du regard l'immense amoncellement de ténèbres.

Celles-ci miroitaient à la verticale du groupe, animées de convulsions comme si des courants profonds brassaient la tessiture oléagineuse et méphitique de l'obscurité. Seiya cria à sa princesse de faire attention. Shiryu et Ikki durent l'immobiliser par les épaules, sans quoi il se fût rué aux côtés de la jeune femme. Les deux Saints chuchotaient des assurances aux oreilles de leur ami. Insurpassables ou non, ils finiraient par vaincre ces maudites ténèbres.

Une forme à la vague ressemblance d'une tête en haut d'un buste humain se profilait désormais au sommet de l'amas noir. Chaque détail mesurait des centaines de mètres, davantage sans doute, pour être discernable depuis le sol comme tel était le cas. Le visage démesuré gagna en définition, de sorte que toutes les personnes présentes purent reconnaître une face de femme, à la beauté majestueuse et terrible. Sa voix était à la hauteur de son envergure quand elle parla.

— « Dieu des Océans, Empereur des Ténèbres ! Contre vous je ne nourris nulle haine ; je puis pardonner la destruction de mes séides dès l'instant que vous optez pour la neutralité dans cette guerre. Je veux même oublier la part que tu as prise, Poséidon, dans l'attaque d'Elysion, et toi, Hadès, que tu as cyniquement envoyé mes fils à la géhenne... Mais épousez le parti d'Athéna, et je vous éradiquerai sans merci ! Votre réponse ? »

Le Seigneur des Mers s'avança entre Hélios et Athéna, flanqué d'un Shun que ses mèches pourpres faisaient ressembler à s'y méprendre au véritable Hadès. Les deux divinités se consultèrent du regard, puis l'aîné des deux frères fit réponse à la Nuit :

— « Je suis sensible à ton offre, ô Toi qui préside aux destinées de l'univers ! Mais il ne nous est pas possible d'accepter cette trêve. Quelle place serait nôtre une fois ta victoire consommée et la Terre à jamais étouffée sous les ombres ? Si tu m'en crois, tu ferais aussi bien de fuir ; car ce qu'il subsiste du panthéon de l'Olympe ne te laissera point agir... »

— « Fous que vous êtes ! », tempêta la Déesse, sa face hiératique tordue en un rictus démentiel, ses cheveux sauvages déployés autour de ses joues comme autant de serpents prêts à mordre. La terre se révulsa partout dans le jardin, laissant s'échapper de grandes gerbes de gaz pestilentiels. « Vous me braveriez, quand votre pouvoir n'est rien à l'échelon du grand tout !? Je te félicite, Athéna ; non contente d'entraîner tes vassaux dans l'abîme, tu vas y plonger ce qui reste du meilleur sang des Dieux ! »

Un rire strident dont n'approchait pas le fracs de millions de morceau de métal râpés les uns contre les autres, ébranla les nues. En surimpression sur la gorge, les épaules et le visage titanesque de la Nuit s'affichaient à présent les étoiles, les galaxies et le Cosmos entier, invoqués par la sombre Déesse au moment de proférer son édit souverain.

— « Fort bien. Par le Styx, je jure qu'aucun de vous ne verra cette Terre nimbée des rayons du soleil. Sur mon essence divine, vos humains chéris vont s'éteindre comme lampe à court d'huile, et ce monde trop brillant cessa d'insulter la beauté des ténèbres. J'ai dit !! »

Les trois Dieux unis pour protéger les Hommes pâlirent de concert. Nuit ne venait rien moins que proférer le plus contraignant des serments. Inviolable même, sauf à s'exposer à perdre sa divinité. Ils étaient sur le point de risquer une attaque lorsqu'elle tourna son attention de leur côté. Dans un grognement sourd, la portion de la colline sur laquelle tous les trois se dressaient commença à s'élever. L'aiguille rocheuse qui venait juste de jaillir du sol les amenait à une vitesse vertigineuse sous le regard de leur adversaire. Leur volonté combinée ne ralentit pas seulement la croissance de la roche. L'air alentour empestait la magie — ancienne, malfaisante et inexorable. Une magie ne donnant pas de prise à leur Cosmo. Poséidon décrivait des moulinets de son trident, en pure perte ; les étincelles qu'il libérait n'avaient pas plus tôt atteint la limite de l'aplat sommital de l'aiguille qu'elles s'estompaient. Hadès, pour sa part, avait jugé plus pertinent de contrôler sa fougue. Appuyé sur le pommeau de son épée, le front plissé dans une profonde concentration, il infusait son Cosmo dans chaque parcelle de son être. Shun en lui était effrayé au plus haut point ; et le Dieu des Enfers n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour le retenir de paraître au grand jour et revendiquer la maîtrise de son corps.

Enfin l'ascension arriva à son terme. La face de Gorgone fluctuait à bonne distance, dans une diagonale parfaite du sommet de l'aiguille, et cependant assez près afin qu'Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès puissent constater de visu à quel point chacun d'eux était minuscule en face de la fille d'Abîme. Ses yeux, gonflés et proéminents, n'avaient plus grand-chose d'humain vus à cette distance. C'était a fortiori davantage encore le cas de sa chevelure. Quant à sa voix, elle détenait la réverbération d'un séisme lorsqu'elle retentit et les apostropha :

— « Vous êtes à peine mieux que des enfants comparés à moi. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de vous broyer séance tenante... »

— « Pas tant que j'aurai mon mot à dire », interjeta une voix de bronze.

Le même fracas de terres soulevées par une force inhumaine, à une échelle des dizaines de fois supérieure, et voici que le restant de la colline, avec elle la portion brûlée du jardin ainsi que ce dernier tout entier, pour autant qu'Athéna put en juger à la faveur d'un bref regard, parut autour de l'aiguille rocheuse. L'enclos des Hespérides était monté à la hauteur de la Nuit, sur laquelle cette dernier planait, satellite monstrueux et grotesque. Dans un dégagement de lumières multicolores clairement destiné à faire grand effet, Hélios apparut à la hauteur des lèvres de la face immobile. Son vêtement flottait avec panache sous lui et contre lui.

— « Je n'osais plus espérer que tu interviennes », persifla la Reine des Ténèbres. « Le bel effet de surprise dont tu nous gratifies, ô le moins désiré de mes enfants... »

— « Trop aimable... Si tu veux occire ces trois-là, tu me trouveras sur ta route, à moins que ce ne soit durant une bataille en règle. »

La matière sombre tout autour de la Nuit recula frileusement tandis que le Cosmo du Dieu blond s'illuminait par petites touches. Son énergie égalait bientôt l'aura délétère contre l'éclat de laquelle ressortait le visage titanesque. Hors les deux nimbes divins, le premier brillant et tiède, le second glacial et nébuleux, la scène était d'un noir d'encre. Seiya, ses frères et les autres, Chevaliers d'Or et Marinas, étaient contraints de forcer sur leurs yeux pour distinguer qui était qui, d'Hadès, Athéna et Poséidon. Leurs seigneurs respectifs allaient bien, pour l'instant, alors ils observaient, le cœur battant la chamade, et dans leur dos une sueur froide s'amoncelait à l'idée qu'ils ne feraient jamais le poids, une fois les hostilités engagées.

L'altercation continuait de plus belle, à leur exacte verticale.

— « Aucune chance que j'accepte ! Ce serait m'abaisser... »

— « Dans ce cas, je les emmène. »

— « Je te l'interdis ! »

L'atmosphère suspendue autour de leurs deux prodigieuses auras, mère et fils se bravaient du regard. La température chuta vertigineusement, pour aussitôt remonter et se faire stable à un très haut niveau. Que les deux forces en présence s'équilibraient ne souffrait pas la discussion. L'affrontement allait durer des siècles, probablement davantage.

Nuit émit un rire strident.

— « C'est terminé, de toute façon. Tes amis ne savent pas qu'ils vivent leur heure dernière. »

L'assurance arrogante dont débordait sa voix ébranla Hélios. Cela ne se pouvait pas, il le sentirait sûrement si sa génitrice avait eu la précaution de poster quelques-unes de ses viles créatures de l'autre côté de cette purée de pois... Soudain, une infime modification de la texture dimensionnelle, à peu de distance d'Athéna, le fit se tendre tout entier d'appréhension.

Il voulut se projeter au côté de la Déesse aux yeux pers, mais Nuit entrouvrit sa bouche et l'emprisonna à l'intérieur d'un cône de force noire. A l'évidence, il ne s'en extirperait pas sans lutte. Hélios se serait envoyé des claques. Non seulement il s'était laissé abuser par Nuit — son entrée grandiloquente, en attirant l'attention sur elle et elle seule, avait laissé le champ libre aux trois horreurs pour se poster en position stratégique —, mais il avait baissé sa garde au pire moment concevable. _Elles_ n'en demandaient sûrement pas tant...

Plus denses que l'obscurité elle-même, bitumineuses et escortées de sifflements et de bruits répugnants de torsion, une ombre, puis une autre, ensuite une autre encore, étaient en train de se matérialiser de part et d'autre d'Athéna. Shaka rompit la ligne de ses pairs, aux lèvres un avertissement à l'endroit de sa suzeraine. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Avec un son enroué, trois contours à la noirceur diaprée troquèrent leurs lignes indistinctes contre des corps drapés de pourpre, en haut desquels des têtes de vouivre éployèrent leurs serpents. Contre leur dos, des ailes d'or écailleuses ; des bras d'argent finement ciselés dans le prolongement de leurs épaulières sur lesquelles se lovaient les plus longues des vipères emmêlées à leur chevelure ; des faces camardes aux yeux rubis, aux lèvres barbouillées d'écarlate et à la dentition carnassière ; comme ultime abjection, des colliers de membres tranchés, bras, mains, têtes et jambes, tous trophées et simulacres de ceinture emprisonnant leur taille. Mégère, Tisiphone, Allecto. Les Erinyes des anciens Grecs, dispensatrices de la justice en son expression la plus barbare.

— « Fi ! », glapit celle des trois que sa robe richement ajourée désignait comme l'aînée. Son visage un peu moins disgracieux que chez ses soeurs s'éclaira d'un air mauvais, comme sa bouche entrouverte exposait à la vue des défenses d'ivoire. « Athéna et sa clique, servies sur un plateau d'argent. »

— « Tisiphone, toi ma sœur, ô Vengeresse du meurtre, permets-moi de siéger », s'exclama la seconde, reconnaissable à son immense glaive à deux mains dont elle enserrait la lame nue sans autre façon. Allecto, l'Implacable. Un mouvement de son poignet mit la pointe de l'épée dans la ligne de mire de la gorge d'Athéna.

— « Moi Mégère, la Jalouse, te reconnais le droit de siéger en tribunal », acquiesça la dernière, qui exhibait en guise de mâchoire des crochets de vipères. Sa main droite brandissait une torche, dont la flamme bleue pâle, tel un feu de Saint Elme, crépitait en épanchant des fumées irritantes. Son regard malveillant embrassait les Saints dans le même défi.

Le rire de Nuit, au sommet des nuées, roula comme l'affrontement de deux plaques tectoniques. A moins que la terre elle-même sur laquelle reposait le jardin des Hespérides ne se fût rebellée en raison de l'hilarité de la sombre Déesse. Celle-ci se maintint, dans l'excès de sa démesure, assourdissant jusqu'au vertige les Dieux et Chevaliers présents. Soudain, sans crier gare, les stridulations caverneuses cédèrent la place à une expression de triomphe.

— « Athéna, puisque tu t'es soustraite au jugement d'Hadès, voici ton tribunal ! Prononcez le verdict, juges, et que suive le châtiment ! »

— « Je vous dénie le droit de me juger... », s'exclama l'intéressée. Sa voix puissante et grave dominait le vacarme, immobilisant les Chevaliers de Bronze qui s'étaient spontanément portés à sa hauteur, leur Cosmo brûlant autour d'eux à son intensité maximale. « Vous ne respirez que pour la vengeance la plus basique. Ne mêlez pas la Justice à vos carnages ! Et toi, Nuit, je te plains sincèrement. Tu ne veux que haïr... »

Le sceptre s'illumina dans sa main, faisant reculer l'obscurité ambiante. Ses longs cheveux acajou scintillaient comme de l'or en fusion sur les épaulières et la plaque pectorale de sa Cloth. Les trois redoutables la fusillèrent d'un œil torve et avancèrent lourdement vers elle. La Déesse de la Guerre ne flancha pas même lorsque leur stature monumentale l'accabla de leur ombre. Mieux, elle avait choisi de venir à leur rencontre, flamme dorée porteuse d'espoir. A cette distance, la disproportion entre son Cosmo et celui des Furies crevait douloureusement les yeux. A preuve, le roulement goguenard du tonnerre, les convulsions désespérées du sol, et les geysers de gaz sulfureux qui sourdaient partout dans le jardin avec un vigueur renouvelée.

C'en était trop pour Seiya, que son armure ailée de Chevalier Divin, apparue de fraîche date autour de ses membres, brûlait comme jamais. Il avança aux côtés de sa princesse, sourd à l'interdiction muette que lui faisait Athéna, et toisa les trois vouivres.

— « Vous devrez me passer sur le corps avant de toucher à Saori. »

— « Moi aussi ! »

Avec une belle unanimité, les trois autres Bronzes, rejoints par l'intégralité des Golds, serrèrent les rangs autour de la Déesse. Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki arboraient eux aussi leur Cloth sous sa forme suprême. Il n'était pas jusqu'aux aux Chevaliers d'Or dont l'armure jetait mille feux. Shun, qui avait assisté à la destruction du Mur des Lamentations, fut remémoré de l'éclat atteint par les douze Golds au moment de donner leur vie pour passer outre l'invincible muraille. L'aura conjuguée de ces vaillants jeunes hommes rivalisa, un court moment, avec le halo obsidienne qui n'avait pas quitté les Erinyes depuis qu'elles s'étaient laissées voir. Athéna les désigna aux filles de l'Enfer d'un ample moulinet de son sceptre :

— « Avec mes Saints, dont le courage est si grand qu'aucun miracle ne leur est impossible, je vous provoque, sorcières! »

— « Alors, péris ! », éructa Tisiphone.

Elle darda ses mains vers l'avant, paume grande ouverte. Il en jaillit un tunnel de plasma écarlate, dont elle balaya la Déesse aux yeux pers et ses protecteurs. Les Chevaliers, en ordre dispersé, s'égayèrent de côté et déchaînèrent leur meilleure botte ; c'est qu'Athéna, qui avait anticipé le coup, s'était arrangée de manière à les en protéger. L'Erinye leva les bras vers le ciel, faisant pleuvoir les boules de feu à cent quatre-vingt degrés. Un rayon d'or fauve, adressé par Athéna au visage de la vouivre, mourut au contact des écailles de son cou, toutes les attaques des Saints ricochant par ailleurs sur son corps invulnérable.

— « C'est vraiment pitoyable... Regardez-vous détaler comme lapins en garenne ! »

Un oscillation de la tessiture de la réalité, sur le flanc gauche de Tisiphone, la mit en garde contre la manipulation dimensionnelle que préparaient Kanon et Saga des Gémeaux. Celui de ses bras qui ne maintenait pas un feu nourri en direction d'Athéna libéra un autre tunnel de force pure sur les jumeaux. Mais le poudroiement doré du Trésor du Ciel de Shaka interrompit la botte lorsque celle-ci allait laminer ses cibles, tant et si bien que l'Another Dimension et le Triangle d'Or déferlèrent sur l'Erinye. Un instant, tous les Saints purent croire que la double attaque avait fait mouche ; ceci jusqu'à ce que la distorsion de l'espace temps ne disparaisse, soufflée comme nuage par la tempête que suscitaient les immense ailes de Tisiphone. Cette dernière poussa un mugissement inhumain tandis que les vipères de sa chevelure croissaient à vitesse exponentielle pour combattre au corps à corps les Chevaliers. Son regard ensanglanté s'épancha sous forme de rayons laser directement sur Athéna. Un rictus de souffrance froissait les traits de la Déesse, surprise et incapable de se dégager du faisceau à haute densité. Le sceptre, inutile contre cette attaque n'utilisant pas le Cosmo, échappa aux doigts de la jeune femme. Son bruit de métal rencontrant la surface crevassée de la terre sonna comme un mauvais présage aux oreilles des Saints, fort en peine pour leur part, y compris les plus forts, de se défendre contre les serpents. C'est que ceux-ci étaient imperméables aux coups.

Tout à coup, les reptiles battirent en retraite. La raison ne tarda pas à en apparaître. Athéna venait de mettre un genou en terre, son Cosmo étouffé, soufflé par les rafales optiques. Les loques de son champ de force ne la protégeraient plus bien longtemps, et alors elle brûlerait sur place. Les plus puissants des Saints, Shaka, Saga, Seiya et ses compagnons, furent sur elle en un battement de cœur, mais ce fut pour se retrouver immobilisés. Un mur vivant de serpents, jaillissant du sol, les avait emprisonnés de leurs anneaux, à un jet de pierre de leur Déesse. Quoi qu'ils tentaient était insuffisant à briser l'étreinte grouillante et vipérine.

Nuit susurra à destination de son fils :

— « On dirait que les jeux sont faits... »

Hélios balaya l'argument d'un haussement d'épaules. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait figuré un moyen de s'extraire du champ d'isolation conjuré par sa mère. Il n'en avait néanmoins rien fait, aimant mieux attendre le moment propice. Nuit n'était rien tant que prudente, en dépit de son immense pouvoir ; les nuées ténébreuses à partir desquelles elle avait façonné son avatar visaient précisément à se mettre à l'abri d'un éventuel arcane majeur décoché par Hélios. Ce dernier ne l'ignorait pas, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas cru nécessaire de gaspiller sa force en s'en prenant à la matière noire environnante.

— « Nous verrons bien », fut sa réponse. « Quelque chose me dit qu'Athéna et ces garçons vont te surprendre... Regarde plutôt, ça va t'intéresser. »

Hélios visait le changement subtil dans l'aura de la Déesse. Les lambeaux épars ne tenaient plus autour de sa forme que par un effort de volonté de la part de la jeune femme ; mais, peu à peu, leur luminosité ambre revenait. S'avisant de cela, Tisiphone avait accru le rythme et l'intensité de ses rafales optiques ; les efforts inutiles déployés par ceux des Saints qui n'étaient pas encore tombés au pouvoir de ses serpents, servaient à nourrir son désir d'en finir au plus vite. Les pensées de ses soeurs, échangées librement à travers leur lien télépathique, ne celaient rien de l'irritation de ces dernières devant un combat qui s'éternisait par trop à leur gré. D'un autre côté, Nuit se fût sans doute offensée de voir la meilleure de ses divinités gardiennes user d'une quantité significative de sa puissance face à une adversaire opposant si peu de résistance ; l'aînée des Erinyes ne pouvait donc décemment recourir qu'à ses forces de tout venant. Sentant le regain d'énergie de sa proie, elle haussa son niveau d'énergie de manière imperceptible, juste suffisamment afin de contenir plus à son aise la Déesse de la Guerre. La voir se convulser au sol en conséquence de l'alourdissement de son attaque, était un spectacle qui réjouissait le cœur de la fille de l'Erèbe.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un Saint blond, les yeux curieusement fermés, qui, ayant disposé du cheveu serpentin qui le plaquait au sol, manoeuvrait de sorte à s'approcher d'Athéna. Plusieurs mèches du haut de sa coiffure eurent tôt fait de repousser l'impudent à distance respectable de la soi-disant protectrice de la Terre. La sensation de brûlure remontant de ses serpents attestait des efforts désespérés des quatre Bronzes pour secouer le joug vipérin ; suffisamment pour constituer une gêne, cependant pas assez afin d'importuner la Furie. Tandis que le triomphe lui tendait les bras — son Cosmo venait de quitter Athéna —, deux événements prirent place, qui déjouèrent toute prévision.

Une silhouette qui s'était jusqu'à présent tenue à l'écart de la mêlée se glissa dans l'angle mort, à main gauche de Tisiphone. Puis un objet menu et lourd décrivit une trajectoire qui l'amena à couper le faisceau sous lequel l'Erinye accablait Saori. L'énergie maléfique mit le feu à la chose, quelle qu'elle fût. Ce fut alors une explosion — un panache thermonucléaire, pour être plus précis, enregistra machinalement la vouivre avant de se téléporter à l'abri.

Les serpents se rétractèrent avec moult sifflements indignés. Ceux qui manquèrent de promptitude furent vaporisés séance tenante. Poséidon, ses Généraux, Hilda et ses protégées avaient immédiatement opposé leur meilleur champ de force défensive. Les Saints, qu'ils fussent d'Or ou de Bronze, avaient dans l'intervalle extrait Athéna autour de laquelle ils avaient déployé la protection de leurs Cosmos. Une seule personne présente ne tenta rien pour se défendre. Car elle avait d'excellentes raisons.

Shun avait lancé la pomme d'or, dont personne ne s'était plus préoccupé depuis l'ordalie d'Athéna et sur laquelle il avait fait main basse, en toute discrétion, peu avant que Nuit n'arrive à grand fracas, dans le rayon de l'Erinye. Le résultat avait comblé ses espérances. Le fruit s'était mué en bombe, mettant en déroute l'effroyable dispensatrice de la justice.

Dans le ciel, la Déesse ultime bouillait de rage. La mine ravie et suffisante d'Hélios lui révulsait les entrailles. Les ténèbres voisines, percevant son ire, se contorsionnaient les unes contre les autres avec appréhension. A supposer la chose possible, le front de la noirceur s'était encore davantage épaissi, densifié. Il décrivait une enclume aux proportions inimaginables — un nuage incommensurable, à l'ombre duquel le champignon atomique issu de la détonation de la pomme d'or apparaissait chétif.

— « Ne te l'avais-je point dit ? », était en train de la narguer Hélios. « Mais il y a mieux... Es-tu prête, mère. Une, deux, tu me vois — »

Son timbre goguenard se déplaça dans la fraction de seconde, grand maximum, que la suspension de voix avait duré. Il émanait à présent de devant le panache de poussières soufflé par l'explosion, mille et quelques mètres en contrebas de la face miroitante de la sombre Déesse. Le Dieu blond se tenait, immobile, sur la droite du pack décrit par les Saints autour de Saori. Un mouvement d'épaules délogea un pan de sa tunique, qui se gonfla pour mieux retomber, plissé, sur le sol — et révéler, à la vue de tous, Flamme et Freiya. L'incongru de l'épisode l'aurait rendu risible, si Hélios n'avait pas semblé entièrement sérieux. Sa bouffonnerie n'était qu'un moyen de gagner du temps ; dans l'attente de quoi, Seiya et consorts eussent été en peine de le dire. Ils n'en étaient pas moins persuadés de cela.

— « Trois, quatre, je suis là... Depuis de longues minutes, ô mère désespérante, tu ne gardais prisonnière qu'une image de moi. Dominer la Lumière à du bon ; nul ne m'arrive à la cheville, question mirages ! A ce sujet, je crois qu'on nous appelle ailleurs... Si tu as une déclaration, je ne saurais trop te conseiller de procéder à l'instant. »

A toutes les paires d'yeux qui convergeaient sur lui, effarées, incrédules et exigeant des comptes, il se contenta de sourire comme le chat de Cheschire. Le sens en était explicite : _faites-moi confiance._ Athéna, supportée sur les bras de Seiya et Shiryu, mima de ses lèvres son acquiescement. Une curieuse sensation gagnait le groupe, Dieux et mortels aussi bien. Leurs membres leur paraissaient légers, fluides. Ils comprirent tantôt. Le mugissement similaire à un trille de grandes orgues, au dessus de leurs têtes, matérialisait la frustration de Nuit lorsqu'elle comprit, ayant craché hors de la gueule d'enfer qui lui servait de bouche un torrent de magma noir, que ses adversaires, jusqu'au dernier, étaient immatériels. La corne de flammes solides les avait traversés de part en part, sans ne fût-ce que rider leur image. On ne pouvait en dire autant du jardin des Hespérides. Le sol ; le reste des monticules de cendres, autrefois grands et beaux arbres ; le vallonnement ; et même la lisière des montagnes où le combat contre Ladon avait fait rage, tout sombra dans la béance du non-être. Littéralement désintégré. Rayé de l'existence.

— « J'avoue ma défaite », concéda-t-elle d'un ton qui démentait le sens de ses propos. « Énonce tes conditions... »

Hélios décrivit un pas sur le côté, conviant, d'un geste de manche, Athéna à exposer ses desiderata. Ce qu'elle fit d'une voix lasse mais claire :

— « Je parle au nom des Olympiens survivants... Engage-toi à renoncer, pour l'heure, à toutes représailles sur la Terre ; en contrepartie, mes alliés, mes Saints et moi viendront te combattre demain au lever du soleil. Hélios arbitrera. »

— « Maîtresse, n'acceptez pas ! », interjetèrent les Erinyes ; « notre honneur est en jeu, laissez-nous vous apporter leurs têtes... »

Un grondement de fin du monde imposa silence aux trois soeurs. Chacun était en mesure de se rendre compte que la déité redoutable pesait et soupesait les termes de sa réponse. Le miroitement des ténèbres sur la totalité de l'enclume qui bouchait le ciel constituait un indice qui n'était pas trompeur. La station debout était, dorénavant, de possible nouveau à Athéna, ce qui ne prévenait en rien ses Chevaliers Divins de demeurer dans son sillage. Hormis Seiya, que les habits neufs de sa Déesse troublaient jusqu'au tréfonds de ses moelles. Son regard vagabonda du côté d'Andromède ; mal lui en prit, car de nouvelles angoisses derechef pénétrèrent son âme. Il lui était pénible, pour parler avec modération, de ne pas reconnaître Shun en cet étranger aux mèches rouge brique et aux yeux verdâtres et dépourvus d'iris. L'aide apportée par Hadès avait été rien moins que décisive — l'idée d'user de la pomme d'or confinait au génie —, cela n'empêchait pas le retour de la ci-devant Némésis d'Athéna dans le corps d'Andromède et aux commandes de son esprit, de constituer quelque chose de contre nature

Nuit s'exprima enfin. Dès lors, tout le reste fut rejeté au second plan. Au demeurant, la conclusion de cette éprouvante première bataille devait, pour l'ensemble des protagonistes, passer avec la promptitude et le détail flouté d'un film en avance rapide.

— « Demain à la première heure, devant mon temple... Soyez en retard d'une minute, et votre planète chérie sombrera dans une horreur dont vous n'avez pas idée ! »

Un voile tomba sur les yeux des Chevaliers présents ; leurs Dieux, quant à eux, eurent le privilège de voir Hélios ratifier le marché d'un hochement de tête avant qu'il ne frappe le sol du pied. La béance du gouffre s'estompa, recouverte d'une membrane opaque. Puis celle-ci vola en minuscules pièces veloutées, à l'image d'autant de papillons soyeux fuyant devant la rétine des Saints et des divinités, translation à la fois fluide et graduelle à l'issue de laquelle le cadre familier du Sanctuaire réapparut.

Un soleil énorme occupait les trois quarts du firmament dénué du moindre nuage. Il faisait doux, de par une brise de mer soufflant depuis le nord. Les temples, le palais du pope, l'escalier monumental, et jusqu'aux jardins menant au maître autel, tous intacts, étaient parés par le jour débutant d'une majesté joyeuse. Le complexe entier dégageait une impression de paix comme il n'en avait plus connue depuis l'avant-dernière Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, deux cent quarante-trois années auparavant.

Il était hélas écrit qu'aucun accueil ne pouvait être parfait. Des cris disgracieux, en provenance du chemin de la Maison du Bélier, avertirent les Bronzes, les Golds et la maîtresse des lieux que Tatsumi n'avait pas manqué leur retour. Jabu pas davantage, dont le timbre haut perché faisait écho à la voix rocailleuse du butler.


	10. Chapter 10

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****IX**** -**

Linos leva les yeux vers le ciel, pour autant qu'on y voyait au delà de la galerie de mine dans laquelle ils étaient engagés. Il ne vit pas Rekka qui rampait devant lui s'arrêter sur son aire, si bien que la tête du blond heurta le postérieur du brun, manquant de les faire s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre dans la terre meuble et les racines. Linos pesta en a parte ; maudites armures ! Il s'était écorché l'arête du nez sur les attaches de la jupe de l'autre Chevalier.

— « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? », lança-t-il en se dégageant du bas du dos de son amant, autant que faire se pouvait sans se cogner la tête au sommet du tunnel.

— « Le même bruit qu'à l'intersection », lui fut-il répondu ; la voix grave et puissante de Rekka arborait à nouveau la coloration lointaine que Linos avait fini par associer aux visions. « Je suis certain que quelqu'un d'autre en a après le temple... Quelqu'un qui progresse directement dans le sol. Il faut nous hâter! »

Sans crier gare, le colosse était reparti. La poignée de secondes que Linos mit avant de se remettre en train sur ses talons suffit à Rekka pour prendre plusieurs mètres d'avance. Une espèce de rage désespérée s'attachait à la manière dont il progressait le long de la galerie. Son compagnon pestait de plus belle comme il se hâtait afin de revenir sur lui ; grands Dieux, si lui, avec sa carrure moyenne, accrochait son armure à la moindre radicelle dont il ne se gardait pas et se heurtait des coudes ou de l'échine aux parois sitôt qu'il relâchait son attention, comment diable les presque deux mètres et cent kilos de Rekka pouvaient-il soutenir cette allure ? Linos finit par renoncer à comprendre, se focalisant sur l'arrière-train de son amant dont l'avance avait crû dans la dernière minute. Dès qu'il l'aurait rattrapé, le Japonais s'entendrait chanter un air de sa façon, jura le blond. Une fois chose faite, ce dernier était cependant assez contrarié, essoufflé et perclus de courbatures pour que la perspective de dire son mot à l'homme de sa vie cède le pas à l'expression, claire mais feutrée, de sa réprobation.

— « Je te rappelle qu'on n'a plus besoin de nous... Le Dieu nous a rendu notre liberté. Rek', quoi que ce soit, cela ne nous concerne pas. Allez, repartons ; tu sais combien les lieux clos me fichent la frousse... »

Rekka s'arrêta net. Linos, qui avait longue pratique de ses manières, sut que ses paroles n'avaient fait aucune différence. Toute l'attention du brun paraissait dirigée vers les profondeurs de la terre, dans la direction que suivait la galerie. Aussi le cadet des deux Saints de la Lumière fut-il sincèrement étonné que l'autre prenne la parole.

— « Je suis navré de t'imposer cette expédition, mais c'est crucial pour l'avenir. Comment te faire partager ce que je ressens ? Me trouver dans le corps de cette créature a laissé une sorte de lien avec Celle qui la contrôlait. Innombrables sont les noms sous lesquels Elle est adorée depuis qu'il y a un monde, comme sont incalculables les facettes de Sa puissance. Autrefois, Elle ne visait qu'à demeurer en marge du monde physique, mais ceci a changé. Ses pensées tournent à présent autour d'une relique, si fortes que je ne peux pas les chasser ou les occulter. Un objet dont Elle escompte un profit significatif à l'encontre du Dieu. Car la fin des temps est proche. Elle entend que Sire Hélios la combatte, car, qu'elle qu'en soit l'issue, toute Lumière ou toutes Ténèbres, l'Univers disparaîtra. Anéanti par le choc de leurs Cosmos. Comment laisser faire ? »

Linos allait répondre, non encore convaincu mais certes pas insensible aux propos de Rekka, lorsqu'une sensation inhabituelle remonta de sa Cloth. Les plaques en étaient subitement devenues... bouillantes ! Tièdes la journée et chaudes pendant la nuit, les Armures de la Lumière se situaient désormais dans la fourchette haute sur l'échelle thermique à laquelle elles avaient accoutumé leur propriétaire. Le blond détourna la tête vers son amant, pour découvrir ce qui lui avait échappé dans son propre cas : l'une et l'autre panoplies exsudaient une lueur diaphane insuffisante à dissiper tant soit peu la pénombre du tunnel, mais qui baignait leurs membres d'un halo à la résonance mystique. Un phénomène semblable s'était produit en surface, quand leur Cosmo avait emporté les deux Saints depuis leur village japonais jusqu'aux restes d'un temple ruiné sur l'île de Théra, en mer Égée, après que Rekka eût persuadé à Linos que le mieux à faire, compte tenu de ses visions, était de suivre l'appel que le grand brun percevait en ses tripes. Leurs efforts pour se projeter dans le complexe souterrain à la verticale duquel Rekka était convaincu qu'ils se trouvaient, une fois qu'ils eussent arpenté à la convenance du Japonais le dédale de colonnes affaissées, de murailles retournées à la poussière, et de parterres plus riches d'herbes folles et de ronces que de dalles, avaient été infructueux ; la faute à une barrière inconnue s'opposant à leurs pouvoirs. Celle-ci assez forte pour faire flamboyer leur armure. Le degré supérieur avec lequel cela venait d'être le cas à l'instant présent démontrait l'exactitude des pressentiments de Rekka ; ils devaient se situer dans la proximité immédiate du sanctuaire. Au stade où en étaient les deux jeunes hommes, cela ne coûtait plus à Linos de l'admettre.

Autrement difficile à avaler lui apparaissait la tournure pour le moins surprenante prise par les épreuves de la Lumière ; le jour cru projeté par les événements de la veille sur Hélios, ses émissaires et ses ennemis avait douché l'enthousiasme du blond envers la carrière de Chevalier. Autant dire que sa défiance envers les conséquences de la bouffée de mysticisme qui, à son avis, voilait toute logique aux yeux de Rekka, atteignait des sommets, dorénavant que preuve était faite que le Japonais n'avait pas inventé de A jusqu'à Z cette histoire de déesse obscure et de relique susceptible de modifier le destin de la planète.

Il ne réussit guère à celer le ton de blessante ironie au fond de sa voix lorsque, toujours suivant Rekka qui avançait de plus belle, il comprit qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas par le silence. Car voici que le brun, sans ralentir le train, lui jetait des coups d'œil par dessus son épaule.

— « Tu as raison ; et alors ? Notre place n'est pas ici... Je n'ai aucune explication à l'attitude de notre Dieu, lorsque le guerrier des ténèbres a attaqué le sanctuaire ; ce que je sais est que ni Lui ni son Saint n'ont levé le petit doigt pour s'opposer au massacre des moines et de la foule. Le même Saint qui, d'ailleurs, tirait les ficelles afin que tu te jettes du haut de la montagne. Je veux dire que tout ceci est jeu de Dieux ; quelles sont nos chances d'en ressortir vivants une fois que nous aurons déboulé au milieu de la partie ?! »

— « J'ai confiance en la miséricorde d'Hélios », fit Rekka derechef. « Son Chevalier Sacré ne m'a-t-il pas, oui ou non, tiré de l'étreinte de la Lunule ? Tous nos compagnons sont vivants, de retour dans leur patrie, et des Saints de la Lumière. Je persiste à penser que ce qui s'est produit obéit à des fins plus hautes... Ces hommes que ce Phaéthon a fait surgir en terrassant la Lunule, ils doivent justifier, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le sang qu'a versé ce démon. Il ne m'en faut pas davantage... Et je sais, en toute certitude, que la relique est destinée à notre Sire. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, les armures vibrèrent fortement avant d'émettre des flots ininterrompus de lumière blanc doré. La chaleur, qui s'était jusqu'alors maintenue dans la limite du supportable, minorée qu'elle était au contact de la peau des deux Saints par les propriétés isolantes des Clothes, augmenta à une allure telle que les parois du tunnel, terre, solives, racines, veines minérales et même affleurements de roches, prenaient feu et se flétrissaient à vue d'œil. Une fumée grasse et pestilentielle montait de la bouillie noirâtre en laquelle ils se consumaient ; cela, plutôt que la fournaise dont le métal des armures affalait aisément les assauts, convainquit Linos et Rekka que l'optimisme de tantôt prêché par ce dernier n'était guère de mise. Se remettre en chemin aussi vite que leurs genoux pourraient les porter, tout en priant afin que la chaleur projetée par les cuirasses exerce son œuvre sur leurs talons davantage que sous leurs corps, parce que sinon, le risque était palpable de voir la base même de la galerie s'affaisser et les engloutir — la solution n'avait rien de réjouissant. Mais ils avaient autre chose en tête désormais que la stricte logique.

Au milieu de leur progression affolée, le sol qui les supportait flancha, puis s'éboula dans un dégagement de lumière où se mêlaient les flammes brun noir de la terre en combustion et les gerbes verticales, rouge rubis, des gaz incandescents. Ils avaient dû passer sur une couche renfermant du méthane ! La géothermie les souffleta, les chassant tout à tour l'un vers l'autre à grand renfort de langues de feu, puis dans des directions inverses qui ne les étourdissaient pas moins. La conscience les abandonna brièvement par suite d'un dégagement gazeux plus intense. Lorsqu'ils eurent recouvré leurs sens, l'incendie avait décru aux proportions d'une cohorte de flammèches au contact des plaques de leurs armures que bousculait un sol meuble et spongieux. De mal en pis... Les voici qui étaient aspirés à travers les couches souterraines ! Leurs armures s'étaient tellement chargées de lumière que leur densité les entraînait dans l'écorce terrestre — à moins que cette dernière, se fracturant sous eux, ne se fût avérée incapable de les supporter.

La chute ne dura pas longtemps, quoique la distance parcourue, même en essayant de dénombrer les strates cédant sous eux, dût se compter en centaines de mètres. Quelque chose de résistant, veine ou corps géologique quelconque, s'opposa à ce qu'ils s'enfonçassent plus avant, et ce fut la douleur. Brutale. Conquérante. Leur corps, soudain trop étroit à l'intérieur de la Cloth aux parois vibrantes ainsi qu'une dent en voie d'être arrachée, était brossé de-ci de-là dans un mouvement latéral qui ne semblait pas désireux de s'arrêter. Rekka, qui avait basculé le premier, sentit des arêtes vives et régulières contre la plaque dorsale de l'armure tandis que le poids de Linos lui portait sur le thorax avec l'intensité d'un coup de marteau-pilon. Il n'eut bientôt plus aucun doute. Cette surface dont le quadrillage labourait le peu de chair exposée, sur sa nuque ou le creux poplité, était trop régulière pour appartenir à une couche souterraine.

Un mur de pierre. Et solide, avec cela, sans quoi la chaleur qui persistait à émaner des armures en eût dissous l'appareillage, à supposer ce dernier en état après la collision avec leurs formes inertes. Ils avaient atteint le temple.

Les yeux de Linos étaient vitreux. Ouverts et gonflés, mais vides, vierges d'expression. Un filet de sang vermeil, bifide et avivé par la pâleur diaphane de l'incarnat du blond, balafrait son menton à partir du coin gauche de la lèvre supérieure. Du Cosmo néanmoins s'attachait à ses membres. De fait, le Grec ne tarda pas à remuer, et son regard, à recouvrer une part de lucidité. Rekka trouva la force de parler dans l'euphorie que l'adrénaline et le soulagement déversaient en ses veines. Ses lèvres craquelées émirent un croassement, un autre ensuite, puis un troisième. Il lui sembla être quasi prêt à émettre des mots intelligibles quand, avec un bruit de succion, les joints de mortier maintenant jointives les pierres de la muraille cédèrent.

La prochaine sensation qu'ils éprouvèrent fut d'une réception sans douceur sur un sol glacial et impeccablement équarri. Des mottes de terre dense, escortées d'une odeur de brûlé, basculaient par la brèche du plafond. Leurs yeux n'y voyaient plus, et pour cause — l'intérieur de la structure de maçonnerie était imprégné d'une obscurité sans commune mesure avec celle des profondeurs de la terre. Ces ténèbres étaient davantage que l'absence de toute lumière. Une épreuve, devinèrent les deux garçons synchrones.

oooOOOooo

Tous les Saints rassemblés dans les thermes nettoyaient de leur corps la souillure des ténèbres. Cela peut-être était la dernière chose à laquelle ils eussent pensé, au vu de l'imminence de la bataille et de leur état d'impréparation, seulement Hélios n'avait rien voulu entendre. Qu'ils se lavent d'abord, le reste attendrait. De fait, ce lièvre soulevé, les plus sensibles des Chevaliers n'avaient pas été longs avant de percevoir la ternissure de leur Cloth. La démonstration de leur Cosmo amoindri faite par Shaka et Aphrodite avait emporté la conviction des ultimes réticents, Ikki, à l'idée duquel le problème était tout esthétique, Seya pour qui un peu de poussière noire ne signifiait nullement la fin du monde, et Mû. Le réparateur attitré des Armures s'était montré le plus rétif ; la faute à la confiance absolue dont il investissait ses talents psychiques. Trompé par l'aura subtile de la noirceur, il n'avait rien remarqué, ni ensuite, rien voulu entendre. Une franche empoignade les mit aux prises, Saga et lui, et il avait fallu l'intervention de Kanon. Sur ce, Shiryu le pratique s'était ouvert d'un problème requérant l'attention des présents : ils étaient trop nombreux pour les salles d'eau du Sanctuaire ! Le Temple du Capricorne toujours en voie de reconstruction et celui de la Vierge inutilisable après le recours à l'Athena Exclamation, même en partageant les douches et les baignoires restantes — ce à quoi d'aucuns avaient jeté les hauts cris —, la place allait manquer. Shaka, la voix de la raison, avait suggéré de recourir aux thermes des serviteurs, derrière le palais du Pope. En déshérence depuis la chute du faux Aries, comme le Sanctuaire dans son ensemble.

Le temps d'arriver à ce consensus, les Dieux, augmentés de Shun et des Asgardiennes, s'étaient esquivés sur les talons d'Hélios. L'irruption du groupe mené par Tatsumi, enthousiaste, bruyant et bourdonnant de questions, à sa tête une Shina que sa mémoire n'allant pas au delà de la correction à elle administrée par le géant venu trancher le fil des jours de Seiya, rendait aussi impatiente d'obtenir des réponses que le Japonais pouvait être désireux de ne lui en fournir point, sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'inquiéterait et voudrait obtenir de lui le serment de ne surtout pas mettre sa vie davantage en balance — la vue donc de la troupe des femmes chevaliers, des Bronzes de bas aloi et du majordome en tenue de kendo, enragé que Saori lui ait eu battu froid quand il s'était prosterné à ses pieds, avait tôt fait de chasser Bronzes, Golds et Marinas vers le bâtiment que sa situation auprès de l'aqueduc identifiait avec les Eaux du Sanctuaire.

L'ordre dans lequel les jeunes guerriers avaient abordé les trois vastes piscines bordées de stalles occupées chacune par une baignoire sabot d'une crasse repoussante, à quoi se bornait l'appareillage des thermes, avait fait long feu, balayé par la joyeuse bousculade initiée par Pégase et consorts sitôt arrivés à hauteur des bassins. En moins de temps que les Chevaliers d'Or n'en avaient eu besoin pour se déterminer, les quatre Bronzes barbotaient, nus comme au premier jour de leur vie, dans la piscine de gauche, au fond de laquelle leurs armures, abandonnées pêle-mêle, jouaient les décorations. Comme de juste, Seiya riait à gorge déployée en tentant de faire perdre leur sérieux à Ikki et Shiryu ; à part dans le coin opposé, des regards mouillés pleins sa frimousse blonde, Hyoga se languissait de l'étreinte d'Issac un rien trop coquettement pour quelqu'un d'ingénu. Un coup d'œil à Io, le leader des Marinas en l'absence de Sorrento resté avec Julian — le Général de Scylla avait fait sa réapparition au cours de la matinée ; Marine l'avait trouvé au pied du Mont Étoilé au hasard d'une ronde, et Hélios de s'excuser sur les ratés de son sortilège de résurrection, bien trop puissant pour des Marinas tués de fraîche date —, et le guerrier de l'Arctique rejoignait son amant sans même prendre le temps de dépouiller son Écaille.

Les Golds prirent l'eau avec le sens du décorum qui convenait à leur rang. Deux groupes s'étaient formés avant même que quiconque eût touché le parterre des piscines. Dans le premier, ceux des Saints qui avaient mené l'offensive au début de la Guerre Sainte d'Hadès : Camus, Aphrodite et Saga, en sus de Kanon l'inévitable, que ne réussirent à dissuader ni les oeillades circonspectes du Suédois ni les lèvres pincées en une moue réprobatrice du Français. De façon surprenante, Ayoros était venu se joindre à eux, ou plus exactement à Saga attendu qu'il n'eut pas un regard pour les trois autres, Aiolia dans son sillage. Il s'ensuivit que la dernière piscine libre, celle de droite, accueillit les Chevaliers qui s'étaient trouvés, sans en avoir conscience, en travers de la justice durant cette bataille : Milo, Mû et Shaka. Les Armures, retournées à l'état de socle, prenaient l'eau là où chacune d'elles avait jugé bon de se poser, une fois reconstituées. Leur or noirci diffractait en bizarres stroboscopes la clarté extérieure que des fentes dans le toit laissaient sourdre, abondante à la périphérie de la salle, intime et tamisée par dessus les bassins. L'atmosphère du lieu reflétait l'état d'esprit des occupants : surréaliste.

Fausse note supplémentaire, Io avait jugé bon de ne voisiner avec personne ; avant longtemps, son choix s'était fixé sur une baignoire propre, où il se frictionnait le corps en rythme avec les chansons de corps de garde qu'il écorchait de sa voix nasillarde. Par une bonne fortune insigne, aucun des présents, Bronzes et Golds, n'entendait rien à sa langue maternelle. Les gestes dont il ponctuait ses refrains étaient assez éloquents...

La situation n'agréait guère au Scorpion ; il appréciait modérément d'être coupé de ses amis du Poisson et du Verseau, or la présence quasi mutique de Shaka, isolé dans sa méditation et bientôt parti en direction d'un coin moins fréquenté du bassin où il consentit à se dépouiller de son sari, laissait le Grec avec le Chevalier du Bélier, homme de peu de mots devant l'Éternel. Milo découvrit également que le Tibétain était pudique. Une fois aspergé d'abondance, il s'était redressé et incliné vers l'avant de façon à rincer son abondance chevelure. Ses épaisses mèches bleues interposaient devant ses yeux un rideau qui aveuglait peu ou prou le Scorpion ; de l'eau plein ses oreilles, il n'entendit pas Mû qui disait quelque chose à son adresse. Ce dernier dut s'y reprendre à une seconde reprise pour que son vis-à-vis l'entende, et encore sa propre attitude fit-elle davantage que ses paroles. Le Tibétain avait reculé jusqu'à ce que la profondeur du bassin lui permette de dérober à la vue son corps finement ciselé, mais pâle et maigrelet par rapport à Milo. Celui-ci se tenait debout dans quarante centimètres d'eau, tournant le dos à Saga et aux autres quoique légèrement de profil, et offrant sans vergogne au Saint du Bélier le spectacle de sa nudité polie par le soleil et les travaux de l'amphithéâtre. Le visage de Mû avait viré pivoine, mais cela échappa au Scorpion trop occupé à déloger de son dos une mèche qui avait trouvé moyen d'adhérer à son tatouage — un Scorpion mauve, pinces étalées, qui se prélassait depuis ses épaules jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, où le renflement de la queue accusait le rebond de ses fesses. Avec un haussement d'épaules, le Saint à la piqûre meurtrière interrompit le massage de son cuir chevelu ; Seiya était le seul, dans la salle, qui se tînt hors de l'eau... et la vue n'en était pas exactement enchanteresse, tant le brun était tout muscles secs, tendons et veines proéminentes. Les autres sans exception apparaissaient immergés jusqu'au torse, voire au cou. Manifestement à regret, Milo gagna une hauteur d'eau suffisante pour s'y allonger, dans la même position que le Bélier, à cinq mètres de lui. Ce faisant, peut-être ce dernier allait-il consentir à soutenir son regard au lieu de l'esquiver ou de se donner des mines de faux indifférent. Voire se résoudre à entamer la conversation. Dans le cas contraire, le Scorpion allait périr d'ennui.

La piscine adjacente était le théâtre d'une compétition de regards mauvais entre Kanon et Aiolia. Percevant l'intérêt que le Sagittaire ne visait guère à celer envers son frère, le cadet des Gémeaux avait manoeuvré de sorte à se placer entre les deux anciens amis, bousculant au passage le Chevalier du Lion et ne se trouvant pas plus mal du coup d'épaule que celui-ci lui avait rendu pendant que les quatre hommes s'asseyaient en tailleur sur le dallage du bassin, de l'eau jusqu'à mi ventre. La proposition de Saga qu'Aphrodite les rejoigne avait été déclinée par l'intéressé, absorbé comme il l'était par le lustrage de sa Cloth, dans la partie la moins profonde du bassin. Le Suédois portait encore ses habits ; tout juste avait-il retroussé au dessus du mollet le bas de son justaucorps pour ne pas le tremper. Le spectacle ne laissait pas d'être soporifique ; les deux paires fraternelles s'en désintéressèrent tantôt, au profit d'un silence confortable. Du moins paraissait-il ainsi à Saga, peut-être également à Aioros. Car leur moitié respective, elles, se cherchaient des yeux avec haine jalouse. Le bras droit d'Aiolia stationnait plus souvent qu'à son tour autour des fortes épaules ou des attaches de la nuque du Sagittaire, en une caresse qui, pour être affectueuse, n'en proclamait pas moins un droit de propriété. Or Kanon n'était pas en reste ; collé contre le flanc de son jumeau, ses cheveux balayaient un côté du visage de Saga à chaque mouvement de la tête qu'articulait le Saint des Gémeaux. Sans compter les figures et les agaceries que ses doigts dessinaient sur la peau des côtes ou de l'abdomen de Saga, selon leur inspiration oisive. De temps à autre, l'intéressé se dégageait de quelques centimètres.

Car les deux cadets en faisaient trop ; à force de frottements, une partie de l'anatomie des aînés tendait à s'animer. Situation gênante vu la clarté de l'onde et la proximité physique ; cela. d'autant que pas davantage Aiolia que Kanon ne réalisaient que leurs marques d'affection, à se reproduire insistantes, généraient une réaction à laquelle le frère de chacun ne pouvait que se dire qu'ils glapiraient d'horreur — ou partiraient d'un rire humiliant — s'ils l'apercevaient. D'où le maintien fort raide adopté par Saga, dont le plus infime clapotement de l'eau, en délogeant la partie de sa toison qui ondulait par dessus son pubis, risquait de montrer la semi érection, et la gêne croissante d'Ayoros à maintenir ses mains interposées devant son bas-ventre sans se donner l'apparence de le dissimuler. Une chance que les deux autres semblaient absents... Il y avait assez d'une paire d'exhibitionnistes en la personne de Issac et Hyoga. Compte non tenu de Milo, dont le comportement face à Mu avait valu une remarque acerbe d'Aiolia sur la 'parade amoureuse du Scorpion', exagérée certes mais non imméritée. Le Grec ne paraissait pas s'apercevoir que ses mines donnaient l'illusion de s'inscrire dans une cour peu discrète, ou du moins qu'il désirait se faire bien venir de l'autre Saint en étalant ses atours : physique avantageux, tatouage sensuel et regard de braise. Son manège avait provoqué la sortie de Camus quelques moments plus tôt.

Le contact soudain appuyé de l'épaule de Kanon fit ricocher les yeux de son frère vers la poitrine nue du Général. Un mamelon durci, chair brun café contre les pectoraux arrondis et hâlés, le salua d'un air mutin. Le Gémeau savait que ses yeux s'attardaient plus que de raison sur le corps de son frère, depuis qu'ils s'étaient dévêtus afin de se baigner. De même qu'il avait la pleine conscience que le regard d'Ayoros et Kanon ne quittait pas sa propre nudité. Comment Saga pouvait-il réagir ? La vie avait suivi son cours, et combien cahoteux !, depuis ces moments où le Sagittaire et lui-même s'étaient découverts, avec une commune attirance, une solide amitié. Il aurait dû faire horreur au Saint à la flèche d'or, lui le deux fois traître et assassin ; mais il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus avec le brun. La Cloth d'Ayoros, quand elle avait eu réintégré son temple lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire et bandé son arc en direction du palais de l'usurpateur, ne dégageait nul esprit de vengeance ; cela, le Saga maléfique l'avait clairement ressenti, au point d'en être interloqué. Par delà le tombeau, Ayoros n'était pas dupe. Le sourire qui s'attachait aux lèvres du Sagittaire, sur sa droite, Saga le connaissait par cœur, de ses jeunes années : lui seul, et Aiolia, en avaient été les destinataires. Athéna en personne n'inspirait pas le même ravissement, entre tendresse et possessivité, au Chevalier en qui Shion s'était donné un successeur. A en juger d'après l'éclat de ses pupilles et la moue ravissante de sa bouche, le brun n'entendait pas laisser ses sentiments inexprimés. Mais Kanon...

En parlant de Kanon, le sang de Saga s'était tout à coup figé dans ses veines. Alors qu'il peinait pour ne pas baver devant les boucliers jumeaux de la poitrine de son frère, coupables de supporter des mamelons aussi appétissants, le Saint aux cheveux couleur de la Méditerranée avait relevé, de manière machinale, que le sillon interpectoral était creusé d'une cicatrice blanche ressemblant à la trace de l'impact d'une balle. Or voici qu'en contemplant le reste du poitrail de son frère, Saga s'était avisé de la présence d'autres marques similaires — assez nombreuses pour former un réseau, et toutes cicatrisées, mais profondes. La distribution évoquait irrésistiblement certain dessin que jamais l'ancien faux Pope ne se fût attendu à découvrir scarifié sur la peau de son double. La constellation du Scorpion, moins Antarès. Comment ne l'avait-il pas compris sur le champ ? Dire qu'ils avaient dormi naguère dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pis, ne s'étaient pas fait faute d'explorer, tout platoniquement, le physique de celui qu'ils avaient cru à jamais perdu ! A moins que... Cela avait frappé Saga sur le moment, que son frère, d'habitude le plus tactile des deux, ait mieux aimé le toucher, lui, que se laisser toucher. La cause venait d'en apparaître.

— « Kanon », articula-t-il d'une voix que la fureur rentrée parait de résonances sensuelles et qui fit refluer un frisson de plaisir dans le bas-ventre du cadet des Gémeaux, « quand est-ce que Milo t'a fait ça ? »

Des dizaines de mensonges point trop improbables qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit quand il s'était avisé qu'il ne pourrait dissimuler toujours les marques de la Scarlet Needle, le ci-devant Marinas se trouva incapable de s'en remémorer un seul. Le regard inquisiteur de Saga, iris bleu acier sur fond de cils qui semblaient appeler le baiser si, à cet instant, ils n'avaient été aussi drus et durs, déchirait le bagout trop habile qu'il avait sur la langue, le rendant parfaitement muet.

La colère que le Chevalier d'Or avait jusqu'à présent rentrée s'accrut d'autant. Hors de question désormais que les deux autres pussent continuer à l'ignorer. A preuve la main apaisante qu'Ayoros lui posa entre les omoplates et dont Saga se dégagea d'un étirement rageur du buste. Son extérieur calme n'était plus qu'un souvenir quand il parla de nouveau :

— « Laisse-moi deviner. Avant ou après que la grande Athéna t'ait demandé de me remettre la dague ? Dieux du Ciel, dis quelque chose !! »

— « Saga », intervint Aiolia en se levant et en faisant le tour de son frère afin d'intercepter le regard du Gémeau, « ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Milo m'a raconté. Il s'agissait d'un test... Il ne voulait pas lui confier Athéna sans s'être au préalable assuré que Kanon était fiable. »

Si un mot fut malheureux, c'était bien celui-là. Le Cosmo de Saga explosa, vaporisant le contenu de la piscine, et ce fut un Saint sur le dos duquel son armure d'or étincelait comme si elle avait emmagasiné un fragment du soleil, qui s'élança dans le bassin de Milo.

oooOOOooo

Rekka marqua un pas vers l'arrière, son dernier considérant qu'il était dos au mur. Linos, à ses côtés, serrait les poings, son corps interposé entre les doigts épées de la Lunule et la statue de la nymphe au cou de laquelle luisait faiblement la relique. Trois envoyés de la Nuit les tenaient en respect. Le Cosmo doré des jeune Saints contrastait avec l'absence d'aura chez leurs ennemis. Ces derniers n'avaient aucun besoin de brûler d'énergie ; le naos du temple, encadré par sa double colonnade ionienne de marbre vert et rose, était plongé dans une obscurité presque aussi oppressante que celle qui avait accueilli Linos et Rekka à leur irruption dans le vestibule. Les fresques chatoyantes courant le long des parois ; la dorure sur les chapiteaux, les fûts des colonnes, la base de l'autel et des amphores à libations, et les cannelures soutenant le buste de la statue au collier, ornement qui, pour remonter à des milliers d'années, n'en semblait pas moins étonnamment frais ; la vive harmonie des voiles de gaze qui coupaient la perspective de la trop vaste salle en s'épanchant depuis la voûte le long du tapis de pourpre semé de pétales de roses qu'il fallait emprunter pour arriver au xoanon — tout était noyé, avili sous le manteau gazeux des ténèbres. L'odeur de sucre rance planait, insupportable.

— « Comment des mortels sont parvenus à nous griller la politesse, cela me dépasse... », lança à la cantonade celle des Lunules qui se dressait à quatre-vingts centimètres de Linos.

— « Personne n'est supposé savoir que nous cherchons le Torque », renchérit son camarade qui, planté devant Rekka, croisait et décroisait les onglets métalliques de ses doigts, du geste d'en faire voir au jeune homme la meurtrière dextérité. « Répondez, et peut-être nous octroierons-vous une mort indolore. Hélios se doute-t-il que la Reine en après le Temps ? Nous tend-il un de ces pièges dont il a le secret ? »

— « Silence », rugit le troisième personnage à mitre de fer et houppelande ouverte sur un poitrail inexistant. « Fais-les parler, au lieu de dégoiser sur les plans de sa Divine Nécrose... »

— « Toi que je reconnais pour avoir été un des nôtres », dit à Rekka la seconde Lunule, « tu sais combien experts nous sommes en l'art d'infliger des tourments. Si tu as conscience de ce qui est bon pour vous, je t'engage à parler... »

La menace implicite dans la chute de sa phrase prit forme d'un onglet de métal aigu. La pointe courbe s'en allongea dans la direction de la gorge de Linos, lente, affreusement lente, et à mesure qu'elle s'étirait, chargée d'une brillance, d'une chaleur qui la muaient en un brandon ardent. Le blond déglutit péniblement. Ceci était pire que la mort. Être marqué au fer tel une bête ou un esclave de l'ancien temps, il le supporterait peut-être, ou non. Mais que l'ongle rougi au chalumeau fouillât ses entrailles était à coup sûr au dessus de ses forces.

Il cria qu'il allait parler, dire tout et davantage encore, plutôt que _ceci_. Deux événements pourtant rendirent ses efforts caducs. Une présence dans son crâne l'avertit que les jeux n'étaient pas faits. Le temple se contracta sur ses fondations, puis s'illumina autant qu'une maison de verre frappée par les projecteurs d'un avion. C'est dire si, depuis le parterre aux dalles hexagonales jusqu'au plafond cintré, chaque pierre, solive et morceau de décor expulsait une clarté écrue. Le Cosmo de la Lumière, à moins que ce ne fût les armures, rendait à même Linos et son amant d'y voir clair au milieu de l'infinie blancheur qui effaçait le naos. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'éclat de leur Dieu, quoique cela s'en rapprochait ; néanmoins, l'ancienneté et la bienveillance de cette force laissaient peu de doute sur son alignement.

La voix, ou quoi que ce fût, qui avait prévenu le Grec lui ordonna de porter la main à la statue. Qu'il se hâte ; les Lunules ne resteraient pas aveugles et décontenancées longtemps ! Le flot de lumière atteignit son pinacle ; du Cosmo des trois immondes, il n'y avait plus de trace. Leurs hurlements seuls témoignaient qu'elles ne s'étaient point dissoutes dans la blancheur.

Linos fit comme il lui était intimé. Rekka s'était instantanément déplacé dans son dos, veillant sur les arrières du blond. _Moi aussi, j'ai entendu le Temple... Prends le collier !_, lui dit-il en un souffle.Le corps de porphyre de la femme aux seins nus, une sylphide que sa chevelure ondulée et ses traits infiniment miséricordieux assimilaient à une Madone, accrochait la peau des doigts du blond ainsi que l'aurait fait un véritable épiderme, doux, tiède et un tant soit peu spongieux. La courbe gracile de son cou était brûlante à l'endroit où le Torque, une simple virole d'or soudée de part et d'autre d'une plaque à la ressemblance des cartouches égyptiens, y avait été clippé. Le bijou dégageait une aura imposante, intimidante presque. La présence qui guidait Linos en provenait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Elle se fit souveraine, prenant le contrôle des doigts gourds à cause de la chaleur que le blond escrimait à dégrafer le clip du Torque, tant et si bien que le collier, promptement retiré de la statue, passa plus vite encore au cou de Linos. Un son de métal rencontrant le métal — à supposer qu'un observateur extérieur eût contemplé la scène, il se fût rappelé du bruit qu'avait émis l'anneau des Nibelungen au moment de se refermer sur Hilda de Polaris —, et Rekka sut, avec une complète assurance, que l'appel qui les avait faits, à tous les deux, traverser la moitié du globe en quête de cette relique, venait de trouver sa conclusion attendue.

Une voix que sa tessiture signalait comme appartenant à Linos, mais dont les inflexions, la puissance et l'autorité annonçaient l'essence divine, tonna au milieu de la cacophonie :

— « Allez dire à votre fléau de maîtresse que le Temps n'est pas à son service ! Moi, Chronos, je choisis de confier mon pouvoir à Éther, pour l'utiliser comme il le jugera bon ! »

Les cris avaient cessé de retentir. La blancheur qui nimbait tout fluctua, puis trois formes rendues miroitantes et confuses par l'excès de lumière, se firent jour à faible distance du mortel possédé par le Dieu. Leurs contours exsudaient dorénavant des vappes d'un noir moiré. Rekka retint son souffle ; la présence écrasante à ses côtés ne paraissait plus si protectrice au regard du Cosmo des Ténèbres en train de s'intensifier alentour de ces ombres. La force obscure palpitait comme un cœur, les trois corps en son sein autant de fentes ouvrant sur un univers de rancoeur et de malignité absolues.

— « Chronos qui personnifies l'écoulement du temps, j'ai ouï ton blasphème », rugirent les milliers de décibels de la voix de Nuit. Une satisfaction mauvaise passa dans son timbre. « Or donc, souffre que je t'adresse en personne ma réponse... »

Le cœur des ténèbres se dilata brutalement, les formes en son sein avalées par les cercles que décrivait la noirceur animée d'un mouvement de maelström. Soudain, l'obscurité veloutée se constitua en galaxie, complète avec ses étoiles clignotantes, ses nébuleuses et ses traînées de gaz. Le Linos divin fit volte-face, les traits de sa face tordus par l'inquiétude ; _jette-toi à terre et n'en bouge plus !_, commanda-t-il à Rekka d'une voix que sa majesté toute entière avait désertée. Le Japonais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Bien lui en prit, car le coin de ciel en miniature fondit sur le Dieu et lui avant même qu'il n'eût atteint le sol.

Du coin de l'œil, il assista au combat entre son cher et tendre, métamorphosé par un Cosmo blanc bleu, et l'aura des ténèbres muée en silhouette de femme armée d'une faux. Les traits de celle-ci, ressortant contre le capuchon de sa robe de bure vaporeuse et blafarde, parodiaient le visage de la statue au collier — pour autant qu'une image de la Mort était apte à contrefaire la beauté. En même temps, elle partait d'un rire haut perché dont les stridulations déchiraient un pan entier de blancheur à chaque fois que Chronos en détournait les assauts d'un rayon de son torque vers l'espace du naos. Des lances de lumière bleu ciel naissaient dans les paumes du Dieu, desquelles il parait les moulinets de la sombre Faucheuse ou qu'il abattait sur ses flancs à chaque ouverture que les mouvements de la lame faisaient entrevoir dans sa garde. Tout à coup, ils se séparèrent, le Dieu préparant un arcane et la sorcière ricanant en délitant de son rire les ultimes vestiges de lumière. Chronos libéra un pilier de force bleue aussi large que son corps... lequel buta contre les ondes soniques du cri de la Faucheuse. L'attaque de Celui qui avait investi Linos changea de direction et s'en vint déferler à son point d'origine. Elle n'avait pas sitôt explosé sur Chronos qu'une faux entourée d'une Cosmo énergie noire assez puissante, Rekka le ressentit, pour ravager une planète — le Japonais avait eu la prescience d'un séisme à l'échelon mondial dans le cas où la botte de la sorcière se répercuterait au delà du temple — vint se ficher dans la poitrine du Dieu, côté cœur.

Vengeance de la Nuit émit un cri de triomphe. Un seul. Car l'insignifiant humain à la Cloth d'Éther surgit dans la fraction de seconde qui la séparait encore de la déflagration et de sa victoire inéluctable, referma ses doigts sur le Torque et, d'un coup de poing rageur, propulsa sur la Faucheuse un arcane à la puissance décuplée par l'énergie du bijou. L'impact la vaporisa sur place. Une pluie de particules brillantes signifia, pour Rekka, la fin de son existence.

Pour Nuit elle-même, ce fut une douleur sourde à l'orée de sa psyché, entre souffrance physique, pareille à un petit vaisseau qui éclate dans l'œil d'un homme, et sensation d'ordre intellectuel, ainsi un souvenir chéri effacé tout à trac. La grande Déesse n'était pas accoutumée à éprouver l'échec en sa chair. Le verre de nectar qu'elle buvait, assise en face de sa coiffeuse, éclata entre ses phalanges, effarouchant la corneille perchée sur le miroir où elle se contemplait. Les draperies couleur de deuil, noir d'encre à parements vermillon, voletèrent autour de leurs croisées sous l'influx des sentiments violents de la Très Haute ; jamais sa chambre aux allures de salon mortuaire n'avait paru à ce point abyssale d'obscurité. Les statues de déités oubliées qui veillaient sur Son sommeil tressaillaient sur leur socle, de la poussière s'épanchait du plafond : ce Japonais avait bien osé La frustrer ! C'était inouï... Que quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une goutte de sang divin, un zélote de Son fils de surcroît, pût L'empêcher de laver Son honneur — les mots manquaient pour décrire les sentiments de la Déesse face à pareil affront.

L'Univers tout entier, qui aurait pu tenir dans sa ruelle, eût été à son aise dans un coin de la pièce à présent que la matière noire, répondant à la détresse de sa souveraine, y confluait et entreprenait de la consoler. Bientôt, son Cosmo incommensurable irradiait autour d'elle, lestant chacun de ses mots du coup de gong des arrêts du Destin.

— « Sales petits mortels... Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais été autant vexée. Que les Kères vous renvoient à la soupe primitive ! »

oooOOOooo

Milo éventait sa pommette où l'effet du coup de poing de Saga tardait à s'estomper, en dépit du fluide curatif appliqué par Aiolia. Le Chevalier du Lion s'était fait prier avant d'y aller de son talent, considérant non sans quelque raison que les mots qu'avait eu le Scorpion lorsque l'aîné des jumeaux avait déboulé devant lui, prêt à tuer, justifiaient le horion auquel, finalement, ce dernier avait borné son ire. On n'avait pas idée de manquer à ce point de diplomatie... Traiter Kanon de 'repenti de fraîche date' et Athéna de 'sainte' et 'trop prompte à pardonner' ! Pendant un court moment, l'autre Gémeau, Ayoros, Aiolia, Mû et Shaka — Aphrodite étant resté interdit, comme les Bronzes — avaient eu ample motif de craindre que Milo ne finisse encastré dans un mur ou avalé par une autre dimension. En définitive, Saga s'était contenté d'un direct du gauche — son droit eût occasionné trop de dégâts —, après quoi il avait relâché son Cosmo et dépouillé la Cloth. Le seul Milo avait saisi au bond ses paroles tandis que les deux Saints étaient nez à nez : _avise-toi__encore de toucher__à mon frère, et je t'extermine_. Le ton melliflu employé par Saga évoquait trop le pope Aries en ses moments de cautèle pour que le plus infime doute planât sur le sérieux de l'avertissement. Bien sûr, son naturel hâbleur revenant au galop, Milo avait posé à l'homme nullement intimidé, devant Mû et consorts. Surtout le Tibétain, d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait su expliquer le pourquoi du comportement avantageux qui s'imposait à lui, presque à son corps défendant, aussitôt que son collègue du Bélier se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

De son côté, Saga boudait ferme. Aphrodite s'était joint à leur groupe, et l'on ne pouvait dire qu'il manquait d'entrain ou de conversation. Kanon lui-même, qui donnait des signes de vouloir sauter à la gorge d'Aiolia lorsque les quatre hommes étaient retournés à leur piscine, une fois clos l''incident' avec Milo, discutait avec l'animation d'un enfant les préférences du Lion en matière de cuisine. Du moins tel paraissait le sujet de leur débat, si l'aîné des Gémeaux en croyait ses oreilles distraites. A ces deux-là n'avait pas été imparti le don de se bien comporter en société ; ils piaillaient, riaient, décrivaient de grands gestes : une véritable commedia dell'arte. Extrêmement pénible à suivre, sauf à posséder, à l'image d'Aphrodite, la compétence à assimiler cent mots à la minutes avant d'y répondre au tac au tac. Sur le fond, il eût pu tout aussi bien s'agir de performances au déduit que discutaient les deux cadets, pour ce que cela importait à Saga. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux qu'envers Ayoros, les rides soucieuses qui chiffonnaient le front du brun, la crispation de sa mâchoire, l'expression distante au fond de ses pupilles. Point n'était besoin de toucher au génie, ou comme Shaka à la sérénité des Dieux, pour comprendre que le changement dans la physionomie du Sagittaire ressortissait à de la déception à son égard. Saga n'osait supputer que celui dont il avait été la cause du trépas, treize ans plus tôt, le considérait avec un regard neuf depuis sa bouffée de violence à l'endroit du Scorpion. Il ne l'osait pas, sans vraiment se bercer d'illusions sur l'existence d'une explication meilleure au trouble d'Ayoros... Par Athéna, le Ciel le poursuivait de sa vindicte ! Le pire était qu'il lui arrivait toujours de réagir autrement qu'il convenait entre frères aux touches accidentelles de Kanon...

La froideur inédite que se marquaient respectivement le Gémeau et le Sagittaire peinait Shaka. Le tiraillement intérieur de Saga émettait des vibrations que l'Indien n'aurait guère été en mesure d'ignorer, à supposer qu'il l'eût voulu. Kanon ou Ayoros, l'un et l'autre mélangeant à parts égales le passé et l'avenir ; la familiarité d'un lien de vieille date au vertige d'une passion qui signifiait un saut dans l'inconnu ; la rivalité et la complémentarité. Un peu plus, et Shaka en eût conçu de la jalousie. L'image de la joie sans mélange que projetaient, dans le bassin des Bronzes, Issac et Hyoga, collés l'un à l'autre si étroitement que vous eussiez éprouvé de la peine à glisser une feuille de papier entre eux, le Chevalier de la Vierge en faisait abstraction sans mal. Ils étaient si jeunes, malgré toutes les épreuves vécues séparément ; si ignorants des mille et une manières qu'avait la Vie de vous user un Saint... Cela ne le touchait pas au cœur. Mais Saga et son ancien meilleur ami... Voilà qui faisait vibrer une corde sensible en Shaka. Quand on pensait que le Gémeau aurait pu être sien, à leur résurrection des limbes où les avait plongé leur assaut sur le Mur des Lamentations.. Shaka s'était quasiment ouvert à lui de son attirance, un jour que le Saint de la Troisième Maison priait l'Indien d'agréer une nouvelle fois ses regrets pour l'avoir abattu au Jardin des Saules Jumeaux. Mais non ! il avait fallu que l'Olympe s'en mêlât ! Kanon les avait interrompus pour leur apprendre les nouvelles du rapt d'Athéna et de la découverte de Seiya, plongé entre la vie et la mort après son assaut sur Apollon. L'opportunité ne s'en était plus représentée. Shaka en souffrait encore, mais il ne lui était guère possible d'ignorer combien peu, comparé à Ayoros ou même Kanon, il avait à offrir à l'objet de ses voeux. Autant et mieux valait que Saga trouvât un compagnon en dehors de lui. Le cas échéant, il l'y aiderait.

Un trille de flûte le tira de sa méditation. Sorrento venait d'entrer dans la piscine. Les deux hommes se saluèrent, prunelles Terre de Sienne contre yeux bleu bébé. Le Général entreprit de se défaire de son Écaille, chaque toucher de sa flûte contre un élément de métal provoquant la dissociation de celui-ci. Quand il n'eut plus rien sur le dos hormis sa chevelure aigue-marine, Sorrento se pencha vers l'oreille de l'Indien, d'un air aimablement conspirateur :

— « Poséidon m'envoie me rendre compte si vous avez fini. Mais rien ne presse... L'ambiance est plutôt lourde, au palais. Enfin, je constate qu'il y en a au moins deux que la perspective de la guerre contre Nuit n'empêche pas de roucouler... »

— « Tu arrives un peu tard », intervint Milo que l'absence de pudeur du Marinas encourageait à cesser de se comporter à la manière d'un petit garçon fraîchement tombé en puberté. Le flûtiste et lui échangèrent une vigoureuse poignée de main. « Notre Saga national a assuré le spectacle. »

— « Ta joue en témoigne... Que lui as-tu donc fait ? », rétorqua gaiement Sorrento, sans laisser paraître à quel point il était soulagé que les Chevaliers fussent tous sains et saufs.

Le regard aigu décoché par Shaka indiquait que l'Indien y voyait clair dans son jeu. Il estima utile de s'attacher l'avatar du Boudha, aussi créa-t-il dans son esprit le compte-rendu la plus clair et détaillé possible de la discussion qui s'était tenue entre Hélios, Athéna et les autres Dieux. A un froncement de sourcil blond se borna la réaction du Chevalier de la Vierge.

Intérieurement, il bouillait.

Tout à ses efforts d'auto justification, Milo n'avait rien remarqué. En apparence. Car sa tirade, débutée sur un ton joyeux et avec un débit mitraillette, finit sur une note qui répondait à l'expression authentiquement anxieuse de ses yeux.

— « Bah ! Une vieille histoire entre Kanon et moi. Vraiment pas de quoi s'énerver... Bon, okay, j'admets que j'aurais pu m'y prendre plus subtilement, mais avec les frères terribles, je veux bien être pendu si je parviens à dire, au premier regard, si je dois leur donner l'accolade ou préparer mon venin ! Plus de doute maintenant ; jamais le mauvais Saga ne se serait tenu quitte d'un coup de poing dans la tronche... Au fait, Sirène ! Tu ne connaîtras pas une bonne histoire ? Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie... Shaka, ça ne va pas ? Je te trouve pâlot. Je veux dire, pire que d'habitude... Tu me caches quelque chose. Ce n'est pas vrai ! pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au parfum ?! »


	11. Chapter 11

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****X**** -**

Le recueillement des ténèbres était une illusion dont les Erynies firent promptement litière une fois admises en présence de leur suzeraine. La voix de Nuit craquait, sèche comme de l'amadou, pendant que la sombre Déesse fracassait rageusement fiole après fiole le long des rayonnages qui fermaient l'angle de la salle infinie. Autour d'elle, tout n'était qu'écume luisante, goudron poisseux et miroitant dont les gargouillis se réverbéraient dans le vide comme autant de signes annonciateurs de mort.

Les Redoutables échangèrent un regard. Elles ne reconnaissaient pas les mots s'écoulant des lèvres de la Reine, et le saccage méthodique de la collection d'artefacts augurait mal de la façon dont serait reçue la nouvelle qu'elles venaient délivrer. Nuit détenait en flacons les plus incroyables maléfices, abominations et formes de vie qui se pouvaient trouver dans l'univers, soit apparus spontanément, soit qu'elle les eut créés pour son divertissement personnel. Les lui voir envoyer se perdre sur le sol, gâchis de patience et de magie, n'en était que moins habituel.

Le rythme du massacre ralentit bientôt ; les récipients de verre, les cornues à la panse trouble, les bocaux et les sphères opaques ne tombaient plus par rangs serrés, balayés d'un revers de manche. Nuit semblait désormais s'intéresser à une fiole de cristal soufflé, jaunâtre et fragile, disposée sur une étagère au dessus de sa tête ; elle en cajolait l'embouchure d'un ongle verni qui laissait des traînées dans son sillage. Sa tête se détourna brièvement en direction des soeurs. Les nattes strictes domptant les flots impétueux de la sienne chevelure durcissaient les lignes de son visage d'une manière théâtrale, en contraste avec les puits myosotis de ses yeux. Vu leur regard absent, ces derniers se portaient déjà, par delà les Furies, vers la source de sa frustration.

— « Votre abomination », entama la plus jeune des soeurs, avec une hésitation palpable dans sa voix d'airain, « Japet voudrait vous faire savoir qu'il refuse de lutter en votre nom. Aucun Titan n'épousera notre cause aussi longtemps que ce malentendu subsistera entre nous. »

— « Qu'ils pourrissent au fin fond du Tartare ! C'est pur acquit de conscience de ma part que de t'avoir fait prendre langue avec eux... Contre Athéna et ses Saints, je n'alignerai pas des forces de la nature, mais les guerriers les mieux à même d'exploiter leurs faiblesses. »

La poigne de Nuit se referma sur la fiole jaune. La Déesse fit quelques pas vers les trois vouivres agenouillées ; derrière elle, le mur infini de rayonnages s'était évaporé, révélant une porte de bois écarlate, au linteau richement ajouré. De pierres sombres étaient constitués les clous qui maintenaient en place le capitonnage de brocart grenat, et l'ébène régnait partout où le vernis ne peaufinait pas ses glacis ensanglantés. L'encadrement, lui, brillait d'un blanc pur, trop lumineux dans l'atmosphère pesante et envahie d'obscurité. Cette dernière en paraissait moins blessée que renforcée, avivée — telle la flamme d'une allumette qui, loin de dissiper la noirceur alentour, la fait apparaître plus dense.

— « Je pensais bien avoir rencontré quelque part la personne idéale pour laminer cette pitoyable faction de Dieux et de mortels... », ricana la Ténébreuse en réponse à la question muette de ses servantes. « Les rêves... les rêves d'un monde meilleur débarrassé de ce qu'ils nomment le Mal : c'est cela qui motive les Protecteurs d'Athéna et de ses anciens rivaux. Privez-les tous de leurs aspirations ; enlevez-leur l'illusion que leurs souffrances sont au service du plus grand bien, et le Cosmo en eux s'éteindra... _Elle_ s'entend à cela mieux que quiconque ; il faut juste lui donner les moyens de dévorer les songes. Vous, gardez le palais pendant mon absence. J'ai des invités dont j'escompte moult bons services. »

— « De qui Votre Altesse parle-t-elle ? Nul n'a le pouvoir d'empêcher les hommes de rêver... »

Mégère comprit un battement de cœur trop tard qu'elle eût été mieux inspirée de garder sa réflexion pour elle. Une paupière élégante s'arqua sur le visage de Nuit ; ses cheveux d'ébène agités imperceptiblement lui dégageaient quelques centimètres d'un cou encadré par un col Mao — trop peu afin de déchaîner la fureur ancienne qui habitait cette forêt capillaire, et néanmoins suffisamment pour qu'un pan entier du sombre manteau s'enfle sur les épaules de Nuit et jaillisse telle une mer aux parements cardinal. Le claquement du tissu cinglant l'air à plusieurs fois la vitesse luminique parvint à Tisiphone et Allecto en retard sur le cri échappé à Mégère. Nul ne leur fut besoin de se retourner tandis que le pan de manteau se rétractait et revenait prendre son pli impeccable sous la nuque inclinée de la Reine ; à quoi bon encourir Ses foudres pour se voir confirmer que leur sœur gisait en tas à l'autre extrémité de la salle, son Cosmo en lambeaux et son corps parcouru par des vagues d'infinie douleur ?

— « Souvenez-vous de quelle place est la vôtre », laissa tomber Nuit en marchant vers la porte. Sa main droite enserrait fermement la fiole de verre. Celle-ci n'était toutefois plus jaune, mais vaguement mauve, comme le plastron et le busc de la grande Déesse. Car, au fur et à mesure que Sa Noirceur approchait du vantail, sa mise guindée gagnait en élégance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût somptueusement vêtue et parée. Les lignes en demeuraient toujours aussi martiales, et les teintes dominantes, le noir et un violet soutenu, rendaient un son endeuillé, mais, dorénavant floue de gaze et de tulle des pieds jusqu'à la tête, la Nuit, si possible plus majestueuse encore qu'à son ordinaire, avait mis une sourdine à son austérité glaçante.

Le soupir de soulagement que les deux Erynies courbées dans son dos exhalèrent comme elle refermait sa main sur la poignée et disparaissait à travers le portail des mondes, faisait l'effet d'une glorieuse musique à Ses oreilles. La peur. Voilà ce qu'il seyait à sa nature d'inspirer. D'un autre côté, sauf à diminuer ses chances de succès, il lui fallait montrer pattes de velours dans la sphère des rêves sur laquelle elle allait se trouver propulsée. Le gauchissement apporté à son apparence risquait de ne pas y suffire.

Nuit apparut dans le monde d'Hélios semblable à une légère brume. La verdure sidérante blessait sa vue, non moins que l'azur trop prononcé du ciel, l'harmonie des camaïeux décrits par les rais de soleil sur les éléments du décor, blanches colonnades ou lacs étincelants, le caractère édénique des senteurs et des saveurs prodiguées par la nature. Involontairement, le gaz nimbant la progression de la Déesse gagna en pesanteur, ses volutes ombrant à peine les pistils des fleurs et les brins d'herbe mis en mouvement par ses pas, les recouvrant d'un voile vénéneux et subtil qui les ferait bientôt décatir à vue d'œil si elle n'y prenait garde. Elle se corrigea aussitôt. Mais d'avoir dû dériver le plus clair de son attention sur ces matière triviales fut cause d'un mécompte inattendu. Ses pas, naguère assurés, devinrent hésitants. Tous ces arbres, tant de sève et de bois sans l'ombre d'un insecte ; toutes ces eaux courantes, ces couronnes de buissons, ces prairies au semis de fleurs où seuls avaient l'air de fréquenter de merveilleuses créatures, à l'instar des oiseaux de paradis ou des papillons fantastiques dont la pureté révulsait Nuit au tréfonds de ses moelles — autant qu'il y en avait, tous sans exception se ressemblaient, monotonie déroutante et cacophonie au milieu de laquelle savoir comment aurait-elle su se diriger ? Les chemins qui perçaient, çà et là, le manteau d'émeraude ne conduisaient nulle part.

Pire que le fait d'être perdue, la trace de l'objet après lequel en avait Nuit se confondait avec le stroboscope de sensations dont Elysion, cette dimension honnie réceptacle des rêves et des espoirs des peuples de la Terre, bombardait la psyché omnisciente de la haute Déesse. Les reliefs des songes dont l'enracinement expliquait la luxuriance de ce monde parasitaient à tel point ses facultés cognitives que Nuit ne s'avisa qu'après coup de la voix qui la hélait d'en haut. Des trilles mélodieuses, porteuses d'un sens et d'une logique sans rapport avec la forme aviaire d'où elles étaient émises. Le faucon la voyait, chose inconcevable ! à moins qu'elle n'eût relâché son sort de furtivité. Un bref balayage des alentours apprit à la Déesse que l'oiseau juché sur l'une des basses branches d'un pommier du Japon n'en était pas un, que deux autres bêtes non moins que lui dotées d'une âme et d'une conscience se tenaient à peu de distance, que la magie les ayant tous les trois restaurés après ce qui ressemblait fort à une rupture karmique — entendez un trépas prématuré — appartenait à rien moins qu'Hélios, enfin qu'elle-même faisait l'objet d'un discret intérêt de la part du garçon à la tête d'Elysion. L'ichor bouillonna puissamment au creux de ses veines, précipité par la bouffée d'adrénaline — et de satisfaction. La belle tournure que prenaient les événements ! Le hasard lui venait en aide.

Un sourire modeste placardé sur son visage, elle se fendit d'une révérence, puis étendit le bras. L'oiseau ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois pour s'y percher, ses serres agrippées à l'épais revers de la manche qu'un voile de gaze étirait gracieusement en un faux-semblant d'aile. Des fourrés au feuillage ajouré comme du laurier surgit la silhouette paresseuse d'un tigre, aussitôt rejoint, à grands coups de nageoire extrait de la cascade voisine, par un poisson volant de belle taille. Le premier geste de Nuit fut de conjurer une bulle d'eau en suspension, de manière que le Cheilopogon pût respirer hors de son élément. La conversation télépathique s'engagea. Les trois bêtes, Œil-de-Tigre, Œil-de-Faucon et Œil-de-Poisson, déclinèrent leur identité, assortie d'un bref aperçu de ce qui leur avait valu de séjourner dans Elysion. Son omniscience perturbée par l'amoncellement de magies auquel se résumait ce monde, Nuit se trouva fort surprise. Comment, les premiers habitants qu'elle rencontrait, des anciens séides de Néhellénia ! Un geste lui suffit à leur restituer leur forme humaine. Cette bonne action révulsait la Déesse, mais la présence aux alentours d'Hélios, non moins scrutateur que naguère, parut s'en satisfaire car elle diminua avant de disparaître. Parfait. La bénignité du Gardien était acquise. S'il n'avait pas entièrement mordu, comme elle l'escomptait, à son histoire de Fée en exil et blessée, du moins il était manifeste qu'il lui accordait le bénéfice du doute.

La rusée fille d'Abîme n'en demandait pas tant. Il était temps de donner le second acte de sa petite comédie...

Lorsque les transports de joie du ci-devant Trio Amazone se furent quelque peu calmés, elle s'inclina profondément, dans une posture accablée. Ses yeux gros de sanglots détaillaient le sol devant elle ; sa bouche contorsionnée imitait à la perfection la douleur et l'impuissance.

— « Je suis ravie que mes talents vous aient été de quelque utilité. Ce ne sont pas les services qu'ils ont rendu, chez moi... Tout est tellement beau ici, si bien préservé. Je... je suis désolée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être envieuse. Mon monde, à cette heure, doit avoir cessé d'exister, ou les gens qui y vivent s'être entre-tués, parce que j'ai échoué à ramener la concorde entre les guildes de magiciens. Ah ! c'est trop triste... »

Cosmo verrouillé à un niveau indigne d'elle, ses nattes soudain en désarroi, la Déesse glissa doucement sur ses genoux au sein du tapis d'herbes. Les particules d'obscurité charriées par sa simple présence en cet espace-temps et qui s'étaient massées à la lisière métaphysique d'Elysion, trillaient cruellement, leur minuscule charge d'énergie négative, conjuguée, décrivant des nuages de force avide de se décharger sur ce monde coupable de trop de beauté. Ne fût-ce que dans le but de couvrir cette agitation des ténèbres, qui aurait pu transparaître à travers son aura, Nuit n'avait d'autre choix que de forcer la note. Nul n'avait davantage conscience qu'elle de ses effets de tragédie, tout en sachant que le travers majeur des êtres de bonté comme Hélios le Gardien tenait dans leur propension à se laisser émouvoir par le malheur d'autrui.

Cela ne manqua pas de se produire. Très vite, une main légère ainsi que plume vint se poser sur son épaule. Des assurances murmurées à ses oreilles, elle ne retint rien, si ce n'est que, du babillage de l'homme blond — Œil-de-Tigre —, il ressortait qu'Elysion abritait un trésor, le plus rare et précieux qui existât : un moyen pour les coeurs purs de concrétiser leur rêve. Le désordre de sa chevelure masqua le rictus de la Nuit. Face à pareils naïfs, le triomphe en perdait quasiment toute saveur...

— « C'est décidé », lança, joyeux, le garçon dont les cheveux roses dressés sur le dessus de son crâne, au mépris de la gravité, et la voix perçante rappelaient qu'il avait été faucon peu de moments auparavant ; « nous vous emmenons auprès d'Hélios. Il ne fera aucune difficulté à vous donner le Cristal d'Or. »

— « N'importe qui a le droit de s'y essayer », compléta Œil-de-Tigre, en présentant son bras à Nuit afin qu'elle se relève. « Séchez vos larmes, belle Dame ; nous sommes la preuve vivante de sa puissance. Celle de l'espoir et de la seconde chance, n'est-ce pas, Œil-de-Poisson ? »

— « Nous étions morts, en effet, de corps, et orphelins de rêves aussi bien ; cela ne l'a pas empêché de nous réincarner », acquiesça l'intéressé dans un flash de ses dents étincelantes ; toute sa gracieuse personne, de ses cheveux bleu tendre aux proportions du corps, pour ne rien dire de sa gestuelle, était frappé du coin de l'androgynie. S'il n'y avait eu son défaut absolu de poitrine, Nuit eût été en peine de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille. « Dès l'instant que vous avez au cœur un rêve merveilleux, le cristal brillera de tous ses feux et ce sera la fin de vos misères... Au pire des cas, il ne vous permettra pas de l'approcher. »

— « Vous n'avez rien à perdre ; allez ! Par là » Moitié cajolant, moitié poussant, Œil-de-Faucon s'était emparé du bras libre de la Sombre maîtresse, qu'il entraînait dans la direction de l'ouest.

Œil-de-Tigre, sourire extatique sur yeux étincelants, faisait chorus. Le dernier membre du Trio Amazone aidant, la soi-disant Fée se vit littéralement poussée à travers champs au fil des babillages des trois jeunes hommes. Les fadaises qu'elle n'était guère en position de cesser de leur renvoyer, agrémentée des siennes propres, épuisaient peu à peu les réserves de sa patience ; à plus d'une reprises, elle se découvrit à un cheveu de lancer un maléfice fatal à l'un ou l'autre de ses cicérones. A tout le moins ces bavards intarissables l'emmenaient-ils sûrement sur la piste d'Hélios ; il n'y avait pas à se tromper sur la nature des édifices qui se découvraient à sa vue, dans le lointain. Aux guérets firent prestement place les avant-postes d'un bois qui s'annonçait opaque. Puis ce fut la forêt elle-même, un dédale de sapins nordiques, imposants et chenus, dont la silhouette s'estompait dans des canaux d'eau dormante. Le poudroiement de la glaise, noire et grasse par dessous les épines des arbres et ce nonobstant vaguement phosphorescente, témoignait de l'essence mystique du lieu. Sans crier gare, l'oppression du cadre arboré céda la place à une clairière inondée par la clarté lunaire. Le soleil brillait ailleurs dans Elysion ; mais au dessus du Sanctuaire des Rêves, la lune blanche à son apogée ne déclinait jamais.

Le point focal de la planète onirique coïncidait avec une esplanade de marbre ivoire, ceinte d'un portique à l'aérienne légèreté, en arrière duquel un fronton à l'antique donnait sur un temple carré surmonté d'une coupole. Une volée de degrés d'une pierre bleue et jaspée surélevait l'espace embrassé par la colonnade ; contre leur pied finissaient les canaux, de telle sorte que la construction paraissait surnager au sein des ondes.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Voici le petit groupe arrivé au pied de l'esplanade. Les anciennes créatures du chapiteau signifièrent à la Nuit qu'elle se devait de franchir les derniers mètres seule, avant de s'incliner profondément en gage de gratitude. Dans le dos de la Déesse, une aura venait de résonner. L'instant de sa confrontation avec Hélios avait sonné.

Les yeux inhumains n'embrassaient pas le garçon, quelque remarquables que fussent ses pouvoirs ou sa beauté. Nuit se contenta de relever qu'avec ses cheveux aigue-marine, ses yeux ambre et ses traits insolents de jeunesse, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Néhellénia eût conçu le désir de posséder le Gardien. La Redoutable était bien au dessus des tentations de la chair. Au surplus, à quelques mètres derrière lui et merveilleusement tentant dans sa simplicité, irradiait l'octaèdre dénommé Cristal d'Or. Rien d'autre, en vérité, qu'un amplificateur d'énergie, comme elle le savait de première main : un projecteur à quasars, fabriqué par Héphaïstos durant la guerre des Dieux contre Typhon et perdu par Athéna lorsque, elle seule entre les Olympiens, la Déesse de la Sagesse s'était dressée face au monstre armée de l'artefact. Néanmoins, tant et de si nombreux siècles avaient passé depuis que les yeux de Nuit s'étaient portés sur l'octaèdre que l'instant ne manquait point de charge affective.

Les colonnes de pierre immaculée étalaient son éclat mordoré à la façon de la palette d'un peintre. Pas étonnant que quiconque posait ses yeux sur la pierre fût incontinent brûlé de la rage de se l'approprier... Penser que la création des Dieux avait servi à génération sur génération de mortels — affront en rétribution duquel l'anéantissement d'Elysion et des Terriens suffisait à peine — révulsait la fibre orgueilleuse de la Nuit.

La voix d'Hélios ne démentait pas son apparence flatteuse :

— « Toi qui viens au Cristal pleine de bonnes intentions, je te salue. A la pierre de déterminer si ton rêve est digne qu'elle le matérialise. Daigne avancer... »

— « Cela ne sera pas nécessaire », pouffa-t-elle entre ses doigts.

En effet, la surface d'or clignotait. Lorsque la main que Nuit tenait le long de son corps se fut redressée, un complexe de lignes lumineuses s'alluma à l'intérieur du cristal. La pulsation qui en émana, suivie par un halo orange vif, ébrécha le marbre semé à profusion sur les dalles, les colonnes, le temple lui-même. C'était comme si une réaction en chaîne s'était initiée à l'intérieur de l'octaèdre. La construction, ensuite, puis de là la forêt toute entière, pour ne pas dire Elysion, roulait et tremblait sur elle-même. Puis ce fut le vent. Le nimbe entourant le cristal pâlissait à vue d'œil ; d'abord jaunâtre, le voici vert tendre, avant qu'il ne vire au cyan et enfin au mauve archevêque. Cette dernière teinte stabilisée donna le branle au processus de cristallisation.

De la glace commençait à se constituer dans les angles où le souffle était piégé ; déjà les eaux vives ne couraient plus et se chargeaient de givre. Le pire était que la température n'avait guère diminué. Les pulsations qui ébranlaient le sol alternaient avec les phases de croissance du gel sans affecter les acteurs de la scène. Le souffle du cristal, lui, fouettait tout avec ardeur.

— « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous déclenché ? », lança Hélios de derrière ses bras repliés.

La position dans laquelle il se trouvait l'exposait directement aux vappes expulsées par le cristal, aussi se projeta-t-il au contact de la soi-disant quémandeuse. Ce qu'il découvrit envoya l'équivalent d'un choc spasmodique dans ses nerfs.

La pierre sacrée lévitait devant la gorge de la femme. Quelques centimètres, et ses doigts vernis de noir se refermeraient dessus.

— « Tu connais la réponse. Une Déesse. Quant à ce monde, j'en aie affaibli l'ancrage magique, afin de l'emporter avec moi. »

Un moulinet théâtral de la main fit bouffer et s'enfler le manteau de la Nuit. Son vrai visage se fit jour alors dans sa radieuse noirceur. Sa forme humaine parut se redresser, immense, écrasante et toute de brocart funèbre, ses cheveux une apocalypse de nattes auréolant ses traits de madone sanguinaire, ses yeux violets deux fenêtres sur l'infini, sa robe magenta au large busc compressé par un gorgerin de métal noir, une houle de plis et d'échancrures, et son ombre un cône de désespoir solide au sein duquel la température s'effondra. Hélios avait eu son comptant d'Altesses maléfiques, pourtant celle-là inspirait la panique à la moindre fibre de son corps, paralysant ses muscles et scellant sa parole. Et ce n'était pas dû seulement au froid paralysant que la grande ombre lui versait dans les membres.

Le claquement de fouet qui suivit son premier essai pour surmonter sa terreur et tenter quelque chose informa le Gardien que le drame n'impliquait pas seulement la Déité infernale et son infortunée petite personne. Œil-de-Tigre donnait en vain de son fouet magique sur celle qui s'était soumis le cristal, relayé par les jets enflammés d'Oeil-de-Faucon et par les poignards que prodiguait Œil-de-Poisson en pluie drue. Il devait pourtant leur apparaître clair à quel point rien de ce qu'ils tenteraient n'avait chance de simplement érafler la Déesse.

Deux billes pourpres au fond de ses iris furent tout ce qui transparut de son agacement. Un instant après, une des nattes arrimées sur le front de Nuit se désolidarisait de sa couronne capillaire et, se détendant ainsi qu'un boomerang, avec un bruit écoeurant faisait massacre des trois infortunés. Le front d'Hélios fut aspergé d'un sang lourd de lambeaux de chair. La senteur âcre et cuivrée de l'abattoir montait sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

— « Je suis la pestilence qui fut promise. Contemple le sort que je réserve à cette abomination qui te tiens lieu de résidence ! »

La main qui ne manipulait pas l'octaèdre se détendit hors des pans du manteau. Entre ses doigts de panthère le jeune homme remarqua une fiole jaune et pansue. Le niveau de magie qui en émanait était étourdissant. Il ne s'y attacha toutefois pas. Un plus grand choc lui était réservé.

Le Cristal d'Or avait viré au noir. Un noir de pois que les nuées menaçantes dont le ciel était en voie de se couvrir égalaient avec peine.

Ce fut tout juste si Hélios s'avisa que le bouchon du récipient avait sauté et qu'un vent furieux entamait son œuvre sur le cadre d'Elysion. Les premiers arbres ou morceaux de sol s'y engouffraient avec facilité, le bruit de succion et le fracas de leur disparition dans la gueule de la fiole couvert par le rire tonitruant de la démoniaque...

oooOOOooo

Hilda tortillait une mèche de cheveux gris entre ses doigts, indifférente tout autant à la discussion dans laquelleses voisins de table Freiya, Flamme et Hyoga rivalisaient d'entrain, qu'à l'apparat du banquet se pressant autour d'elle. Par delà les cristaux miroitants et les vins à la robe capiteuse, son ennui se reflétait dans les profondeurs vitreuses des iris du Saint à l'âme d'Hadès assis en face d'elle. La ligne des lèvres du garçon paraissait résignée ou narquoise en fonction des jeux de la lumière rasante sur son visage éclairé en contre-jour par les bougies du lustre le plus proche ; entre ombre et lumière, l'expression d'Andromède rendait fidèlement son caractère énigmatique. Eux seuls, Hilda et lui, avaient trouvé moyen de ne dire mot depuis que l'assistance était passée à table ; et les agapes qui ne donnaient pas signe de vouloir s'arrêter ajoutaient à leur impression d'être les uniques personnes lucides de l'assistance.

Le banquet eût dû être gâché par l'irruption, au beau milieu d'une discussion peu amène entre Athéna et Poséidon, de ce jeune Oriental supportant son ami. Ledit Rekka avait imploré son Dieu, Hélios, de leur prêter secours. La princesse Polaris n'avait pas tout saisi de l'histoire qu'il avait racontée, comme le Seigneur de la Lumière allongeait le blessé sur un sofa inoccupé et se mettait en devoir d'étendre sur sa personne un Cosmo curatif. Il y était question d'un temple souterrain, d'une attaque des Lunules, de l'intervention de Chronos et d'une victoire chèrement acquise. Ce dont la prêtresse se considérait certaine, à savoir que les événements se précipitaient, l'inclinait au pessimisme. Hélios, de son côté, avait pesté contre l'illogisme de la conduite de sa mère, attitude ô combien irrationnelle, s'était dit la femme aux cheveux gris face aux multiples questions agitées par le Dieu blond. A quoi bon se retourner les sangs à se demander pourquoi Nuit en voulait après le Torque de Chronos ? Que la maîtrise de l'écoulement du temps constituât ou non un atout négligeable dans la guerre à venir, le fait demeurait : leur adversaire conservait la main. La réprobation non verbale exprimée par Hadès à l'endroit de l'optimisme avec lequel tant Athéna que Poséidon avait accueilli ce nouveau développement se teintait de tristesse. Hélios et les deux autres s'étaient entendus pour considérer que cela ne changeait rien. L'Empereur des Mers s'était même payé le luxe de déplorer son envoi, rétrospectivement un rien hâtif, de Sirène afin d'avoir un œil sur les Saints. Le banquet avait été maintenu. Et, à s'en rapporter aux mines uniformément joyeuses dans la salle des fêtes — Shaka, jamais si grave qu'en tenue des grands soirs, et Orphée à la mélancolie chevillée au corps, dénotaient par leur absence de sourire, quoique ils étaient bien les seuls à ne pas ripailler —, l'inconscience du danger paraissait à son comble. Eh quoi ! il n'était pas jusqu'aux plus graves des Golds qui ne tiraient pas à belles dents sur la venaison et les gâteries attiques, entre deux éclats de rire.

Hilda puisa modérément à la coupe d'argent que Jabu, échanson malgré lui, avait remplie à ras bord. Son regard, en quête de la haute silhouette dorée d'Hélios, rencontra celui d'Hadès. L'expression de l'Asgardienne dut refléter ses sentiments un peu trop clairement, car le Dieu la gratifia d'une ébauche de sourire, avant que ses lèvres ne se prissent à bouger. Un message. _Ils peuvent s'amuser, tous autant qu'ils sont, avec l'eau du Léthé qu'ils absorbent sans le savoir... _Aussitôt Hilda de contempler le petit vase à boire avec suspicion. Elle rationalisa qu'avec Odin part intégrante de son esprit, l'action enchantée du liquide avait été contrecarrée. Pour se dire dans la foulée que la maîtresse des lieux, non moins que Poséidon, autant qu'elle concerné vu son amour jaloux de ses Shoguns, n'ignorait rien du subterfuge, l'avait encouragé peut-être. Elle détestait la manipulation. Fût-ce pour la bonne cause.

La chair de poule couvrit soudain un côté de son encolure. Cette sensation... Quelqu'un la fusillait des yeux. Quelqu'un dont le Cosmo venait d'effleurer son corps, en instillant sous sa peau ce malaise qui la figeait sur son fauteuil. Tourner la tête dans le sens de ce regard empreint d'hostilité fut l'une des expériences les plus désagréables qui étaient advenues jusqu'alors à la princesse, quoiqu'elle fût d'un tempérament fort peu impressionnable. Un halètement ébahi lui échappa. C'était ce beau garçon sur la droite d'Hélios, le demi-dieu auburn. Ses iris d'une teinte arctique ne celaient rien de ce qui lui inspirait la princesse. Et cette aura... Inconcevable chez un Saint, elle égalait quasiment celle d'Athéna ou de Poséidon.

Puis son Sire lui demanda quelque chose et le charme fut rompu. Les mèches acajou sur la tête du guerrier voletèrent, alors qu'il se détournait vers le Dieu avec une ferveur intense. En voilà trop ! Le Cosmo d'Hilda enfla afin de contacter le sien pour un duel à distance ; mais il en fut empêché par une barrière mentale infrangible. Le Saint du Zénith n'avait aucun besoin de mobiliser son nimbe afin de se défendre ; les tentacules immatériels de la prêtresse rebondirent, impuissants à passer outre sa volonté, et la messe fut dite.

Phaethon en avait si parfaite conscience qu'il envoya, de ses lèvres de minium, le plus conceptuel et glacial des baisers à l'Asgardienne. La serviette dont il s'était épongé le menton à la faveur d'un grain de poivre vert égaré dans sa barbe, dissimula le geste. De toute manière, l'attention d'Hélios était revenue sur Athéna, la sienne voisine de table, à la place d'honneur ; la martiale Déesse tenait le dé à converser avec Saga, sur sa droite, et Shaka, en face d'elle. Digne jusque dans les prodromes de l'ivresse, le Gémeau soupesait les tactiques avec l'emphase et le sentiment certain de sa compétence qu'avait développés chez lui les treize années sous le masque du Pope. Ceux des Saints, des Marinas et des guerriers divers attablés dans la périphérie que leur propre discussion n'accaparait pas, écoutaient religieusement ses plans sur la comète ; mais nul autant que Kanon. Installé deux sièges plus loin, l'ancien Général paraissait suspendu aux lèvres de son double. Légitime curiosité, soupçonnaient les Golds et ceux des Bronzes qui avaient eu affaire à lui, pendant la guerre des sept mers. L'homme le mieux à même d'en juger était pour l'heure affairé à donner dans la bouteille — Ikki, dont le moindre regard en coin coulé du côté d'Andromède l'incitait à s'alcooliser de plus belle. Rien n'était moins certain que ses voisins, Milo le tapageur, l'assiette débordant de victuailles jusqu'à en tâcher la nappe ; le gourmet et fin causeur Aphrodite, dont les doigts voltigeant dans l'air alourdi d'odeurs grasses suscitaient, sur le front de ses amis, couronnes de roses sur couronnes de roses ; et Aioros le gai luron, blague leste toujours prête, à moins que sa bouche ne se trouvât occupée à affaler conge après conge de vin maréotique — s'en étaient seulement avisés. A un moment, un contradicteur de Saga apparut en Sirène ; le Shogun divergeait d'opinion et l'exprima, courtoisement d'abord, ensuite avec une âpreté que sa voix ensorcelante estompait en partie. Issac, arrimé à Hyoga, lui servait de claque, secondé par Scylla de qui la bouche proférait fort peu de choses amènes. L'influence apaisante du voisin de Saga, Aioros, intervint à point nommé, ou le ton eût monté. Un regard réprobateur d'Athéna fit le reste. Sur l'extrémité opposée de la table, le coin des Saints de Bronze n'avait pas cillé, mis en joie par un Seiya particulièrement déchaîné. Il y avait longtemps que le Japonais s'était dépouillé de sa toge de gala et que, chemise ouverte jusqu'au nombril sous l'aiguillon de Bacchus, il se livrait à mille pitreries sur son siège effaré devant tant d'audace. Shiryu, éternel refoulé, s'amusait à peine plus sobrement, même s'il se fût mordu la langue, ou pire, plutôt que de l'admettre ; Shunrei lui manquait ainsi qu'on se désole de l'absence d'une carie. Hyoga de son côté témoignait à Issac le genre d'attention que la décence interdit d'étaler en public ; leurs genoux et leurs épaules étaient les zones de leur anatomie les plus honnêtes qui se touchaient ! Une telle chimie organique émanait néanmoins d'eux qu'ils paraissaient surtout attendrissants, hormis peut-être du point de vue d'Ikki, si les oeillades dont il couvrait les élans des tourtereaux devaient s'entendre au pied de la lettre. Les deux intéressés, le Russe au premier chef — Issac à part lui se demandait quelle confiance investir ce Chevalier au self-control aussi précaire, mais il déférait à la persuasion de son amant, selon lequel le maussade Phénix montrait les crocs sans en user — ignoraient ce dernier avec une ostensible aisance. Et Pégase de s'en ébaudir selon cette mesure qui lui était innée, à savoir sans un gramme de tact.

Un gloussement de sa part provoqua le froncement des sourcils de Mu, assis deux sièges plus loin. Une corbeille de pains chauds décolla de la nappe ; le regard aviné de Seiya la suivit, fasciné, ses globes oculaires roulant dans leurs orbites tandis que le Saint s'efforçait sans succès de déterminer si oui ou non ses frères d'armes voyaient comme lui la pièce d'orfèvrerie léviter. Son débat intérieur prit fin quand un corps mou et huileux l'atteignit au visage. Euh... il n'avait pas rêvé ; une brioche venait bien de lui foncer dessus ! Il essuya d'un revers de manche la traînée grasse de part et d'autre de son nez. Derechef, une autre viennoiserie s'élança sur son front. Du beurre gouttait sur ses sourcils, et la corbeille tanguait et dansait dans les airs. La plaisanterie faisait long feu. Les brioches qui s'agitaient dans leur écrin trompèrent la vigilance du Chevalier amoindri par l'ivresse ; voulant se protéger la face de l'assaut imminent, il resta stupéfait quand la corbeille apparut au dessus de son crâne en écrasant son contenu sur ses boucles indomptées. Le Japonais avait mieux et plus que des soupçons quant à l'identité de l'auteur de la farce ; Mû ne savoura donc pas sa drolatique vengeance. Il n'avait pas sitôt fini de se composer un visage impassible après avoir ri sous cape de la déconfiture de Pégase, qu'une aiguière projetée d'une main colérique lui crachait son contenu à la face. Pour le coup, là où personne ne s'était avisé des démêlés du Bronze avec les brioches, l'ensemble des banqueteurs ayant le Tibétain dans leur champ de vision partirent d'un rire sonore. Le Bélier dégoulinait de tapenade...

Sa confusion cessa incontinent. Personne ne riait plus. La porte aux battants qui ouvrait sur le corridor venait de s'écarter avec force. En avaient jailli les deux princesses d'Asgard, Freiya et Flamme, encadrant le colosse aux cheveux noirs, Rekka, et son compagnon blond roux naguère blessé, Linos. Au cou de celui-ci scintillait le Torque de Chronos. Un Cosmo divin de vaste magnitude palpitait à l'intérieur du bijou. Point n'était besoin d'appartenir à la race des Dieux pour reconnaître l'appel pressant que le Torque émettait.

Hélios fut ses jambes en un instant.

— « Quand est-ce que le collier a commencé à vibrer ? », interrogea-t-il. Il s'était empressé de se porter aux côtés de Linos, réconfortant au passage Rekka d'une main sur son épaule ; mais il n'osait toucher sans autre forme d'approche l'or en fusion sur la virole et le cartouche incisé du bijou. Sa circonspection doucha les résidus de la joie née du banquet chez tous les assistants, ceux du moins dont l'entrée théâtrale du quatuor n'avait pas suffi à dissiper l'entrain et le désir de se créer d'heureux souvenirs en prévision des heures sombres. Les discussions étaient mortes, éteint le cliquetis de la vaisselle ; l'on entendait le moindre petit bruit, jusqu'au chuintement des chandelles sur les lustres et les flambeaux.

— « Pas beaucoup plus d'une minute », répondit Flamme en redressant le bandeau sur son front. Son teint de magnolia peinait à se remettre de la rougeur de la course et de ses émotions. « Ce jeune homme reposait paisiblement, la dernière fois que j'ai été le voir, puis, sans crier gare, il s'était dressé dans son lit, et le torque irradiait. »

— « Ce Cosmos ne provient pas de Chronos », précisa Rekka duquel l'étreinte autour des épaules de son amant venait de se crisper, comme la portée de ses paroles le pénétrait au fur et à mesure qu'il les proférait. « Je l'ai perçu durant le combat contre l'avatar ; cette force-là est distincte. Comme si le collier avait une volonté à lui. Il souhaite vous montrer quelque chose, Sire... »

Athéna et Poséidon repoussèrent leur fauteuil à ces mots ; toute trace de gaieté avait fui leur visage. Aux traits figés d'Hadès, le Dieu des Morts était rien moins qu'appréhensif. Quant à Hilda, ses poings serrés à la place des couverts qu'elle avait tantôt balayés avec rage, attestaient de la violence rentrée de ses sentiments. Phaethon, Phobos et Loxias n'avaient pas bougé de leur place, quoiqu'un observateur attentif eût deviné, à la raideur de leur posture, qu'ils se tenaient prêts à quelque éventualité que ce fût.

Hélios intima à Rekka ainsi qu'aux Asgardiennes de lui laisser du champ. Le géant brun était aussi peu désireux que possible de se détacher de Linos ; la crainte qu'en laissant faire son Dieu le Grec encore fragile ne reçût une énième commotion par suite de l'artefact arrimé à son cou, contrebalançait la mesure de respect et de circonspection qu'Hélios inspirait à Rekka, mais en définitive son amour envers le garçon qu'il maintenait debout fut le plus fort. Il n'exprima certes pas verbalement sa réticence à lâcher ce dernier, pas qu'un peu intimidé comme l'était le Japonais par le feu qui couvait au tréfonds des iris de son maître, cependant son langage corporel — jambes fermement campées en terre, les genoux en dedans ; muscles des avant-bras saillants et variqueux sous ses manches retroussées ; menton buté et narines frémissantes — traduisait le haut degré de sa défiance. Linos flageolait, absent à la tension environnante, sous le flux et le reflux de la lumière divine qui s'échappait du Torque.

Le Dieu blond dut réitérer sa requête en durcissant le ton ; ses prunelles avaient pris un éclat inquiétant, non plus bleus et francs lacs d'hiver, mais taches d'un violet abyssal et glauque. Un mouvement sur la droite de Rekka informa celui-ci que les Saints de la Lumière se tenaient prêts à intervenir — Phaethon en particulier, une expression neutre mais résolue sur ses traits à la beauté olympienne. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, le Chevalier novice relâcha sa prise sur Linos, caressa au passage ce qu'il savait être le noeud nerveux de ses omoplates, pour s'écarter doucement. Son mouvement vers l'arrière l'amena à une main de distance du Chevalier du Zénith et il nota sans le vouloir l'égalité de stature entre le demi-dieu aux cheveux acajou et lui-même. Il en fut rasséréné, après coup, une fois distant d'Hélios et de son cher et tendre de l'équivalent de sa hauteur ; n'avait-il pas été, jusqu'alors, dans l'illusion en supposant le meilleur guerrier de la Lumière plus grand que lui, et nettement ?

Le chuintement à la lisière de son champ visuel fit recouvrer à Rekka ses esprits. Hélios avait posé une paume sur le cartouche du Torque, ce qui avait aussitôt modifié, ou reconfiguré, le spectre et la fréquence des scintillements de l'artefact. Son halo ne se contractait plus que par intermittences, quoique la force propre à chaque pulsation se fût accrue à proportion. Les doigts du très grand Dieu n'arrêtaient pas cette lumière ; à peine arrivaient-ils à l'ombrer. Les os, les tendons et les ligaments y ressortaient avec la netteté d'un cliché radiographique. Il n'en fut tout à coup plus rien. Le bijou était redevenu inerte.

— « Allons donc ! Quelle diablerie est-ce là ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

— « Tais-toi, ce n'est pas terminé ! »

L'échange avait duré peu ou prou dix secondes. Poséidon allait rétorquer lorsque le bras droit d'Hélios s'écarta de la poitrine de son Saint et s'immobilisa dans un geste impérieux. De la poussière brillante, couleur d'aigue-marine, estompait les contours des doigts qui avaient été au contact du Torque. Devant les yeux écarquillés de l'assistance, ledit poudroiement se constitua en une balle d'énergie qui explosa droit devant elle. Le mur nu contre lequel le dégagement de puissance avait fini sa course béait, ses moellons remplacés, du sol jusqu'au plafond, par des images en vraie grandeur du Mal sous le soleil. Immense et méphitique sur un fond de sapins, de lune en berne et des colonnes chancelantes d'un temple, Nuit toisait un jeune garçon en tunique argentée. Ses fascinants yeux orange, gros d'ébahissement, semblaient millénaires rapportés à la fraîcheur de son visage et à l'air d'extrême jeunesse que ses membres graciles, la douceur de ses traits et la nuance tendre du vif argent de sa chevelure conspiraient à créer. L'adolescent avait beau faire front, et crânement, face à la Redoutable, le pouvoir qui émanait de lui ne pesait rien comparé au gouffre de Cosmo sur le seuil duquel cette dernière paraissait émerger. A la réflexion pourtant, le nimbe dont se targuait Sa Divine Noirceur s'épanchait du curieux corps octogonal qui flottait dans la paume entrouverte de sa dextre : un cristal plus sombre encore et maléfique que toute la matière des cauchemars d'un peuple.

Un murmure apeuré parcourut l'assistance. Elle assaillait ainsi d'autres mondes... Cela n'en finirait jamais.

Ce qui eut lieu ensuite n'étonna personne : le ciel nocturne éclairé vaille que vaille par le rond de la lune disparut sous de longs nuages noirs. En revanche, aucun des Saints et des Dieux assemblés ne pouvait se douter de la résistance, si l'on était en droit de dénommer ainsi l'effort désespéré du Trio Amazone, que trois jeunes hommes bizarrement vêtus opposèrent, tout à trac, à la Nuit. Le très peu d'incidence de leurs pouvoirs les rendaient pathétiques ; nul n'eut lieu de douter, dans le triclinium du Sanctuaire horrifié par le spectacle, que ce baroud d'honneur finirait dans le sang. Un arrêt sur image opportun épargna aux présents la contre-attaque rageuse de la Nuit : l'hologramme se figea au moment où sa tête inclinée vers la gauche mettait en branle ses cheveux dévorants.

— « Cette fille de chacal ! », fit Hélios d'une voix tonitruante dont l'écho, se propageant sous les voûtes, en fit dégringoler du plâtre. « Son appétit de mort ne connaîtra donc jamais de limites ?! Toute-puissance de la Lumière, accours à moi ! Que ces trois-là échappent à son emprise, et que ses fureurs contrariées lui restent dans la gorge !! »

Des phénomènes qui suivirent ces imprécations, les Saints ne purent se rendre exactement compte, dans leur démesure. Le tonnerre roula, des éclairs se firent jour sous le toit dont l'épine protestait à grand fracas, de la fumée empestant le fréon et les particules inconnues s'échappa de chaque interstice qui n'était pas solidaire, l'ensemble à la fois, à moins qu'en succession les uns et les autres ne se fussent produits. Toujours est-il que, lorsque l'écho de la voix inhumaine du Dieu cessa de retentir, les volutes s'étaient éclaircies et l'ordonnance du banquet, qu'on avait pu croire emportée aux quatre vents par le déchaînement de la Lumière, ressortissait intact. Phaethon et consorts se reprirent assez tôt pour retenir Œil-de-Tigre, Œil-de-Poisson et Œil-de-Faucon, en proie à une syncope bien explicable. Leur accoutrement lacéré et sanglant laissait voir des corps éprouvés certes, mais intacts — les premiers depuis les âges mythologiques à avoir échappé aux griffes de la Nuit. Flamme et Frieya réagirent les premières ; aidées d'Hilda qui s'était portée à leur rencontre, elles guidèrent les Chevaliers du Dieu blond vers des banquettes limitrophes, où elles veillèrent sur le retour à la conscience des trois anciens suppôts de la Lune Morte. Autour d'eux un attroupement était en passe de se former, rares étant les Saints à ne pas se consumer de curiosité. Les habituels impassibles eux-mêmes ne déployaient pas véritablement d'efforts pour cacher leur intérêt. Les enthousiastes par nature, Seiya, Aphrodite, Io de Scylla, jouaient des coudes et des biceps afin d'y voir mieux. La cacophonie étouffée par les derniers développements était en passe de s'installer de plus belle. Hadès avait eu raison de se montrer sceptique à l'égard de l'aptitude de tant et de si dissemblables Chevaliers à opérer de concert dans le cadre d'une guerre... C'était l'un des motifs pour lesquels Julian avait souhaité naguère éloigner Sorrento, et la prédiction du Seigneur des Enfers se vérifiait. Un simple petit rien suffisait à faire régresser la garde d'honneur des trois Dieux au stade d'une classe maternelle durant un intercours. Les trois princesses en étaient débordées, malgré leur zèle à empêcher la quinzaine de Saints d'étouffer les rescapés de l'autre monde. Cela d'autant plus qu'attirés par le bruit, Jabu, Tatsumi, Shina et le restant des protecteurs du Sanctuaire firent une entrée peu discrète, rapidement convertie en surcroît de bousculade à l'entour du Trio.

Or leur expression farouche n'abandonnait pas les traits d'Hélios. En demi-cercle autour de lui, Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon observaient à nouveau l'image sur le mur.

Celle-ci changea avec le claquement mécanique d'un projecteur qui s'enraye. Il s'agissait à présent de l'espace. Le semis d'étoiles imprimé sur le velours obscur de l'infini allait changeant à un rythme fébrile. Rien n'était reconnaissable dans ce film à sauts et à gambades, que ralentis et accélérations animaient d'un mouvement aléatoire. Quelqu'un dans le groupe constitué autour d'Hélios lança tout haut qu'on eût dit que le pouvoir du Torque cherchait une vue précise. Sur ces entrefaites, le torrent d'instantanés sidéraux s'arrêta sur une image. Cette dernière se dilata jusqu'à conférer à ses détails la clarté du cristal.

L'arrière-plan montrait Jupiter, saisie à une distance assez grande afin que sa masse ne parût pas de beaucoup supérieure à celle du satellite filant vers les confins du système solaire, qui donnait l'impression d'accaparer le premier plan. L'échelle était telle que, n'eussent été les flammèches des boosters de l'engin, celui-ci fût apparu immobile. Quelques secondes passèrent. Une grande ombre s'insinua entre la géante rouge qui bouchait l'horizon et le frêle voyageur du cosmos. La forme en était dérangeante : une aile delta ou une pointe de flèche, la résolution de l'image n'autorisait guère la certitude. Une sensation de malaise diffus s'attachait à la trace pour qui la regardait ; trop égale, trop luisante, et d'une profondeur dans l'obscur qui n'était pas de ce monde. Quelques instants supplémentaires, et un malvoyant se serait aperçu que l'ombre était plurielle. Trois silhouettes gigantesques.

Une formation en mouvement à des vitesses invraisemblables. Phaethon, qui s'était pris à compter à partir du moment où elle avait commencé à passer entre Jupiter et le satellite, avait à peine atteint les vingt que les trois corps triangulaires laissaient derrière elles l'astre démesuré. Semblant répondre au voeu de tous de se rapprocher, l'image sur le mur devint floue, pour se caler sur un plan rapproché de la trace.

Des oiseaux ténébreux comme l'antimatière. Pas n'importe quels locataires de la voûte céleste, cependant ; et là résidait l'atrocité de cette parade. La moins mauvaise esquisse générale de ce à quoi ils ressemblaient fut exprimée par Athéna :

— « Des ptérodactyles... Plus grands chacun qu'une planète. »

— « Les Kères », dit Phaethon d'une voix expirante ; la pâleur absolue qui tirait dans des tons de gris le visage de son Sire, le choc exprimé par les battements convulsifs de ses cils et les rides creusant la commissure de ses lèvres, disaient éloquemment qu'Hélios n'était pas en mesure de fournir la réponse attendue par l'auditoire entier. « Les Familiers de Nuit. La quintessence de la matière obscure de l'univers, qui n'a d'autre raison d'exister que servir la Très Haute... La dernière fois qu'ils sont sortis remonte au partage de la souveraineté entre Zeus et ses frères. »

— « Odin confirme qu'il s'agit d'elles », intervint Hilda lorsqu'il ne fit aucun doute que le Saint du Zénith n'en savait ou n'en voulait pas dire davantage. Le Ciel attestait de combien il en coûtait à l'Asgardienne d'être encore et toujours messagère de mauvaises nouvelles. « Ces engeances sont capables de vider entièrement une planète de toute trace de vie en un délai record... Rien ne les arrête ; elles sont invulnérables et invincibles, sauf à abattre qui les commandite. La garce nous met le dos au mur... »

— « C'est une question d'heures, en effet. Un jour grand maximum », compléta Hadès dont le creux de la main abritait une carte holographique de la galaxie. Il la fit grandir, puis la lança à la volée ; le triclinium entier put alors visualiser le système solaire, de Neptune à la Terre, ainsi que la trajectoire des trois calamités. « En d'autres termes, Chevaliers, vous allez livrer bataille en ignorant si votre monde ne sera pas détruit quoi qu'il arrive. Connaissant Nuit, je gagerais qu'elle a prévu un délai trop court, afin que notre éventuelle victoire ne change rien. »

— « Pas tant que j'aurai mon mot à dire ! »

Un arc électrique d'un voltage rarement atteint sur Terre mit fin à l'image projetée sur le mur. L'énergie libérée souffla ce dernier aussi bien, et les salles sises en enfilade à son contact, attendu qu'on apercevait, dans le lointain, le soleil qui se couchait sur les jardins du Pope. Hélios, dont c'était l'œuvre, se retourna vers Athéna ; ses pupilles réduites à des têtes d'épingle luisaient dans l'ultra violet. Des étincelles s'accrochaient encore aux ongles de sa main, signe évident que son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs était, dans le meilleur des cas, précaire. Les Chevaliers de Bronze accoururent au contact de leur princesse.

— « Replions-nous sur mon palais », reprit-il sur un ton plus serein ; « vous y serez à l'abri. Je te suggère, Déesse, de faire venir ici les personnes dont tes braves sont proches. Les délais sont trop courts pour transférer sous mon toit même une part infime de la population... »

La maîtresse du Sanctuaire hocha la tête avant de lancer à la cantonade :

— « Nous évacuons le Sanctuaire. Que tous les Chevaliers qui connaissent les lieux s'égaient de manière à couvrir l'ensemble du domaine ; on se regroupera au Grand Colliseum, c'est l'endroit qui peut accueillir le maximum de monde... Vous avez entendu Sire Hélios ; exécution ! »

L'intéressé laissa flotter son regard de visage en visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût assuré de l'attention de tous. Le banquet délaissé attirant quelques regards chez les Bronzes qui y avaient servi mais pas touché, il l'envoya se perdre dans le néant d'un battement de cils. La gravité de son maintien, conjuguée à sa prestance naturelle et au formidable Cosmo qu'il ne cherchait plus à celer — le sous-sol de la montagne sainte tressaillait lentement, couche après couche imprégnée de son aura — confortèrent les Chevaliers de tous ordres desquels les espoirs avaient sombré par suite de la nouvelle que la Terre servait de cible aux Kères.

— « Une dernière chose. Vous êtes des hommes — et des femmes — sensés, comprenez que rien ne sera comme avant une fois la Terre derrière vous. Chacun a pu constater ce dont est capable notre ennemie ; à quelles forces elle commande. Ce n'est pas seulement votre vie que vous allez risquer ; le pire qui soit envisageable pour un homme représente une fraction de ce que Son esprit est capable d'embrasser. Il y a néanmoins davantage. A force de haïr, Nuit représente la laideur, la sécheresse de l'âme. Je ne me vante pas d'incarner l'opposé, mais vous devez le savoir : les forces mystiques à l'œuvre sous mon toit seront impitoyables avec vos défauts, vos travers et ces petites failles que tout être porte en lui à son insu. Elles vont vous attaquer comme Nuit le fera. Je vous promets du sang et des larmes avant même la bataille. Ceux que cette perspective effraie n'ont qu'à rester ici ; ils ne s'en porteront pas mal, car je m'en vais étendre un sort d'euphorie sur chaque homme. Les autres, le Collisée vous attend... »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A partir de ce chapitre, léger cross-over avec des lieux, personnages et situations de_ Sailor Moon Super S_ : Hélios, le gardien des songes qui se change en Pégase pour s'abriter dans les rêves de Chibi-Usa ; Néhellénia, la Reine du Cirque de la Lune Morte ; le Trio Amazone, ses lieutenants ; le cristal d'or, item sacré gardé par Hélios dans Elysion ; et Elysion, le monde né des rêves merveilleux des Terriens._


	12. Chapter 12

**LE CRÉPUSCULE DES IDOLES**

**- ****XI**** -**

**L**a douleur envahit ses terminaisons nerveuses avant même que la conscience ne se fût pleinement faite en lui. Il était pendu par les bras en station verticale, jugea-t-il d'après le degré d'engourdissement de ses poignets et la raideur anesthésiante dont ses avant-bras ne pouvaient se départir en dépit des efforts qu'il déployait afin de rétablir la circulation sanguine. Un regard vers le bas lui fit réaliser sa nudité, en même temps que le précaire de sa situation : hormis les maillons de la chaîne le retenant captif, dont il ressentait dans son épiderme le dessin anguleux et les aspérités, il n'était pas tant suspendu qu'il ne flottait au sein de la pénombre. Aucun de ses gestes désespérés n'avait seulement imprimé à son corps le moindre effet d'oscillation — comme s'il était inclus dans une matière solide à la fois et inconsistante. Sa respiration demeurait courte et oppressée, quoiqu'il eût depuis déjà longtemps recouvré une immobilité parfaite. A quoi bon lutter, quand toute son énergie l'avait abandonné et sa force démontré son impuissance ? Qu'il restât essoufflé n'admettait pas d'explication — et n'en eut pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que l'air était étrange. Des remugles, qu'il n'avait pas ressentis auparavant, dans le choc de revenir à lui entravé et destitué de ses pouvoirs, mettaient une touche de renfermé désagréable dans chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Il en acquit bientôt la certitude ; cet endroit inconnu sentait le tombeau, moisissure, poussière et vétusté, avec en arrière-goût un bouquet entêtant mais subtil, dont il n'était pas certain de vouloir identifier les composantes.

Sa vision se fut accoutumée à cette nuance spéciale d'obscurité à l'issue d'une attente que le garçon estima avoir duré des heures. Contre toute prévision, il constata que s'il y voyait aussi peu et mal, ce n'était pas tant la faute à un déficit lumineux qu'à la qualité particulière de l'atmosphère : sauf à souffrir de corps flottants, ses yeux lui découvraient quantité de particules opaques éparses dans l'air, telles de la cendre ou de la pierre ponce, dont la masse imperceptible par ailleurs accroissait l'impression de noirceur de ce qui paraissait en fait être un demi-jour. A condition de se concentrer assez, il pouvait distinguer les contours des murs. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas sensiblement éloignés du point où le prisonnier était en suspension, quelques mètres dans le meilleur des cas ; la pièce était donc moins imposante que l'écho ne lui avait laissé croire. Il lui était loisible, en recentrant son attention, de se pénétrer davantage du lieu. Des traînées verticales, d'une nuance de brun sombre plus ténue, s'évasaient vers le plafond, rythmant la maçonnerie invisible d'un appareillage de piliers ou de colonnes et conférant de faux airs de mausolée ou cathédrale à sa geôle. Les souffles discrets qui faisaient se dresser les petits cheveux à la base de son cou et rebiquer les soies courtes qui lui tenaient lieu de poils pubiens, remontaient du fond de la pénombre ; c'était donc que la pièce s'ouvrait par le bas. La pression de l'air que son sens du toucher croyait répercuter de manière moins intense que sur Terre ou dans feu Elysion évoquait quant à elle les profondeurs de la Lune.

Un rectangle lumineux se découpa subitement à bonne distance de lui. La clarté vive et crue émanait d'un corps plat suspendu dans le vide, dans l'exacte diagonale du prisonnier. L'or y resplendissait avec des airs de brasier, ce qui permit au garçon d'obtenir un aperçu de l'endroit. Longue galerie étroite dont les parois à l'appareillage octogonal plongeaient dans le néant plus loin que ne portait la vue, la salle se réduisait à une double rangée de colonnes en quinconce telles autant de stalagmites et à une passerelle tout juste assez large afin que deux personnes s'y croisent. Des ogives du plafond dégoulinaient des colonnes similaires, sans aucun ornement, dont le fût s'achevait en cannelures effilées à hauteur d'homme par rapport à la passerelle. Cette dernière prenait fin à dix ou douze mètres à l'ouest du garçon enchaîné, sur le rectangle de lumière. Partout de la pierre froide et glabre, d'un bleu outremer mâtiné de noir. Les reflets y peignaient un glacis réfrigérant. La seule trace de couleur émanait de l'or incandescent dans les contours duquel s'épanchait la source de lumière.

Un sentiment d'horreur étreignit le cœur d'Hélios. Cet endroit lui rappelait les souvenirs les pires de sa longue existence. La dimension personnelle de Néhellénia, par delà les miroirs du Cirque de la Lune Morte. Il n'était pas étonnant que la salle empestât la décadence et le vieux... Même défaite par Sailor Moon, la sinistre Reine continuait d'exister dans le monde qu'elle s'était créé, belle et seule éternellement. La façon dont son aura saturait l'atmosphère témoignait sans conteste de la résurgence de ses pouvoirs. Ils n'étaient pas différents, ni plus violents, mais le fait que le Gardien se trouvât entre ses griffes impliquait que Néhellénia était vraisemblablement en possession du Cristal d'Or. Il n'en avait aucune certitude, mais ce n'était pas pour rien que la maîtresse du Chapiteau les convoitait, l'artefact divin et lui...

La sueur perlait à grosses gouttes sur le front du captif. La situation était plus grave que le simple triomphe de son ennemie. La Déesse inconnue qui avait surgi dans Elysion et fait main basse à la fois sur le Cristal, le monde onirique et Hélios lui-même, armée d'une seule, innocente petite fiole, devait remuer des plans à la hauteur de Sa terrifiante noirceur. Un autre se fût méfié, eût soupçonné contreparties, sinon traîtrise, aux dons bénévoles de la glaçante Altesse ; mais pas Néhellénia, le garçon entravé en était convaincu. La souveraine à la beauté figée n'avait pas dû manquer d'accepter les cadeaux, de quelque prix qu'il se fussent accompagnés. La perspective que le désir qu'il inspirait à l'immortelle coquette, de pair avec la promesse du pouvoir absolu incarnée par le Cristal d'Or, allait être responsable des souffrances que la Déesse déchaînerait par le truchement de la Lune Morte, était insupportable à Hélios.

Il sentit la chaîne se donner, au niveau des poignets. Distinctement. Le métal tenait bon, mais les anneaux avaient craqué sous la pression de ses membres. Une autre bouffée de désespoir distendit un peu plus les maillons. Ils ne semblaient pas en voie de céder ; de se fragiliser, plutôt. Il convoqua une nouvelle image de la Ténébreuse libérant les fureurs de Néhellénia sur la Terre. Cette fois la chaîne plia, de la limaille froide comme glace s'échappant des brisures au niveau des veines à la pliure de ses mains. C'était bien cela : l'indignation d'Hélios provoquait un regain d'énergie dans son corps. Le Gardien poursuivit l'œuvre de sape de ses liens avec une prudence égalant son opiniâtreté ; il se savait très inférieur à son ennemie, maintenant que le Cristal était à sa dévotion, aussi n'agirait-il pas à moins de disposer d'une occasion avantageuse. D'ici là, il escomptait ferme apprendre à quelle cible la Déesse entendait s'attaquer via Néhellénia.

Un changement dans le continuum métaphysique de la salle l'engagea à cacher derechef sa magie au dedans de son être. La chaîne recouvra sa cohésion, sinon sa solidité, juste à temps pour que l'illusion fût convaincante. Une forme sombre barrait le dégagement de lumière dans la profondeur du miroir, à laquelle le froufrou de torsades cruellement frisées de part et d'autre de son buste composait une traîne de cheveux épais et drus comme du crin. Deux billes de vif argent ressortaient sur le néant ombré de son visage. La pâleur surnaturelle de son teint défiait l'obscurité qui nimbait la sorcière.

Si Hélios s'était attendu à ce qu'elle traversât la glace, il fut cruellement déçu. La Reine du Chapiteau demeurait sur le seuil, dans le monde réel. Qu'elle s'y trouvât déjà corroborait les craintes du Gardien ; la satisfaction obscène qui transpirait de son maintien, à défaut de pouvoir interpréter l'expression de ses traits, augurait mal du sort d'Usagi et des Sailors. Son nimbe de force exhalait des ondes perceptibles même par delà la barrière dimensionnelle. Plus inquiétant, une part de la propre obscurité rayonnante qui définissait la Déesse à la fiole s'attachait à l'aura de Néhellénia, probablement à l'insu de celle-ci. C'était un écho, atténué quoique dangereux au delà de toute expression, de l'essence des Ténèbres qui armait le bras de la maîtresse de la Lune Morte. Devant cette collusion, les moelles d'Hélios clamaient leur peur panique en s'épaississant et en menaçant de l'envoyer en syncope.

Les flots lumineux refluèrent soudain. Taris ? Non ; arrêtés, ou plus exactement masqués par la silhouette de Néhellénia alors que cette dernière avançait vers le côté du miroir qui donnait sur la chambre obscure. L'écran de ses cheveux battant contre ses épaules avec l'ampleur raide de tentures se combinait à l'outrance des parements de son bustier pour bloquer l'éclat d'au delà de la glace. Son pas était sonore, menaçant, comme si l'ennemie de la Lune Blanche ne pouvait marcher sans exprimer les forces maléfiques qui agitaient son cœur et son aura. Lorsqu'elle eut complètement émergé du miroir, un ample moulinet du bras en gifla la surface brillante. Celle-ci trilla, se fendit sur la totalité de sa longueur ; les craquelures qui s'étendaient sur la vitre d'où ne parvenait plus qu'une lumière pâle devenaient fissures, puis crevasses profondes, et avec elles le front entier de la salle qui prenait fin en un plan vertical à l'endroit exact marqué par le miroir se fracturait. Le bruit évoquait à Hélios des pans de glacier s'entrechoquant — comparaison plus qu'exacte attendu qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de masses énormes en cours de chevauchement. La frontière dimensionnelle avec le monde des hommes était en train de partir en morceaux !

Non contente de n'être plus confinée, et d'aller et venir à sa guise Néhellénia entendait fusionner sa dimension avec la Terre.

Les fulgurances discrètes dont la facette du Cristal d'Or visible dans l'étau de ses doigts témoignaient du recours à l'artefact. Son pouvoir ébranlait la cohésion des mondes à un niveau mineur certes, et insuffisant à les faire crouler, mais qui impliquait une discordance dans le tissu de la réalité dont cette folle ne paraissait pas appréhender le danger à long terme. Pour l'heure, les failles dans l'invisible courtine dont le miroir était l'unique échappatoire béaient à une allure géométrique, essaimant des morceaux de réalité ténus et fragiles à l'image d'autant de fragments de vitre Securit. A peine avaient-ils explosé dans la pénombre opaline de la chambre qu'ils se désagrégeaient en soupirs désolés.

Hélios manqua recracher la salive accumulée dans sa bouche ; le regard arctique de son ennemie venait de se braquer sur lui. Son corps recouvrit instantanément l'immobilité qui seyait à sa condition ; cela n'empêchait pas ses forces de s'accumuler subrepticement dans ses poignets et avant-bras, parés à toute éventualité sous la chaîne aux maillons ébranlés. _Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, Néhellénia ; tu maîtrises peut-être le Cristal, mais les subtilités de son utilisation t'échapperont un bon moment, j'espère.._.

— « Inutile de feindre », entonna la Reine de la Lune Morte d'une voix à l'intonation railleuse ; « mon sortilège peut à peine te maîtriser encore, Hélios chéri... Laisse-moi te regarder. »

Des spots dissimulés dans le plafond ciblèrent incontinent le prisonnier. Leur clarté était fuligineuse et froide, exempte de la plus infime pitié à l'instar de ce tout qui se trouvait sous ces voûtes sinistres. Entre ses paupières entrebâillées, le Gardien distingua l'intérêt lubrique animant les traits de vouivre de son adversaire. La chair de poule recouvrit ses omoplates et l'intérieur de ses cuisses devant l'éclat de convoitise faisant luire les yeux de la démoniaque.

— « Tu ne veux pas parler ? Comme tu voudras... Souffre au moins que je te montre en quoi tu diffères de mes autres ennemis. » Ses ongles manucurés se refermèrent en un poing noueux. « Je me suis retenue jusqu'à maintenant ; espérons que le spectacle te servira de leçon... »

Une passe de ses doigts fit s'illuminer une section de passerelle sise à la verticale parfaite d'Hélios. Des volutes d'un gaz sombre s'en élevaient, promptement effacées devant les contours indistincts d'un objet. Une potence, à ce qu'il paraissait, mais étrange, de par sa forme, un grand Y de cristal, et son inclination — elle penchait en arrière à quarante-cinq degrés. En tirant sur sa vue, il était loisible au garçon entravé d'entrevoir un dégagement gazeux plus clair en formation au centre de ce qui ressemblait davantage à un chevalet. Les spires demi solides se stabilisaient à mesure qu'elles s'étalaient à compter du point où les branches de l'Y en rejoignaient la barre. Il aurait été difficile de manquer de reconnaître un corps humain dans ces bras en croix et dans ces jambes liées solidairement. Hélas pour le ci-devant Gardien, la récognition ne s'arrêtait pas là ; les traits de cette face ombragée par sa courte mais épaisse toison noire ne s'étaient pas encore distingués du gaz, néanmoins Hélios eut la certitude qu'il connaissait l'identité du malheureux. Son corps était svelte, habillé malgré sa nudité complète par le dessin de ses côtes et les méplats de ses muscles ; la manière qu'il avait d'éclater de santé jusque dans le sommeil imposé par la magie noire faisait serrer le cœur de l'albinos dans sa poitrine.

Puis les traits se mirent en place sur son visage et Hélios partit d'un cri douloureux.

— « Mamoru ! » La réincarnation du prince de la Terre lui avait été sympathique d'emblée, alors que le garçon aux cheveux bleus n'était pas encore Hélios, juste son esprit matérialisé en Pégase, et ayant donc affaire à Chibi-Usa et son père du futur. Le voir exhibé ainsi que viande sur un étal martelait son âme et son cœur généreux. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en prendre à lui ; il n'a jamais ne fût-ce que levé un doigt contre toi... »

Pour toute réponse, Néhellénia hilare se contenta de glisser dans les airs jusqu'à planer avec une majestueuse lenteur devant le chevalet et son jouet humain. Elle le considéra une longue minute, ses traits figés dans une expression calculatrice, avant d'abattre sa main qui ne tenait pas le cristal de part et d'autres des joues du mortel. Le grognement qui échappa à l'enclos de ses dents ne la déterminait qu'à frapper plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût totalement réveillé. Ses joues gonflées portaient des sillons aux endroits où les ongles trop longs avaient dérapé durant telle ou telle gifle. Ils s'estompèrent tantôt, quoique, de là où était suspendu Hélios, il lui échappait si le garçon affichait ou non sa douleur. Néhellénia fit volte-face en relevant le menton ; une moue qui eût semblé charmante si les lèvres ne s'étaient pas avérées dessinées cruellement et fardées tel un masque de théâtre No, ne celait rien de la satisfaction perverse de la sorcière.

Elle esquissa le geste d'envoyer un baiser à Hélios.

— « Une femme a ses besoins ; cela fait des millénaires que je n'ai pas senti un homme en moi. Quoique la pensée que cette peste de Sailor Moon aie pu jouir de lui tout son saoul me révulse, c'est l'un de vous deux. Et je préfère autant te garder pour la fin. Tu me détestes ; mais qui sait ? je suis convaincue qu'avec le chantage adéquat, ton sens du devoir te créera l'obligation de me donner ce qui m'attire. Ton corps et ton âme, librement consentis... A présent, regarde ! »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le Cristal d'Or s'envolait du réduit de ses doigts ; ses facettes miroitantes vinrent tournoyer lentement au dessus du poteau de torture, baigné par elles d'un jour écru. La peau nue qui s'étala lorsque Néhellénia, d'une main pressée, eût dégrafé les attaches de sa robe et enjambé les pans ouverts de celle-ci au même instant où ils glissaient sur les tomettes écarlates de la passerelle, ruisselait froidement comme une Stryge sous la lune. Du vampire, elle détenait la beauté immobile et glaciale, complète jusqu'aux yeux purpurins — leur bleu gris impavide se devinait toujours, mais présentement l'appétit charnel prédominait sur lui. Le pas qu'elle décrivit vers sa proie mit en branle sa chevelure ; les galbes de ses seins et de ses hanches en provocante progression diffractait la lumière du cristal, si bien qu'il n'était nul besoin de spots afin qu'Hélios obtînt une vue parfaite sur ce qui s'ensuivit.

L'appréhension noyant les iris du garçon offert à son regard délectait Néhellénia comme peu de choses dans l'univers le pouvaient. Elle laissa la tension s'accumuler, les poignards de ses ongles décrire des arabesques dans le vide non loin du torse de Mamoru. Un regard lui avait suffi pour savoir que, question virilité, le compagnon de la feue princesse du Millénium d'Argent ne souffrait pas la comparaison avec Hélios ; pourquoi était-ce une surprise ? Son attention rivée à l'entrejambe du mortel avait fini par paniquer celui-ci. Elle s'en réjouit grandement.

— « Sailor Moon se contentait de peu », susurra-t-elle dans une torsion de son buste qui l'amena à la hauteur des yeux de Mamoru. Sa langue noire comme d'un cadavre lécha plaisamment l'une après l'autre les arêtes de son nez. « Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, _petit_ humain sans valeur ? Te picorer bouchée après bouchée ? Ou goûter à ce que ne commences déjà plus à contrôler ? »

Ce que disant, la poigne de la souveraine était descendue se porter à sa verge. Le rythme de la respiration qui soulevait doucement les boucles au sommet de son crâne s'était accéléré, or Néhellénia n'avait même pas commencé à manipuler l'organe ! L'excitation de Mamoru montait donc ; voilà qui promettait... Ses doigts aux ongles rétrogradés à dimension normale flattaient la peau râpeuse des sacs avant de remonter en un geste plus appuyé à la naissance du sexe. L'afflux de sang arrivait par à coups, réchauffant la pauvre chose et l'animant au delà de ce que pouvait contenir la main de la sorcière. Lorsque la tenue de l'érection lui sembla suffisante, elle lança à sa surface un sort d'expansion avant de décroiser ses jambes pour mieux se hisser sur le pénis en pleine croissance ; ses deux mains se nouèrent simultanément sur les pectoraux du jeune homme où elles cherchèrent, et trouvèrent, les boutons érigés des mamelons. Les fourches de ses cheveux rebiquèrent en un ressac désordonné, l'aiguillon du plaisir dissipant son self-control, pour danser en filaments de méduse tout autour du couple copulant.

Les sons mouillés de leur union avaient inspiré une rougeur furieuse aux joues d'Hélios. Son sentiment de dégoût ne tarda pas à tuer le début d'émoi dans son bas-ventre. En effet, là où Mamoru gémissait et s'agitait et dardait désespérément sa tête dans l'espoir de capter de sa lèvre la poitrine que Néhellénia, penchée comme elle l'était sur lui, lui promenait devant les yeux, il était évident que la maîtresse de la Lune Morte, loin de s'abandonner à la passion, prenait grand soin de maîtriser celle-ci. Ses yeux où l'éclat pourpre avait rétrogradé suivaient ostensiblement les réactions du Gardien ; un éclat de bien mauvais augure s'y affichait de temps en temps avant qu'elle ne redirigeât son attention vers le mortel frémissant sous ses coups de bassin. A mesure que passaient les minutes, les ongles occupés à malaxer la plaine de l'abdomen devant eux se faisaient plus vicieux, déchirant la peau et traçant des figures languissantes avec le sang qu'ils répandaient. Ce qui s'apparentait, vu d'en haut, à des ondes maléfiques s'épanchaient hors de son pubis — de là le ravissement, toujours aussi béat en dépit des blessures, qui n'avait pas décru sur les traits rougis et transpirants du fiancé d'Usagi.

Hélios savait mieux que quiconque les périls encourus à laisser tomber le masque. Faire craquer ses liens et s'interposer ne sauverait pas Mamoru ; probablement Néhellénia lui tendait-elle un piège, par le spectacle odieux de cette bacchanale. Bougerait-il qu'elle exécuterait sur le champ son joujou sexuel avant de se retourner contre lui et, comme en se jouant, d'imposer les débordements de la sienne lubricité au bras trop faible du Gardien. Il se composa donc un visage impassible complété d'oreilles absentes, dans l'attente que le viol arrivât à son terme. Il n'avait que trop duré, déjà ; les minutes s'étaient allongées hors de proportion, à l'instar des menus cris échappés au garçon qui viraient dès à présent à la plainte continue, de ses halètements ponctués de pauses lorsque l'excès de sensations, souffrances et jouissance, piégeait l'air au dedans de ses poumons, et des craquements du chevalet soumis à flexions et poussées ; mais la magie érotique n'en finissait pas de durer. Hélios pressentait pourtant que l'on s'acheminait vers le dénouement — la force vitale de l'amant résonnait à ses sens atténuée et basse telle une chandelle en fin de course, et il y avait le manège de plus en plus glaçant des mains griffues de la sorcière contre sa pomme d'Adam. Le garçon aux prunelles ambre était peut-être vierge, il n'en savait pas moins reconnaître un orgasme quand il en percevait un sur le point d'advenir ; le contrôle de Néhellénia avait donc fini par s'effriter...

Elle partit tout à coup en arrière, auréolée par ses mèches en folie, tint quelques secondes sur ses reins une position à cent quatre-vingt dix degrés par rapport à Mamoru, puis se redressa d'un mouvement saccadé. Son buste de sylphide dégouttait littéralement de sueur ; des traînées carmin là où les balafres infligées à celui qu'elle avait acculé au coït étaient venues l'éclabousser, poissaient son ventre plat. Ces larmes sanguinolentes s'affaissaient paresseusement en direction de sa vulve. Mais rien n'égalait l'horreur de son visage à l'instant où elle le dirigea vers Hélios. Elle était au delà de la satisfaction. Une extase sans bornes lissait les contours de ses traits à la beauté figée, l'assimilant à une icône terrible dans le goût des Symbolistes, Salomé, Hérodiade, le Péché enfantant la Mort. La haine dans sa plénitude révulsait la moindre parcelle de l'être de Hélios : cette monstruosité cosmique, oser le narguer tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à fondre sur le pauvre Mamoru ! Le jeune immortel ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce forfait.

Les manches et les parements de sa robe revinrent de leur propre chef couvrir son buste. Ses cheveux jusqu'alors lâchés tout autour d'elle en une masse en folie, s'élancèrent à la verticale telle la corolle d'un monstre sous-marin, ce qui laissa le champ libre aux flots d'étoffe de la jupe, à la traîne ensuite, qui de revêtir ses jambes poissées par la semence, qui de s'ajuster contre son dos d'albâtre. Une fois rhabillée, elle descendit de Mamoru duquel elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Un claquement de doigts intima au Cristal d'Or de recouvrer sa place dans sa main gauche. Le chevalet était revenu entre-temps à angle aigu de la passerelle. Le faisceau des spots tomba sur le garçon nu arrimé au support, comme la silhouette cruelle de la mégère s'encadrait devant lui, en lisière du cône de clarté.

— « Le moment de tirer ta révérence a sonné », lâcha-t-elle en ayant soin de détacher ses mots. « Tu m'auras divertie, c'est plus que n'ont fait toutes tes pitoyables camarades de la Lune... Mais j'aurai très bientôt mieux, alors au plaisir de ne jamais se revoir ! »

Les ongles recouvraient leur longueur meurtrière au bout de sa main libre. Elle en cingla l'air avec des mines gourmandes, non sans décrire des pas feutrés en direction de la gorge offerte du jeune homme. En effet, le chevalet glissait tout seul à sa rencontre, son cristal rampant vers elle centimètre après centimètre. Le son émis rappelait celui, ô combien intolérable, de la roulette d'un dentiste. Les protestations que ne retenait plus Hélios au dessus des deux protagonistes de l'acte ultime du drame avivaient le plaisir pris par Néhellénia à retarder la mise à mort. Musique à ses oreilles que l'angoisse dans le ténor léger du Gardien d'Elysion. Son ravissement eût touché à l'extase si d'aventure les Sailors avaient survécu pour remplir le parterre ; aux premières loges de l'exécution, réellement, le spectacle aurait été mémorable. Le voile ensorcelé dont elle avait nimbé le mortel était en voie de disparaître ; ses iris naguère vitreux et déroutés la ciblaient avec haine, sans une once de peur dans le regard. La souveraine en conçut de la rage. Or donc, jusque dans l'avilissement, l'ancien prince de la Terre s'enhardissait à la défier ! Elle avait manipulé ses sens, dominé ses instincts mieux qu'aucune femelle de sa race, et le bâtard, non content de ne pas s'abîmer sous le dégoût de soi, montrait suffisamment de fierté afin de regarder son destin droit dans les yeux. _Nous verrons quelle contenance sera tienne quand mes mains serreront l'existence hors des artères de ta poitrine_, siffla entre ses dents Néhellénia furieuse. Elle qui avait eu l'intention d'aller vite en besoin, le vitriol qui coulait dorénavant dans ses veines hurlait que l'affront devait être lavé. C'était résolu ; l'impertinent n'aurait pas droit à un trépas rapide. L'exemple proposé à Hélios n'en serait que plus frappant...

Une malédiction fusa hors de sa bouche. L'atmosphère de la chambre s'emplit de l'odeur du souffre et de la puanteur âcre des miasmes. Hélios pouvait presque entendre les mouches et autres insectes porteurs de maladies se mouvoir au sein des ombres dont la chambre était riche. Il y avait plus. Néhellenia changeait à vue d'œil. Des filaments de chair congestionnée, noir pétrole, ressortaient en hideux lacis sur son cou, la naissance de ses épaules et la profondeur pigeonnante de sa gorge, dénudés par l'échancrure de son bustier. Mamoru avait dû dire ou faire quelque chose d'impardonnable, car elle était enragée... L'intense aura purpurine dont les vapes accompagnaient la marche de la sorcière reflétait sans fard la démence qui agitait son âme.

Voici qu'elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de la forme affaissée et liée du garçon sur son poteau de torture. Une trajectoire trop rapide pour les sens du Gardien envoya une giclée de sang, vermillon phosphorescent sous les sunlights, nourrir les parasites grouillant aux alentours. Sept autres s'ensuivirent. Hélios ne voulait pas compter, mais le moyen de faire autrement, dans sa position ! Le cri guttural et sourd qui s'était frayé un chemin hors des mâchoires de Mamoru avait culminé en hurlement quand les ongles des index de Néhellénia étaient venus trancher tendons et ligaments au dessous de ses mains. Ensuite, plus rien. La Reine du Chapiteau avait pris du recul ; elle contemplait son œuvre, rayonnante et obscène dans sa robe barbouillée d'écarlate. Un peu de sang avait trouvé moyen de souiller les trois croissants de lune apposés en breloque à son front.

Elle revenait au contact de Mamoru lorsqu'une secousse extrêmement brutale frappa la chambre. Hélios que la pression de l'air sur ses membres maintenait jusqu'alors en dans un étau comprit qu'il était libre et dans une position fort précaire à la seconde où le poids de son corps porta sur ses bras. Les chaînes cliquetèrent avec déplaisir, le déportant de-ci, de-là au gré des oscillations de la pièce, avant qu'un roulement plus violent que tout le reste ne le drossât avec une force imparable contre la muraille limitrophe. Puis le mouvement de balancier le ramena à son point de départ — mais par trop vivement. La suite des maillons se déforma, et, à bout de chaînes, il s'encastra dans le plafond, le marbre râpeux comme peau de requin résonnant pour céder sous son corps plus solide que lui. Néhellénia en personne avait été projetée dans le vide, la passerelle brisée en quantité de tronçons dont elle devait, tout en se maintenant en vol, dévier les débris d'un maelström de sortilèges. L'effondrement partiel des voûtes avait envoyé au tapis le grand miroir à son extrémité du chemin suspendu ; à l'autre, le chevalet s'était abîmé au tout premier à-coup dans l'écroulement des proches colonnes.

Puis secousses et tremblements stoppèrent.

— « Tu es en retard, ma vassale », fit une voix suavement vénéneuse.

oooOOOooo

L'extrémité de l'épée de bambou abattue sur le sol forte des cent et quelques kilos jaugés par Tatsumi avait fait litière des réticences. Les serviteurs couraient de tous côtés, se passant les cartons à chapeaux et les pesantes caisses abritant les toilettes de la princesse Kido. Les malles seraient certainement les dernières à prendre le chemin du Colliseum, conséquemment hors délai, si le transfert de la garde-robe depuis le palais du pope vers le pied de la montagne sainte persistait à s'exécuter à ce pas de limaces. Tous des imbéciles, pestait le majordome ; à deux douzaines, ils étaient incapables d'expédier le portage autrement qu'en ployant sous le faix qu'ils auraient dû se sentir honorés de charrier ! Ils évitaient certes, sur ses instructions, l'escalier des douze Temples, trop plein de Chevaliers et de piétaille. Ce n'était pas une raison pour traîner. Tatsumi avait sérieusement considéré se harnacher derrière une des charrettes empruntées aux resserres, au vu de la pile de choses précieuses restant à déménager. Sans sa présence, hélas, ces bons à rien ralentissaient le pas, compromettant la mise en sécurité des affaires de sa maîtresse. Athéna pouvait haïr autant qu'elle le voulait le grand train que le butler entretenait autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas aucune raison qu'elle allât nue et sans apprêt. Cela eût constitué un affront au décorum — pis, à la mémoire de Mitsumasa Kido, lequel veillait personnellement, de son vivant, à ce que sa fille connût tous les égards possibles.

Quatre robustes jeunes hommes surgirent à l'entrée du palais et, sans attendre, prirent à bras-le-corps les deux dernières caisses en forme de cantines. Le cuir pleine fleur ferré d'argent étalait la sueur poissant leurs doigts, faisant glisser le faix avant qu'un effort ne le stabilisât. Ils respectaient l'ordre d'évacuation lancé par la Déesse, seulement voilà, ils avaient davantage peur du Japonais accoutré en samouraï... Avec Shina affairée à superviser le comptage des partants ; Marine poussant le fauteuil d'invalide de son frère ; les Bronzes demeurés tels, Jabu et autres, qui s'assuraient que nul ne manquât à l'appel en condamnant l'une après l'autre les installations et demeures ; et les Saints d'Athéna, Chevaliers d'Or et Chevaliers Divins, téléportés autour du monde par l'un ou l'autre des Dieux présents en quête de leurs proches, le valet de la grande Athéna commandait l'obéissance. Qu'il fût fort comme un Turc ajoutait à son aura d'autorité

Tatsumi porta les yeux à sa coûteuse montre-bracelet. Plus que dix minutes... Les bijoux dans son havresac bourré à craquer l'entraînaient en arrière, mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'allait pas confier pour des milliards de yens au premier abruti venu ! Son regard s'attarda du côté de la pyramide de malles. Tant pis ; il faudrait les abandonner là... Un signe au serviteur qui se battait avec le pêne de la porte monumentale comme quoi ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre de la sorte en frais, et sa résolution fut prise. L'homme n'attendit pas pour se débander ; ses jambes de vingt ans laissèrent le Japonais sur place dans un petit nuage de poussière.

Abandonnant son épée de kendo contre le fut d'une colonne, la montagne faite homme resserra les lanières du sac autour des siennes omoplates, pour se retourner tout d'une pièce et embrasser du regard la masse silencieuse du palais. Il regretterait la majesté du lieu ; Athéna, les Dieux la bénissent !, y était insensible, néanmoins il convenait plus qu'elle ne le voudrait jamais l'admettre à son extraction. Ces adieux achevés, Tatsumi franchit à grandes enjambées le terre-plein au delà duquel plongeait l'escalier des Douze Temples.

La sente aux pavés disjoints et inégaux ne l'emmenait pas dans ses lacets le long de la montagne depuis une minute qu'on le hélait des degrés monumentaux. Etait-ce l'éloignement, la lourdeur des pensées qui bruissaient sous son crâne, ou le pressentiment qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de bon s'il prêtait attention à ce timbre profond, le marcheur accablé de trésors ne donna pas suite. Au contraire. Son pas gagna en énergie. Seulement huit minutes... C'était dans son intérêt d'arriver en avance, quand bien même de quelques secondes. Les Saints de tous ordres pouvaient se permettre un retard, mais pas lui, surtout sous les auspices de cette nouvelle Athéna. Il devait l'avouer, elle lui inspirait une franche appréhension.

— « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? », l'interpella une voix nasale qu'il n'associait de prime abord à personne au Sanctuaire. « Nous avions dit : les personnes seulement, or je viens de croiser _mes _serviteurs mettant à l'abri _tes _babioles sur _ton_ ordre exprès... »

Un pinceau de Cosmo or surgit au milieu du chemin, ses contours aussitôt éclipsés par l'éclat d'une lumière divine. Tatsumi, qui avait dû se protéger les yeux de son avant-bras, resta bouche bée. Athéna, grande, martiale, auburn, et mécontente au plus haut point, l'honorait de sa présence. Il tomba avec un moment de retard en une génuflexion profonde.

S'il attendait la permission de se relever, ses espoirs étaient très mal fondés. La Déesse fut sur lui en trois pas et le fusilla du regard. Ses yeux pers étaient rien moins qu'amènes.

— « Ma princesse, je peux tout expliquer », bredouilla-t-il.

Un mouvement impérieux de la tête le convainquit de ne pas poursuivre. Le Cosmo latent de sa maîtresse était teinté d'impatience, et pas qu'à demi intimidant. La manière dont le jupon de sa robe, blanche et simple à l'extrême, flottait le long de sa silhouette indiquait suffisamment combien elle était sérieuse.

— « Ce barda doit t'encombrer », dit-elle sur le ton du sarcasme. « Souffre que je t'en libère ; nous parlerons ensuite. »

Les lanières cédèrent autour de sa nuque et des épaules. Brusquement délivré du poids du sac, son dos arrondi et courbé sous la masse se détendit ainsi qu'un ressort, et le grand homme rasé s'enroula sur lui-même, piquant du nez avec la maladresse d'un novice à l'école du cirque. Le sifflement d'un corps lourd projeté dans le vide, puis les cognements sourds et sec de pierres roulantes : son faix avait emprunté la voie le plus directe pour le pied de la falaise — par la face verticale, à l'opposé du raidillon parallèle à l'escalier des Temples. Tout en relâchant le souffle qu'il savait avoir retenu bien trop longtemps dans ses poumons, le Japonais, qui s'était sans le savoir remis debout aux premiers signes de telékinésie, s'empressa de retomber à genoux.

— « J'ai offensé Votre Grâce, je lui en demande humblement pardon ; comme toujours, j'ai visé son service et sa plus grande gloire... »

— « Assez de mots ronflants ! Ce que je constate c'est que tu n'as aucun respect envers la vie d'autrui... Le passé ne t'a pas servi d'exemple, lorsque tu battais mes Saints enfants ; tu diriges, régentes, distribue les horions — je n'ai nul besoin d'une brute telle que toi ! »

— « Princesse, en me chassant, vous bafouez la mémoire de Monsieur Kido... Princesse ! »

Les cris du majordome retentissaient à présent avec une sorte d'agonie. C'est qu'il était traîné, talons vers l'arrière, sur le chemin inégal en direction du palais ! Battant des bras, arquant ses jambes, pieds en dedans, en un effort surhumain pour s'opposer au vouloir de la Déesse qui l'attirait hors de sa vue, tel un voleur pris au collet, comme avec un treuil, Tatsumi vociférant et protestant de sa dévotion donnait un spectacle pitoyable de la nature humaine. Comprenant que rien de ce qu'il avançait ne servirait sa cause, il en était venu à apostropher violemment Athéna. Qu'il haïssait ce en quoi elle s'était transformée, cette amazone dénuée de conscience, la virago mythologique dont il comprenait pourquoi elle comptait tant et tant d'ennemis. Rien n'y faisait. La poigne invisible et infrangible continuait à l'entraîner vers le bourbier de dorures et de marbre qu'était la demeure du pope. De guerre lasse, et épuisé bien qu'à la vérité la scène n'avait pas dû durrr plus d'une minute, et une autre encore son humiliante sortie, le butler hurla à la Déesse que puisqu'elle attentait en sa personne à lui à la confiance de son grand-père, cela prouvait combien indigne du grand Kido véritablement elle était.

Il aurait été mieux inspiré de ce taire. En un éclair, Athéna apparaissait assez près de lui afin de lui souffler son haleine au visage — verveine, ambre gris et vétiver, releva-t-il avec son nez de taste-vin. Ceci avant qu'il ne réalisât l'étendue du péril dans lequel il venait de se placer. La Déesse paraissait gigantesque, comme s'il avait soudain rapetissé ; ses immenses cheveux fauves ondoyaient calmement sur le versant droit de sa nuque, en saisissant contraste par rapport aux plis durcis de son visage. La discordance qu'étaient ses yeux accablait le maraud sous leurs éclairs. La traction avec laquelle ce dernier se débattait changea incontinent ; le voici à présent dont les membres appesantis le tassaient sur sa propre carcasse.

— « Mortel présomptueux », rugit la Déesse en le toisant de sa hauteur surnaturelle. La pression qui courbait Tatsumi grandit jusqu'à l'intolérable. « Kido était un saint homme ; ne t'avise plus jamais de lui baver dessus, ou j'oublierai un moment qui je suis et te crèverai... »

Elle se détourna avec tout le mépris du monde dans le balancement de ses épaules. Les affres de la pesanteur se détournèrent de la misérable carcasse du Japonais. L'air soulagé qui se lisait sur ses traits fut de courte durée : il se sentit happer puis soulever de terre depuis une prise sur ses vertèbres cervicales. Il s'élevait centimètre après centimètre des dalles ébréchées de la sente ! Au comble de l'effroi, la lisière escarpée sur laquelle mourait cette dernière cédait devant lui à l'abîme qui avait emporté son sac. Sa menace... Athéna allait-elle le drosser dans le vide ?

Un bruit de pas vers la droite matérialisa l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Le front de la falaise duquel Tatsumi s'approchait inexorablement était l'unique centre de son attention, aussi ne lui prêta-t-il que peu d'intérêt. Au demeurant, l'étau sur sa nuque n'autorisait aucun mouvement de la tête. Il avala sa salive avec un bruit audible ; ses pieds... ils avaient quitté la terre ferme ! Cela faisait une trentaine de centimètres d'avec le chemin de servitude sur lequel il avait pensé, peu auparavant, prendre la large avec la joaillerie de sa maîtresse. Et il descendait... descendait. Le niveau du sommet de la falaise ne s'alignait déjà plus avec la visée de ses yeux. Il désira crier sa frustration, mais s'en trouva empêché. La pression sur la base de son cou embrassait dorénavant sa gorge. Ce fut donc avec une impuissance hybristique perceptible par le roulement des globes oculaires dans ses orbites et les grimaces déformant la moitié inférieure du visage que Tokumaru Tatsumi sortit, sinon tout à fait de l'existence — car il n'était pas écrit que la Protectrice de la Terre écourterait les jours d'un seul de ses sujets —, du moins de celle de la déesse Athéna.

Les pas qui s'étaient fait entendre alors que l'odieux personnage sortait pour toujours de sa vie amenèrent une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres de la susdite, vite remplacée par une grimace. Elle venait de se comporter, statut divin ou non, à l'image de Tatsumi. Devant témoin !

— « Tu dois me pardonner, Saga », dit-elle avec une courte révérence dans sa direction ; « cela n'est pas conforme à mon devoir. Une Déesse se doit de — »

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux s'inclina à son tour, avant de l'interrompre d'un claquement de cape lorsqu'il parvint à son niveau. Son expression goguenarde était éloquente.

— « Ce paltoquet ne l'a pas volé... Oubliez-le, Altesse. Ceci étant réglé, je venais vous informer que nous sommes quasiment au complet. Sire Hélios attend le signal de Seiya pour les ramener, Seika, Miho et lui ; il ne reste plus que Shiryu et Shunrei. »

Athéna avait fermé les yeux un bref moment. Son expression était soucieuse lorsqu'elle les rouvrit. Des rides prématurées sillonnaient son front, ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat au profit d'un bleu et d'un vert ternes, glauques.

— « Il ne sont pas près de rentrer... Shunrei a quitté depuis longtemps la cabane de Rozan. Avec qui dis-tu qu'est parti le Dragon ? C'est étrange ; j'ai du mal à les visualiser... Mon énergie est comme parasitée. »

— « Le blond platine aux cheveux longs, Loxias... Oh, que... ?! Votre Altesse !!! »

Saga se hâta de rejoindre sa souveraine. Le Déesse avait laissé filer un glapissement, son Cosmo fluctuant parcouru de flammes erratiques, puis, sous les yeux médusés qui enregistraient sans voir vraiment du Chevalier d'Or, elle s'était prise la tête entre ses mains et avait commencé à glisser sur elle-même, en proie à une souffrance écrasante. Saga comprit qu'il n'était en mesure de rien faire, hormis manifester son soutien à la jeune femme qui combattait sa douce étreinte et s'y blottissait à la fois en fonction des pics ou des paliers de la douleur. Ce qui la tourmentait ne lui parvenait pas ; ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais il avait beau étendre son Cosmo sur le plus grand rayon possible, rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire ne s'imposait à ses sens. En désespoir de cause, il recourut à son lien télépathique avec Kanon. Pourvu que son jumeau l'entendît...

Athéna s'extirpa tout à coup de ses bras d'un mouvement saccadé ; de la bave perlait à la commissure de sa bouche, ses yeux en partie révulsés étaient d'une démente. Sa voix blanche qu'elle raclait pour lui faire exprimer des mots intelligibles avait tout de l'animal apeuré qui se terre devant le prédateur. Sa terreur gagnait le Gémeau, car il s'écarta d'elle imperceptiblement.

— « Zeus nous garde », réussit-elle à articuler entre deux haut-le-cœur ; « _Elle_ vient d'apparaître parmi nous. Je ne... je ne pensais pas qu'une malveillance... une haine semblable était possible. »

oooOOOooo

Shunrei, le cœur en joie, achevait de balayer la pergola de sapin qui flanquait la maison quand un sifflement rabattit son attention vers l'office. Le souper sur le feu appelait après elle ! Son œuvre n'était pas achevée ; la petite bise typique des fins d'après-midi agitait mollement les plantes semées dans un hasard coordonné sur le pourtour des degrés ceignant l'abri de bois, des feuilles enhardies par le souffle se donnant mine de vouloir grimper les cinquante centimètres en haut desquels la construction ovale dressait la brique rouge de ses murs et l'arrondi de son toit. La jeune femme ramassa prestement les pollens et les menues brindilles à portée de son balai de crin, puis cala sous son bras l'instrument, la pelle de rotin et la corbeille similaire tenant lieu de poubelle. Les fumets de la viande au dedans de son pot de terre cuite étaient à point lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine ; elle vérifia la cuisson, ajoutant une bûche sous le foyer que le défaut de croustillant des galettes de maïs assurait n'être point assez chaud, déplaçant divers ustensiles au jugé, pour enfin se camper devant la huche. Les portes latérales ne recelaient rien de ce qu'il lui fallait ; peut-être les croisillons géométriques de l'ouverture centrale cachaient-ils à sa vue les pains bistres qui seraient délicieux en accompagnement de la poitrine de porc au soja... Shunrei ne voyait aucun autre endroit susceptible d'écourter sa quête dans la pièce meublée à la chinoise. Le temps ne lui manquait certes pas ; les membres de la maisonnée tous dehors hormis les plus jeunes affalés devant les images déversées par le satellite — unique touche de modernité dans ce logis traditionnel — réclamaient leur pitance à un horaire immuable. Pourtant Madame Zhao n'aimait rien tant que revenir à l'improviste avec une volaille ou le produit d'une vieille créance et s'assurer, comme elle disait, du bon ordre des choses, pour s'en retourner dans un plissement de ses lèvres fines une fois rassérénée quant au train dont allait la maison en son absence. La jolie Chinoise ne prêtait plus attention, ou si peu, au manège de la maîtresse des lieux ; en comparaison du labeur harassant auquel se réduisait son existence à Rozan, entre un Dokho qui n'y entendait rien en fait d'économie domestique et un Shiryu davantage prompt à engloutir les provisions qu'à cultiver le sol, cuisiner ou entretenir ce qui ne pouvait manquer de se salir entre leurs quatre pauvres murs, n'était-elle pas maintenant nourrie, défrayée et assignée à une couche confortable sur l'arrière du logis ? Son ancienne vie trop riche de larmes et de soucis peignait des couleurs les plus vives son quotidien présent de femme de charge dans la maison Zaho. Elle aimait encore le Dragon, mais ses résurrections successives étaient trop pour son cœur tendre ; elle n'avait pas attendu d'être au clair sur ses sentiments pour s'enfuir de Rozan. Bien lui en avait pris ; à peine descendue de son train, dans la grande ville provinciale, un concours de circonstance la mettait en rapport avec un certain Shiramine Zaho, ouvrier du pétrole de son état. Le petit homme se disputait avec une femme guère plus âgée que Shunrei ; tous les deux s'exprimaient en japonais, sans doute de manière à n'être pas compris de la foule clairsemée qui déambulait à l'aventure sur le parvis de la gare. La jeune dame criait haut et fort qu'elle ne retournerait jamais à Hokkaido avec l'homme ; qu'il pouvait tracer une croix sur ses services, quelque augmentation qu'il lui offrît, et quand même il l'avait raccompagnée au pays pour les funérailles de sa mère ; que la Bon Dieu de famille du quidam n'avait qu'à se chercher une autre souffre-douleur, la vieille, ses exigences, ses sales moutards et la bicoque dans son trou perdu. Le couple dûment séparé, Shunrei s'était enhardie et aborda l'homme. Son audace paya ; il se trouvait en effet que la place de la Chinoise acerbe était vacante, que le bonhomme râblé et sec devait le soir même regagner le Japon, et que son épouse née sur le continent le disputerait jusqu'à plus soif s'il s'avisait de revenir sans une bonne de l'Empire du Milieu parlant le Nihongo. Une heure après, il payait à Shunrei un billet en seconde classe sur un cargo, direction le sud de l'archipel. C'était il y a avait huit mois de cela, peu après le terme de la bataille des Enfers, lorsque le sort de Shiryu, Dokho et des autres demeurait en suspens. L'émissaire de la Fondation aux Cinq Pics porteur de la nouvelle de leur retour avait précipité la décision de Shunrei.

La vague de souvenirs reflua comme la jeune fille à la natte passait dans le vestibule. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur l'autel Shinto ménagé, à la place d'honneur, dans une niche du mur. Les angles drapés de crêpe noir du sobre petit cadre la ramenaient aux préoccupations de l'heure. Le gaillard sur la photographie la toisait de ses yeux passionnés ; les rubans de deuil et les ornements religieux dont s'encombrait la tablette, brasero, supports à encens, poignard rituel dans son étui gemmé, miroir damasquiné et bandes de papier plissé en pendeloques depuis la bordure du dais qui surplombait le petit édifice, étouffaient à peu près totalement la silhouette compacte et altière du défunt dans son costume traditionnel. Shunrei s'arrêta devant le cadre, joignit les mains sur son cœur ; elle n'avait pas eu l'heur de rencontrer le feu garçon, et on en parlait très peu, mais il était certain qu'il avait laissé un vide considérable. Aussi bien la nouvelle de sa mort, tombée de la veille, planait-elle sur la maisonnée en une ombre tangible. Le père n'avait pas dessaoulé dès lors qu'il était rentré de la préfecture, liste des victimes en main ; Madame Zhao faisait comme si le deuil était pure affaire d'apparences, apprêtant l'autel, avisant les voisins, ordonnançant un banquet en prévision de la reddition prochaine du corps, et courant la campagne suivant l'ordre immuable de ses jours. Les enfants, du plus âgé, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, au benjamin, six ans et demi, ne pleuraient pas encore ; la réalisation les affecterait ensuite, pour le moment ils se contentaient de nier l'évidence et de vaquer à leurs occupations — école, amusements et TV. Il incombait à Shunrei, ce qui du reste lui causait infiniment de joie, de les maintenir propres et calmes dans des chambres décentes. D'ailleurs, le son excessif émanant du salon appelait de leur côté l'attention de la jolie Chinoise ; deuil ou pas, elle devait leur faire mettre leur programme en sourdine. Forte de son expérience, elle fit un crochet par l'armoire à provisions dont la mère Zaho seule partageait avec elle la clé. Ce fut une jarre à macarons sous chaque bras que Shunrei franchit le seuil de la salle à manger.

Les six enfants de la famille, quatre garçons pour deux filles, occupaient toutes les places disponibles autour de l'écran dans la pièce exiguë. Le plasma Sony trônait sur son long meuble bas de rotin à portes et caissons à claire-voie, jouxté par deux vases pansus dont le bec explosait de grandes fleurs vernissées, lys, arums, gueules-de-loup roses, et se mirait sur les lattes vernies de cerisier qui couraient sur la longueur de la pièce. L'harmonie rouge impérial avait dicté les formes, matières et textures du mobilier. Un grand banc chinois encombré de coussins abritait les membres alanguis des trois plus jeunes enfants ; une fille au chignon compliqué, dans les dix ans mais en paraissant davantage, la faute à sa mine sérieuse et à son kimono saumon un tantinet trop ample, s'appuyait le dos, assise en tailleur sur le camaïeu de teintes chaudes de la laine du tapis, contre l'élément médian du grand buffet d'orme massif, laque pourpre sur les panneaux et les arêtes, bois blond pour les ciselures, l'emmanchement des poignées et les queues d'aronde ; dans les deux fauteuils empereur à dossier ajouré, bas et inconfortables de par l'étroit montant armorié dans lequel, vaille que vaille, il fallait caser épaules, épine dorsale et fesses, avaient pris place les aînés de la fratrie, de part et d'autre du banc. Le milieu du salon, guère davantage d'un mètre cinquante en son diamètre maximal, abritait une table basse également laquée rouge, dont la rotondité, le travail délicat des intailles d'ivoire et la malachite en fines couches qui servait de plateau, évoquaient avec délicatesse la collection de figurines alignée ainsi qu'à la parade sur le dos du buffet, sous l'ombre bienveillante des lanternes accrochés au plafond à la gueule de lion de la plus proche tête de poutre. L'atmosphère était étouffante et cossue.

Shunrei fut accueillie par le torrent verbal d'un journaliste décrivant, en cantonais formel, la stupeur qui s'était emparée de tout le continent à la vue des images qui occupaient l'écran. Le choc fit lâcher à l'accorte brunette les jarres calées sous ses aisselles. Leur fracassement sur le sol ne fit même pas dévier un sourcil de la contemplation passionnée du plasma chez les jeunes téléspectateurs. La foudre aurait pu s'abattre sur la maison que personne, y compris la mouche qui butinait les fleurs, y compris Shunrei, n'eût pu, ou su, réagir.

Elle s'extirpa tantôt de la torpeur qui l'avait gagnée. Un battement de cœur la vit bondir au milieu du salon, marcher droit aux deux garçonnets et à la petite fille.

— « Nous devons fuir séance tenante », suppliait-elle les gamins interloqués de la voir tout à la fois pleurer, les cajoler et se tordre les mains. « Je sais, croyez-moi sur parole, que cela peut paraître fascinant, mais ce n'est qu'apparences. La laideur ne va pas tarder à sourdre de derrière la beauté ; alors il sera trop tard. Vous, les grands, Amano, Kesuké, Mitusi, préparez un sac chacun ; je m'occupe des petits. »

Les enfants, partagés qu'ils étaient entre l'incrédulité devant le comportement affolé de leur amie et confidente, si pondérée à son habitude, et la crainte sourde que la contemplation des images instillait dans leurs jeunes cerveaux, plus enclins que les adultes à accepter un spectacle aussi manifestement surnaturel, se levèrent de leur siège. La fille en kimono avait pris par le bras le tout dernier frère et s'engageait dans le couloir des chambres, tournant le dos à la vision de la face cachée de la lune peu à peu envahie par l'ombre gigantesque portée par la sphère de ténèbres absolue en cours d'alunissage. La partie sommitale de la géode s'ouvrait en même temps, laissant apercevoir, corolle d'une fleur aux dimensions cosmiques, l'intérieur hérissé de superstructures cristallines de ce qui s'apparentait à des constructions dantesques — une ville ou un palais vaste comme un continent. La chance avait voulu que la République Populaire eut envoyé un satellite de dernière génération derrière l'astre nocturne, dont la masse dérisoire, entraînée tout à coup par une déchirure dans l'espace, s'était abattue sur la surface lunaire et avait filmé, avec une netteté qui devait quelque chose à la puissance extra-terrestre qui se mouvait dans la géode, la suite des événements. Aucun doute là-dessus, les caciques du Parti devaient remuer ciel et terre, et plus encore, pour couper la diffusion — à soit seul, cela persuadait Shunrei que le Mal s'apprêtait de nouveau à déferler sur Terre. Le contraste des lueurs multicolores sur les avers des panneaux de la sphère avec la solidité visqueuse de la noirceur de l'enveloppe externe suggérait des idées de deuil et de trépas à la jeune fille. L'attaque dont le Saint du Bélier avait protégé Shiryu à Rozan, juste avant que ne débutât l'attaque du Sanctuaire — la déchirure de la réalité pratiquée par ce monstre de Masque de Mort, à laquelle elle avait assisté depuis la cabane de Dokho —, bien que les ondes maléfiques qu'elle avait répandues n'approchaient pas la millième partie de celles que Shunrei soupçonnaient être émises dès à présent depuis la Lune, suscitait en la pupille du Saint de la Balance le même type de peur viscérale que la bâtisse démesurée en train d'envahir les mers lunaires.

Elle ne fut en conséquence que fort modérément surprise quand un panneau de bois qui menait sur le jardin s'ouvrit derrière elle et qu'une voix des plus reconnaissables retentit :

— « Shunrei ?! Athéna soit louée, je t'ai retrouvée... Ce que tu fais ici importe peu ; tu pars avec moi. »

Sa vue perçante avait cru distinguer un détail, oh infime et peut-être dû à un défaut dans la résolution des objectifs photographiques du satellite, mais dont Shunrei ne croyait pas vraiment que la pixellisation l'expliquait : à la faveur d'un zoom sur le faîte s'évasant de la corolle, une espèce de château central avait été clairement discernable dans la télévision. Un donjon surmonté de toits aigus, et contre le plus arrogant de ceux-ci s'était profilé... un chapiteau. Nul autre mot ne convenait à cette forme brillamment colorée dont la nacelle reposait au contact de la poudrière sommitale du donjon. Ce que trafiquait un cirque à l'intérieur de cette géode en fleur funeste contenant ville et palais, passait la compréhension de l'orpheline de Rozan. Une chose était sûre, en revanche : le retour du Dragon avait trait à cette invasion de la Lune.

Elle fit face aux arrivants — ledit Saint, flanqué d'un garçon infiniment plus beau qu'il ne serait jamais, les cheveux blond blanc autour d'une face exquise et de prunelles à se damner, avec cela une finesse nerveuse toute en force contenue qui n'eût point déparé sur un mannequin de haute couture. Son expression grave et sereine changeait des traits chiffonnés dont Shiryu et ses frères Bronzes se départaient rarement, pour le peu que Shunrei les avait fréquentés. Un autre Chevalier, disait le maintien de l'inconnu. Un allié ; voilà qui était inédit...

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondu à l'entrée en matière de son ex fiancé. La marmaille Zaho faisait bloc autour d'elle, intimidée par les nouveaux venus. Et la télévision de vomir continûment les images de la Lune conquise.

— « Shiryu... Quel timing excellent ! Tu te montres, et un nouveau péril mortel fait son entrée... Les enfants, laissez-moi vous présenter l'un des pires portes poisse qui existent : l'ancien homme de ma vie. Shiryu, ceci est ma famille, et je ne la quitte pas. »


End file.
